Phénix
by Holly1104
Summary: Il naquit de ses cendres, et renaissait de ses cendres. Tel qu'un phénix, il reviendra...
1. Chapter 1

_Une autre fic, qui n'est pas encore finie mais disons plutôt bien avancée alors normalement les mises à jour devraient être très régulières_

_Au début des temps, un temps où l'homme ne foulait pas encore notre terre, il y eut dans l'enfer de la nuit un éclair. Un éclair qui déchira le ciel et enflamma un arbre. De ces cendres naquit l'oiseau de feu, qui déjà formé, leva fièrement son bec et déploya ses ailes. Et comme une comète enflammée, il fila à travers les ténèbres pour un vol, une éternité._

_Ne pouvant se reproduire et sentant sa fin proche, le phénix construisait un nid de branches, y mettait le feu et se laissait consumer dans les flammes. De ces cendres naissait un autre phénix. _

_Il naquit de ses cendres, et renaissait de ses cendres. Tel qu'un phénix, il reviendra... _

_OoO_

La faible lumière de ce début de matinée brillait au travers de la fenêtre. Elle éclairait le pied du lit et se propageait tranquillement dans le reste de la pièce, faisant luire les photos posées sur le bureau, illuminant les murs d'étranges arabesques, ombrageant alternativement le tas d'habits chiffonnés sur le sol.

Elizabeth ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la lumière bien que douce était trop forte pour ses yeux embrumés de la nuit. Après avoir jeté un furtif coup d'oeil au réveil, elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, voulant profiter encore un peu du calme et de la sérénité ambiante; mais une personne à côté d'elle ne l'entendrait pas de cette manière indéfiniment. La jeune femme s'étira et se posa les mains sur le visage pour effacer tout vestiges de la nuit. Et là, elle se souvint. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux ans.

La fraîche matinée s'assombrit, le froid devint soudainement oppressant alors qu'elle s'assit, les couvertures pesant autour d'elle. Deux ans, jours pour jours. Elizabeth ferma les yeux pour contenir ses larmes.

Comme un remède à son chagrin, elle se pencha sur le côté et encercla de ses bras ce petit être à la chevelure noire pour l'embrasser sur la joue en guise de bonjour. Son coeur se gonflait d'amour à chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur lui. Doucement, elle lui caressa de son index la joue, puis le bout de son nez. Réceptif à ces caresses, il ouvrit les yeux et la transperça de son regard émeraude. Le même que le sien, pensa t-elle douloureusement.

- « Mama » lui fit son fils en tendant les bras pour un câlin.

Répondant aux attentes de son fils, Elizabeth le prit dans ses bras et le berça affectueusement. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, alors au diable son sens de la ponctualité. Ils avaient plus que jamais besoin de réconforts, bien que Johnatan, du haut de ses treize mois, n'ait pas encore conscience de ce qu'il avait perdu.

Elizabeth passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de son fils et le cala un peu plus contre elle.

Deux ans.

Une larme coula le long de ses joues qu'elle essuya d'un revers de main. Jamais, elle ne pourra s'habituer à son absence. Jamais, elle ne pourra s'en relever. Tout lui faisait penser à lui, tout malgré le temps passé et qui, contrairement aux croyances populaires, ne cicatrisait pas ses plaies. Elles étaient encore bien ouvertes, la douleur aussi palpable qu'au premier jour, surtout aujourd'hui.

A commencer par ces photos. Les vestiges de leur union passée, le temps d'un bonheur et d'un avenir où tout leurs souriait. Un bonheur figeait désormais dans un cadre, comme pour rappeler à la jeune femme en guise de punition ses fautes et les conséquences qui en découlèrent.

Certains de ses objets jonchés encore la pièce car ne s'étant jamais résolue à les mettre dans une boîte. Sa montre reviendra à leur fils une fois grand. Quant à ses vêtements civils, ils prenaient de la place dans l'armoire, mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de les enlever, elle fondait en larmes. Alors finalement, elle les avait gardé, se vêtant de ses tee shirt pour dormir.

Et Johnatan. Leur bébé. Le fruit de leur amour. Leur plus belle réussite. Il lui suffisait de poser son regard pour le voir, ses mimiques étant les mêmes, sans parler de son sourire et de ses yeux. C'était lui, tout simplement. Son fils la remplissait de joie et de fierté mais dans le même temps il la faisait souffrir. Il lui rappelait trop son père.

Le moment était venu de se lever. Malgré les protestations de son fils, Elizabeth se glissa hors du lit et ramassa ses vêtements jetaient négligemment la veille sur le sol ainsi que quelques jouets. Et dire qu'avant elle était si ordonnée - devenir mère peut vous faire perdre certaines habitudes.

Elizabeth déposa Johnatan dans son lit parapluie, juste le temps de faire couler un fond d'eau pour lui faire prendre son bain. Il aurait dû passer la nuit dans son lit, mais elle avait ressenti plus que jamais le besoin de dormir avec lui.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle fut amusée de le voir agrippé au bord du lit pour essayer de s'échapper mais il tomba sur les fesses. Heureusement que la couche amortit la chute. A ce titre, elle songea qu'il serait temps de lui apprendre à faire sur le pot, bien que Keller lui ait certifié qu'elle avait encore quelques mois pour voir venir.

- « Allez monsieur, à la douche! » s'exclama t-elle en le prenant dans les bras.

Johnatan posa ses petites mains sur le large tee shirt de sa mère et tira dessus, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

- « Oh mais c'est qu'on se rebelle »

- « Vi.. pas » gazouilla t-il

Elizabeth réprima un sourire et entra dans la salle de bain. Après lui avoir ôté sa grenouillère et vérifié encore une fois la température de l'eau, elle le déposa dans la baignoire. Et comme à chaque fois, son fils se calma en sentant l'eau toucher ses fesses. Il se mit à jouer avec les canards en plastique sous l'oeil plein d'admiration de sa maman qui le mouilla doucement.

- « Ah non Jo, tu n'éclabousses pas maman »

Devant le semblant d'autorité de Elizabeth, le petit garçon ria aux éclats avant de recommencer de plus bel.

- « Johnatan Sheppard! » reprit-elle plus sévèrement.

Aussitôt, son fils se figea et lui darda un regard à lui rompre l'âme. En cet instant, il avait cette étincelle dans les yeux, la même qu'arborait son père lorsqu'il se sentait fautif ou qu'il voulait se faire pardonner. Et comme avec son père, elle céda.

- « Désolée d'avoir crier mon coeur, mais après maman est toute trempée » dit-elle en lui montrant son tee shirt.

- « Oh, oh » lui chanta Johnatan moqueur.

- « J'en ai pas fini avec toi » fit-elle dépitée avant de l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne chevelu.

_OoO _

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle entrait au mess avec Johnatan dans les bras, tous les regards se braquaient sur eux. Il faut dire que la bouille de son fils amenait les convoitises des femmes qui ne pouvaient que craquer devant cet enfant. Toutes les femmes étaient folles de lui. Quant à Johnatan, il était aux anges face à tant d'attentions, en redemandant même.

Elizabeth l'installa dans sa chaise haute qui ne quittait plus le mess et s'installa à côté de lui. Après lui avoir mis un bavoir, elle ouvrit un petit pot de compote et piocha une cuillère qu'elle tendit à son fils. Mais ce dernier détourna la tête en grimaçant.

- « Johnatan, fais plaisir à maman »

Finalement, son fils obtempéra et ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la nourriture, mais ne tarda pas à tout recracher.

- « Non, mais c'est pas vrai » fit-elle blasée en réprimant un soupir d'exaspération. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas faim Jo car je ne te croirais pas. »

Son fils hocha la tête et s'essuya avec la manche de son haut la compote de la bouche. Et dire qu'il était propre !

- « Bonjour vous deux » fit une voix derrière elle. « Salut crapule! » enchaîna Ronon en sortant Johnatan de sa chaise haute pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- « Bonjour Ronon » se força Elizabeth à lui répondre en lui grimaçant un sourire.

- « Ce n'est pas la grande forme on dirait » constata le runner en asseyant Johnatan sur ses genoux.

- « Monsieur a décidé de faire des siennes aujourd'hui »

- « Il recrache encore toute sa nourriture »

La jeune acquiesça et se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise en croisant les bras. En dépit de son adorable minois, son fils avait le don de la faire tourner en bourrique quelque fois. Il avait un sacré caractère. Le digne fils de son père, songea t-elle mélancolique.

- « Va te prendre à manger, je m'occupe de la terreur » enjoignit le runner en le replaçant dans sa chaise.

Elizabeth le remercia par un sourire et se leva de sa chaise. De loin, elle observa Ronon donner à manger à son fils en imitant l'avion. Son coeur se serra. En pilote chevronné et passionné, nul doute sur le fait qu'il aurait lui aussi donné à manger à leur fils de cette manière. Ronon le savait également.

- « Va m'expliquer pourquoi il mange avec toi, et sans en mettre de partout qui plus est! » s'indigna Elizabeth en posant son plateau sur la table.

Ronon se contenta de hausser des épaules avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant le repas de la jeune femme.

- « Tu penses vraiment qu'un café et une pomme soient un petit déjeuner. »

- « Je n'ai pas faim » répondit-elle en tendant le gobelet d'eau à son fils.

Pas besoin d'aller chercher midi à quatorze pour comprendre la morosité de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas oublier ce que symbolisait ce jour pour elle, et pour eux tous d'ailleurs.

- « Comment te sens-tu ? » hasarda t-il à demander.

Elizabeth n'aurait pu lui donner une réponse précise car elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, voilà pourquoi elle lui répondit tout simplement:

- « Il me manque »

Elle dévia son regard du runner pour le reporter sur son fils qui venait de mettre ses doigts dans la bouche.

- « Tu veux ta tétine mon coeur »

Elizabeth chercha dans le sac de Johnatan, et en sortit une tétine qu'elle tendit à son fils qui l'enfourna aussitôt dans la bouche pour mordiller le latex avec ardeur.

- « Il a une autre dent qui le travaille » informa t-elle en mimant le geste à la parole.

- « Elizabeth... » appela Ronon d'une voix douce.

- « Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas » lui assura t-elle en lui souriant, mais Ronon n'était pas dupe.

Elle souffrait. Son absence se ressentait tous les jours que dieu fait, mais encore plus aujourd'hui. Tout le monde pensait que la dirigeante, en femme forte, saurait ré-apprendre à vivre mais à l'étonnement de tous ce n'était pas le cas. Pleurant depuis deux ans son amour disparu, et par la même le père de son enfant, elle se refusait de faire son deuil. Ronon soupçonnait même que sans Johnatan, elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Elle l'aurait suivi n'importe où, même jusqu'à la mort...

- « Je sais ce que tu vas dire » stoppa Elizabeth de sa main pour l'inciter à se taire. « N'en parlons plus s'il te plait » lui intima t-elle en posant sa main sur celle de son ami.

Ils avaient commis une erreur, une seule, et elle en payait le prix fort pour le restant de sa vie. Alors que pour lui, il en était tout autrement. Elizabeth n'avait pas à supporter seule les conséquences de cette nuit...

- « Elizabeth, tu ne penses que qu'il est temps que tu refasses ta vie. Deux ans viennent de passer. Combien de temps vas-tu encore te punir? » sermonna Ronon sans vouloir être désobligeant.

Cette discussion. Ils l'avaient eu maintes et mainte fois. Toujours les mêmes questions, toujours les mêmes réponses.

- « Pour le reste de ma vie si je l'estime nécessaire, et encore ça ne le ramènera pas » rétorqua t-elle fatiguée.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Johnatan dû ressentir la tension dans l'air puisqu'il se manifesta en sautillant sur sa chaise et en appelant sa mère :

- « Mama!! »

- « Oui, mon coeur, je suis là » répondit-elle aussitôt en prenant son fils dans les bras. « Je dois allez travailler, excuse moi »

Et comme à chaque fois, elle préférait fuir plutôt que de poursuivre cette conversation, pensa Ronon tristement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alexiel974: les critiques sont toujours bonnes à prendre je ne t'en veux pas, en effet pour l'âge de Jo, il faut mieux considérer qu'il ait 16 mois, s'agissant de ta 2ème remarque, lol, l'ambiguïté est voulue et tu comprendras pourquoi_

_voilà la suite!_

* * *

Le regard fixe sur un point du mur, Elizabeth était présente physiquement dans son bureau, mais son esprit vagabondait en un autre espace temps. Le visage indéchiffrable d'émotions, seuls ses yeux étaient le défaut de ce bouclier presque parfait. On y lisait tant de souffrance et de culpabilité. Pourquoi? Voilà l'éternelle question qu'elle se posait depuis deux ans? Une question qui n'aurait malheureusement aucune réponse et qui demeurerait un des grands mystères de sa vie. Pourquoi ais-je fais ça? Prisonnière de son passé, elle ne cesserait jamais de se demander à partir de quand tout avait dérapé pour eux.

Elizabeth reporta son attention sur son fils qui était tranquillement en train de jouer dans son parc, enfin, tranquille n'était pas vraiment le terme exact puisque le petit vouait une grand passion pour le démontage de ses jouets ou pour les casser .

Johnatan. Devenir parent vous oblige à inculquer des valeurs à votre enfant, or lorsque l'on est soit même une personne sans valeurs, comment peut-on se prétendre être parent? Mais seule, Elizabeth n'avait pas le choix, et ferait donc de son mieux à cette fin. Son fils avait besoin d'elle. Il n'avait plus qu'elle.

- « Elizabeth » appela Rodney à l'embrasure de la porte.

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement à l'entente de son prénom.

- « Désolé de t'avoir fais peur » s'excusa t-il en entrant.

- « Rod » appela Johnatan en se mettant debout sur ses jambes, mais son équilibre était quelque peu précaire.

- « Oh ma guimauve » fondit le canadien en prenant Johnatan dans les bras.

Elizabeth se laissa attendrir par le portrait idyllique que formait Johnatan et Rodney. Ce dernier essayait d'apprendre une nouvelle fois à son fils de prononcer son prénom entièrement et non à moitié. Il était si étonnant que Rodney se montre si ... « gaga » avec son fils, alors qu'il avait toujours clamé de tout temps son antipathie pour les enfants. La raison de ce revirement de comportement était certainement dû aux liens qui l'unissaient à son père. C'était même sûr et certain. Bien que trop pudique pour le confirmer, son fils représentait l'ami que le canadien avait perdu. Il revoyait en lui certains de ses traits physiques, et notamment comportementaux. De surcroît, Rodney se sentait investi d'une mission, celle de prendre soin de lui à défaut de présence de paternelle. Touchée, Elizabeth pensait néanmoins que ce rôle ne lui incombait pas, qu'il avait sa vie à mener sans qu'il n'ait le besoin de s'encombrer d'un fardeau. Mais s'occuper de Johnatan n'était en rien un fardeau pour Rodney, il prenait cette mission à coeur. A l'étonnement de tous.

- « Je suis certain qu'il fait exprès de mal prononcer mon prénom, juste histoire de m'enquiquiner! » s'exclama Rodney en le regardant dans les yeux comme s'il essayait de le faire avouer.

- « Mais bien sûr Rodney, ce n'est pas comme si à treize mois un enfant parlait couramment sans la moindre faute de français » lui répliqua t-elle d'un ton qui ne soulevait rien d'autre que du sarcasme.

Une attitude qui ne ressemblait en rien à la jeune femme, qui aurait même énormément surpris en temps ordinaire, sauf que maintenant ce n'était plus le cas, tous s'étant habitués à la nouvelle Elizabeth.

- « Non, mais avoue que ça pourrait être le cas. Je suis certain que c'est dans ses gênes » argumenta t-il en faisant des grimaces à Johnatan qui riait aux éclats.

Et merde. Parfois, il ferait mieux de réfléchir un peu plus avant de parler.

- « Je ... je suis désolé » se confondit-il en excuses. « Je sais qu'aujourd'hui est un jour particulièrement difficile pour toi. »

- « Je vais bien » lui assura t-elle. « Dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu es là »

Rodney montra par un signe de tête l'horloge mural.

- « La réunion, mince j'ai complètement oublié. J'arrive tout de suite Rodney. » s'affola t-elle en se hâtant de ranger quelques rapports en désordre sur son bureau.

Rodney l'observa une fraction de seconde.

- « Quoi? » s'enquit-elle en le voyant l'épier.

- « Rien, je me demandais... je me demandais juste où est passé Elizabeth. » fit-il, mélancolique avant de tourner les talons avec Johnatan dans les bras.

Elizabeth le suivit du regard avant de dire :

- « Elle est morte il y a deux ans. »

Morte, le jour où il mort.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus qu'une mère, une dirigeante; mais la femme, elle, n'existait plus. En ne vivant que pour Johnatan et son travail, elle se punissait. C'est ma sentence et je l'accepte, pensa t-elle le coeur lourd.

A partir d'une dispute, plus virulente que d'ordinaire certe, mais une dispute avait suffit pour que sa vie soit bouleversée à jamais. Pour qu'elle commette l'irréparable. La violence de ses mots étaient gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire, ainsi que son regard de dégoût lorsqu'il avait appris pour eux.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, et se laissa porter par ce que lui montrèrent ses souvenirs.

_**Deux ans auparavant...**_

_Encore une mission difficile pour sga1, une mission qui fut à deux doigts de se solder par la mort de l'équipe. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas prévenu. Ne pas s'immiscer dans leurs conflits, un ordre simple qui n'aurait pas dû souffrir de la moindre contestation. En diplomate de renom, Elizabeth était très bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'y a jamais rien de bon au fait de s'ingérer dans un guerre que se livre deux peuples depuis des siècles. On ne peut pas juger en prenant seulement en compte le point de vue d'une partie. Et comment savoir quelle est la cause juste? Au fil du temps, l'origine même du conflit s'estompe, on se sait plus pourquoi on se bat, mais on continue. Finalement, la guerre n'est plus qu'une routine, une coutume, et une rage qu'on aime nourrir au gré du temps. _

_Alors pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas écouté? Pourquoi me désobéir encore? _

_Il agissait toujours de manière impulsive, selon son instinct. Or, en l'espèce, son l'instinct l'avait très mal conseillé. _

_En voulant aider un peuple qui se prétendait placé sous la terreur de son rival, sga1 avait commis une erreur de jugement. Faute d'informations, elle avait aidé un peuple qui ne voulait en aucun cas mettre un terme au conflit, mais qui n'avait pour seule motivation que celle d'éradiquer son ennemi. En prenant conscience de la tromperie, toute l'équipe fut capturée en attendant leurs exécution à venir. Sans leurs évasions in extremis, ils seraient tous morts. _

_- « On va bien Elizabeth, alors calme toi »_

_- « Oui, vous allez bien, mais la prochaine fois quant sera t-il? » explosa t-elle après avoir fermer la porte de son bureau. « Quand va tu enfin écouter mes ordres? »_

_- « Je ne pouvais pas rester inactif, tu n'étais pas là pour voir ces orphelins et ces veuves. Ils nous ont manipulés, ok je l'avoue. » _

_Elizabeth laissa échapper un soupir. Comment lui faire comprendre?_

_- « Le problème John, c'est que tu crois bon de surpasser mes ordres quand bon te semble. N'as -tu pas confiance en moi ou quoi? »_

_- « Si »_

_L'angoisse, la tension de ces dernières heures retomba sur ses épaules, l'empêchant alors de garder son calme et son tact. _

_- « Alors pourquoi?! » tempêta t-elle. « Pourquoi n'en as tu fais qu'à ta tête? Sortir avec moi ne te donne pas un droit. Je suis et je reste ta supérieure! »_

_John recula face à la violence de ces mots. _

_- « Non mais je rêve, tu penses sérieusement ce que tu dis » lui rétorqua t-il en renchérissant sur le même ton hargneux._

_- « C'est l'impression que j'ai parfois, oui » mentit-elle afin qu'il comprenne sa position délicate au vu des autres. Elle n'avait pas à tout lui passer._

_- « Donc tu penses que je couche avec toi afin d'obtenir des avantages? Une sorte de promotion canapé ?» _

_John avait reformulé les pensées de la jeune femme sous forme de question, mais la réponse n'amenait aucune contradiction au vu de son intonation de voix méprisante._

_- « Il suffit que je claque des doigts pour mettre une fille dans mon lit, pourtant, c'est toi que j'ai choisi » en mimant le geste à la parole._

_Sa voix était froide, cassante, comme rarement elle ne l'avait entendu._

_- « Tu... tu m'as choisi » dit-elle, la voix tremblante._

_Il l'avait choisi. Comme on choisit une chemise... Comme on choisit les fruits et légumes sur un étalage au marché... Où était passé l'homme qui lui chuchotait des mots d'amour, qui la faisait se sentir unique? _

_- « Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire »_

_- « Non, justement, explique moi! A t'entendre, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire objet! »_

_- « Un vulgaire objet! Tu te fous de moi, qui c'est qui ne veut pas se montrer avec moi? Ca pourrait mettre un coup à ton autorité en sachant que tu te tappes le chef militaire. Je suis juste bon pour te procurer un orgasme! D'ailleurs, il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup d'efforts pour que tu écartes les cuisses! Un petit compliment et hop l'affaire était dans le sac!_

_Elizabeth plaça une main devant sa bouche, choquée par ses paroles. Ces paroles qui la faisaient passer pour une marie-couche-toi-là._

_Son regard chargé d'animosité, lui indiqua qu'elle avait raison._

_- « Je me suis dis au départ que tu avais besoin de temps pour nous, et puis... Bordel! Elizabeth ça fait un an et tu te comportes encore comme une gamine qui a du mal à annoncer à ses parents qu'elle a un copain et qu'elle n'est plus vierge! » _

_La dureté de ses paroles donna le tournis à la jeune femme qui dû s'appuyer contre le rebord de son bureau pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. _

_- « Elizabeth... » _

_Par un signe de la main, elle lui intima de se taire. Ne plus l'entendre. Elle ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage._

_- « Je me suis plantée sur toute la ligne ou quoi? » _

_Une question plus pour elle même que pour John. L'homme en face d'elle était un inconnu. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus... _

_Avait-il joué avec elle en lui affirmant l'aimer? Cette année avec lui n'avait donc été qu'un rêve, quelque chose de factice créé par son orgueil et son besoin d'être aimé. Une illusion éphémère._

_Elle baissa son regard, ne supportant plus les yeux de cet homme qui lui paressait désormais si peu familier. Sa respiration se fit anarchique. Elle suffoqua à mesure que ses dernières barrières s'effondraient, libérant quelques larmes de douleur et de trahison._

_- « J'ai besoin d'air » annonça t-elle en tournant les talons en direction de la porte._

_John tenta de la retenir par le bras, avec un peu plus de force et de conviction, il y serait arrivé._

_

* * *

_

_à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Alexiel974: la confirmation ou l'infirmation de tes doutes maintenant lol, merci pour ta review_

_- « J'ai besoin d'air » annonça t-elle en tournant les talons en direction de la porte._

_John tenta de la retenir par le bras, avec un peu plus de force et de conviction, il y serait arrivé._

_OoO_

_Elizabeth courait. Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Prendre le plus de distance. Peu importe où, elle courait à l'aveugle avec la seule volonté utopique d'oublier et de faire partir cette douleur au coeur. _

_Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'une douleur se fit ressentir dans l'aine, un point de côté. Alors, elle s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle replia les genoux et enfouit son visage pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Pleurer à en mourir. Pleurer d'amour._

_Elle n'entendit pas une personne s'approchait d'elle, ni le fait que son prénom fut chuchoté à deux reprises. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son dos, qu'elle remarqua une présence à ses côtés. Elle leva le menton et vit Ronon._

_- « Docteur Weir »_

_Elle le regarda, ses sanglots se calmant un peu._

_- « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? »_

_- « Je... je... »_

_Elizabeth ne put continuer, ses sanglots refoulés le temps d'une fraction de seconde recommencèrent de plus bel, en s'intensifiant même. _

_- « Je vais appeler Carson »_

_- « Non! » hurla t-elle plus qu'elle ne parla._

_Ronon hésita, puis se laissa lui aussi glisser le long du mur, et d'une main tremblante, il la posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour qu'elle se colle contre lui. Elizabeth accepta cette aide impromptue et s'agrippa fermement au tee shirt du runner comme si sa vie dépendait de lui. Et là, elle put pleurer contre une épaule, quelqu'un qui lui était presque un étranger. Elle se libéra de sa peine en pleurant, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce la douleur soit plus supportable._

_Elizabeth laissa échapper un soupir et se dégagea de l'emprise de Ronon._

_- « Merci » fit-elle en essuyant des sillons de larmes sur ses joues._

_- « De quoi? »_

_- « De ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre » répondit-elle tout simplement._

_Ronon se leva et tendit une main à la jeune femme qui l'accepta._

_- « Je vous respecte trop pour vous forcer à quoi que ce soit » fit-il sans lâcher la main de la jeune femme. _

_Cette déclaration eut au moins l'effet de la faire sourire. Pas un vrai sourire, mais un rictus qui y ressemblait, c'était au moins un début pensa Ronon._

_- « Je .. je vais aller me coucher » annonça t-elle en réalisant soudainement dans quelle partie de la cité elle se trouvait._

_Ils étaient dans l'aile nord. La porte du gymnase se trouvant juste derrière le runner._

_- « Je vais vous accompagner »_

_- « Non. Ne vous dérangez pas, vous deviez vous entrainer avant... avant que... »_

_- « Je vous entende pleurer dans le couloir? » _

_Elizabeth acquiesça._

_- « Ca ira, vous êtes sûre? »_

_- « Oui, je vous assure »_

_Il l'observa alors que ses épaules se relâchaient légèrement, le regard lourd, s'accrochant à elle. Elizabeth était telle qu'une femme qui se noie et qui se raccroche à un morceau de bois à la dérive, essayant de rester au-dessus des vagues._

_Elle allait mal. Elle tentait juste de prétendre le contraire. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle voulait reculer lentement, courir à travers le couloir en hurlant, ou lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Probablement une combinaison des trois._

_- « Elizabeth » appela Ronon, se permettant de se passer du habituel : docteur Weir._

_- « Bonne nuit » coupa t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue._

_Un frisson la parcourra au moment où elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Ronon. Quand elle recula, son regard croisa celui du runner... Si proche, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur elle. Et sans la moindre sommation, elle captura ses lèvres. Sans douceur. Sans tendresse. Sans amour. Juste une pulsion incontrôlable._

_Juste un besoin de se sentir femme. _

_Ronon ne s'écarta pas d'elle. Non. Au contraire, il donna plus d'entrain à ce baiser en enserrant sa taille fermement pour la coller contre lui, et la plaqua contre le mur. Ils se dévoraient les lèvres, ne prenant même pas le temps de respirer. Les mains de Ronon ne tardèrent pas à chercher la poitrine de la jeune femme, la palpant au travers de son tee shirt rouge._

_Elizabeth ne pensait à rien. Rien, sauf aux lèvres de Ronon qui s'aventuraient dangereusement dans son cou; sauf à ses mains qui se montraient plus entreprenantes, plus coquines sur son corps. Son corps qui réclamait de la tendresse, qui lançait un SOS de détresse._

_Plus rien n'existait ou n'avait d'importance. _

_Ronon positionna ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune femme, qui, instinctivement, entoura de ses jambes les hanches du runner. Ce dernier recula comme il put, à l'aveuglette, et d'une main hasardeuse, actionna l'ouverture de la porte derrière lui. _

_C'est d'un pas chancelant que Ronon entra dans le gymnase avec son paquet dans les bras. Après l'avoir derechef plaquée contre le mur, il s'attela à découvrir son corps en lui enlevant son haut. Elizabeth jeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'il galba ses seins de ses mains, les malaxant ardemment bientôt rejointes par ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui mordillèrent au travers du tissu de son soutien gorge ses pointes déjà dressées par le désir . _

_Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, son corps répondant automatiquement aux attentions qu'on lui procurait. Son gémissement fut bientôt étouffé par les lèvres de Ronon; alors que ses mains étaient descendus au sud, à la frontière de son pantalon, qu'il se hâta de lui enlever. _

_Un frison la parcourra lorsqu'elle se trouva ainsi dévêtue devant lui._

_Avait-elle froid? Savait-elle qu'elle commettait une erreur?_

_A dire vrai, elle ne savait plus rien. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Sa raison l'avait abandonné._

_Elle ne put se poser davantage de questions, Ronon ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il enleva de lui même son tee shirt avant de fondre de nouveau sur la jeune femme en l'embrassant fougueusement. Elizabeth se sentit glisser le long du mur, glisser jusqu'à atteindre le sol, où là, elle sut qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Ronon la couvrit de son corps et lui tint d'une main ses poignets au dessus de la tête, alors qu'il descendait sur elle pour marquer de ses lèvres un chemin de baisers incandescent qui lui alluma le feux dans ses reins. _

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?_

_Cette question fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant que Ronon ne lui ôte le peu de vêtements qui lui restait. _

_Il avait la hargne et la fougue de tout bon guerrier qui se respecte. Dominé. Voilà son mot d'ordre et sa devise._

_Ses mains étaient ici et là, partout à la fois. Elle pouvait ressentir sa virilité grossir contre elle. Et quand finalement, il l'autorisa à défaire les boutons de son pantalon, ce n'était que pour mieux reprendre le dessus en s'infiltrant dans son intimité avec deux doigts. _

_Elizabeth ferma les yeux, savourant les sensations dans son bas ventre, s'agrippant aux épaules fermes du runner qui accélérait ses mouvements en elle. Et sans crier garde, Ronon ôta ses doigts et enleva la dernière barrière de vêtement les empêchant de s'unir._

_Elle ouvrit à moitié les yeux. Son coeur manquant un battement. Elle fut prise de sueur froide malgré les sensations qu'il venait de faire naître en elle. _

_Ronon?_

_Il fondit de nouveau sur Elizabeth après avoir jeter son pantalon dans un coin de la pièce. Doucement, il lui écarta les cuisses et la pénétra avec force tout en scellant leurs lèvres. A partir de là, s'en suivit une danse frénétique, Ronon augmentant la cadence de ses coups de reins à mesure que Elizabeth gémissait, s'accrochant encore plus forts à ses épaules. _

_Aucun regards ne furent échangés. Aucun mots doux. Aucune attentions._

_Ce n'était que deux corps pris dans l'action, dans le feu du désir; exécutant des mouvements par simple automatisme, sans la moindre fantaisie. Sans amour. _

_Un orgasme se profila, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne pouvant, ne voulant pas crier. Ronon ne tarda à pas à la rejoindre, la faisant sienne alors._

_Le temps pour chacun de reprendre une respiration normale, de revenir à la réalité, et ils se relevèrent pour chercher leurs vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Ils s'habillèrent dans le silence le plus total, sans oser croiser le regard de l'autre. _

_- « Elizabeth » appela Ronon une fois qu'il eut mis son pantalon._

_Elizabeth ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Pour dire quoi d'ailleurs? _

_Mon dieu que venait-elle de faire? Elle venait de faire... non, elle venait de coucher avec Ronon, ce terme était plus exact pour qualifier leur étreinte si : bestiale!_

_Et sans un mot, sans un regard pour l'homme à qui elle venait de s'offrir, Elizabeth quitta précipitamment le gymnase. Une fois rentrée dans ses quartiers, elle se hâta de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et fila à la douche pour se laver de ses fautes, enlever toutes traces de souillure. Mais elle eut beau rester une éternité sous le jet d'eau chaude, rien n'y fait. Elle se sentait toujours aussi sale, aussi ignoble. Alors qu'elle se pensait dépourvue de larmes, elle pleura encore en se laissant glisser dans la douche avec la même question dans la tête._

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi j'ai fais ça? _

_Elizabeth en avait presque oublier sa dispute avec John, les mots blessants qu'il lui avait dit. Et dire qu'il y avait toujours eu une partie d'elle même qui craignait que John ne la trompe un jour ou l'autre. Son passé pas vraiment blanc comme neige, son instinct de prédateur s'agissant des femmes avait toujours amenait la jeune à redouter le pire à son sujet. Or, ce fut elle qui commit l'adultère. L'acte immoral par excellence._

_Elle passa le reste de la nuit éveillée; l'odeur de John sur un de ses oreillers, une grande partie de ses affaires en vue ne faisant que la culpabiliser davantage. _

_Il ne viendra pas cette nuit. Il doit certainement dormir dans ses quartiers comme à chaque fois qu'on se dispute, songea t-elle. Sauf qu'il ne reviendra, pas après ce que je viens de lui faire..._

_Le matin arriva, les premiers rayons illuminant le visage fatigué d'une femme qui venait de passer une nuit blanche sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce. Les yeux rougis et cernés, elle regardait dehors l'océan en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. _

_Tout lui dire ou garder le silence? Vivre dans le mensonge pour le garder auprès d'elle ou se montrer honnête au risque de le perdre? Le mensonge n'avait jamais été son terrain de prédilection, tôt au tard tout se sait. Et d'ailleurs, elle se sentait incapable de lui mentir, de feindre que tout allait bien car ce serait se voler la face que de penser une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait oublier cette nuit. Cette nouvelle l'anéantira..._

_C'est ainsi que Elizabeth passa une bonne partie de la matinée terrée dans ses quartiers, se moquant parfaitement des « ce que l'on pourrait dire ». Lorsqu'une personne toqua à sa porte, son premier réflexe fut de penser à John. _

_- « Ronon? »_

_- « Je peux entrer? »_

_Elle s'écarta afin de le laisser passer. De la confusion et de la honte se peignait sur le visage du Runner. Lui qui affichait d'ordinaire aucune émotions. _

_- « Vous êtes partie si vite hier soir et.. » exposa t-il avant de faire une pause._

_Elizabeth s'assit sur le lit, et par un signe de la main elle l'invita à prendre place sur le fauteuil en face._

_- « Ronon, je suis avec John » annonça t-elle sans préambule. _

_Il arqua des sourcils, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais ne se ferma pas. Il devait la prendre pour la pire des traînée. Mais contre tout attente, ce ne fut pas sa réaction._

_- « J'aurai dû vous repousser, je ne savais pas... »_

_Voilà donc pourquoi elle pleurait, conclut-il. Ils ont dû se disputer._

_- « Comment auriez vous pu? On se cache depuis un an » lui répondit-elle désolée._

_Un an... Et il n'avait rien vu, même pas remarqué le moindre élément soupçonneux entre eux. Rien. _

_- « On s'est très bien caché » ajouta t-elle en comprenant à quoi il pensait._

_Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. De la gêne également. Ils avaient conscience d'avoir commis une erreur. Elle, de s'être consoler dans les bras d'un autre homme. Lui, d'avoir répondu à ses avances sans se poser de questions, à ses instincts en tout homme qui se respecte. Il ne pouvait nier le fait d'être attirée par cette femme - qui ne le serait pas? Pourtant, il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment hormis un profond respect. _

_- « Que fait-on maintenant? »_

_Elizabeth dévia son regard vers l'extérieur, comme si cela l'aidait à réfléchir._

_- « Je n'ai pas le choix »_

_Elle devait tout lui dire._

_Sa tête lui tournait rien que de penser à cette conversation. Elle pouvait déjà aisément imaginer sa réaction. De la déception. Du ressentiment. Du dégoût? Oui, il serait dégoûté par elle, par l'ignominie de son acte. Se consoler dans les bras d'un autre, jamais elle se serait cru capable d'une telle bassesse. Elle qui prônait toujours le dialogue au lieu de fuir les problèmes. Sauf que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait fui en oubliant sa peine dans les bras de Ronon._

_Pourquoi avait-elle fui? Pourquoi avoir tenu à oublier de cette manière leur dispute? Pourquoi? Elizabeth avait la sensation que jamais elle n'aurait la réponse, et que celle-ci la poursuivra toute son existence._

_- « Je comprends » fit Ronon._

_Son ton de voix monocorde trahissait le fatalisme de la situation. Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre? Lui non plus ne sentait pas capable d'affronter tous les jours le regard de John en lui mentant. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de mentir mais plutôt de d'omettre sa relation d'une nuit avec Elizabeth. Pourtant, au final cela revenait au même. _

_- « Quand comptez vous lui en parler? »_

_- « Je ne sais pas... je ne pourrai pas lui mentir très longtemps. »_

_- « On peut lui en parler ensemble si vous voulez.. » hasarda t-il à lui demander_

_- « Non. Je dois le faire seule. On a des chose à mettre au point ensemble... surtout après notre dispute de hier soir. »_

_Ronon aurait aimer lui demander de quoi il fut question, mais il n'en fit rien. Pour être bouleversée de la sorte, il était apparent que leur dispute avait était violente. Elizabeth avait besoin de soutien et non qu'on la harcèle de questions sur un événement, qui, au final, ne le regardait pas, bien que dans un sens cette dispute fut l'élément déclencheur du comportement de Elizabeth._

_Doucement, avec la plus grande délicatesse dont il était capable, Ronon prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Un geste strictement amical._

_Elle leva ses grands yeux verts sur cet homme qui fut son amant d'un soir. Dieu qu'il voudrait remonter le temps; le même souhait se reflétait dans son regard. Mais c'était impossible. Le mal était fait. Désormais, il s'agissait d'assumer._

_

* * *

_

_à suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Alexiel974: euh oui.. john risque de mal le prendre lol, je ne suis pas non plus fan du liz ronon c'est même la 1ère fois que j'en fais un_

* * *

_Elizabeth ne vit pas John de la journée. Elle soupçonnait qu'il ait intentionnellement cherché à l'éviter. A chacune de leur dispute, le schéma était plus ou moins le même. Pendant une journée, ils s'évitaient jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ne viennent enterrer la hache de guerre. Sauf que cette dispute n'était pas comparable aux précédentes. Plus violente. Plus blessante. _

_Les mots de John avaient été comme un coup de poignard planté dans le coeur... Mais cela n'excusait pas son acte. Elle n'avait pas à se consoler dans les bras du premier venu. _

_Comment vais-je lui annoncer?_

_Cette question la poursuivit toute la journée à mesure que le stress monta en elle. Elle avait tenté d'oublier en travaillant, pensant ainsi qu'en se concentrant elle aurait les idées plus lucides. Peine perdue. Elle n'arriva rien._

_Le soir tomba rapidement, Elizabeth était toujours dans son bureau à ruminer le désastre de sa vie sans avoir avaler le moindre aliment de la journée. Elle décida de prendre un peu l'air; cloîtrée dans son bureau elle avait la sensation d'étouffer ._

_Lorsqu'elle arriva sur un balcon de la cité, Elizabeth respira à plein poumons l'air frais ne tardant pas à l'enivrer. Sa tête lui tourna. Elle s'appuya contre la rembarre pour garder son équilibre. Son regard se perdu dans l'océan noire où se reflétait la lune comme une lumière apaisante et réconfortante. Pendant un court laps de temps, elle se perdit dans la contemplation du néant, écoutant cette douce mélodie qu'était le bruit des vagues frappant contre les parois de la cité. _

_La porte donnant sur le balcon s'ouvrit. Elle ne se retourna pas. C'était John, elle avait toujours su quand c'était lui._

_- « Bonsoir »_

_Sa voix était impassible. Elle ne laissait rien transparaître de son état d'esprit. _

_- « Bonsoir » lui répondit-elle sans se retourner._

_Le rythme de son coeur s'emballa. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Le moment tant redouté arrivait. _

_- « Ecoute...je... » bégaya t-il._

_Il cherchait ses mots; comme toujours lorsqu'il lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de leur couple. Les excuses, il ne connaissait pas, seulement les longs discours à rallonge, mais avec le temps, Elizabeth avait appris à transcrire le message. Les « je t'aime », étaient également inconnus de son vocabulaire, ou prononcés de manière sporadique. Et là encore, John cherchait ses mots pour lui indiquer qu'il regrettait leur dispute de la veille._

_- « Je.. j'avoue que je n'aurais pas dû te désobéir, encore une fois j'ai agis de manière irréfléchie et inconsciente. Je regrette que nous nous soyons disputés. »_

_Elizabeth ne s'était toujours pas retournée._

_- « Elizabeth, j'aime pas quand on est fâchés. »_

_- « Moi non plus. »_

_John arborait cette moue qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois, cette moue enfantine, ce qui contrastait fortement avec cette ride qui lui barrait le front. Il fit un pas en sa direction, semblant hésiter de peur de ne se faire refouler. Mais en voyant que Elizabeth ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il s'avança encore._

_Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face de peur qu'il ne voit s'y refléter sa trahison, qu'il comprenne avoir été trompé avant même qu'elle ne le lui dise. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder en face pour ne pas voir ces yeux remplis d'amour, un amour qu'elle ne méritait pas, plus._

_Par un geste tendre, il lui fit relevé le menton et remit une mèche rebelle derrière les oreilles._

_- « On oublie tout? » chuchota t-il en lui caressant délicatement la joue. _

_Une larme coula sur sa joue, une larme qui fut rapidement essuyée par John qui lui minauda:_

_- « Ne pleure pas Elizabeth... si tu savais combien je t'aime » lui clama t-il avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes._

_Instinctivement, elle répondit à ce baiser, savourant ce baiser comme si c'était le dernier, et a contrario, en espérant qu'il lui en donnerait d'autre._

_- « John... »_

_Elle s'apprêtait à faire la chose la plus difficile de sa vie, mais elle le devait._

_- « J'ai quelque chose à te dire »_

_John recula d'un pas, le ton de sa voix et ce genre de phrase n'étaient pas bon signe._

_- « Hier soir... » commença t-elle à parler avant de faire une pause. _

_Elle expira profondément et posa une main sur son coeur oppressé._

_- « Quoi, hier soir? » demanda t-il inquiet. _

_- « J'étais mal... tu m'avais terriblement blessée et... j'ai.. »_

_- « Tu as quoi? » fit-il d'une voix autoritaire montant ainsi son impatience._

_- « Je t'ai trompé »_

_Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure à peine audible, mais dans le silence de la nuit, elle retentit dans les oreilles de John comme un coup un coup de tonnerre._

_- « Pardon? »_

_Elle ne dit rien, sachant qu'il avait parfaitement entendu et compri. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun mot n'en sortit pendant un long moment._

_- « Tu .. tu as couché avec un autre? »_

_Une question de John, mais il s'agissait plus d'une reformulation afin d'assimiler ses paroles. _

_- « John » appela t-elle, des larmes de regrets au bords des yeux._

_Il se passa les mains devant les yeux, tentant certainement de se réveiller. Car oui il rêvait, c'était la seule explication logique. Bientôt, il se réveillerait avec Elizabeth à côté d'elle._

_- « Je n'ai pas voulu ça, je te le jure.. »_

_- « Quoi, tu n'as pas voulu ça! » hurla t-il, à présent totalement conscient de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. « Tu ... tu m'as fait cocu mais tu ne l'as pas voulu! »_

_A l'intérieur de lui, il bouillait. Ses hurlements n'étaient rien en comparé à toute la colère qui influait dans son corps et qui menaçait de sortir. _

_- « Qui? C'était avec qui? »_

_- « Quelle importance.. »_

_- « Pour moi ça en a! Alors qui!»_

_Elizabeth se mura dans le silence. Elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés à contenir ses larmes._

_- « Et dire que c'est toi qui avait peur que je te trompe » fit-il sans hausser la voix._

_Il n'y avait plus que du mépris dans sa voix, du mépris et... Du dégoût. Elle le dégoûtait à présent. C'était légitime._

_- « Tu vas me répondre! Qui? »_

_- « Pardonne moi... »_

_- « Te pardonner! Tu penses sérieusement que je pourrais te pardonner après que tu te sois envoyé en l'air avec un autre! »_

_Elle n'avait plus la force de contenir ses larmes. _

_- « Je pari que ce c'était pas le seul, hein? »_

_- « Non, non John, cela n'est arrivé que hier soir..et ça ne se reproduira pas. » se défendit-elle le mieux qu'elle put._

_Sauf que John ne semblait plus vouloir l'écouter. Il serrait et desserrer les poings._

_- « J'en ai assez entendu »_

_Il fit volte face mais Elizabeth le retint par le bras en l'assenant d'un « je t'aime » comme dernier espoir, mais John la repoussa violemment et leva son poing qui resta figé dans les airs. Il l'aurait frappé s'il ne s'était pas retenu au dernier moment . Et dire qu'il n'avait jamais levé la main sur une femme, ce soir, il avait été à deux doigts de le faire. Elizabeth avait réussi à anéantir l'homme bien qui était en lui, l'homme qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à respecter la femme._

_Elizabeth avait vu le poing de John se lever et se diriger en sa direction, mais la peur avait paralysé tout son corps de sorte qu'elle n'aurait pu éviter le coup si John ne s'était pas retenu. _

_- « Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu... »_

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant de lui darder un dernier regard haineux, puis il partit. Elizabeth fixa un long moment la porte du balcon, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle l'avait anéanti, détruit. Tout était fini._

_**Aujourd'hui...**_

Ce furent leurs dernières paroles échangées, leurs derniers regards. Le lendemain, il partait en mission mais ne revint jamais. John était mort en ayant été trahie par elle. Il était mort sans savoir qu'il serait bientôt père.

Ses images revenaient la hanter souvent, mais encore en plus particulièrement aujourd'hui en cet triste anniversaire.

_« Effacer le temps, on le peut toujours, c'est juste une affaire de regret de désaveu et d'oubli; mais on n'évite pas l'avenir »_. C'est ce qu'elle vivait chaque jour en posant son regard sur son fils privé de père à cause d'elle.

- « Elizabeth, ça fait 10 minutes que Rodney est venu te chercher pour la réunion et... »

Ronon ne termina pas sa phrase en apercevant la jeune femme, les deux mains posées sur son bureau, le regard perdu sur le sol.

- « Elizabeth » souffla t-il, désemparé de la voir dans cet état.

D'un pas prudent, il s'approcha d'elle et encercla ses épaules d'un bras pour qu'elle vienne se coller à lui. Ce geste n'était en rien déplacé pour eux, ayant passé outre cette nuit d'adultère, il s'agissait plutôt d'une marque d'amitié. D'un geste doux, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait les yeux.

- « Tu veux qu'on remette la réunion à plus tard? »

- « Non, laisse moi juste une seconde et ça ira » répliqua t-elle en se frottant les joues énergiquement.

Elizabeth ne semblait pas être avec lui, enfin pas dans le présent.

- « Cesse de repenser à tout ça, si quelqu'un ici doit se reprocher quelque chose c'est moi. J'aurai dû attendre... »

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Ronon. »

Pourtant c'était la vérité. Trop rongé par la culpabilité, il avait laissé cette dernière influer son jugement en contournant la logique de prudence qu'impose les missions. Voilà tout ce qui avait compté, que sa conscience soit libérée de tout mensonge, et ce, au détriment de John.

_**Deux ans auparavant...**_

_John n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires depuis leur départ de mission. Pas un mot. Aux aguets, il marchait droit devant lui en tenant fermement son P9O. Même Rodney avait eu le bon sens de ne rien dire, ayant compris que ses plaintes non justifiées lui causeraient des problèmes. Ses yeux cernées et gonflés, résultat d'une nuit blanche, amenaient des questions de la part de ses coéquipiers qui se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait le tracasser. D'un moral solide comme le fer, il en fallait beaucoup pour atteindre le militaire dans sa joie de vivre et son optimiste._

_Le seul à ne pas se poser la question était Ronon. Il avait mal pour John, si mal de le voir malheureux. Dans ses souvenirs, il lui semblait même ne l'avoir jamais vu ainsi._

_- « On fait une pause de quinze minutes » ordonna t-il au grand soulagement de Rodney qui se hâta de s'asseoir par terre contre un arbre._

_Teyla fronça des sourcils, surprise que John prenne une telle initiative après avoir marché si peu de temps. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien et s'installa non loin de Rodney._

_Ronon observa John, il semblait épuisé, conséquences de son manque de sommeil et la douleur de trahison qui le martelait. Il était à bout; à bout de nerf et à bout de souffle. Sans un mot, il marcha jusqu'au bord de la rivière._

_Il devait lui dire. Lui confesser être celui avec qui Elizabeth avait passé la nuit. Au risque de se faire haire, peu importe, il lui devait la vérité. Passer pour un hypocrite en feignant ne rien savoir n'était pas un de ses principes. _

_John avait enlevé son gilet. Il était en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage._

_- « Colonel? »_

_Le militaire, toujours accroupi, tourna la tête en sa direction._

_- « Tout va bien? »_

_Quelle question idiote! Evidement qu'il n'allait pas bien. Mais pourquoi avait-il posé cette question? Quelle entrée en matière! Je te demande comment tu vas alors que j'ai couché avec ta compagne cette nuit!! _

_John acquiesça par un signe de tête. Il se releva et se secoua les mains._

_- « Je l'ai croisé hier soir après votre dispute » annonça d'une traite Ronon._

_Le regard de John s'assombrit soudainement. Avait-il bien entendu et surtout bien compris les paroles du runner? _

_- « Comment ça? »_

_Par le son regard, John comprit qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur. La colère se substitua au chagrin. En cet instant il ne pensait plus à Elizabeth, mais à lui, à cet homme qui l'avait touché. A cet homme qui avait fait l'amour avec Elizabeth. Lui, qu'il considérait comme un ami, avait commis l'acte de trahison entre amis par excellence. Un faux frère, voilà ce qu'il était. _

_- « Tu ..c'est vous »_

_Les mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à lui. _

_Et soudain, John rit, une explosion d'air à peine perceptible. Comment devait-il interpréter cette réaction? Puis il l'observa alors que ses épaules se relâchaient légèrement à son sourire, alors qu'il se concentrait sur lui, le regard lourd, s'accrochant à lui._

_- « John, je ne savais pas pour vous deux. »_

_La réponse de John ne se fit pas attendre, il assena à Ronon une magistrale droite qui tomba au sol. Ayant assisté de loin à la scène, Rodney et Teyla arrivèrent aussitôt._

_- « Mais ça va pas bien? » s'infligea Rodney en levant les mains au ciel._

_Teyla ne disait mais se planta devant John qui paressait être sur le point de recommencer. _

_- « Mais enfin pourquoi l'avoir frappé? » demanda Rodney avant de reculer d'un pas lorsque John le regarda de ses yeux noirs de colère._

_Ronon se releva et essuya d'un revers de main le fin filet de sang coulant à la commissure de sa bouche._

_Pourquoi ne dit-il rien, et surtout, pourquoi n'a t-il même pas cherché à rendre le double à John? - pensa Rodney quelque peu désappointé._

_- « Tu n'es qu'un faux frère » fit John d'une voix si impassible d'émotion, que tous en eurent des frissons. _

_- « John.. mais enfin que se passe t-il? » demanda Teyla en posant une main sur son bras._

_Sans crier garde, des balles se mirent à siffler autour d'eux. Par instinct, Rodney se baissa en criant un juron. Quant à Ronon, il s'empara de son arme et tira à l'aveugle, ne voyant pas leurs assaillants. Teyla se planqua derrière un arbre et en fit de même. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil nerveux à John, le sachant démuni de son arme juste avant l'embuscade. Caché lui aussi derrière un arbre, le militaire tirait en direction de leurs agresseurs._

_Alors que tous se déplaçaient pour tenter de se rapprocher de la source des tirs, un cri se fit entendre dans le bruit des balles, puis le bruit d'un corps tombant dans l'eau. Ronon tourna la tête, et vit avec horreur le corps inerte de John partir à la dérive dans la rivière._

* * *

_à suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

_John est il vraiment mort... réponse maintenant _

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Aujourd'hui...**_

Il n'avait rient pu tenter. Ne sachant pas combien de géniis les encerclaient, ils avaient vite rebroussé chemin jusqu'à la porte des étoiles, non pas sans l'idée de revenir avec des renforts pour récupérer John. Sauf qu'en revenant sur la planète, rien, son émetteur sous cutané n'émettait pas. Deux hypothèses s'offraient à eux, soit il avait été enlevé par les géniis, soit il était mort. Ce fut la deuxième hypothèse qui frappa sga1 de plein fouet comme – malheureusement - la plus probable. John s'était fait tiré dessus avant de tomber, sous le coup de l'impact, dans la rivière. Mort noyé ou sur le coup, son corps avait dérivé Dieu sait où..

Il était responsable. Si seulement il avait attendu le retour de mission. L'annonce de sa traîtrise, un choc de plus, avait affaibli John de sorte que ses réflexes soient amenuisés lors de cette embuscade.

- « On ne saura jamais ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si tu avais attendu » dit Elizabeth

- « Non... » fit-il la tête basse. « Allez viens, on nous attend surtout que Rodney est en train de raconter une histoire à ton fils. »

- « Il est où le problème? »

- « C'est l'histoire de la vie d'Einstein »

_OoO_

Il luttait, dans un monde quelque part entre le rêve et la réalité, entre les souvenirs et le présent. Les bruits dehors de ce début de journée l'empêchaient de retourner dans ce cocon d'inconscience dont son corps et son esprit étaient avides. Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux et balaya du regard la pièce. Il resta plusieurs minutes, les yeux grands ouverts, allongé dans son lit. Aujourd'hui sera une journée particulière. Symbole de sa renaissance. De sa nouvelle vie.

Sa main glissa sur son abdomen et toucha une petite cicatrice ronde pour se rappeler, pour ne pas oublier, pourquoi il était mort.

Mort, pour renaître après...

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se glissa hors de son lit à la recherche d'un pantalon. Des coups retentirent à la porte.

- « Bonjour Marissa »

- « Bonjour Thalan, je peux entrer? »

Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer la jeune femme brune qui portait un plateau dans les mains. Un petit déjeuner en guise de leur deuxième année de rencontre.

- « Tu n'aurais pas dû » reprocha Thalan en lui tournant dos pour aller chercher une chemise dans le placard.

- « Et si j'en avais envie »

Marissa épia discrètement l'homme qui était devenu au fil du temps un des leurs. Sa musculature du dos parfaitement développée, cet oiseau tatoué sur son épaule droite qui semblait défiait quiconque le regarderait, la chute de ses reins. Cet homme était tout bonnement sexy. Dommage qu'elle n'ait jamais su, et personne d'autres d'ailleurs, comment appréhender cet oiseau sauvage.

Pourquoi se morfondait-il dans sa solitude?

Thalan prit place en face de la jeune femme et piocha des gâteaux sur le plateau.

- « Tu as prévu d'aller chercher du bois avec mon père? »

- « Oui, pourquoi? »

- « Non, comme ça. »

Son regard s'accrocha lourdement sur Thalan comme pour déceler ses pensées les plus intimes. Il ne laissait rien paraître de lui. Jamais. Toujours ce même masque trop parfait à son goût ne montrant aucune émotions, ni de tristesse, ni de joie. Ce n'était pas comme s'il vivait en reclus de tous, non il s'était bien intégré dans leur peuple. Sauf, qu'il mettait un point d'honneur a toujours instaurer une distance entre lui et quiconque voudrait l'approcher de trop prêt. Et quand on lui posait des questions sur sa vie d'avant, la réponse était toute aussi tranchante et péremptoire. Il n'y avait rien à savoir. C'est comme s'il avait tiré un trait sur son passé, et même sur son identité.

Sinon, pourquoi serait-il resté ici une fois sa convalescence finie? Pourquoi n'était-il pas retourné auprès des siens?

- « Thalan...pourquoi n'es-tu jamais parti? Attention, ce n'est pas que je veuille mais.. je me pose la question. »

Il se gratta la barbe, semblant réfléchir sur la réponse à donner.

- « Rien ne m'attendait. »

Marissa n'aura pas encore sa réponse aujourd'hui. Au départ, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il puisse se montrer réservé, qu'il n'ait pas forcément le souhait de déballer sa vie au premier inconnu. Sauf que le temps passant, Thalan ne s'ouvrait toujours pas aux autres, il se refermait toujours comme un huître. Même elle, elle n'avait pas réussi à lui voler une bride d'information.

_OoO_

Thalan finissait de décharger la charrette du bois récolté sous l'oeil curieux de Tarys, le père de Marissa.

- « Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis le » fit-il sans préambule.

- « Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai quelque chose à te dire? »

- « Peut être parce que tu me regarde étrangement depuis 10 minutes » répondit-il en jetant un morceaux de bois avant de lui faire face. « Je t'écoute »

- « Tu sais quel jour nous sommes? »

Thalan souffla d'exaspération. Tarys était la deuxième personne à lui rappeler, qu'aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux ans qu'il vivait ici. Comment pourrait-il effacer de sa mémoire son ancienne vie, si tous les ans, ceux qu'ils considéraient à présent comme les siens, ne cessaient de lui rappeler cette date fatidique? Pour lui c'était un passé fini et révolu, l'homme qu'il fut, était mort. Mort et enterré.

- « Pas besoin de me le rappeler! » somma t-il d'une voix qui ne donnait lieu à aucune contestations.

- « Si justement. »

Les yeux de Thalan se rétrécirent, intimant au vieil homme de dire le fond de sa pensée.

- « Tu fais parti des notre, enfin pas tout à fait. Tant que tu ne voudras pas rompre avec ton passé, tu continueras à être partagé entre ta vie d'avant et d'aujourd'hui. »

- « C'est faux! »

- « Alors pourquoi ne nous parles tu jamais de ton passé? En refusant de le faire, tu te refuse de vivre. Ne me dis pas que tu as tiré une croix sur ton ancienne vie, c'est un mensonge. »

Thalan ne ressemblait plus qu'à une coquille vide, sans émotions. Un événement de son passé continuait à le hanter, à le suivre, et du moment qu'il ne l'aurait pas affronté, Thalan ne pourra continuer sa route. Il resterait bloquer entre deux vies, stagnant à la recherche d'une voie à suivre come une âme en peine. Car oui, Thalan lui faisait penser à une âme en peine qui cherchait quelque chose, quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

- « Beaucoup de personnes t'ont déjà demander de parler de ton passé, mais pour beaucoup il ne s'agissait que de curiosité. Mais sache que pour ma part ce n'est pas le cas, et que je serai là quand tu voudras parler. »

- « Merci, mais non merci. » répondit Thalan en pivotant des talons.

Parler mais pour dire quoi?

- « John. »

Brusquement, il se figea. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent.

- « C'est bien ton prénom, n'est-ce pas! John Sheppard.»

Tarys se souvenait très bien du jour où il l'avait trouvé sur le rivage, baignant dans son sang. Son pouls était à peine perceptible. S'il ne l'avait pas ramené sur sa planète, avec l'aide de sa fille, il serait mort. Sur ce qui paressait être un uniforme, Tarys avait remarqué un nom. Le même nom était d'ailleurs gravé sur des petites plaques accrochées à la chaîne de son cou.

- « Sauf que tu nous a dit t'appeler Thalan lorsque tu t'es réveillé trois jours plus tard. »

- « John est mort sur cette planète »

Son intonation de voix si froide, si tranchante que Tarys en eut des frissons dans le dos. Thalan, John, peu importe son nom, avait le comportement d'un condamné à mort vivant ses dernières heures. Plus rien ne comptait ou n'avait d'importance.

- « Que t'es t-il arrivé pour devenir si amère? »

Tarys avait eu le loisir de l'observer durant deux ans, de le voir prendre ses marques parmi son peuple. Finalement, personne ne pouvait prétendre le connaître. Il était si mystérieux, imprévisible. Il disait ce qu'il voulait bien dire. Mais ce dont Tarys était certain, c'est qu'un événement malheureux de son passé avait brisé quelque chose en lui, et ce, pour toujours.

- « Rien. »

L'absence d'émotion dans sa réponse n'étonna en rien Tarys, bien que cela l'effraya dans le même temps. Il ne savait pas vraiment.

- « Je fais une pause, pour ma part j'en ai assez pour le moment »

Thalan jeta ses gants sur le tas de bois et partit sans attendre de réponse.

OoO

Alors que Tarys finissait le travail seul, sa fille, Marissa vint à sa rencontre, suivie de quatre inconnus. Aussitôt, son regard se posa sur leurs tenues qui lui rappela celle que portait Thalan il y a deux ans.

- « Marissa, qui sont ces hommes? » demanda le vieil homme.

- « Ce sont des voyageurs, ils viennent du grand anneau. »

Le vieil homme fit un pas en direction de l'homme qui semblait commander les autres et tendit une main amicale.

- « Bonjour, je suis Tarys Logan le chef de ce peuple. »

- « Colonel Evan Lorne. » répondit-il en serrant la main du vieil homme.

- « Pourquoi êtes vous armé? »

- « Nous sommes des explorateurs, les armes sont une protection dans le cas où on rencontrerait un peuple hostile. »

Par un signe de main, Tarys demanda à sa fille de s'approcher pour qu'il puisse lui chuchoter deux mots à l'oreille.

- « Pourquoi père? »

- « Fais ce que je te dis Marissa. Va le chercher. »

La jeune femme haussa des sourcils, dubitative, mais finalement elle écouta son père.

- « J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter » annonça Tarys une fois que sa fille fut loin d'eux.

- « Quelqu'un? » demanda soupçonneux Lorne. « Et pourquoi voulez-vous nous le présenter? »

Tarys examina minutieusement les quatre hommes, ce que Lorne put aisément remarquer.

- « Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré? »

Une manière détournée pour Lorne de lui demander pourquoi il l'examinait lui et ses hommes de cette sorte. Le militaire convenait parfaitement que leur uniforme puisse paraître étrange aux yeux de certains peuples, sauf qu'en l'occurrence il ne s'agissait pas de curiosité... Mais alors quoi?

- « Non effectivement, mais je pense connaître un des votre. »

- « Pardonnez moi mais vous faite erreur, nous ne sommes jamais venu ici je peux vous l'assu... »

Lorne ne put finir sa phrase.

Ce n'est pas possible... Il est mort... Lorne cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de vision, que l'homme qui marchait en leur direction n'était pas son ancien supérieur. Pourtant c'était bien lui. Ses yeux ne le trahissaient pas. Il n'avait pas d'hallucination. Mise à part la barbe, rien n'avait changé chez lui, toujours la même coupe de cheveux décoiffée.

- « Col... Colonel » bafouilla Lorne.

- « Bonjour Evan. »

Discrètement, Tarys tira sa fille par le bras pour s'éloigner. Thalan affrontait son passé, et il devait le faire seul.

- « Mais comment est ce possible? On vous croyez tous morts! » s'étrangla Evan en mesurant à présent les enjeux de cette découverte.

Dans l'esprit de tous, pour l'état civil, l'état major, le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard était mort au combat il y a deux ans. Evan se souvenait encore de ses funérailles, si bouleversantes, chacun ayant prononcé quelques mots en son souvenir. Mais ce fut Elizabeth qui assena le coup fatal, ses mots, si poignants, ceux d'une femme ayant perdu son seul amour, avait extrêmement ému l'assistance. Au bord du gouffre, ses proches avaient fait de leur mieux pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve qui lui fut presque fatale...

Son esprit fonctionnait à toute à vitesse alors que les prénoms de Elizabeth et de Johnatan lui résonnaient dans sa tête. _Oh mon dieu, il ne sait même pas qu'il a un fils_, songea avec horreur Evan. Devait-il le lui dire? Non, il ne lui appartenait pas de lui apprendre ce qui risquait d'être le choc de sa vie.

- « C'est une très longue histoire » fit John en détournant son regard.

- « Elizabeth vous crois mort. »

John rencontra son regard, ses yeux étincelant d'un vert profond alors que sa mâchoire se contractait de colère.

Qu'avait-il dis de mal pour que John ait cette réaction?

- « Quelle continue à le croire. »

- « Quoi? Vous ne comptez pas revenir? » s'époumona Evan.

La situation le dépassait complètement. Alors que la logique voudrait que John soit heureux à l'idée de revenir sur Atlantis, son ancien supérieur laissait sous entendre qu'il comptait rester ici.

N'avait-il donc jamais essayé de revenir sur la cité?

Cette idée glaça le sang du militaire qui ne comprenait définitivement plus rien à la situation. Alors que tout le monde faisait son deuil, John refaisait sa vie sur une autre planète en se faisant délibérément passé pour mort. Qu'est ce qu'il n'allait pas dans cette histoire?

- « Je n'ai plus rien à faire là-bas. »

- « Au contraire! »

John n'était plus le même homme, ce changement n'était pas à mettre sur les deux ans passées ici. Quelque chose, un événement s'était produit avant sa disparition l'avait radicalement changé.. Où était passé cet homme plein d'entrain débordant d'optimiste? Où était passé John Sheppard? Evan ne le reconnaissait plus, même si physiquement il demeurait le même, son comportement était celui d'un autre homme. Et ses yeux... ce regard si impassible qui ne laissait entrevoir aucune émotion, comme si... comme si son coeur ne battait plus...comme s'il était une machine dépourvue de sentiments.

- « Vous avez tout intérêt de revenir » enjoignit Evan d'un ton menaçant.

John s'avança d'un pas en sa direction, il ne desserra les mâchoires que pour demander.

- « Et pourquoi je devrais revenir? »

* * *

à suivre..


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci Alexie pour ta review et non tes spéculations sur la suite des événements ne m'ennuie pas lol._

* * *

John s'avança d'un pas en sa direction, il ne desserra les mâchoires que pour demander.

- « Et pourquoi je devrais revenir? »

Pourquoi? Lorne aurait pu lui lister un million de bonnes raisons de revenir, la première était certainement la plus logique selon lui. Car tout le monde le croit mort! Il serait peut être temps de rétablir la vérité. Au delà de cette raison, Evan pensa à Johnatan. Ce petit garçon méritait de connaître son père, et ce dernier devait apprendre son existence. Même si John avait changé, il devait resté au fond de lui une trace de l'homme qu'il fut. John ne renierait pas son fils.

- « On a besoin de vous. »

- « Comment ça? »

- « Je ne peux rien vous dire Colonel. »

- « Il y a un problème avec la cité? »

Evan réprima un sourire. Finalement, l'ancien John n'avait pas totalement disparu. Son patriotisme encore et toujours.

- « Oui, on peut dire ça. »

John ferma les yeux et s'assit sur le sol, dos contre la charrette. Tiraillé entre son désir de repartir et celui de dire définitivement adieu à son ancienne vie en restant ici, il ne savait pas quoi faire. De toute évidence Evan ne lui dirait rien. Il lui faudrait donc voir de lui même ce qu'il se passait sur atlantis. Mais en aurait-il au moins la force? La force de rendosser l'identité de John Sheppard. La force de les voir, eux. En dépit du temps passé, il avait toujours si mal, si atrocement mal et les revoir ne ferait qu'empirer cette douleur qui le lancer encore. Pourtant, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne se demande ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Etaient-ils ensemble? En se posant cette question tous les jours, il avait conscience de se faire du mal, de se confiner dans un sentiment malsain qu'est l'amertume. Mais le sentiment de trahison est plus fort que tout. Il vous ronge de l'intérieur. Il nourrit votre chagrin de sorte que vous avez la sensation de mourir à petit feu. Et cela, John en avait plus que conscience, chaque jour n'étant qu'un jour de sursis en plus pour lui. Le seul moyen pour briser ce cercle vicieux serait d'affronter ses vieux démons et dire adieu dans les règles de l'art à son ancienne vie; à défaut de quoi - Tarys avait raison - il n'aurait pas d'avenir.

- « Vous nous suivez colonel? »

- « Je ne suis pas, plus, colonel »

Comment pouvait-il le persuader de venir? Lorne était désemparé. Son retour serait un regain d'énergie pour la cité qui n'avait pas su se relever après la mort de John. Un remplaçant lui fut trouvé certe, c'était lui, mais il n'avait jamais su géré cette promotion et encore moins les responsabilités qu'incombent un tel poste. Ses hommes le respectaient, oui, mais l'ombre de John planait encore. Sans parler des amis qu'il avait laissé. Rodney avait mûri d'une certaine façon, moins centré sur lui même, il avait su apprendre à se dévoiler pour commencer une relation avec Kate; se disant que finalement il fallait profiter de la vie au risque que, comme John, elle ne lui file entre les doigts. Teyla quant à elle, avait épaulé Elizabeth pour oublier sa propre peine...

- « Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil, si vous pensez une seule seconde, que je vais leur annoncer que vous êtes vivant. Vous voulez resté mort alors qu'il en soit ainsi! »

Lorne prenait un risque en le défiant de la sorte, mais il fallait le faire réagir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- « Vivez en ayant sur la conscience le chagrin de vos amis qui sont persuadés que vous êtes en train de manger les pissenlits par la racine! »

Lorne fit un signe à ses hommes qui étaient restés jusqu'à là silencieux, respectant ce qui semblait être un règlement de compte. Les trois hommes n'avaient pas connu le colonel Sheppard, seulement par réputation, mais ils comprenaient aisément l'énergie que mettait leur supérieur pour lui faire entendre raison.

- « Allez les gars, on a plus rien à faire ici » fit Lorne en faisant un signe à ses hommes.

- « Attendez! »

Satisfait, Evan se retourna et attendit que John parle.

- « Je reviens le temps de vous aider, même si j'ignore complètement de quoi il est question. Sachez cependant que c'est temporaire. Ma vie est ici à présent. »

- « Comme vous le voulez. »

Lorne savait par avance que lorsque John - peu importe ce qui avait pu se passer il y a deux ans - saurait pour son fils, jamais plus il ne repartirait.

- « Le temps de l'annoncer à Tarys » consentit John en se mettant debout.

_OoO _

Confortablement assis sur les genoux de Teyla, Johnatan était littéralement aux anges. Que demander de plus si ce n'est un peu d'attention et de câlins! Depuis quelques minutes le petit garçon s'était pris de fascination pour les cheveux de l'athosienne, enroulant une de ses mèches autour de son petit doigt, il tirait doucement dessus.

- « Jo, arrête ça fait mal! » fit Elizabeth en lui attrapant la main pour qu'il desserre son étreinte.

- « Ce n'est rien, il ne me fait pas mal »

- « Peut être, mais il doit apprendre qu'il ne faut pas tirer sur les cheveux. En ce moment il n'arrête pas de me le faire. » lui répondit-elle en se rasseyant en face de l'athosienne.

N'ayant plus de quoi s'occuper les mains, le petit garçon attrapa son gobelet en plastique, non pas pour boire, mais pour faire du tam tam sur la table. Elizabeth haussa les yeux au ciel avant de lui prendre l'objet tortueux pour ses oreilles.

- « Tu m'as l'air un peu sur les nerfs, je me trompe? » demanda Teyla inquiète de voir son amie perdre patience aussi facilement avec son fils.

D'ordinaire, Elizabeth était d'une patience angélique avec Johnatan. Faut dire que le petit garçon avait un sacré caractère en plus d'une énergie incroyable. Pourtant, la jeune maman savait comment canaliser son fils et le calmer. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, elle perdait rapidement sa patience.

- « Plus il grandit, plus il me donne du fil à tordre. »

- « Tu t'en occupe très bien Elizabeth. »

- « Pour le moment mais... »

- « Mais quoi? »

Elizabeth faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour son fils, tout ce dont elle était capable. Cependant, la peur de mal l'élever ne la quittait pas depuis quelque temps. Cette peur de commettre des impairs de sorte que son fils grandisse sans les grands principes qui feraient de lui un homme bien. Seule, la jeune femme redoutait de ne pas savoir l'élever...

- « Tu le penses sérieusement? » s'étonna Teyla.

- « Oui. D'ailleurs, je me suis posée plusieurs fois la question si je ne devais pas retourner sur terre. »

Trouver un emploi moins prenant afin d'avoir un maximum de temps pour se consacrer à Johnatan. D'autant plus que la cité n'avait rien de très sécurisant pour un enfant, d'un certain côté, il était même irresponsable de rester ici.

- « Jo est certes un enfant un peu... agité, mais on est là pour t'aider Elizabeth. »

- « Mais ce n'est pas votre rôle. C'est moi le parent, c'est à moi seule de m'en occuper. Je ne dois pas me décharger de mes responsabilités. »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais. Tu es une mère responsable et tu t'occupes très bien de Jo. Vu les circonstances, crois moi, certaines femmes n'auraient pas eu ton courage de l'élever seule. »

Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait... mais parfois Elizabeth pensait sérieusement ne pas être à la hauteur.

_« Docteur Weir, il y a une activation de la porte non programmée »_

- « Je dois y aller » souffla Elizabeth en se levant d'un bon de sa chaise.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre son fils dans ses bras pour l'amener, Teyla lui proposa de le garder.

- « Tu vois, je dois me décharger de mon fils une fois encore »

- « Je serai dans mes quartiers avec Jo » l'informa t-elle sans relever les paroles accusatoires de la jeune femme.

Un baiser sur la joue de son fils, et Elizabeth quitta à longues enjambées le mess pour se rendre en salle d'embarcation. Le temps qu'elle s'y rende, l'équipe de Lorne avait déjà passé la porte après que ce dernier ait donné son code d'identification. Ce fut d'ailleurs Evan que Elizabeth aperçut en premier dans la salle. Soulagée a prima bor que son équipe revienne saine et sauve, elle tiqua ensuite sur la raison de leur retour précipité.

- « Lorne, déjà rentré mais... » commença t-elle à lui demander juste avant de se rendre compte qu'un cinquième homme accompagnait son équipe. « Qui est cet homme qui vous accompagne.. »

Elizabeth s'avança d'un pas, ne parvenant pas à distinguer de loin les traits de cet homme, mais elle se figea en croyant... en croyant reconnaître John. Cette pensée s'imposa d'elle même lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux émeraudes, puis ses lèvres, son menton... Les facettes de son visages étaient marquées comme au fer rouge dans sa mémoire pour les avoir tant de fois examiner. Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit dans la seconde. Non, il était toujours là. Debout et parfaitement en vie. Seuls ses vêtements et sa barbe différaient de l'image qu'elle gardait de lui. Elle déglutit avec difficulté avant de prendre la parole.

- « John... »

Ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas. Ne disait toujours rien. Il se contentait de la regarder à son tour avec une étincelle qui glaça le sang de la jeune femme pour l'avoir reconnue. La même étincelle de colère que celle qu'elle avait vu il y a deux ans. Alors elle sut qu'elle ne rêvait pas, que John était bel et bien en vie.

- « Tu es en vie?! »

Une affirmation plus qu'une question qui aurait très facilement pu passer pour un reproche. Or, il s'agissait plus d'une formulation pour comprendre l'impossible, comprendre l'irréelle de la situation.

Comprendre, comment on peut revenir du royaume des morts...

Un endroit proscrit des vivants. Un endroit sans retour possible.

- « Oui, je suis vivant. »

Lorne intima à ses hommes de partir par un signe de la main, ces deux là avaient besoin d'intimité, mais le militaire en chef préféra néanmoins rester dans les parages en cas de dérapages.

- « Je.. je.. j'ai du mal... »

Les mots se perdaient au fond de sa gorge. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, ni quoi dire. John, l'homme qu'elle pleurait depuis deux ans se tenait en chair et en os devant elle. Un mirage? Une hallucination?

Son estomac se retourna en voyant John faire quelques pas en sa direction.

- « Si je suis là, c'est parce que Lorne m'a parlé d'un problème avec la cité? »

Sans qu'elle ne le prémédite, sa main se leva et vint s'abattre violemment sur la joue de John. Un moyen de s'assurer de son statut de vivant. Une réponse à sa question totalement absurde. Il s'agissait certainement un peu de ces deux hypothèses.

- « Je... je vais voir Jo » fit-elle, le regard embué de larmes.

Et sans plus attendre, elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle d'embarcation, sous l'air médusé de John, qui ne savait pas qui était Jo et pourquoi elle partait le retrouver.

- « Mais enfin qui est ce Jo? » redemanda John un peu plus fort.

* * *

À suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voilà la rencontre père fils.. mais john est-il au moins le père? Lol réponse maintenant_

* * *

Et sans plus attendre, elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle d'embarcation, sous l'air médusé de John, qui ne savait pas qui était Jo et pourquoi elle partait le retrouver.

- « Mais enfin qui est ce Jo? » redemanda John un peu plus fort.

Lorne ne savait pas quoi répondre, tiraillé entre ses deux amis, comme il le serait entre deux parents qui se déchirent, il fallait prendre un parti parti prix. Au vu du comportement de John sur la planète, il se doutait fortement que les retrouvailles ne se feraient nullement par un baiser, sauf que la gifle et le départ de Elizabeth n'étaient pas non plus dans ses prédictions.

- « Lorne? »

Cette impatience et cette volonté de découvrir l'identité de Jo renforça Evan dans sa conviction de l'aider. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, il lui fit signe de le suivre, se doutant que son fils serait certainement avec Ronon ou Teyla.

Fulminant intérieurement que le militaire ne veuille rien lui dire, John le suivit au pas sans prêter la moindre attention à l'architecture lantienne qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis deux ans. Tout ce bousculait dans sa tête: passé, présent; ses pensées n'étaient plus qu'un magistral chaos, un gouffre d'informations désordonnées. Revoir la personne qui l'avait tué, d'une certaine manière, avait ravivé la douleur qui le ne quittait plus depuis deux ans.

Mais bon sang où l'amenait-il?

- « Lorne » appela John au détour d'un couloir.

- « On est presque arrivé »

John fronça des sourcils juste avant de reconnaître cette partie de la cité. Si ses souvenirs ne le trompaient pas, les quartiers de Teyla s'y trouvaient au bout du couloir. Mais pourquoi le conduisait-il là-bas?

- « Vous devez y aller seul » informa Lorne en s'arrêtant quelques mètres avant la porte des quartiers de l'athosienne.

- « Mais enfin... »

- « Vous saurez qui est Jo »

Mais voulait-il réellement le savoir ? Son instinct de préservation lui disait de ne pas y aller, qu'il ne servait à rien de rencontrer celui qui l'avait remplacé au risque de souffrir encore plus. Pourtant la curiosité lui soufflait le contraire, histoire de pouvoir se comparer à lui. John opta pour la première option et frappa à la porte. Ce fut Teyla qui ouvrit.

- « Oh.. j'y crois pas .. c'est vraiment toi, John » minauda Teyla en se jetant à son cou.

Qu'il était bon de le revoir, de le sentir vivant. Teyla serrait si fort John, si fort à l'étouffer pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve, que Elizabeth ne s'était pas trompée. Son corps tout entier vibrait par l'émotion qui la submergeait. On venait de lui rendre son ami.

- « Chut du calme... oui c'est moi » murmura John contre l'oreille de la jeune guerrière en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

L'ancien John se serait montré distant avec la jeune femme, mais la revoir lui avait ainsi rappeler ô combien elle lui avait manqué. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Une larme de tristesse pour avoir été forcé à l'abandonner, de l'avoir bercé dans le mensonge de sa mort. Teyla n'avait pas mérité de subir cette épreuve, pas elle; mais d'autre personnes l'avaient contraint et forcé.

- « John... » souffla t-elle en se séparant de lui. « Oui, c'est bien toi » dit-elle, en posant sa main sur sa barbe.

Un sourire crispé se dessina sur son visage en pensant à Elizabeth. La jeune femme s'était réfugiée en pleurs dans ses quartiers voilà quelques minutes, depuis elle serrait son fils dans ses bras, les seuls mots qu'elle avait pu lui soutirer étant : John est vivant, il est ici.

- « Elle est là » dit-elle en fixant la porte de ses quartiers, sachant que John devait chercher Elizabeth.

Et sans un mot, John ouvrit la porte et entra. Assise sur le lit, Elizabeth lui tournait le dos et semblait tenir quelque chose dans ses bras. Au bout d'un instant, il la vit se redresser et se retourner lentement, lui offrant, dans le lueur orangées de quelques bougies disséminées dans la pièce, un visage grave, ravagé. En baissant son regard sur elle, il vit alors ... un enfant. Oui, elle tenait un enfant dans ses bras. Prit dans l'absence, John fixait cet enfant sans savoir quoi penser. Lentement, la jeune femme se leva, tenant toujours Jo – étrangement calme - dans ses bras. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, pour chasser les picotements qu'il sentait monter dans ses yeux.

- « J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter » fit Elizabeth en s'avançant vers lui.

Quel âge avait cet enfant? Un peu plus d'un an environ. Il serra les lèvres avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

- « C'est ton fils? » demanda t-il sur un ton dédaigneux, alors même qu'il connaissait la réponse.

- « Oui. »

Sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, John ferma les yeux un fragment de seconde pour se contenir.

- « C'est mon fils et... »

- « Et le sien! » la coupa t-il.

Surprise et choquée, Elizabeth recula d'un pas. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille? Il suffisait de voir Johnatan pour se rendre compte que père et fils se ressemblaient énormément. Ainsi l'amertume l'avait consumé au point d'en perdre tout sa raison, de n'être conduit que par sa colère et sa rancune...

Sentant la tension dans la pièce, Johnatan poussa un cri et gesticula dans les bras de sa mère qui renforça son étreinte et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne pour le calmer.

- « Ne vois tu pas que c'est ton portrait craché?! »

Devant son silence prolongé, elle ajouta :

- « Il s'appelle Johnatan Sheppard. Ton fils »

John ouvrit et referma sa bouche, tentant d'assimiler les paroles de Elizabeth. Mon fils... Mon fils.. Ces mots ne cessaient de retentir dans sa tête dans un vacarme assourdissant. Son fils. Le rythme de son coeur s'accéléra, encore, toujours plus, ses oreilles lui bourdonnaient, sa tête lui tournait; John finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour ne pas flancher.

- « Et maintenant, j'aimerai bien comprendre. »

John leva son menton, mais non pas pour voir Elizabeth mais pour examiner cet enfant qui le regardait curieusement. Il ne pouvait pas le renier, John se voyait en lui. L'annonce de sa paternité aurait dû le remplir de joie et de fierté, lui, qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants. En réalité, il se savait pas vraiment quels qualificatifs mettre sur cet avalanche de sensations qui influaient en lui.

- « John » appela t-elle alors que des larmes dévalaient sur ses joues.

- « Faut que je sorte de là »

_OoO_

Teyla fixait depuis un long moment cette porte, comme si le fait de la regarder pourrait lui permettre de savoir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté. Comment John réagirait en apprenant qu'il avait un fils?

- « Tu as l'air inquiet Evan. Tu penses qu'il va mal le prendre. »

- « Je sais pas trop. »

- « Comment ça? »

John avait changé, le peu de temps passé avec lui sur cette planète l'avait amené à la conclusion que l'homme que tous avaient connu n'appartenait plus qu'au passé. Qui sait quelle sera sa réaction ?

- « N'as tu rien remarqué le concernant? »

Mise à part la barbe, rien n'avait attiré l'attention de la jeune femme en si peu de temps, trop emprise par l'émotion de le revoir, la seule importance avait été de le serrer contre elle.

John sortit brusquement de ses quartiers, le regard hagard, il semblait totalement chamboulé. Teyla se lança à sa poursuite.

- « John! »

En courant, Teyla eut tôt fait de le rattraper et de le pousser contre un mur.

- « Bon sang... j'ai un fils... » chuchota t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- « John. »

- « J'ai un enfant avec elle » fit-il, inconscient, de réfléchir à haute voix.

Il avait un enfant avec Elizabeth et n'en avait jamais rien su, et cela aurait continué ainsi s'il n'était pas revenu.

- « John » appela t-elle.

Le ton tranchant le ramena à la réalité. Lorsque le changement dans le comportement de John arriva, ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait actionné un interrupteur. Il passa d'une contemplation sereine à une colère à peine contenue en un battement de paupière.

Teyla examina son ami, c'est alors que la question de Lorne prit tout son sens. _N'as tu rien remarqué le concernant? _Maintenant, elle comprenait son sous entendu. John n'était plus le même, ses yeux trahissaient une profonde colère mêlée à de la tristesse. Il avait souffert, énormément souffert... Délicatement, elle posa une main sur son épaule, au travers du tissu de son vêtement, elle pouvait aisément sentir ses muscles tendus.

- « C'est leurs fautes si je n'étais pas là »

Son ton à présent neutre de toute émotions donna des frissons à la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas le sens de cette accusation.

- « Eux? Leurs fautes? »

De vieux souvenirs revinrent en mémoire, et notamment ceux de ce jour où il avait frappé Ronon sans la moindre raison apparente. Le runner n'avait pas riposté, au contraire, il se serait laissé faire si elle et Rodney n'étaient pas intervenus. Est-ce que tout était lié? En deux ans, jamais Ronon n'avait jamais voulu lui expliquer les raisons de son geste. Qu'avait commis Ronon pour que John le haïsse à ce point. Et eux? Qui d'autres cela impliquait-il? Elizabeth ? La réflexion de Teyla l'amena vers une supposition tellement improbable qu'elle eut tôt fais de la chasser. Pourtant, elle ne lui paressait pas si fantaisiste que cela. Et si Elizabeth et Ronon avaient entretenu une relation avant que John ne disparaisse en mission. Cette explication – légèrement surprenante – aurait au moins le mérite de justifier un bon nombre de choses, à commencer pourquoi ces deux là entretenaient une relation amicale si étroite, alors que auparavant ils étaient presque comme deux étrangers. Et aussi pourquoi Ronon s'était montré si présent durant la grossesse de la jeune femme, répondant aux moindres de ses attentes comme s'il était le père de cet enfant.

- « John. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Elle contraint sa voix à rester calme, détendue. Sans prétention, et pas accusatrice.

- « Il m'a tout pris » répondit-il simplement.

Il frissonna et força son visage à rester sans expression, mais il s'approcha du mur pour s'y appuyer fermement. Oui, il lui avait tout pris. Sa femme, son enfant, sa vie. Il n'avait pas été là pour savourer sa paternité, pour connaître son fils.

Lorne entra dans le champ de vision de John, s'éclaircissant la gorge pour signaler sa présence au militaire. John cligna des paupières.

- « Evan? »

- « Je dois vous amener à l'infirmerie pour une visite de contrôle. »

Une excuse afin d'inciter Teyla à retourner auprès de Elizabeth.

- « Je vous suis. »

_OoO_

Son coeur brisé : une cicatrice jamais refermée complètement, cette impression d'inachevé et de définitif à la fois que seul le temps apaisera un jour. C'est ce qu'on dit : le temps adoucit la peine et la rend plus supportable. Ce n'est que des _on dit _malheureusement.

Elizabeth se balançait d'avant en arrière pour bercer son fils qu'elle serrait toujours très fermement contre sa poitrine. Johnatan avait ressenti la tension dans la pièce ce qui l'avait rendu nerveux et maintenant il pleurnichait, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'ailleurs, elle non plus ne comprenait pas grand chose. Avait-elle rêvait? Etait-ce une manifestation de son subconscient? John était vivant. Vivant. L'immoralité et la trahison de son acte vinrent la frapper de nouveau de plein fouet, encore plus violent, plus douloureux. Comment allaient-ils affronter ce retour? Au moins quand elle le présumait mort, gérer la bassesse de son comportement était plus simple, il lui suffisait pour cela de le pleurer, de se punir en se privant de vivre, sachant pertinemment que rien ne pourrait le faire revenir. A présent, comment gérer son retour? Rien ne sera plus pareil. Restera t-il au moins en sachant qu'il a un enfant? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, un chaos de pensées confuses et obscures lui martelaient l'esprit.

Des larmes scintillèrent au bord de ses cils, elle se passa la main sur les yeux tandis que la porte s'ouvrit sur Teyla.

- « Je n'ai pas rêvé »

La voix se perdit au fil de ces quelques mots : elle venait de troubler un long silence pour y retourner.

Teyla vibrait de tout son coeur à la situation de Elizabeth alors même qu'elle ne connaissait rien de ce par quoi elle était passée. On a beau vouloir se mettre à la place des autres, de compatir à leur douleur en mesurant ce qu'ils ressentent. Tant que l'on ne passe pas nous même par les même chemins tortueux, on ne peut se mettre à leurs places. On ne peut que les soutenir et leurs faire comprendre qu'on sera toujours là en cas de besoin.

- « Non, tu n'as pas rêvé » fit la jeune guerrière en s'avançant prudemment d'elle.

- « John. »

- « Oui, John est là. » rassura Teyla en s'agenouilla pour lui prendre une main dans la sienne. « Comment le prends-tu? »

Sa question sibylline lui fit relever la tête et elle lui offrit un visage de petite fille perdue, inattendu.

- « Tu retrouves un père pour ton fils »

Elizabeth baissa ses yeux sur Johnatan. Ce dernier lui offrit un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit sa mère poser ses yeux encore embués de larmes sur lui. Si jeune et pourtant si précoce, il savait quand sa mère avait besoin de réconfort. Et là, ce sourire lui regonfla le coeur alors que dans le même temps il lui rappelait douloureusement une autre personne.

- « Zoif »

Alors que la jeune maman s'apprêtait à se lever, Teyla, par un signe de la main, lui indiqua de ne pas bouger. Elle farfouilla dans le sac de Johnatan et en sortit un biberon d'eau.

- « Vas chercher ton biberon mon ange »

Elizabeth posa son fils par terre qui gambada jusqu'à l'athosienne.

- « Merki » fit Johnatan en prenant le biberon qu'on lui tendait.

- « De rien mon coeur » répondit Teyla en lui caressant sa tête sans jamais cesser de regarder au coin la jeune femme.

Impuissante, Teyla ne savait comment aider Elizabeth qui avait l'air perdu, ne sachant plus pourquoi elle était là, ou totalement dans un autre monde.

- « Allonge toi et dors un peu » intima t-elle en prenant Johnatan dans ses bras.

- « Non, je »

- « Allonge toi »

Elizabeth n'avait plus la force ni l'énergie de protester, tout ce qu'elle voulait étant d'oublier, de perdre toute notion pour se plonger dans un océan de félicité, de béatitude : un état qu'elle ne connaissait plus depuis deux ans. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, serrant fermement un coussin contre elle et ferma les yeux alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Morphée vint rapidement la chercher, lui offrant ainsi un répit temporaire dans sa rédemption.


	8. Chapter 8

_J'aime bien effrayer les lecteurs lol, une petite confrontation john – ronon, la vraie viendra bien plus tard_

* * *

John s'était laissé conduire docilement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Aucune protestation. Sous le coup de l'annonce de sa paternité, en état de choc, il marchait sans même savoir quelle sera sa destination. Evan observait au coin son supérieur, heureux de le revoir parmi eux, et en même temps, inquiet quant aux conséquences de son retour. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour son poste, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Non, Evan songeait plutôt à l'impact que son retour pourrait avoir chez certaines personnes en sachant que John avait sciemment cherché à se faire passer pour mort. Comment réagiraient-ils? Lui même avait des difficultés à comprendre son acte, à comprendre comment on peut tirer un trait sur sa vie.

- « Cette visite n'est pas vraiment nécessaire Lorne » fit John en pénétrant dans les locaux de l'infirmerie.

Les premiers mots prononcés depuis plusieurs minutes.

- « Au contraire, colonel. Vous n'avez pas vu un médecin depuis près de deux ans. »

John haussa des épaules, résigné, et s'assit sur un lit vacant.

- « Je vais rester auprès de vous jusqu'à ce que le docteur Keller arrive. »

- « Keller? »

Evan ferma les yeux en réalisant sa méprise; John n'était pas au courant du décès de Carson survenu voilà un an. Avec le temps, tous avaient appris à surmonter cette tragédie, mais concernant John, cela lui ferait un autre choc de plus à encaisser.

- « Keller est le remplaçant de Carson. Il.. il est mort il y a un an au cours d'une explosion. »

John ne dit rien, se repliant, au contraire, un plus sur lui même. Etait-ce de l'apathie ou de la distanciation? Ou tout simplement le choc?

Keller se présenta devant les deux hommes, Lorne eut tôt fait de s'approcher d'elle et de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle fronça des sourcils et acquiesça par un signe de tête.

- « Bonjour, je suis Jennifer Keller. » fit-elle, hésitante, ne sachant pas comment se comporter face à cet homme dont elle avait tant entendu parler.

- « Je vais vous laisser le temps que vous l'examiniez. » informa Lorne en s'éloignant.

Keller conduisit le chef militaire du regard, appréhendant de se retrouver seule avec John. Finalement, elle reporta son attention sur son nouveau patient.

- « Vous pouvez...vous pouvez ôter votre haut s'il vous plaît » demanda t-elle en mimant le geste à la parole.

Sans même accorder la moindre attention au médecin, John obtempéra et enleva sa chemise sous l'oeil observateur du médecin qui releva immédiatement d'anciennes blessures, et notamment une. Celle-ci attira toute son attention du fait qu'elle soit légèrement boursouflée, caractéristique d'un manque de soins. Keller voulu approcher sa main pour palper cette cicatrice mais John la repoussa vivement.

- « Je... je suis désolée je... »

Ses mots se perdirent dans la gorge à mesure que John la fixait intensément sans desserrer les mâchoires. Ce quidam n'était en rien l'homme que tous lui avaient peint, et notamment Ronon. Elle ne voyait en lui qu'un être bourru qui lui faisait presque peur. Jennifer esquissa une grimace et se plaça derrière lui pour écouter son coeur avec son stéthoscope. Alors qu'elle écoutait son rythme cardiaque, elle se perdit dans la contemplation de son tatouage. Un magnifique oiseau aux ailes déployées. Peu favorable à l'idée qu'on puisse vouloir se faire marquer la peau pour la vie, elle devait avouer, néanmoins, que celui-ci était particulièrement beau.

- « Cet oiseau.. »

- « C'est un phénix. » répondit-il, de but en blanc, anticipant sa question.

_OoO _

Lorne attendait devant la porte de l'infirmerie que Keller ait fini son examen sur John. Un examen, certes de routine, mais qui leur permettrait par la même occasion de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé sur cette planète. Car d'après les propos de Ronon, John avait été touché assez gravement avant de tomber dans l'eau. Inconscient, son corps avait dérivé suffisamment longtemps dans l'eau de sorte qu'il aurait dû se noyer. Qu'il soit vivant relevait donc du miracle. D'accord, John était un militaire à la peau dure, mais il n'en demeure pas moins un être humain. Un être mortel.

Des bruits de pas perturbèrent Evan dans sa réflexion. Il releva le menton et vit Rodney accourir en sa direction.

- « C'est vrai?! » demanda le scientifique.

Sa voix dénotait une immense joie. De la joie ainsi que de l'exaltation, la même que lorsqu'il faisait une découverte capitale. Evan ne put réprimer un sourire, mesurant parfaitement la joie du canadien en apprenant la _résurrection_ de son ami.

- « Oui, on t'as bien renseigné »

Rodney sentit son estomac se tordre d'émotion. Son ami, celui qui était sensé mort et enterré – une façon de parler - se trouvait derrière ces portes. Son regard croisa celui de Evan. Un regard d'incompréhension. Comment est-ce possible? Cette question, bien que récurrente, était légitime pour tous ceux qui avaient vécu jusqu'à là en le croyant décédé.

- « Elizabeth est-elle au courant? » s'enquit Rodney qui attendait une réponse plus développée qu'un oui ou qu'un simple non.

- « Comme tu peux aisément imaginer: elle est sous le choc »

Le scientifique dévia son regard vers le sol, imaginant parfaitement dans quel état devait se trouver la jeune femme. Partagée entre la joie et le choc, il lui fallait du temps pour accepter son retour.

- « Sait-il pour Jo? »

Evan hocha la tête, à défaut de mots pour qualifier la réaction de Sheppard sur l'annonce de sa paternité, il se contenta d'un signe de la tête.

- « Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout? » demanda Rodney, soupçonneux eu égard à la mine sombre que le chef militaire arborait.

C'est comme si le retour de John le gênait d'une certaine façon, mais Rodney rejeta immédiatement cette supposition sachant à quel point le chef militaire l'appréciait.

- « Tu devrais te préparer à le voir changer. Celui que tu as connu... John n'est plus vraiment le même. »

- « Comment ça? »

Evan soupira de soulagement en voyant Keller sortir de l'infirmerie.

- « Ah Rodney vous êtes là? »

- « Comment se porte t-il? » s'enquirent les deux hommes à l'unisson.

- « Euh... bien. Il se porte bien. » répondit Keller sans grande conviction.

Physiquement, John ne présentait aucun problèmes de santé, mais au vu de son attitude, elle n'aurait su dire quoi, quelque chose chez lui la tracassait. Etait-ce dû au fait qu'il se soit révélé tout le contraire de l'homme qu'on lui avait peint depuis toujours? Cet homme si froid, si rigide, ressemblait énormément à un prisonnier ayant passé toute sa vie en prison. Plus rien ne semblait le toucher.

Que lui était donc arriver? Il n'était plus qu'un zombi à cheval entre sa condition de vivant et de mort. Une comparaison, certe hyperbolique, mais qui brossait parfaitement la sensation que John lui avait donné lors de son osculation.

Heureusement que Rodney n'avait pas remarqué son hésitation, il partait déjà rejoindre son ami.

- « Je peux vous le laisser? » demanda Evan en plissant des yeux. « Je dois avertir le sgc de son retour. »

- « Allez s'y colonel ».

Keller regarda Evan partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. La jeune femme croisa les bras, attendant un peu avant de perturber les re-trouvailles entre les deux hommes. En espérant que tout se passe bien...

Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, deux bras l'encerclèrent fermement par derrière.

- « On est perdu dans ses pensées? » lui chuchota une voix masculine familière contre son oreille.

Jennifer se retourna pour faire fasse à son assaillant et lui sourit.

- « Tout va bien? »

Le médecin déglutit et inclina la tête.

- « Bien »

- « C'est vrai ce mensonge? » demanda Ronon en la scannant du regard.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il était trop facile de voir lorsqu'elle mentait. Elle se mettait alors à bégayer, et ses yeux n'en parlons pas : un véritable détecteur de mensonge à eux tout seuls!

- « Tu devrais t'asseoir. » proposa le médecin dont les attentions, certes admirables, avaient plus le don d'agacer le runner, peu patient et peu enclin aux long discours.

- « J'ai fais quelque chose de mal? »

- « Non, non, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

Keller ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour se souvenir, se rappeler cette année passée ici avec Ronon. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs la portaient, Ronon parlait souvent de John, ne cessant de flatter ses mérites aussi bien sur un plan humain que militaire. Sa mort l'avait tellement fais souffrir. Et il souffrait toujours alors l'annonce de son retour... Non, elle n'osait même pas imaginer quelle joie sera celle de son compagnon en l'apprenant.

Mais le reconnaîtra t-il ?

John avait tellement changé, et de toute évidence, Lorne n'infirmait pas son opinion. Qu'elle puisse le juger hâtivement en se fondant uniquement sur les paroles des autres aurait pu l'enduire en erreur. Après tout n'a t-on pas pour mauvaise habitude d'embellir le caractère et la personnalité des morts? Sauf que Lorne lui donnait raison...

- « Jennifer? »

- « John est vivant, il est à l'infirmerie » fit-elle en avalant presque tous les mots.

_OoO_

Depuis le départ du médecin, John laissait vagabonder son regard ici et là dans ces lieux qu'il avait trop souvent arpenté à son goût. Rien n'avait changé. Toujours la même odeur d'alcool, de désinfectant. Les mêmes lits disposées de manières obliques. Il se trompait. Tout avait changé, y compris par le médecin chef. Carson était décédé. Sur le coup de l''annonce de sa mort, John n'avait pas réagit, non pas en raison d'un manque d'intérêt alors qu'il avait toujours porté pour le médecin un profond respect, mais disons qu'il s'agissait plus du choc. Il y avait plus de chance pour qu'un militaire, un scientifique à la rigueur, décède plutôt qu'un médecin.

John se reprocha son antipathie pour Keller, après tout, il ne la connaissait pas et il n'était pas de son accoutumée de faire un pré-jugement sur les gens sans les connaître. Ou du moins avant... Car désormais, John était sans arrêt sur la défensive, avare pour offrir sa confiance, il partait du principe que les personnes finissent tôt ou tard par vous décevoir si ce n'est de vous blesser. C'est aussi simple que cela. La seule personne sur qui vous pouvez compter est vous et vous seul.

Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il ressenti la nécessité de revenir lorsque Lorne lui avait parlé d'un problème? Toujours ce même besoin d'aider les autres, il avait foncé bille en tête! Comme si ce dévouement ne l'avait pas amené à sa perte... Eu égard de ce qu'il avait remarqué depuis son arrivé, atlantis se paressait pas en grand danger - pourquoi Lorne l'avait berné? Un faux prétexte pour le ramener? Pour le ramener vers elle et... vers son fils.

Son fils. John ne parvenait pas à assimiler cette information. Qu'il soit le père de cet adorable petit garçon lui apparaissait si... si. Non, décidément il ne trouvait pas les mots pour qualifier ce qu'il ressentait.

John se passa les mains sur le visage. Tandis qu'il dévia son regard vers la porte, se demandant quand Keller daignerait bien revenir, son attention se porta sur Rodney. Stoïque, semblant ne pas respirer, le scientifique le transperçait de son regard bleu acier. Un regard que John ne lui connaissait pas et qui le troubla énormément.

- « La barbe, ça vous donne un genre » dit Rodney pour rompre ce silence pesant sans pour autant faire le moindre geste.

Il venait d'entamer la conversation, à la manière Mckay, en marge de ce que les conventions voudraient. Aucun : _je suis heureux de vous revoir, _nide :_ on vous croyez mort. _Par la banalité de ses paroles, Rodney laissait passer toute sa joie de revoir son ami, et cela, John le comprit parfaitement puisqu'il lui sourit. Pas un sourire franc ni charmeur comme il en avait l'art et la manière auparavant, car désormais il en était incapable, mais un timide sourire traduisant que sa joie était réciproque.

- « Je prendrais ça pour un compliment » répliqua John en passant une main sur sa joue.

Rodney ne répondit rien, une absence de réponse qui désarçonna John si peu habitué à voir son ami silencieux. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus, comprenant aisément qu'il puisse être déstabilisé.

- « Comment allez vous? » s'enquit John, parfaitement conscient de la stupidité de sa question.

- « Moi? Je suis en vie comme vous pouvez le constater. »

Il encaissa sans broncher la pique du canadien - ne l'avait-il pas mérité? De toutes les personnes ayant vécu dans le mensonge de son décès, seules quelques unes trouvaient grâce à ses yeux, compatissant de la peine qu'il leur avait infligé. Et Rodney faisait partie de ces personnes là.

- « Et.. et vous aussi... » enchaîna Rodney d'un ton moins revanchard, réalisant que finalement il ne savait rien de ce que John avait vécu, alors à quoi bon juger de manière si hâtive. « Je veux dire... je suis heureux de vous voir.. »

John descendit du lit et fit quelques pas en sa direction, prenant soin de laisser une certaine distance entre eux.

- « Moi aussi » répondit John sans décroiser son regard de lui.

Un frisson parcourut Rodney lorsque les yeux jades de son ami se posèrent sur lui. Quelle en est la raison? Peut être car il entrevoyait quelque chose qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et qui l'effrayait dans le même temps. Ces yeux sur ce visage familier lui paressait comme ceux d'un étranger, ceux d'une personne ayant trop vécu. Ou trop souffert?

Alors que Rodney se serait réfugié dans le sarcasme, refuge des cerveaux mesquins comme aimait lui dire John auparavant, le scientifique fit le geste qui aurait causer étonnement et confusion dans l'esprit de tous. Il s'avança et prit John dans ses bras. Une accolade amicale, presque fraternelle. Une accolade entre deux hommes que tout oppose mais réunit par une amitié dont le temps et l'éloignement n'avaient pas eu pour conséquences d'ébranler.

Des retrouvailles entre amis.

Bien que surpris par le geste, John n'en fit rien et accepta ces bras généreusement offerts alors même que tout son être le poussait de s'écarter, la promiscuité n'étant plus un terrain connu de lui.

John ne remarqua pas quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, il ne savait pas que quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Ronon parle.

- « J.. John. »

Cette voix. John ferma les yeux un instant et les ouvrit, son regard s'accrochant lourdement au _disciple de Judas_. En l'espace de deux ans, jamais il n'avait cessé de se demander quelle serait sa réaction dans le cas, hypothétique, où il le reverrait. Eprouverait-il la même rancoeur? Sa haine était toujours profondément ancrée en lui, aussi indélébile que sa cicatrice sur son abdomen. Le temps n'avait pas amoindri sa colère, au contraire, le temps l'avait nourri, l'avait décuplé. En le voyant, John les imaginait aisément en train de se donner l'un à l'autre. Lui, donnant tout ce qu'il avait dans ses tripes pour la satisfaire, et elle, criant encore et encore son nom de plaisir jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les gagne.

John réprima un haut de coeur.

- « Je.. j'arrive pas à y croire » fit Ronon en s'avançant vers lui.

Rodney recula d'un pas, ne comprenant pas la tension soudaine dans la pièce.

- « Vous allez pas lui en coller une? » demanda t-il.

Non. Bien que tenté, John ne comptait plus se rabaisser à cela. Sans un regard, il tourna les talons et sortit sous le regard d'incompréhension de Rodney qui le suivit au pas.

Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?

Rodney courut après John et le rattrappa au détour d'un couloir.

- « Vous compter aller où exactement? » demanda Rodney en le bloquant avec son bras pour le faire se retourner.

Aucune réponse. Les mâchoires crispée, la veine de son cou palpitante, John était sur les nerfs, et encore c'était peu dire.

- « C'est après les filles que je coure d'habitude »

Rodney s'attendait à une réponse digne de Sheppard, une réponse sarcastique comme il savait si bien les formuler. _Vous courez après les filles mais sans grand résultat_ – une phrase un peu de ce genre. Mais rien. Un côté noir s'était réveillé chez John au moment où Ronon était arrivé, cette facette n'étant pas vraiment inconnue, sauf qu'il ne l'abordait que pour ses ennemis.

- « Allons manger un bout au mess. » proposa Rodney fit-il d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin, ne sachant plus quoi dire de peur de s'attirer les foudres de son ami.

- « Pourquoi pas. »

Le canadien soupira de soulagement.


	9. Chapter 9

__

Mille excuse pour cette absence mais j'ai dû rongé mon frein en attendant qu'on répare ma ligne téléphonique grr, une longue suite!!

* * *

- « Comme vous pouvez le constater, la nourriture ne s'est pas arrangée » dit Rodney pour rompre le silence.

Fixé sur son assiette composée de poulet rôti et d'une chose verdâtre qui paressait être des haricots verts, John ingurgitait les aliments sans apprécier le goût, ou plutôt, sans remarquer le manque de saveurs de la nourriture trop fade de la base.

- « Mais vous semblez aimer ou alors vous n'y prêtez aucune attention » enchaîna Rodney, son timbre de voix légèrement sardonique.

Rodney fronça des sourcils, et sans se départir de sa volonté de le faire réagir, il annonça:

- « J'ai eu le prix Nobel »

Peine perdue. Il ne l'écoutait pas. Rodney se reversa contre le dossier de sa chaise et enfourna une cuillère de mousse au chocolat en reportant son attention ailleurs. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient le regard fixé sur eux, ou plutôt sur John. La nouvelle de son retour s'était propagée à une vitesse phénoménale.

- « Vous mentez »

- « De quoi? »

- « Vous n'avez pas eu le prix Nobel. »

Rodney réprima un sourire de satisfaction. Enfin, il avait réussi à le faire réagir.

- « Pourquoi? Ce serait si impensable, moi qui a sauvé Atlantis je ne sais combien de fois! »

- « Celui qui obtient le prix Nobel reçoit un million de dollars en récompense. Si c'était le cas, vous seriez parti depuis une belle lurette! »

- « Sauf si je ressentais le besoin de rester pour Elizabeth et son fils » rétorqua Rodney sans réfléchir.

Aussitôt, il se reprocha son manque de tact. Rien ne servait de renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie en lui rappelant les conséquences de sa disparition. En apprenant l'existence de Johnatan, il avait certainement dû s'en vouloir de n'être pas présent pour son fils et pour Elizabeth. D'ailleurs en pensant à la jeune femme, où était-elle? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas collée à John comme le voudrait les circonstances?

- « Pardon.. ce que je voulais dire... »

- « Pas la peine de vous excuser Rodney. Je n'ai pas disparu. Je pouvais revenir ici. »

Avait-il bien entendu et surtout compris où John voulait en venir? Il avait l'opportunité et les moyens de revenir parmi les siens et... Non, il n'était pas revenu.

- « Vous.. vous n'avez pas voulu revenir. Mais pourquoi?! » s'étrangla Rodney.

- « Car je ne le voulais pas, car je n'avais pas ma place ici » répondit-il d'un ton si calme qui choqua encore plus Rodney.

- « Laissez moi rire! Et Elizabeth dans tout ça!... Et nous alors!... On vous a cru mort, on a dû faire notre deuil, alors qu'en fait, Monsieur pétait la forme et gambadait sur une autre planète! »

Son ton était à présent hargneux. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas mais il ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'il n'aura pas une explication qui puisse lui convenir. Une explication qui permettrait de justifier qu'on puisse faire autant de mal à ses amis. En se faisant passer pour mort, il avait sciemment causé de la souffrance à ceux qui le portaient dans son coeur. Sans parler de lui, mais Elizabeth; la jeune femme était passée par un véritable parcours du combattant pour sortir la tête de l'eau, et encore, elle ne vivait plus que pour son fils et pour la cité. Une partie d'elle était morte le même jour que lui.

- « Pourquoi? » tonna Rodney en tapant du poing sur la table.

- « Si vous saviez toute l'histoire, vous comprendriez. » répliqua John d'un calme olympien.

- « Comprendre quoi? Hein? Car là je vois juste un homme qui a lâchement laissé tomber les siens, sa femme enceinte.. bon vous ne le saviez pas encore pour son état je vous l'accorde... mais vous l'avez tuée d'une certaine manière. »

- « Je l'ai tuée! » tempêta John en poussant violemment son assiette devant lui afin de se rapprocher de Rodney. « Vous inversez les rôles Mckay! »

- « Et votre famille alors. Votre frère, votre père, imaginez leurs peines quand je leur ai annoncé votre mort »

Le choix des mots, ou peut être le fait que Rodney parle de sa famille, un sujet extrêmement sensible, le fit sentir mal. Il comprit alors la différence d'attitude entre celle d'un roi et d'un bouffon.

- « Votre père – qu'il repose en paix le pauvre – est mort peiné de n'avoir jamais pu se réconcilier avec vous. »

- « Quoi? »

Rodney se mordit la langue d'avoir parler trop vite.

- « Euh... »

- « Mon père est mort?! »

- « Oui.. je suis désolé, une crise cardiaque. »

_OoO_

Parce qu'elle avait suffisamment dormi, ou car inconsciemment, elle savait qu'il était temps d'affronter la situation, Elizabeth sortit de son sommeil. Un moment de répit avant d'affronter John. La jeune femme resta un long moment allongée sur le lit à fixer le plafond, repoussant l'inéluctable. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour Johnatan, sachant très bien que Teyla s'en occupait, encore une fois.

Doucement, elle se laissa glisser hors du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Son reflet dans le miroir n'était pas très glorifiant : les yeux gonflés et rougis, son teint de peau d'une blancheur cadavérique. Elle se massa délicatement les pommettes de ses joues avec l'illusion de pouvoir leur redonner un peu de couleurs.

Elle respira à plein poumon puis tourna les talons, prête – enfin, aussi prête qu'elle ne le sera jamais - pour cette discussion laissée en suspens depuis deux ans. Cette discussion qui n'avait jamais eu lieu car bercée par la croyance du décès de John. Combien de fois s'était-elle fait le film dans sa tête dans lequel elle le suppliait de le pardonner, de lui donner une autre chance? Et là, miracle ou bien achèvement de sa rédemption, cette occasion lui était enfin offerte, sauf qu'une donnée avait changé, et pas des moindres. John n'avait jamais cherché à revenir. Elle le savait, par son intuition, son instinct, ou alors peut être par ce regard... Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de revenir.

Devait-elle lui en vouloir pour l'avoir lâchement abandonnée avec le poids d'élever un enfant seule?

Beaucoup de monde pourrait ne pas lui pardonner, mais étrangement, s'agissant d'elle, Elizabeth n'imaginait même pas lui en tenir rigueur bien que la gifle de toute à l'heure puisse porter à confusion.

A qui revenait la faute de tout ce massacre? Qui avait engendré cette situation?

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, John n'avait pas été voir ailleurs. Il n'avait pas commis l'acte rédhibitoire par excellence dans un couple. Et si les rôles avaient été inversés? Qu'aurait-elle fait?

Une réponse simple pour une fois, elle l'aurait quitté sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Il aurait eu beau la supplier, elle ne l'aurait pas pardonné. L'adultère de John aurait sonné la fin de leur couple...

Alors quoi qu'il fasse. Qu'il oublie sa peine en s'envoyant une orde de filles, qu'il se conduise comme le dernier des derniers, qu'il se fasse passer pour mort pendant deux ans; Elizabeth ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir.

Etrange? Pathétique?

Peut être. Mais le poids de la culpabilité peut vous faire accepter, endurer, tant de choses.

Elizabeth soupira, et lentement, elle marcha jusqu'à la porte.

- « Ronon? »

Ce dernier avait la main en l'air, prête à frapper la porte.

- « Teyla m'a informé que tu te reposais dans ses quartiers. »

Par un signe de la main, la jeune femme lui indiqua de rentrer. Ses yeux s'assombrirent dans la pénombre de la pièce, presque noirs, et elle hocha de la tête.

- « Tu l'a vus? »

- « Oui, un bref instant. »

- « Bien. Bien. »

Mais tout n'allait pas bien. Pas un seul moment elle n'avait pensé à la réaction de John au moment où il croiserait Ronon. L'avait-il frappé? Après un bref examen du faciès de Ronon, Elizabeth soupira de soulagement en ne voyant aucune marques de coups.

- « Non, il ne m'a pas frappé » fit-il en comprenant ses pensées, bien qu'il s'en soit fallu de peu pour goûter une fois encore à la droite de John, songea t-il. « Comment réagis-tu? »

- « Euh.. je te mentirai en te disant que je le prends bien... Tu dois me prendre pour un monstre mais... »

- « Stop, arrête ça tout de suite. Je comprends. »

Lui même éprouvait les mêmes sentiments contradictoires. La joie de le revoir et dans le même temps de la souffrance de le savoir en vie. C'était certainement égoïste, mais au moins lorsque tous le croyait morts, il leur était plus facile d'entrevoir l'avenir alors que désormais... Son retour obligerait à déterrer des vieux squelettes, à faire face aux erreurs du passé. A présent, l'avenir leur apparaissait bien obscur...

- « Allons lui parler ensemble, je ne me défilerai pas cette fois-ci » fit-il d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune contestations.

Et à dire vrai, Elizabeth était soulagée que Ronon lui propose de l'épauler.

- « Merci. »

- « Mais de quoi? »

- « D'être ce que tu es. » répondit-elle tout simplement.

Par une pression de son index sous le menton, Ronon la força à lever son visage.

- « Je serai toujours là, moi. »

Elizabeth ne releva pas le double sens, comprenant que Ronon soit arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle : John avait délibérément fui sa vie...

_OoO_

- « Quand est-il mort? »

- « Il y a à peine 6 mois... » répondit Rodney confus.

L'annonce de sa mort aurait dû le laisser de marbre, enfin, il avait toujours envisagé que ce serait le cas le moment venu. Sauf que là, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer pourquoi, John ressentit de la peine... Celle qu'on ressent communément lorsqu'on perd quelqu'un de proche, une personne de sa famille. Son père et lui n'avaient jamais été très soudés, au contraire, toujours en désaccord. Leur relation était plus basée sur le conflit que sur l'amour et le respect père-fils.

- « John? » appela le canadien, inquiet face au silence de son ami.

Aucune réponse. Rodney se reprocha son impulsivité et son absence de retenue verbale. Quelque fois, il ferait mieux de réfléchir avant de parler!

- « John? » appela de nouveau Rodney.

Ce dernier daigna enfin à relever le menton. John. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de se faire appeler ainsi.

- «Comment... comment a-t-il réagit pour moi? » demanda t-il, poussé par une curiosité malsaine.

Rodney fronça des sourcils, se souvenant parfaitement des conversations avec le vieil homme où ce dernier se déchargeait de toute sa culpabilité de n'avoir jamais été un père, de n'avoir jamais su lui dire à quel point il aimait. Et surtout, qu'il regrettait cette distance, cet éloignement qui s'était instauré au fil du temps.

Ce fut un réel choc d'apprendre le décès de son fils alors qu'il imaginait en mission dans un des quatre coins du monde tout en prenant du bon temps. Ne pouvant révéler la moindre bride d'information sur les circonstances de son décès, Rodney s'était contenté de la version officielle, à savoir que John était mort au combat. Rien de plus. Quelle frustration de devoir se contenter de la version officielle sans connaître les circonstances exactes du décès de son fils!

Dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa douleur, Rodney lui avait alors parlé de Elizabeth et du fait qu'il serait bientôt grand père, sauf qu'il avait menti en prétendant que John le savait. A quoi cela aurait servi de lui dire que son fils était mort avant même de l'apprendre?

John parla à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement :

- « Est ce qu'il l'a vu? »

- « Qui? Votre fils? Johnatan. Il a un prénom vous savez. Oui, il la connu et l'aimait beaucoup. Apparemment c'est vous lorsque vous aviez son âge. J'espère néanmoins, que adulte, il sera moins insupportable que vous. »

Le regard de Rodney se fixa soudain vers un point derrière John.

- « Quoi? » demanda l'ancien militaire en se retournant.

Teyla venait d'entrer au mess avec Johnatan dans les bras et cherchait du regard une personne. Lorsqu'elle vit John, l'athosienne s'approcha lentement de sa table.

- « On peut s'asseoir avec vous? »

Rodney acquiesça de la tête, satisfait de voir John examiner son fils sous toutes les coutures comme s'il était une de sept merveilles du monde.

- « C'est l'heure pour lui de manger je suppose, je vais te chercher la chaise haute » proposa Rodney.

- « Merci. »

Assis sur les genoux de Teyla, Johnatan regardait curieusement l'homme devant lui, un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il tendit son petit bras et toucha la barbe de John.

- « Non Jo, ça fait mal » le réprimanda Teyla lorsque Johnatan se mit à tirer sur les poils de la barbe de son père.

- « Ce n'est rien. »

Le scientifique revint avec la chaise de Johnatan et le plaça à l'intérieur sous la mine étonnée de John. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Rodney puisse s'occuper d'un enfant avec une telle aisance sans qu'il y ait besoin de le menacer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lui, qui avait toujours prôné son antipathie envers tous ceux qui n'avaient pas atteint l'âge de la majorité, prenait soin d'un bébé, et même très bien.

- « Ne soyez pas étonné » fit Teyla lorsque Rodney s'éloigna de nouveau pour aller chauffer le petit pot de Johnatan. « Rodney aime s'occuper de Jo. »

- « C'est... c'est ce que je vois »

- « Il est un peu la mascotte de la cité, tout le monde l'aime. »

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, songea John en reposant son regard sur Johnatan. Ce dernier lui adressa alors un magnifique sourire... Un sourire qui fit frissonner John tant il eut l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir.

Teyla observait, satisfaite, de voir le père et le fils dans leurs premiers échanges. Entre eux, le courant passait déjà. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, si bref, elle vit se rallumer quelque chose dans les yeux de son ami. Une étincelle de joie de vivre qui semblait l'avoir quittée.

- « Vous voulez lui donner à manger? » demanda Teyla lorsque Rodney revint à la table.

- « Euh... non, non »

Il en mourrait d'envie pourtant... Teyla le vit mais ne s'en formalisa, se disant qu'il était peut être encore un peu tôt pour que John veuille endosser son rôle de père. Il s'en chargera bien assez vite de lui même. Finalement, ce fut Rodney qui s'y colla, prenant bonne garde de lui donner des petites cuillères et d'attendre qu'il ait fini de tout avaler comme Elizabeth le lui avait appris, sauf que Johnatan recrachait à chaque fois la moitié de sa purée de carotte.

- « Non, mais tu as fini toi?! » pesta le scientifique en essuyant avec la cuillère le reste de nourriture autour de la bouche du petit garçon.

- « C'est étrange, il ne le fait pas avec moi » le taquina Teyla, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il lui rétorquerait.

- « C'est écrit dans son code génétique: rendre la vie de Rodney Mckay insupportable. »

John ne put que sourire face à la réplique de son ami.

- « Rectification: Meredith... Rodney Mckay ».

Mais son sourire s'effaça très vite de son visage lorsqu'il vit deux personnes s'approcher de leur table. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à se lever, Rodney, par une intonation de voix autoritaire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, lui intima de rester là.

- « John » appela Elizabeth d'une voix calme et posée mais qui trahissait pourtant un manque de confiance en elle. « Il serait temps de parler. »

- « Et de quoi? »

- « Sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans »

Les sourcils de John se levèrent comme pour souligner l'incrédulité de ses paroles bien qu'il comprenne où elle voulait en venir.

- « Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire peut être? » demanda t-il sur un ton sec et sarcastique.

Tandis que Teyla se levait, gênée, jugeant que sa présence n'était pas requise, John lui ordonna de rester par un signe de la main.

- «Oui, parlons de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans devant Teyla et Rodney. Qu'ils cessent de me prendre pour l'infame qui a laissé tomber tout le monde. »

- « John.. ne fais pas ça.. » fit-elle d'une voix cassée.

- « Et pourquoi? Car on cessera de te voir comme Madame perfection et... »

- « Sheppard fermez là! » tonna Ronon

Le runner était resté silencieux jusqu'à là, respectant le voeux de Elizabeth de la laisser parler à John; mais ce dernier, par son manque de respect flagrant, son agression verbale, avait anéanti toute volonté de rester en dehors de cette conversation. Oui, John avait souffert, énormément, d'ailleurs personne ne savait par quoi il était passé ces deux dernières années. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Elizabeth s'était acquittée, et même doublement, de sa peine. Peu de femmes aurait eu le courage et la force de passer par les mêmes épreuves. Alors qu'on ne vienne pas lui jeter la pierre.

- « On peut se parler sans s'accabler de reproches » enchaîna Ronon plus calmement en s'asseyant en face de John.

- « Ron » appela Johnatan en tendant les bras pour que le runner le prenne dans les bras mais ce dernier fit mine de pas s'en apercevoir.

Le petit voulait les bras du runner, il le voulait lui.

John eut la nausée. Il lui avait vraiment tout pris... et même son propre fils. Son fils qui, de toute évidence, le considérait comme son père. Ce n'est pas Ronon que Johnatan devrait réclamer, mais lui, sauf qu'aux yeux de son fils, il ne représentait qu'un parfait inconnu.

- « Bien, je vais vous dire ce que vous voulez savoir » dit John calmement.


	10. Chapter 10

_Comme promis je poste une seconde suite cette semaine!_

* * *

- «Bien, je vais vous dire ce que vous voulez savoir» dit John calmement.

Ce calme dans sa voix, son attitude, un contraste perturbant et choquant lorsqu'on savait quelle colère se contenait en lui. Un magma de rage qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, dévastant tout sur son passage, peu importe les dégâts, peu importe les conséquences. Il avait trop longtemps retenu ces sentiments malsains en lui. Bien trop longtemps.

John remonta légèrement sa chemise, juste assez pour dévoiler son abdomen. Du doigt, il montra une cicatrice : l'impact d'une balle.

- «Celle que j'ai reçu sur cette planète juste avant de tomber dans l'eau. J'aurai dû me noyer mais...je ne sais pas par quel miracle ou par quelle malheur, je ne suis pas mort. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce que je me souviens, c'est de m'être réveillé trois jours plus tard. Un père et sa fille m'avaient trouvé à moitié mort sur le bord du rivage et m'avaient ramené sur leur planète pour me soigner.»

- «Vous auriez pu revenir!» pesta Rodney qui ne comprenait décidément rien au comportement de celui qui fut jadis son ami, car désormais, il avait la sensation de voir un inconnu.

- «Mais peut être parce que je n'avais pas envie de revoir cette femme qui m'avait trompé avec celui que je considérai comme un frère d'arme, un ami» répondit John d'un ton froid mais sans élever la voix un seul moment.

Rodney cligna des yeux, tentant de comprendre le sens pourtant clair des paroles de John. Trompé. Dans quel sens? Le scientifique envisagea toutes les possibilités avant de comprendre enfin.

- «Vous... vous avez?» demanda Rodney en fixant tour à tour Elizabeth et Ronon. «Mais pourquoi??»

- «Rodney, ce n'est pas le moment» reprocha Teyla en lui dardant un regard par lequel elle le suppliait de se taire.

Ainsi, elle avait vu juste. Ses suppositions n'étaient pas si fantaisistes. Voilà ce qui expliquait pourquoi John n'était jamais revenu. Trahi, trompé par la femme qu'il aimait, John avait saisi l'opportunité de se faire passer pour mort. Au lieu d'affronter la situation, il avait fui. Ce comportement ne ressemblait pourtant pas à John, du moins, en ce qui concerne le travail.

- «Je pense que si c'est le moment» répliqua Rodney avec le même agacement dans la voix. «Et vous comptiez nous le dire un jour ou le garder pour vous précieusement!»

Elizabeth ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle n'osait pas croiser le regard du canadien qu'elle savait rempli de reproche.

- « Ne juge pas s'en savoir, Rodney» fit Ronon d'un ton cinglant. «Tu ne sais rien»

- «Et moi non plus.» renchérit John sur le même ton. «Alors expliquez moi pourquoi vous m'avez poignardé dans le dos... Je ne suis même pas sûr que vous le sachiez.»

John n'attendit pas la réponse et se leva.

- «Et tu comptes aller où?» demanda Ronon. «Tu veux repartir sur ta planète en laissant tomber une fois de plus ton fils» ajouta t-il en montrant du doigt Johnatan.

Le petit garçon n'appréciait pas vraiment tous ces éclats de voix. Au bord des larmes, il réclama Elizabeth qui le prit immédiatement dans les bras pour le bercer et lui chuchoter des mots rassurants.

- «Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, je ne sais plus, tout ce que je sais...» fit John avant de faire une pause «Johnatan n'a pas besoin de moi, il a déjà un père.»

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit du mess.

- «Je.. je vais avec lui» informa Teyla avant de suivre John.

Elizabeth savait le regard de Ronon sur elle, mais la partie en elle qui le sentait était distante, lointaine, un instant primitif responsable de l'inconscience du monde alentour. Une pensée cohérente et linéaire était difficile ; elle revenait toujours à un seul concept : ils savent tous.

- «Dis moi Ronon..Toi et Kate.. vous n'avez jamais euh... enfin»

Le regard noir de Ronon donna la réponse à Rodney qui baissa immédiatement la tête.

_OoO_

- «Où comptez-vous aller John?» cria Teyla qui en avait plus que assez de lui courir après.

John cessa de marcher. L'athosienne traversa la distance qui le séparait de lui en quelque pas et le força à le regarder.

- «Où comptes tu aller John?»

- «Je ne sais pas» répondit-il en forçant son visage à rester sans expressions.

A vrai dire, il se sentait perdu, incapable de savoir ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Incapable de prendre une décision pour le moment. D'un seul coup, comme si une masse venait de le frapper sur le crâne, John se sentit fatigué. Une fatigue morale plus que physique.

- «On m'a volé ma vie» ajouta t-il, inconscient de parler à haute voix, inconscient du fait que Teyla puisse l'entendre.

Inconscient de la portée de ses paroles.

- «Suis moi, tu as besoin un peu de repos» dit Teyla en le tirant par le bras.

John se laissa conduire par la jeune femme sans protester. Encore fallait-il qu'il en ait la force, car pour le moment, il se sentait si las; si las qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Teyla le conduisit jusqu'à ses quartiers. Les battements de son coeur ralentirent quand il prit conscience du lieu où il était, alors que la familiarité du décor faisait son chemin à travers la terreur aveugle qui l'avait réveillé.

Ses quartiers.

- «Comment...»

- «Comment est ce possible? Pourquoi tes quartiers sont-ils restés intacts? Car Elizabeth a tenu à ce qu'ils restent ainsi, même si enfin de compte tu passais plus de temps dans les siens que dans les tiens.»

John pénétra dans la pièce, hésitant, gêné, comme si ces lieux étaient autrefois occupés par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais certainement pas par lui. Il examina chaque recoin de la pièce, chaque objets, puis se laissa tomber comme une loque sur le lit, les bras pendant alors que son regard fixait intensément la photo sur la table de chevet. Une photo de lui et de Elizabeth du temps où ils étaient heureux.

- «Quand cette photo a t-elle été prise?» demanda Teyla alors qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

- «Je ne sais plus» répondit-il sèchement en abaissant le cadre.

Un mensonge? Teyla ne sut faire la part de vérité.

- «Tu devrais te reposer un peu»

- «Et après?»

- «Après.. tu aviseras»

Rien ne servait de le brusquer, de lui imposer une ligne de conduite au risque qu'il fasse - intentionnellement ou non - tout le contraire. Et même si sa décision impliquait de repartir, Teyla l'accepterai. Pourquoi? Car il était dans ses principes de ne rien imposer aux gens, de respecter leurs choix alors même qu'elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Mais en son for intérieur, elle espérait, elle priait, pour que John fasse le bon choix. Celui de rester auprès des siens.

- « Tu espères que je reste?»

- «La réponse est évidente, non?»

John arqua des sourcils. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait qu'il reste, alors pourquoi en avait-il douté pendant un instant? Sa rancune l'aveuglait-il au point de ne plus savoir discerner les gens, au point de confondre amour et amitié? Au point de penser qu'on ne voudrait plus de lui... qu'on avait plus besoin de lui...

- «Parle moi de Johnatan.»

Teyla sourit et s'assit à côté de John.

- «Je ne suis pas la personne qui devrait te parler de lui»

- «S'il te plait.»

La jeune femme capitula.

- «Jo... C'est un petit démon au sourire angélique. On lui passe tout rien que par son sourire, et le pire dans toute ça, c'est qu'il le sait comment amadouer son monde. Mais c'est un petit garçon très tendre et affectueux, toujours accroché aux jupes de sa mère...Il est très épanoui»

- «Cela en a l'air»

Ainsi croyait-il réellement que Johnatan puisse se passer de lui?

- «Un père est irremplaçable»

Que Rodney, Ronon soient présents dans l'éducation de Johnatan n'était pas négligeable, mais rien ni personne ne saurait remplacer John. Le véritable père. Le seul et unique.

Il n'est jamais trop tard pour devenir, apprendre, à devenir père. Bien sûr, il avait raté les premiers mois de la vie de son fils, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, mais il lui appartenait à présent de rattraper son retard et de construire ses propres souvenirs avec lui.

- «Dors un peu» ajouta t-elle en se levant et en quittant la pièce, dans l'espoir que l'ancien John combatif ne soit pas vraiment mort.

Lorsque John se retrouva seul, il se prit le visage entre les mains. Jamais ô grand jamais il ne se serait laisser abattre face à l'adversité, face aux problèmes qui lui noircissaient l'existence. D'un naturel optimiste, il s'évertuait à regarder le bon côté des choses avant de tomber dans le fatalisme factuel. Le verre est à moitié plein. Sauf que à présent, il ne le voyait que à moitié vide.

Profitez du bonheur avant que la roue tourne, signe qu'il est temps pour vous de payer cet éphémère moment de pérennité. Rien ne dure jamais. La vie n'est pas rose. La vie n'est qu'une pénitence que constitue le péché de la naissance. Pourtant, autrefois, il avait été bercé dans l'illusion que vivre heureux était possibile, que la vie n'est pas seulement parsemée d'embûches et de tuiles qui vous tombent dessus les unes après les autres. Oui, pendant un temps il y a cru.

John se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, et se permit de baisser sa garde en fermant les yeux. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, ses muscles se décontractèrent, enfin, à mesure qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience.

_John faisait les cents pas dans ses quartiers, se demandant s'il devait ou non s'immiscer dans ce qu'il relevait de la vie privé de la personne qu'il considérait, en apparence, comme sa meilleure amie mais qui était avant tout sa patronne. Une femme qui mettait un point d'honneur à dresser une frontière entre le travail et sa vie. Une femme qu'il respectait et qu'il appréciait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait, beaucoup plus que la convenance le voudrait. Leur relation était inqualifiable : ni professionnelle, ni strictement amicale, et certainement pas amoureuse. Mais alors quoi? Un mélange. Quel prétexte pourrait-il arguer pour se permettre de se mêler de ses histoires?_

_Il ferait bien de prendre une décision avant qu'elle ne parte sur terre pour assister à l'enterrement de sa soeur décédée d'un accident de la route. Bon sang, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas proposé de l'accompagner? Quel imbécile! Elizabeth aurait besoin plus que jamais d'une épaule sur qui pleurer, d'une personne pour rappeler que la vie n'est pas finie. _

_Des coups retentirent à sa porte. John ne les entendit pas tout de suite, trop perdu dans le chaos de ses pensées._

_- «Elizabeth?»_

_John perçut des larmes sur son visage blême qui, sans qu'elle en fût consciente, dévalaient ses joues; ce qui l'émut encore davantage fut certainement son regard. Ses yeux verts lui demandaient implicitement de l'aide. La douleur de sa soeur était si lourde à porter qu'elle ne savait plus comment la gérer, comment ne pas tomber dans ce gouffre de la désolation. Elle le suppliait de l'aider._

_Son coeur se gonfla de joie égoïstement en pensant qu'il soit le seul sur cette base à pouvoir lui apporter cette aide dont elle avait ardemment besoin. Alors par un geste impulsif, une pulsion que lui dictait son coeur plus que la raison, il enlaça cette jeune femme, doucement, comme si elle était faite de porcelaine et que s'il la serrait un peu trop fort, elle se casserait dans ses bras. Elizabeth s'abandonna contre lui, les cheveux dans son cou ; le militaire sentit qu'elle pleurait contre lui, et ne sut comment répondre. Cela dura. Combien de temps? Trop peu à son goût, mais tout est relatif. Si cela n'en tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait gardé jalousement contre son lui, la protégeant des maux de la vie à jamais. _

_- «Merci» fit-elle alors qu'elle reprenait quelques couleurs._

_- «Vous n'avez pas à affronter ça toute seule, laissez moi cinq minutes et je vous accompagne.»_

_Il aurait dû prendre son courage à deux mains et le lui proposer bien avant, se reprocha t-il en pinçant des lèvres et en plissant les yeux._

_- «Je n'osais pas vous le demander...» fit-elle dans un murmure en déviant son regard de lui._

_Etait-ce de la gêne? _

_- «J'en ai pas pour longtemps»_

_Elizabeth hocha de la tête. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais sa bouche se referma de suite. John le remarqua et par un timide sourire l'encouragea à parler._

_- «Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous.» dit-elle sur un ton de petite fille._

_Lentement, elle s'approcha du visage de John et déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant de tourner des talons, semblant vouloir prendre la fuite. John resta un long moment, la main sur sa joue se demandant ce qu'il venait de se produire._

Le clair de lune se reflétait sur le lit de John lorsque ce dernier se réveilla, une lumière tremblante forçant lentement son chemin à travers la brume de ses rêves. Il s'assit et se passe frénétiquement le visage, fixant le reflet de la plein lune d'une façon vague jusqu'à ce que son esprit commence à traiter les informations. Il était tôt dans la soirée, pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il était plus tard. John se leva, s'étira et marcha en direction de la porte, mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa.

Bien que le simple fait de se retrouver dans cette pièce lui fasse mal - cette même pièce qui contenait les vestiges de son passé - une partie de son être l'incitait à rester. Lentement et contrairement à toute à l'heure, il prit son temps, examinant un à un, chaque objets qui fut les siens. Tout lui rappelait son passé, les bons comme les mauvais moments. Un sourire se formait parfois sur son visage mais qui se transformait bien vite en un rictus d'amertume.

Et maintenant, que dois-je faire?

Partagé entre sa fierté et son instinct paternel, John ne savait que choisir, quelle décision adoptée? Son fils n'avait de toute évidence aucun besoin de lui, sauf que les paroles de Teyla avaient parcouru son chemin dans son esprit tortueux. Un père est irremplaçable, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Bien qu'il n'ait pas partagé les premiers mois de sa vie, Johnatan aurait quoi qu'il en soit besoin de lui plus tard. La décision de repartir impliquerait de ne plus jamais revoir son fils. Il ne pourrait pas revenir dans un an ou même dans dix réclamer un quelconque droit sur lui. Non. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Mais d'un autre côté, pourrait-il supporter cette vie ici? Cette vie auprès de ceux qui l'avaient trahis? Car peu importe ce qu'il fasse, Elizabeth demeure et restera sa mère, le condamnant ainsi à être en bon terme avec elle. En serait-il au moins capable?

John ne se sentait pas à sa place ici... c'est comme si son ancienne vie n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un rêve qu'on oublie au fil des heures le lendemain en reprenant sa vie de tous les jours. Un rêve qui, même s'il était magnifique, on y pense et puis finalement, c'est comme tout, la réalité revient vous remettre sur les rails. Il est temps de passer à autre chose.

Sauf que sa vie n'était pas un rêve, qu'il avait un enfant... Qu'il devait assumer.

Mais assumer un enfant l'obligerait à renouer avec cette vie!

Un problème insoluble.

John avait besoin de conseils, d'une aide pour éclairer le chemin de sa vie qu'il venait d'emprunter et qui était à son goût, bien trop sombre. La seule personne qui saurait se montrer impartiale était Tarys.


	11. Chapter 11

_Rodney ne pense pas toujours avant de parler lol c'est vrai qu'il risquait de s'en prendre une de ronon, merci alexie1974 pour ta fidélité et des reviews!_

_

* * *

_

_- « L'homme est poussière et retournera à la poussière... » _

_Son visage refusait de dévoiler la moindre émotion, Elizabeth écoutait l'office du prêtre comme s'il s'agissait d'un discours quelconque, comme si ce n'est pas sa soeur qu'on enterrait. Elle se refusait de pleurer tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini de parler. Pourquoi? Qui dit qu'il ne faut pas pleurer lorsque le prêtre officie un enterrement? Est-ce écris quelque part? Non, alors pourquoi se refusait de montrer que, elle aussi, elle souffrait de la mort de sa soeur, que tout comme son beau-frère, elle avait le coeur en miette?_

_Son regard se posa sur l'inscription dorée qui brillait sur la stèle de marbre blanc : _

_Sally Brown Weir - une épouse et une soeur. _

_- «  Qu'elle repose en paix »_

_Ces dernières paroles firent plus de mal à la jeune femme qu'il n'y parut, rendant plus réelles le fait que sa soeur n'était plus de ce monde, qu'elle était à jamais allongée dans ce cercueil. Une larme dévala le long de sa joue, mais elle ne bougea pas alors que son beau frère s'avançait en direction du cercueil pour y venir déposer une rose rouge. Sans qu'elle ne le voie venir, John s'approcha d'elle et s'empara de sa main qui pendait le long de son corps, la serrant doucement. _

_C'est exactement de dont elle avait besoin._

_Ils s'avancèrent en direction de la demeure éternelle de Sally, et prirent chacun une rose dans la main. Elizabeth déposa un baiser sur les pétales encore humides par la rosée du matin et la déposa sur le bois. Un dernier adieu. Un dernier au revoir._

_- « Ma petite soeur »_

_Elizabeth sentit une pression sur son bras. John la tirait vers lui. Ils s'éloignèrent en silence, zigzaguant entre les pierres tombales._

_- « La vie se résume donc à ça. On naît et on meurt »_

_John ne dit rien mais serra plus fort la main qu'il s'obstinait à ne plus lâcher._

_- « A quoi bon se battre si la fin est toujours la même... __Pourquoi nous battons nous chaque jour pour sauver des gens alors que les personnes qu'on aime, nous sommes incapable de les protéger_"

_- « La fin est peut être toujours la même, mais... la vie est un cadeau, certes parfois empoisonné mais.. c'est tout de même un des plus beaux cadeaux. » _

_Combien de fois ne l'avait-elle pas entendu cette phrase? Pourtant, dans la bouche de John, elle sonnait d'une manière différente. Elle apaisait un peu sa peine._

_- « Merci d'être venu » fit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient à la voiture._

_John lui ouvrit la portière passager et la gratifia d'un sourire. Un des sourires comme il en avait le secret et qui lui gonflait le coeur d'espoir même dans les moments où il y en avait plus._

_- « Promettez moi d'être toujours là » le supplia t-elle en posant sa main sur le bord de la portière. _

_- « Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas faire cette promesse mais je ferai mon possible »_

_Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas. Chacun est mortel et un jour ou l'autre, l'heure est venue de tirer sa révérence. Demain, dans un an ou dans vingt. La vie se caractérise par sa fragilité et son temporaire. Alors John ne faisait pas exception, un jour, il rejoindrait sa soeur. A espérer que cela soit le plus tard possible... _

_- « Vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi » ajouta t-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux dont le vent avait négligemment défait._

_- « C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. »_

_Elizabeth se perdit pendant un instant dans ces yeux verts. Ces yeux qui dévoilaient beaucoup et en même temps rien. Car son chagrin était trop lourd ou parce qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante, Elizabeth posa une main sur la joue râpeuse de John et captura doucement ses lèvres. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes. Un peu d'amour. Voilà tout ce qu'elle demandait, tout ce que son corps réclamait. Un peu de tendresse de la part de l'homme qui avait su lui tenir la tête hors de l'eau pendant ce qui fut la pire période de sa vie._

- « Moman ! »

Elizabeth se réveilla en sursaut, le cri strident de son fils la ramenant à la réalité. Debout dans son lit, Johnatan trépignait d'impatience en levant fièrement ses deux bras pour que sa mère se dépêche de venir le cueillir dans son lit.

- « Depuis quand tu réveilles avant moi » maugréa t-elle, rejetant la couverture du lit.

En posant les pieds par terre, la jeune femme se prit le pied dans un jouets de Johnatan déclenchant alors une musique cinglante pour ses oreilles et la rendant de mauvaises humeur pour la journée.

- « Et ne rigole pas toi » dit-elle en éteignant le camion.

Mais pour ne pas changer et car son fils avait cette fâcheuse manie de toujours faire le contraire de ce qu'elle lui disait, Johnatan se mit à rire de plus bel. Un rire d'enfant moqueur mais qui rendit néanmoins immédiatement le sourire à sa mère.

- « Allez viens ma crapule »

Elizabeth souleva son fils dans ses bras et lui assena son rituel de bisous : sur son nez en frimousse, ses joues bien pleines, son front; aucune partie de son visage n'était épargnée par les lèvres de la maman. Après un bref coup d'oeil à son réveil, la jeune femme remarqua qu'une fois encore, elle avait oublié de le brancher.

- « Quelle tête de linotte, nous voilà encore en retard » dit-elle à son fils qui ne comprenait pas vraiment les paroles de sa mère, hochant la tête de côté comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave.

Elle fit prendre le bain de Johnatan rapidement, oubliant intentionnellement de lui donner ses jouets afin de pas perdre de temps. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en faire de même, des coups retentirent à sa porte.

- « Ronon? »

- « Je peux entrer »

Elizabeth s'écarta, n'aimant pas cette visite matinale du runner. Une visite annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles?

- « Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas? »

Surpris par la clairvoyance de la jeune femme, Ronon se contenta de lui darder un regard inquiet avant de traverser la pièce en direction du lit où Johnatan était assis tel qu'un pacha.

- « Ronon. Répond moi s'il te plaît.. c'est John? » demanda t-elle bouleversée à l'idée qu'il ait pu repartir comme un voleur sur sa planète.

- « Il est reparti avec Rodney. »

- « Et cela devrait me rassurer »

Le pégasien s'assit sur le lit et posa Johnatan sur ses genoux.

- « Laura est avec eux. »

- « D'accord, d'accord » souffla t-elle en se posant la main sur le front, soulagée un peu de savoir le chef de sga1 avec John. « Au moins, si l'envie lui prend de ne pas revenir, Laura saura se montrer persuasive »

Une pensée s'imposa alors dans son esprit. Une pensée pas vraiment rassurante et qui la bouleversa davantage.

- « Pourquoi est-il reparti? Compte t-il ne pas rester ici? »

- « Je ne pourrais t'en dire davantage, c'est Teyla qui me l'a apprit. Ils sont partis à l'aube. »

Ronon caressa la tête de Johnatan afin de ne plus croiser le regard de la jeune femme de peur qu'elle ne comprenne à quoi il pensait.

Voulait-elle réellement d'un père comme John pour son fils? Car au regard de l'homme qu'il était devenu, un homme tellement rongé par le chagrin et la colère, Ronon doutait qu'il puisse lui apporter tout l'amour auquel Johnatan pouvait légitimement réclamer. L'ancien John aurait - nul de doute là dessus – été un père exemplaire, papa poule sans pour autant tomber dans l'excès. En désirant si ardemment un père pour son fils, Elizabeth ne faisait-elle pas l'amalgame entre le passé et le présent? John n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Cet homme qui la faisait rêver sur le père hypothétique qu'il pourrait devenir. Elle pourrait bien tomber de haut.

Lui appartenait-il de lui faire part de ses craintes? Trop tôt peut être... Après tout le sort de John n'était pas encore fixé...

Attention, Ronon désirait autant qu'elle à ce que l'ancien chef militaire reste. Trop de temps, si ce n'est, trop d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, le moment était venu de faire table rase du passé et de se concentrer sur l'avenir. Un avenir où John avait sa place sur Atlantis alors même qu'il pensait le contraire.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à s'armer de patience et attendre le déroulement des événements...

_OoO _

Le silence de Rodney devrait l'alarmer, l'affoler, voire même l'agacer. Laura avait d'ailleurs pensait lui dire, sous une formule cinglante et moqueuse comme il était toujours question entre eux, que ce silence était des plus étonnants. Mais après mûre réflexion et surtout après avoir réaliser que les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient guère, le major imita John et Rodney : elle marcha en silence.

- « On presque arrivé, le village est juste derrière la coline » fit John, rompant un silence devenu très pesant pour Rodney.

Le scientifique ne comprenait pas la démarche de son ami. Pourquoi revenir sur cette planète uniquement pour parler avec celui qui lui avait porté secours? A moins qu'il s'agissait de lui faire ses adieux, bien que le canadien ne croyait plus vraiment à cette hypothèse au vu du changement d'expressions sur le visage de John à mesure qu'ils avançaient sur cette terre. Un changement pas radicale non plus, mais la colère semblait avoir disparu, remplacé par une expression neutre, impalpable.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le village, tous les regards se portèrent sur eux.

- « Ils sont heureux de le revoir » murmura Rodney alors que son teint devint blême.

- « Tu as dis quoi? » demanda Laura alors que John s'avançait vers les premiers villageois.

- « Rien »

Son sang se figea dans ses veines alors que Rodney réalisa que, peut être, cette mission sonnait comme un aller-simple pour John. Ces gens avaient appris à l'apprécier, dès lors, ils ne le laisseraient pas partir sans broncher, sans tenter de le garder.

John connaissait tout le monde, en passant du dernier né jusqu'au plus ancien. Il faisait parti de ce peuple, autant qu'il fut dans le passé un atlande. Qui John choisira t-il?

- « Il a besoin d'être seul avec Tarys » fit Laura en adoptant la posture du soldat au repos.

- « Oui et bien tu peux me dire qui est cette fille qui se serre contre lui en ce moment même! » railla le scientifique.

_Qu'il pouvait être si crédule quelque fois_, songea Laura en secouant la tête, fataliste. Elle n'allait comme même pas lui faire un dessin!

- « A ton avis?! »

John n'étant qu'un homme, un homme blessé et trahi certes, il n'en demeurait pas moins que deux ans sur une nouvelle planète n'avait pas fait de lui un moine. Dès lors, il n'était ni choquant ni inconcevable à ce que l'ancien chef militaire ait eu des relations avec d'autre femmes, le contraire aurait été plus étonnant. Alors même si l'amour n'entrait certainement pas en ligne de compte, John avait tout simplement répondu au plus primitifs besoins de l'homme.

_OoO_

- « Je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt » souffla Marissa contre l'oreille de John, heureuse à l'idée que finalement son père s'était peut être trompé. Thalan leur reviendrait.

- « Où es ton père? »

- « Mon père? Euh... il est à la maison mais... »

Sans prendre congés, John laissa la jeune femme en plan au beau milieu de la place du village. John s'efforça d'allonger ses enjambées alors que la maison de Tarys se profilait devant lui. Il avait besoin de conseils, ce qui était étonnant de sa part en sachant à quel point John n'aimait pas parler des problèmes qui le tracassaient, préférant toujours tout garder pour lui. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de son advenir, d'une décision à prendre, certainement la plus importante de toute sa vie. Les paroles du vieil homme seraient donc une source inestimable de sagesse.

- « Bonjour Thalan ou devrais je dire John » déclara Tarys en ouvrant la porte, nullement étonné de le revoir si vite. « Entre, je t'en prie. »

- « Tu n'as pas l'air étonné de me voir ici »

- « Non, car je savais que tu reviendrais mais seulement pour me faire tes adieux. »

- « En fait... » fit John en se passant une main derrière la tête, nerveux et incapable de dire le fond de sa pensée.

Tarys sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir à la table, prévoyant que la discussion à venir serait longue et très coûteuse pour John sur un plan émotionnel. Le vieil homme prit place en face de lui et patienta que les mots viennent d'eux mêmes.

- « J'ai besoin de conseils... » déclara finalement John.

- « Et tu sais que ma porte est toujours ouverte »

L'ancien chef militaire inclina la tête d'approbation. Oui, il le savait. Tarys était devenu son confident, un ami, alors même qu'il n'avait jamais pu en deux ans se dévoiler comme il en serait question dans toutes relations amicales. Donner sa confiance est une marque d'amitié, mais John n'avait jamais pu se défaire de cette méfiance qui s'était instaurée en lui depuis cette fameuse nuit. Cette méfiance et cette retenue qui le maintenaient en reclus des autres personnes. Le vieil homme ne s'en était jamais offensé, comprenant que la souffrance de John était si forte, si douloureuse, que finalement, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour la rendre supportable étant de l'enfouir en lui. Ne pas en parler. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Oublier.

- « J'ai un fils »

C'était une manière comme une autre de commencer son récit, mais pour John tout le problème se situait là. Il a un fils, le seul lien qui le retenait à sa vie passée.

- « Il a un peu plus d'un an » continua t-il sans jamais oser croiser le regard noisette de son ami.

Tarys fit rapidement les calculs dans sa tête et arriva à une conclusion qui lui fendit le coeur : cet homme n'avait appris l'existence de son fils qu'hier.

- « Comment s'appelle t-il? »

- « Johnatan »

- « Quelle coincidence »

- « Quoi ... »

Quel idiot! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarquer avant l'apparenté de son prénom avec le sien?

- « Parle moi de sa mère » s'enquit-il sachant, malgré tout, que cette demande était expertement destinée à la faiblesse de John.

Le regard de John s'assombrit à la pensée de Elizabeth. Que dire d'elle si ce n'est qu'elle l'avait détruit, tout le reste étant occulté par son esprit, passé au second plan, comme si les bons moments entre eux n'avaient été qu'un ensemble de souvenirs factice engendré par son imagination.

- « Qu'est ce qu'elle t-a fait? »

- « Elle m'a trompée avec un de mes meilleurs amis » déclara t-il d'un ton sec.

- « D'où ta volonté de te faire passer pour mort aux yeux de tous »

Tarys comprenait désormais mieux le comportement de John qui fut le sien durant ces deux années. Pourquoi il lui donnait plus la sensation de survivre plutôt que vivre. Parfois la logique est surfaite, fausse, mais en l'occurrence, il avait vu juste. Les peines de coeur, aussi différentes puissent t-elles l'être, ont pour trait commun de faire perdre confiance en l'amour et de vous faire si mal que vous ayez l'impression de ne plus pouvoir vous relever. C'est ce que Tarys avait vu dans le regard de John : cette souffrance, cette méfiance en l'être humain, alors même que d'apparence, il donnait l'image d'un homme sans coeur.

- « Nous ne sommes jamais aussi mal protégés contre la souffrance que lorsque nous aimons... et je suis bien placé pour le savoir. »

- « Comment ça? »

- « Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ma défunte femme »

- « Jamais »

Tarys se leva de sa chaise et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Son regard se perdit dehors mais son esprit voyagea des années en arrière.

- « Tu te trompes en pensant que ta vie s'achève, que cette douleur dans ton coeur ne s'estompera jamais. La souffrance existe ... elle est bien là mais, un jour tu lèves le matin et tu te rends compte qu'elle n'est plus là. Je connais pour être déjà passé par là »

Il comprenait et mesurait sa pénitence, cette double sensation de trahison, l'impression que sa vie s'écroule comme un château de carte sans comprendre pourquoi. Comprendre ce qu'on avait pu faire de mal pour mériter cette punition.

- « Pour ma part... c'est mon frère qui m'avait trahi avec ma femme » continua t-il en faisant face à John.

John ouvrit la bouche mais la referma de suite. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais la poser le conduirait à obtenir une réponse qui pourrait ne pas le satisfaire.

- « J'ai été à ta place. Cette haine... » fit-il alors qu'il posait une main sur sa poitrine « ... qui vous ronge de l'intérieur ce n'est pas bon et si tu ne l'évacues pas, elle te détruira. »

- « La question n'est pas là »

- « Allons bon! C'est quoi alors? »

- « Que dois je faire concernant mon fils? »

Tarys fronça des sourcils, étonné, alors que pour lui la réponse était évidente.

- « Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es responsable de cet enfant. Ta place est auprès de lui. »

- « Mais.. »

- « Il n'y a pas de mais. Même si tu viens juste d'apprendre ta paternité, tu dois prendre tes responsabilités désormais, et ne me dis pas qu'il n'a pas besoin de toi. Moi, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour remplacer celui de Marissa. »

John hoqueta de surprise en comprenant le sous entendu de son ami. Marissa n'était pas sa fille.. mais celle de son frère.

- « Peu de temps après la naissance de Marissa, il y eut une épidémie qui frappa notre peuple. Un quart de la population succomba, y compris ma femme et mon frère. Juste avant de mourir, ils m'ont demandé de prendre soins de leur fille comme si c'était la mienne » raconta t-il alors que son regard se voilait d'un profonde tristesse et qu'une larme coula sur sa joue sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. « Je vois venir ta question. Est ce que je leur ai pardonné? Oui, mais trop tard, seulement après leurs mort. John...à quoi bon vivre dans la rancoeur, la vie est si courte, ne gâche pas ton temps. Ce que je veux dire ... c'est que même si cette femme t'as blessé, tu dois passer outre et vivre ta vie car tout ne s'arrête pas là. Cela ne sera pas facile, je suis d'accord, mais ton fils a besoin de toi »

Les paroles de Tarys faisaient son chemin dans l'esprit de John. Quoi qu'on fasse, rien ni personne ne remplacera un père et une mère. Tarys avait dû jouer les deux rôles ce qui l'avait aider à leurs pardonner. Mais lui n'en ressentait pas la force et doutait que ce soit le cas un jour. D'un autre côté, s'occuper de son fils pourrait, dans un sens, l'aider à franchir ce cap qu'il se refusait obstinément de passer depuis deux ans. Il était peut être temps de cesser de mettre sa vie entre parenthèse et de penser à lui. Que voulait-il au juste? S'occuper de son fils comme n'importe quel père? Oui, il en avait envie.

- « Je ne te demande pas de leur pardonner mais de penser à toi. Occupe toi de ton fils car je sais c'est ce que tu veux. Met de côté toutes tes rancoeurs, pour ton bien et celui de tous. »

_Et un jour, peut être, tu pardonneras_, songea Tarys.

- « Retourne chez toi, ta place n'est pas ici. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu ne sois pas le bienvenu mais seulement en tant que visiteur. »


	12. Chapter 12

_Tarys la voix de la raison lol_

* * *

Parce que cette femme comptait plus que tout, et par respect pour elle, Ronon savait que tôt ou tard il devrait lui parler d'une partie de son passé. Cette nuit où tout avait dérapé entre lui et Elizabeth. Mais par crainte de sa réaction, le runner avait repoussé cette discussion, encore et toujours. La résurrection de John ne lui laissait pas d'autres choix que de prendre son courage à deux mains et de faire face à son passé. Les rumeurs vont bon train dans la cité, dès lors, cette histoire ne tarderait pas de venir à ses oreilles. Mieux valait qu'elle l'apprenne de sa bouche plutôt que par une tierce personne étrangère à tout ceci.

A présent, il attendait patiemment dans un coin de l'infirmerie que la jeune femme ait fini de s'occuper de son patient. Angoissant sur sa réaction, Ronon se faisait plusieurs scénarios dans sa tête, imaginant les diverses réactions qu'elle pourrait avoir afin d'anticiper sur la marche à suivre.

- « J'ai fini, je suis tout à toi » déclara Keller en s'approchant de son compagnon.

Timidement, Ronon enlaça sa main et la conduisit vers son bureau. Le médecin se laissa faire non pas sans une once d'inquiétude, se demandant à quoi elle devait s'attendre, mais vu son visage décomposé, ce n'était pas bon signe. Dès que Keller eut fermé la porte, Ronon, tel qu'un lion, se jeta sur la jeune femme et l'embrassa avec une telle passion, qu'elle en eut le tournis.

- « Tu sais que je t'aime » chuchota Ronon contre ses lèvres, tenant toujours l'ovale de son visage entre ses deux mains.

- « Oui.. oui, je sais » répondit pas encore remise de ses émotions.

Il ne l'avait pas embrassé de la sorte depuis si longtemps...

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à se fixer droit dans les yeux, Ronon tentant de se rassurer sur l'issu de cette conversation, Jennifer, le coeur battant à tout rompre tellement elle angoissait.

- « Assis toi »

- « Ronon, tu me fais peur » bafouilla t-elle en s'asseyant, ses mains se crispant sur ses genoux.

- « Tu dois savoir quelque chose.. et je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre... »

- « Parle moi... je peux tout entendre »

Une phrase tellement clichée. On n'est jamais prêt à tout entendre, jamais prêt à faire face à toutes les situations.

Ronon s'agenouilla en face de la jeune femme et lui prit les deux mains, non pas pour l'empêcher de fuir mais pour se donner la force de se confesser. Après s'être éclairci la gorge, il se lança:

- « Il y a une raison pour laquelle John n'est pas revenu ici... une raison qui l'a tenu éloigné de nous tous... »

Jennifer ne s'attendait pas à une telle entrée en matière, ne voyant pas encore le rapport avec leur couple. Par un léger hochement de tête, elle l'incita à continuer.

- « .. juste avant son départ, il venait d'apprendre que Elizabeth l'avait trompé »

Le jeune médecin était pendue à ses lèvres, attendant qu'il vienne confirmer ses doutes.

- « .. avec moi. »

- « Et.. vous deux ça a... » demanda t-elle après plusieurs secondes de silence.

- « Juste une nuit, c'est tout. Je l'ai trouvé en pleurs et ...j'ai voulu la consoler... et une chose entraînant une autre. »

Ronon leva enfin le menton pour chercher le regard de la jeune femme, et pour son grand bonheur, celui-ci n'affichait aucun mépris, aucun dégoûts.

- « Tu ne le savais pas qu'ils entretenaient une relation? » demanda t-elle, et en le voyant secouer la tête, elle ajouta « Alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

- « J'ai foutu en l'air leur couple, j'ai brisé une famille.. et ce pauvre Jo, il paie les pots cassés! »

Jennifer posa une main sur la joue pour le calmer.

- « Tu ne le savais pas. » assura t-elle en lui souriant.

- « Pourtant.. je savais que Elizabeth n'était pas indifférent aux yeux de John »

- « Imaginons qu'ils n'avaient pas été ensembles à ce moment là, ressentirais-tu la même culpabilité d'avoir fait l'amour avec la femme que ton ami convoitait? »

Ronon fronça des sourcils. Il voyait où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Un moyen comme un autre pour qu'il fasse enfin la paix avec lui même.

- « Sauf que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. »

- « Oui je sais, mais ce qui est fait est fait. John est de retour, il va reprendre sa place. »

Facile à dire. Leurs erreurs du passé auraient des conséquences irréparables pour l'avenir de tous. Des conséquences qu'il aurait pu éviter en disant un seul mot : non. Jamais il n'avait ressenti de l'amour pour Elizabeth, jamais, hormis un profond respect qui s'était transformé au fil du temps en de l'amitié. Alors pourquoi s'était-il laissé guidé par ses hormones? Car oui, il s'agissait de cela, une simple montée d'hormones qui l'avait poussé à agir comme un animal. Un animal sans conscience agissant seulement avec son instinct. Finalement, l'homme ne vaut pas mieux que l'animal quelque fois!

- « Tu es une femme exceptionnelle, je te l'ai déjà dis? »

- « Pas assez à mon goût » répondit-elle, finaude.

- « Tu ne vois donc pas comme un homme en rute? »

- « Tu n'es pas comme ça. »

Jennifer aurait aimer l'aider à oublier pour qu'il cesse de se considérer comme l'unique responsable. Sauf que personne ne pouvait l'aider, personne en avait le pouvoir sauf John...

Elle comprenait mieux désormais cet attachement qui unissait Ronon et Elizabeth, ce lien si étroit mais qui n'était ni de l'amitié, ni de l'amour. Un lien quasi fraternel. Après la mort de John, son compagnon avait ressenti un besoin inextricable de jouer les anges gardiens, de protéger cette femme coûte que coûte contre les fléaux de la vie. Il était là dans les moments pénibles, quand se lever le matin était si dur qu'on voudrait rester au lit plutôt que d'affronter le quotidien. Car au delà de son affection pour elle, Ronon demandait implicitement le pardon à cette femme pour lui avoir briser sa vie. Il cherchait à se racheter, à effacer les traces de son erreur alors même qu'il savait cela mission impossible. Jouer les pères de substitution. Jouer, un semblant, le rôle de John. Ronon cherchait la rédemption. Une rédemption qui ne viendrait jamais.

Oui, elle comprenait mieux cette relation qui, elle devait bien l'avouer, l'avait rendue quelque peu jalouse dans les premiers temps. Ne cessant de se poser des questions sur eux. _Pourquoi passe t-il plus de temps avec elle plutôt que moi? M'aime t-il vraiment? Pourquoi se comporte t-il avec Jo comme un père?_ Toutes ces questions, Keller avait appris à vivre avec, et puis, au fil du temps et lorsqu'elle fut rassurée sur eux, elle cessa de se les poser. Elle avait confiance en Ronon un point c'est tout.

- « Tu es un homme bien, Ronon. Tu as été le soutien de Elizabeth, sans toi, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé? »

Jennifer se pencha en avant afin que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

- « Je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Pour tes défauts comme tes qualités. Et le fait que tu m'en parles... C'est une preuve d'amour à mes yeux et ça me rassure sur.. »

- « Sur quoi? »

- « Sur le mari et le père que tu ferais avec nos enfants » répondit-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle allait bien vite en besogne.

Leur relation datait certes de quelques mois, mais il était certainement encore trop tôt pour prononcer les mots _mariage _ou _enfants. _Les mots prohibés dans les relations naissantes au risque de faire prendre peur à l'autre.

- « Alors tu penses.. tu penses à avoir des enfants avec moi? »

- « Oui » dit-elle en grimaçant.

- « Je ne suis donc pas le seul » fit-il avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur.

_OoO_

Assises dans un coin du gymnase qui se transformait parfois en une salle de jeux, Teyla et Elizabeth jouaient avec Johnathan. Peu désireuse d'attendre le probable retour de John dans son bureau, et car de toute manière elle n'aurait pas eu l'esprit à travailler, Elizabeth avait proposé à Teyla si elle voulait passer une peu de temps avec eux. Un faux prétexte. En réalité, car l'opinion de son amie comptait beaucoup, Elizabeth désirait savoir si elle l'avait déçue d'une manière ou d'une autre en lui cachant pendant deux ans son dérapage avec Ronon; l'amitié qu'elle prétendait portée pour Teyla aurait dû l'inciter à lui en parler. Bien que pour le moment, Teyla ne semblait pas être vexée par ce manque de confiance, qui sait ce qu'elle pensait vraiment? La jeune guerrière ne montrait d'elle que ce qu'elle voulait. Et surtout, la connaissant suffisamment désormais, elle devait se dire qu'il ne servait à rien d'accabler davantage son amie. Mais un autre point noir préoccupait la jeune maman : que pensait Teyla de son acte? La jugeait-elle comme la pire des traînées pour avoir été voir ailleurs de la sorte?

- « Tu as quelque chose à me demander? » demanda Teyla finaude, qui avait bien remarqué le comportement étrange de son amie depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées dans le gymnase.

La désolation que Teyla lut dans le regard émeraude de Elizabeth aurait été effrayante si cette dernière n'avait pas revu l'homme qu'elle pensait mort depuis deux ans.

- « Tu me connais si bien... » conclut Elizabeth en repliant ses jambes.

- « Ton silence est assez éloquent et puis... je me doute de ce que tu veux me demander. »

Elizabeth arqua des sourcils, surprise par la clairvoyance de son amie, mais après tout elle ne le devrait pas. On parlait de Teyla, une femme qui comprenait au delà des mots. Une fin psychologue.

- « Je ne te mentirai pas en te disant que je n'ai pas été choquée en apprenant ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Ronon, mais qui suis-je pour juger? Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce qui est bien ou mal. Tout le monde commet des erreurs...et tu as suffisamment payé pour ça. »

- « Si seulement il ne s'agissait que de moi... » répondit-elle alors que son regard s'accrochait lourdement sur son fils.

Johnatan était plus loin, jouant avec un ordinateur en plastique dont chaque boutons émettait un bruit diverse sensé aider les enfants à apprendre à parler. Un cadeau de Rodney pour ses un ans.

- « Mes erreurs n'ont pas à se répercuter sur mon fils, surtout si John ne revient pas. »

- « Il reviendra » assura Teyla avec tant de conviction dans la voix que Elizabeth la crut, enfin pendant un instant.

Teyla aurait aimé lui donner plus de garanties que celle de son intime conviction. Son instinct, mais également l'expérience de la vie, lui indiquaient qu'un homme ne peut jamais changé radicalement sans que ne subsiste un peu de ses principes d'antan. Un agneau ne devient pas un loup du jour au lendemain, et inversement. L'ancien John était conduit par sa dévotion, sa loyauté, sa responsabilité pour ceux qu'il aimait; des principes qui étaient devenus sa seconde nature. Des principes qui restent de vigueur. John ne serait jamais défilé de ses responsabilités, et cela était encore vrai aujourd'hui. Il mettrait de côté ses rancoeurs pour l'intérêt de son fils, et d'un certain sens, il fallait remercier que Elizabeth ait eu cet enfant, à défaut de quoi, John n'aurait pas hésité et serait reparti sur sa planète.

- « Il faudra te montrer patiente, Elizabeth »

- « Je sais. Je vais devoir m'habituer à ce nouveau John. »

Teyla dévia une seconde son attention sur Johnatan, puis en retenant sa respiration, elle lui demanda:

- « Qu'attends tu de John? »

- « Comment ça? »

- « En plus d'un père pour ton fils, espères- tu renouer avec lui? »

Elizabeth haussa des épaules, signe qu'elle ne savait pas. La vérité était qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps ni même l'opportunité de se poser la question. Se remettre du choc de le savoir vivant lui ayant accaparé tout son temps. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, et comme Teyla lui posait la question, Elizabeth devait se montrer honnête avec elle même. Bien sûr qu'elle mourrait d'envie de renouer de nouveau avec le père de son enfant, mais il serait totalement naïf et utopique de penser un seul instant que cela soit possible. Admettons que John puisse faire l'impasse et lui pardonner son erreur, ce qui, soit dit passant, relèverait du miracle, tant de choses les séparaient désormais. Tous deux avaient pris des directions différentes. Ils avaient changé. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer c'est que John soit présent, si ce n'est pas pour elle, mais pour son fils.

- «Malgré tout ce qu'il pourra te laisser entrevoir de lui, John aura besoin de toi pour que tu l'aide à devenir père. »

- « Il a tant de choses à rattraper. »

Johnatan fit quelques pas en direction de sa mère pour lui montrer un de ses jouets.

- « Viens mon coeur, maman a besoin d'un câlin » fit-elle en attrapant son fils pour le coller contre elle.

Johnatan ne se fit pas prier et accepta bien volontiers les bras maternels. Elle posa une main sur ses cheveux ébouriffés et lui murmura des mots que Teyla n'entendit pas mais qui firent froncés les sourcils du petit garçon.

- « ap » tenta t-il de répéter en mettant un doigt dans la bouche.

Teyla ne put que sourire en comprenant le mot que Johnatan avait tenté de prononcer.

- « Une dernière chose, Teyla...est ce qu'une manière ou d'une manière tu m'en veux de t'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance »

- « Mais enfin où as tu cherché que je pourrai t'en vouloir?! » s'étrangla Teyla qui ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de son amie. « T'en vouloir pour quoi ? Chacun a son jardin secret.

_OoO_

_Ais-je fais le bon choix? _Une question récurrente posée par sa conscience depuis son entrevue avec Tarys et qui l'amenait à remettre en cause la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Le vieil homme avait su trouvé les mots justes en s'appuyant sur sa propre expérience - étrangement similaire à la sienne - ce qui permettait de donner du poids et de la valeur à ses conseils. Dès lors, John avait écouté l'appel du père en lui et acceptait de rester sur Atlantis. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux petits détails, ces détails si infimes, si insignifiants, mais qui ont pourtant toutes leurs importances.

Aux yeux de l'armée Américaine, le lieutenant colonel Sheppard était mort voilà deux ans. Le rétablir dans le service actif ne serait pas une sinécure, mais ressentait-il au moins l'envie de faire de nouveau partie de l'armée? Une condition nécessaire à défaut de quoi le sgc l'obligerait à revenir sur terre. La logique du projet stargate est simple, elle est basée, copiée, sur plusieurs grands principes de notre économie : la productivité et la rentabilité. Dès lors, si une personne sur la cité ne présente aucun intérêts, que ce soit un intérêt militaire, scientifique, médicale ou autre, cette personne ne sera pas tolérée à rester._ Personae ingrata. _Sauf que la patriotisme, un concept en quoi il croyait dur comme fer pour s'être enrôlé dans l'armée n'était plus son leitmotiv de tous les jours. Certains pourraient le traiter d'égoïste pour cet abandon, mais son coeur ni même sa raison ne lui dictaient plus ce dévouement.

De plus, pourrait-il chaque jour faire face à Elizabeth, car étant la mère de son enfant, il lui faudrait passer du temps ensemble? Pour le moment, John avait déjà bien du mal à rester avec cette femme dans la même pièce sans que la colère qui l'avait submergée voilà la deux ans ne l'assaille de nouveau. Une colère titanesque à mesure de la douleur qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Un enfant a besoin de tout, excepté que ses parents ne se disputent à tout bout de champ.

Des petits détails en quoi John n'avait pensé que lorsqu'il remit un pied sur la base et que ses anciens hommes le saluèrent alors même qu'il n'était plus leur chef. Tous ces hommes ne voyaient que l'ancien Sheppard, sa réputation étant gravée à jamais dans leurs esprits. Alors qu'il devrait se sentir fier, touché, d'avoir eu un tel impact sur ces militaires, John se sentait au contraire gêné, comme si tout cette importance qu'on lui octroyé n'était pas mérité. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici.

D'ailleurs, à peine avait-il franchi la porte, que John avait pris ses jambes à son cou pour se réfugier dans ses quartiers. Se retrouver seul. Seul avec lui même et sa conscience torturée. Il devait s'acclimater doucement à ce retour, pour ne pas étouffer, ne pas se sentir oppressé au risque qu'un matin, sur un coup de tête, il ne reparte pour de bon sur la planète qu'il avait appris à considérer comme la sienne. Oui, il devait y aller étape par étape.

Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et eut l'agréable surprise d'y voir tout le nécessaire à toilette : rasoir, serviettes propres, savon, et même de l'after save. Mais qui? Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque John vit la marque de l'après rasage. Celle de Rodney si ses souvenirs ne le trompaient pas. John ne chercha même pas à savoir quand le canadien était rentré dans ses quartiers pour venir déposer tout cet attirail, mais pensa seulement qu'il faudra le remercier en temps voulu. John ôta ses vêtements et se glissa dans la douche, savourant de pouvoir se laver autrement qu'avec de l'eau dans une bassine. Après un temps infini, il se décida enfin à tourner la poignée du robinet. L'eau cessa de couler. Ce n'est pas un cliché, après une douche on se sent renaître. John enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et jeta un regard amusé au rasoir posé à côté du lavabo. Il secoua la tête et sortit de la salle de bain bien décidé à ne pas se raser.

Alors qu'il posait son sac contenant ses vêtements enfournés à la hâte après sa discussion avec Tarys, John s'aventura à ouvrir son placard. Ses vêtements étaient à leurs places tels qu'il les avait laissé; ou du moins une partie, le reste, s'il fallait croire Teyla, était dans les quartiers de Elizabeth. Depuis deux ans. Incroyable.

La curiosité le poussa à prendre au hasard un jean et une chemise blanche qu'il enfila dans l'immédiat. Pour voir le résultat, il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le barrage céda, le choc de son propre effet dans le miroir le frappa violemment comme s'il était chauffé à blanc, l'émotion en fusion inonda son cerveau. John ne s'était pas vu depuis tout ce temps. Sa main remonta l'ovale de son visage à mesure qu'il tirait une conclusion sur l'aspect qu'il reflétait. Il voyait une laideur qui lui avait été caché auparavant. Une laideur qui venait de son âme, déformée, et pleine d'amertume.

Voilà ce qu'elle avait fait de lui. Un homme cynique et plein de rancoeurs. Comment son propre fils pourrait l'aimer?

Il en avait assez vu... John éteignit la lumière et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour enfiler une paire de basket. Son attention se porta sur la cadre de sa table de chevet. Lentement, il tendit la main et redressa le cadre qu'il avait couché la veiller, et sans savoir pourquoi, son regard ne put se dévier de la photo. Une photo d'elle et de lui.

C'est ainsi qu'il se souvint....


	13. Chapter 13

_Le plus dur n'est pas encore arrivé c'est sûr..._

_cette fic est très longue mais j'essaye de rattraper le retard en postant de longue suites, pas trop longue j'espère^^ _

* * *

Il en avait assez vu... John éteignit la lumière et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour enfiler une paire de basket. Son attention se porta sur la cadre de sa table de chevet. Lentement, il tendit la main et redressa le cadre qu'il avait couché la veiller, et sans savoir pourquoi, son regard ne put se dévier de la photo. Une photo d'elle et de lui.

C'est ainsi qu'il se souvint....

_Le ballais des essuies glaces allaient et venaient sur le barre brise, jouant un doux tempo, seul bruit audible en plus de la pluie se déferlant sur la carrosserie de la voiture et celui du moteur en route. Personne ne parlait. Fixée sur sa conduite, Elizabeth regardait la route sans jamais dévier son attention. Assis sur le siège passager, John observait de temps à autre la jeune femme, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour exprimer son inquietude. Le silence et l'indifférence latente de la jeune femme tranchaient. Comme si rien ne s'était passé au cimetière. Comme si sa crise de larmes était normale. Comme si ce baiser était anodin. En réalité, il ne savait pas quelle serait le mieux. Qu'elle pleure, qu'elle lui demande de lui pardonner ce dérapage, tout, mais pas ce silence._

_Elizabeth se garra devant une magistrale demeure devant laquelle un panneau « à vendre » était dressé. Elle coupa le moteur et leva le menton, observant cette maison de l'intérieur de la voiture comme si elle craignait d'y entrer. Après un long moment, elle se décida enfin à sortir et à gravir les quelques marches menant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle sortit un trousseau de clef et déverrouilla la porte. John la suivait dans son parcours, et ne pénétra dans la maison que lorsque Elizabeth daigna enfin à faire le premier pas._

_- « C'est donc leur maison? »_

_- « Oui »._

_Personne n'était venue depuis la mort de sa soeur, son mari se refusant obstinément de revenir dans cette maison bâtie à deux. Et ce n'était pas qu'un jeu de mots. Etant architecte de profession, Sally avait crée les plans de leur domicile conjugal, et Ben, entrepreneur, l'avait construite. Une grande maison, assez grande pour accueillir toute une ribambelle d'enfants. Un beau rêve. Le couple n'aura pas eu le temps._

_- « J'ai l'impression de piller un tombeau... »_

_- « Votre beau frère a dit que vous pouviez prendre ce que vous vouliez.. »_

_- « Même. Ici, tout me rappel ma soeur... ses goûts. »_

_Elizabeth s'avança jusqu'au salon plongé dans la pénombre. Elle s'assit sur le diva et remarqua que le répondeur était saturé de messages. Elle appuya sur le bouton: _

_« Coucou Sally c'est Eva, je m'inquiète ça fait trois messages que je te laisse et tu ne me rappelles toujours pas... »_

_Elizabeh écouta chaque message, chaque personne en ayant laissé un avaient été présentes lors de l'enterrement, ainsi donc, elle n'avait pas à les prévenir du décès de sa soeur. A côté du téléphone se trouvait un cadre, Elizabeth le prit et un sourire mélancolique se forma sur son visage. John s'installa à ses côtés et jeta un coup d'oeil à la photo. _

_- « J'avais douze ans sur cette photo, et Sally dix » fit Elizabeth en anticipant la question._

_Elle caressa doucement de bout de son index le verre, à l'endroit du visage de sa soeur. _

_- « On avait fait un pacte ce jour là. » ajouta t-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. « .. celui de ne jamais se quitter. »_

_Ses mains retombèrent lourdement sur ses genoux et elle ferma les yeux, sa douleur étant devenue trop lourde à contenir._

_- « Ma petite soeur... je t'ai abandonné »_

_John agrippa sa main et la força à le regarder en face. _

_- « Vous ne l'avez pas abandonnée et.. il est impossible de protéger ceux qu'on aime, on ne peut qu'essayer. »_

_- « Oui, mais si je n'avais pas été à des millions de... »_

_- « Stop! Vous le savez autant que moi. Cela n'aurait certainement rien changé... et puis...et puis je ne vous aurais pas connu »_

_Elizabeth le regarda droit dans les yeux, si intensément que John ne put soutenir très longtemps ces yeux émeraudes portés sur lui. _

_- « John... » l'appela t-elle, puis elle s'approcha lentement de lui pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. _

_Il n'eut pas conscience de sa peau, de sa propre respiration superficielle et âpre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main s'accrocha fermement à sa nuque qu'il fut conscient de tout, conscient du corps de la jeune femme pressé contre son le sien, conscient des picotements qui ondulaient le long de sa peau, de sa respiration rauque, de la respiration chaude contre sa peau fraîche. _

_- « Elizabeth... non » fit-il; à contre coeur, en la repoussant._

_Il ne devait pas profiter de son malheur pour la faire tomber dans ses bras. Ne pas profiter de sa faiblesse pour que naisse une relation entre eux._

_- « John... la mort de ma soeur m'a fait réalisé que j'avais perdu assez de temps »_

_- « Du temps? »_

_- « Du temps sans toi.. » répondit-elle, une once d'inquiétude voilant son regard. _

_La déclaration, la révélation, prit John dans un moment d'inattention, ses lèvres bougèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne réussisse à émettre un son._

_- « Je... je compte pour toi?! »_

_Elizabeth hocha de la tête, hésitante et timide comme une petite fille alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. John tendit son pouce pour l'essuyer, ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à prendre le relais. Dieu qu'il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer... Ce jour là, John fit un pacte, celui de la protéger coûte que coûte. Cette femme si forte d'apparence et pourtant si fragile. Oui, ce jour là, il était triste pour elle, mais en même temps il était heureux, sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant. _

_OoO_

Le rythme de son coeur s'accéléra soudainement lorsqu'elle vit depuis les baies vitrées de son bureau la carrure athlétique de John apparaître. Elizabeth n'alla pas à sa rencontre mais feignit d'être absorbée par le papier qu'elle avait sous les yeux, alors qu'en fait, elle l'attendait depuis des heures. Prudente, Elizabeth n'avait pas voulu tirer de conclusions hâtive, son retour n'était peut être pas définitif.

- « Je peux te parler » demanda t-il d'un ton neutre mais pourtant glacial à l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés contre la poitrine.

_Un geste défensif_, songea t-elle.

- « Bien sûr, entre » fit-elle comme ils s'apprêtaient à avoir une conversation normale, comme si tout allait bien entre eux.

Mais tout n'était que faux semblant. Le seul signe apparent que quelque chose n'allait pas était le mouvement convulsif d'un muscle de sa mâchoire, un indicateur d'un trop plein de tension qu'il tentait de contrôler. John ferma la porte et fit un pas en avant mais ne s'assit pas.

Elizabeth soutint son regard et demanda:

- « John? »

La question aurait pu être posée de différentes façons : Qu'est ce que tu as décidé? Restes-tu sur Atlantis pour t'occuper de ton fils? Envisages tu de repartir un jour?

Mais un seul mot était assez..

John soupira, comme s'il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision, comme s'il hésitait. Mais à quoi bon hésiter! Johnatan avait besoin de lui, personne ne saurait le remplacer.

- « On va devoir faire des efforts pour le bien de Johnatan. »

Elizabeth crut s'étrangler, car elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle devait faire des efforts. C'est lui qui devait apprendre de A à Z comment on s'occupe d'un enfant en bas âge, et même, il devait apprendre à connaître son fils. Car mise à part son prénom, il ne savait rien de lui. Il ne savait pas que Johnatan n'aimait pas prendre son bain, qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à tirer les cheveux et à cacher le premier objet qui lui passait sous la main. Il ne savait rien de ce petit garçon qui raffolait des câlins et qui en procurait autant en retour. Il ne savait pas sa date de naissance, ni même comment s'est passé sa venue au monde... John devait faire des efforts, mais elle, non. Elizabeth était prête à se plier en quatre pour ne pas attiser la colère de John, prête à tout pour qu'il n'y ait aucune animosité entre eux. A charge pour lui d'en faire autant!

- « Tu peux répéter? » fit-elle en se levant de son siège.

- « Pour le bien de Jo on doit se montrer courtois l'un envers l'autre. »

- « Mais moi ça ne me pose aucun problème » rétorqua t-elle en se postant devant lui. « Et toi? En es tu capable? »

- « Oui »

Un oui ferme et convainquant d'apparence, mais ses yeux démontraient le contraire. Il doutait d'en avoir la force; celle de contrôler et d'enfouir en lui tout ce qui le maintenait en vie depuis deux ans. Il avait peur que l'ancien John re- naisse, de laisser de côté son armure qui le protégeait, en un sens, de la souffrance.

- « Jo est un petit garçon très sensible, il ressent la tension dans l'air comme tu as pu le remarquer. »

- « Tu insinues que hier il a pleuré à cause de moi! »

- « Oui, tu es peut être son père mais il ne te connaît pas. Tu es un étranger pour lui.»

Etranger. Ce mot eut l'effet d'un coup porté à l'estomac alors même qu'il le savait approprié. Il n'était qu'un étranger pour Johnatan, une personne qui ne faisait qu'entrer dans sa vie maintenant.

- « A qui la faute! » grinça t-il entre les dents.

Et voilà qu'il recommence. Il avait suffit d'un rien pour que John ressasse encore tout son amertume.

- « Tu vas devoir arrêter avec ça » fit-elle, alors que l'agacement s'entendait dans son timbre de voix.

- « Je t'agace avec ça, pourtant c'est la vérité. Tu t'es jamais demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'avais pas couché avec lui. »

Cette question, Elizabeth se l'était posée un million de fois. Et à chaque fois elle entrevoyait une version idyllique où tous les deux coulaient des jours heureux avec Johnatan. Un beau rêve. Si seulement...

- « Tu ne dis rien... Et maintenant, il prend Ronon pour son père. »

- « Arrête ça tout de suite, c'est faux. Montre lui que tu es son père, sinon, c'est sûr, il ira vers Ronon et non vers toi.... Joue ton rôle de père et cesse de m'accabler veux tu! »

John ne retrouva rien à redire, se contenant de la fixer lourdement. Autrefois, elle aurait deviné ses pensées. Le contact visuel était le plus intime moyen qu'ils avaient pour dévoiler leurs émotions, un partage de questions ou d'inquiétude, plutôt éphémère pour ceux qui le manquait, mais assez significatif pour eux qui le partageait. Alors qu'à présent, elle ne décryptait rien de son regard hormis la même étincelle: un mélange de souffrance et de colère. Ce regard qui la faisait frissonner de peur, car finalement, elle ne connaissait plus cet homme. Cet homme qui était le père de son enfant?! Une pensée peu rassurante s'insinua dans son esprit à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience d'une chose qui ne l'avait pas frappée auparavant. Elizabeth doutait que John, tel qu'il était devenu, puisse exercer son rôle de parent alors qu'il n'était pas lui même capable de prendre soin de lui. Car même si elle avait une grande part de responsabilité dans son changement, si ce n'est l'entière responsabilité, John n'avait pas su aller de l'avant. Il vivait encore et toujours dans le passé, se détruisant à petit feu. Comment pourrait-il s'occuper d'une enfant si lui même n'arrivait pas à penser à son avenir? Bien qu'elle même n'avait pas su se pardonner ses fautes, Elizabeth avait su au moins apprendre à vivre avec sa culpabilité, assez pour s'occuper correctement de son fils sans que tout le reste n'interfère dans son éducation. En un sens, Johnatan l'avait sauvé, sans lui, elle serait certainement devenue un peu comme John...

- « Quand puis-je le voir? » demanda John moins sur la défensive.

- « Euh... passe vers 19 heures, ce sera l'heure de manger pour lui. »

- « Très bien. » dit-il avant de tourner des talons et de quitter la pièce.

Elizabeth attendit que John ne soit plus dans son champ de vision, puis elle s'affala sur son fauteuil, soulagée qu'il soit parti. Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, John avait beau s'habiller de nouveau comme avant, il n'était plus le même, la barbe n'y faisant rien. Elle s'en rendait compte enfin.

Elle relut la fin du rapport de Lorne où ce dernier relatait les circonstances dans laquelle il avait retrouvé John. Ce rapport s'achevait sur une requête, celle de rétablir John dans ses fonctions.

Enavait-il au moins l'envie?

_OoO_

A mesure que le temps passé, le stress de la jeune montait. Il était 18h50, John viendrait bientôt pour donner le premier repas à son fils. Bien qu'elle devrait être ravie au fait que John se décide à jouer son rôle de père, Elizabeth doutait depuis leur dernière conversation sur son implication dans l'éducation de Johnatan. Que pouvait-il lui transmettre mise à part sa colère, seul sentiment omniprésent chez lui? Un sentiment ravageur, si destructeur... Oui, à présent elle doutait de John comme père. Sauf qu'après avant tant solliciter de lui à ce qu'il reprenne sa place, elle ne pouvait maintenant lui dire de prendre ses distances avec Johnatan. Elle en avait d'ailleurs pas le droit, car non seulement il était son fils autant qu'à elle, mais aussi parce que son sempiternel sentiment de culpabilité pourrait lui faire dire oui à n'importe quoi. Elizabeth était devenu le pantin de sa propre culpabilité... .

Johnatan trépignait dans son parc, signe qui ne trompa pas la mère avertie. Son fils avait faim.

- « Soit patient mon coeur, on attend ton père »

Pour toute réponse, Johnatan lui tira la langue, une manifestation de son mécontentement de n'avoir pas tout, tout de suite. Elle en connaissait un autre comme lui, songea t-elle, nostalgique.

19 heures tapantes, John arriva. L'indifférence de son visage étonna grandement la jeune femme, mais elle se reprit rapidement. Sans un mot, elle prit son fils dans les bras et proposa à John de la suivre. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au mess, la jeune femme quelque peu déçue qu'il ne lui demande même pas de prendre Johnatan dans ses bras.

Arrivée au mess, la jeune mère déposa le petit garçon dans la chaise haute et demanda à John de le surveiller pendant qu'elle faisait chauffer son repas. A son retour, alors que John ne se pensait pas observé, elle le vit en train de faire des grimaces à leur fils. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, les deux dernières années s'effacèrent de la mémoire de la jeune femme, avec pour seule pensée, son rêve d'une famille soudée. Sauf que la réalité la rattrappa lorsque son ancien compagnon posa ses yeux sur elle. Un simple regard avait suffit pour balayer ce beau rêve d'une traite.

Elle prit place en face de John et lui prodigua quelques conseils. John l'écouta d'une demie oreille, agacé que Elizabeth se conduise avec lui comme s'il était incapable de donner à manger à un enfant. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire non plus!

- « Je sais qu'il recrache tout, je l'ai déjà vu sur Rodney. » fit-il en attachant le bavoir à Johnatan. « D'ailleurs, je faisais pareil étant enfant. »

- « Je sais. »

Surpris, John l'interrogea du regard, ne se souvenant pas de lui en avoir parler dans le passé.

- « Ton père m'en avait parlé » expliqua t-elle, comprenant l'étonnement de John.

Il ne chercha même pas à cacher son exaspération.

- « Quoi? »

- « Et que mon père t'as dit d'autre sur moi? »

- « Hum.. beaucoup de choses en fait. »

Il expira profondément. Il exigeait plus qu'un _beaucoup de choses en fait._ Malgré l'annonce de la mort de son père, la rancoeur et les problèmes rencontrés avec son paternel étaient toujours omniprésents dans son esprit. Toujours aussi douloureux. Le fait que son père et Elizabeth aient pu parler de lui l'horripilait, car John ne concevait pas que Nathan Sheppard ait pu dire autre choses que des reproches le concernant.

- « Il ne m'a pas parlé de toi en des termes blessants.. bien au contraire. Malgré tous les problèmes entre vous, il t'aimait et s'inquiétait pour toi. »

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais John la crut. Etonnant de la part de son père, ou peut être le poids culpabilité de cette séparation, le vieil homme avait cherché le pardon auprès de Elizabeth. Le pardon d'avoir pourri sa vie...

- « Il a donc voulu se racheter avec Johnatan. »

- « Dans un sens, oui. Johnatan était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de toi. » dit-elle en pensant qu'il en était de même pour sa part.

Elizabeth savait qu'il faudrait aborder un jour ou l'autre les conversations qu'elle avait entretenu avec son père, mais pour le moment, elle estimait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour entrer dans le vif du sujet. C'était un sujet encore trop tabou. Elizabeth commençait à rassembler les morceaux du puzzle, à savoir pourquoi John ressentait encore toute cette haine contre elle malgré tout ce temps. Et au vu de l'expression de John, de la colère qu'il feignit ressentir en parlant de son père, elle sut d'où provenait son côté rancunier. Il l'avait été toute sa vie, alors, simple _continuum_, il le demeurait avec elle aussi.

- « John... il attend »

Johnatan regardait avec envie l'assiette que tenait son père d'une main.

- « Euh.. oui, oui, pardon Jo » se reprit-il en piochant une cuillère.

Elizabeth examinant minutieusement John donner à manger à son fils, scrutant la moindre erreur, le moindre faux pas, mais elle n'eut rien à lui reprocher. John attendait suffisamment longtemps entre deux bouchées et ne garnissait pas trop la cuillère à la fois. Et finalement, Johnatan finit son assiette sans avoir rechigné ni recraché.

- « Bravo, c'est qu'on commence à devenir propre » ironisa Elizabeth en embrassant son fils sur le front.

Le petit garçon gigota dans sa chaise, heureux comme un pape, et surtout, rassasié. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire son rot. Elizabeth patienta quelques instant afin de voir si John penserait à ce détail.

- « Quoi? » demanda t-il sur un ton hargneux.

- « Rien. » dit-elle en tirant son fils de la chaise pour lui tapoter dans le dos.

- « Tu aurais pu me le dire. »

- « Tu y penseras la prochaine fois, c'est pas grave. »

- « Merci de me faciliter la tâche » marmonna t-il en croisant les bras contre lui.

Elizabeth arqua des sourcils puis rétorqua du tac au tac:

- « On ne devient pas parent en un jour, John. Moi je m'y atèle depuis treize mois. »

- « Alors ça te gênerait de m'apprendre les quelques rudiments que tu as appris! » fit-il, sarcastique.

Chaque chose en son temps, pensa Elizabeth, mais elle se garda bien de lui faire remarquer. L'instinct maternel ou paternel ne suffit pas, il fallait arrêter avec cette croyance erronée. La jeune femme avait eu neuf mois pour s'y préparer, et même, après que Johnatan soit né, rien n'était acquis. Elle se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir paniquée plusieurs fois, ne sachant pas comment réagir, puis au fil du temps, elle avait appris à reconnaître les signes, à comprendre les pleurs de son fils. Alors que John ne vienne pas lui demander de lui apprendre en une soirée comment s'occuper d'un enfant, seule l'expérience est formatrice.

- « Je te propose de lui faire prendre son bain, tu veux bien? » négocia t-elle.

John acquiesça de la tête et, pour la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, il prit enfin Johnatan dans ses bras. Pour la première fois. L'ancien militaire se montra aux premières abord un peu brusque, il soulevait le petit comme une sac de pommes de terre, puis finalement, il s'aperçut de lui même de sa méprise et corrigea le tir. Johnatan se laissa aller dans les bras de cet homme qui, voilà deux jours auparavant, était encore un inconnu, mais étrangement, il se sentait bien avec lui. Un lien les unissait déjà...

Elizabeth ne dit rien, mais grava dans sa mémoire cette image d'un père et de son fils, une image qui jusqu'à maintenant n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Elle détourna son regard lorsque John se surprit observé.

- « Il est l'heure pour ce petit gars d'aller dormir » dit-elle pour rompre sa gêne.

John garda son fils dans les bras et suivit la jeune jusqu'à ses quartiers. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, l'ancien militaire retint sa respiration et contracta ses mâchoires, canalisant sa tension. Il se força à expirer lentement à mesure qu'un flot de souvenirs le frappait. Des souvenirs qu'il s'évertuait d'oublier depuis deux ans, qu'il avait d'ailleurs oublié au profit d'un seul et unique événement de son passé... Ce qui le troubla néanmoins était l'état de rangement de ces quartiers; loin d'être un capharnaüm, cette pièce ne brillait toutefois pas par son ordre comme Elizabeth l'imposait avant. De nombreux jouets et de vêtement jonchés le sol et le lit comme si les occupants étaient partis à la hâte. John s'abstint de toutes remarques, non pas parce que de côté là il n'avait rien à redire, mais parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce changement.

Son attention se porta alors sur un objet posé dans un coin de la pièce... Un objet qui avait sa place avant mais plus maintenant... Que penser ? Pourquoi avait-elle garder son skate bord alors qu'elle toujours rêvé qu'une seule chose : s'en débarrasser? Et sa guitare! Toujours à la même place.

- « John »

Il lui fallut un moment avant de ramener son attention vers Elizabeth, comme s'il devait ramener une version invisible de lui-même qui se trouvait déjà à quelques pas devant. Il rencontra à contre-coeur le regard de la jeune femme, sachant qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais sachant également qu'il devait l'écouter.


	14. Chapter 14

_Je sais, Alexie1974 que tu demandais plus de moments entre john et Jo, j'espère que ce passage te plaira mais il y en aura d'autres à venir_

* * *

Il lui fallut un moment avant de ramener son attention vers Elizabeth, comme s'il devait ramener une version invisible de lui-même qui se trouvait déjà à quelques pas devant. Il rencontra à contre-coeur le regard de la jeune femme, sachant qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais sachant également qu'il devait l'écouter.

- « Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai gardé tout ça de toi.. et même toutes tes affaires comme si... comme si tu allais passer cette porte d'un moment ou un autre. »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux en direction du sol, cet aveux lui coûtait.

- « ... je savais que tu ne reviendrais pas pourtant me séparer de tout ça signifiait accepter ta mort... accepter le fait que tu sois mort à cause de moi. Et puis, je me disais que ce qui t'avait appartenu devait revenir à Johnatan plus tard... »

John resta indifférent face aux confessions de la jeune femme, non par pudeur, mais parce qu'il voulait la punir d'un certains sens en lui montrant que cela ne le touchait pas. Que cela lui était égal. Mais une partie de lui fut touché par cette attention, une sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis fort longtemps..

- « Enfin.. » se reprit-elle en se raclant la gorge. « Je vais lui sortir un pyjama »

John voulu poser le petit garçon sur ce qu'il pensa être une table à langer mais un bruit provenant de la bouche de Johnatan lui indiqua qu'il venait de régurgiter une partie de son dîner sur son épaule. Il grimaça en voyant, et en sentant, le vomi sur sa chemise alors que Elizabeth se pressa de prendre son fils dans les bras et de lui nettoyer la bouche.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il a? » demanda t-il inquiet.

- « Cela arrive de temps en temps »

- « Il faudrait aller voir... comment elle s'appelle déjà.. »

- « Keller?! Non je te rassure, c'est normal que les bébés régurgitent une partie de leur repas surtout qu'il fait ses dents en ce moment alors il a un peu de fièvre. »

Elizabeth posa Johnatan sur la table à langer, le déshabilla et l'enveloppa dans une serviette. Tandis que John était dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer sa tâche de vomi, la jeune femme chercha dans son placard un tee shirt ayant appartenu à John, non pas celui avec lequel elle dormait, mais un autre. Et lorsque John sortit de la salle de bain, Elizabeth le lui tendit.

- « C'est à moi? » s'enquit-il soupçonneux.

_A qui d'autre veux-tu qu'il soit?_

- « Oui, met-le après tu lui ferras prendre son bain. »

John opina de la tête et ôta sa chemise sous les yeux gênés de Elizabeth qui les dévia sur sa droite, mais pas assez vite puisqu'elle remarqua quelque chose. Un tatouage sur son épaule. Une sorte d'oiseau... Plusieurs questions lui brûlèrent les lèvres, comme : pourquoi ce tatouage? quelle signification a t-il pour toi? - mais elle se les garda pour elle, jugeant que cela ne la regardait plus.

- « Tu .. tu me suis? » bégaya t-elle alors qu'une soirée particulière, très particulière, lui revint en mémoire.

_De tout ce qui avait appartenu à sa soeur, Elizabeth ne prit qu'un médaillon : un coeur en cristal. En le gardant, elle aurait un peu l'impression d'avoir sa soeur près d'elle dans les moment où son absence sera très difficile à vivre. Et c'est en serrant fermement cette pierre contre sa poitrine qu'elle avançait dans cette allée où sa cadette reposait pour l'éternité. Un dernier au revoir avant de repartir sur Atlantis le lendemain... Un froid vif lui cinglait le visage mais cela donnait un air moins solennel à ce lieu de mémoire. A mesure qu'elle marchait, Elizabeth s'attachait à scruter les allées, admirant les stèles blanches, alignées de façon si impeccable qu'on en oubliait que, dessous, reposaient des morts, pour n'en voir que la géométrie saisissante et fascinante. Elle s'arrêta devant la tombe de sa soeur, la gorge nouée. _

_- « Sally... »_

_Maintenant, elle comprenait... Elle comprenait ce besoin de parler aux morts, comme si de leurs tombes, ils pouvaient entendre. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle parla de tout et de rien, des souvenirs de leur enfance et comme si Sally aurait pu lui répondre, Elizabeth faisait les questions et les réponses. Les deux femmes se connaissaient par coeur, aucune n'avait de secrets pour l'autre._

_- « ...cela me coûte de le dire mais tu avais raison sur un point... John ne m'est pas indifférent et pour dire vrai je l'aime, mais ça tu le savais déjà... » dit-elle alors qu'une conversation avec sa soeur lui revint en mémoire._

_Une conversation où Sally l'avait sermonné sur sa prétendue non attirance pour cet homme travaillant sous ses ordres. « Mais enfin Elizabeth tu te fous de moi! John par ci, John par là et après tu oses dire qu'il ne t'attire pas. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais vu comment tu m'en parles j'ai l'impression de le connaître! »_

_- « Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre et dire que c'est moi qui te sermonnais d'habitude sur les hommes, sans moi tu n'aurais pas rappelé l'homme qui est.. qui fut ton mari »_

_Elizabeth resta un long moment à parler, peu importe qu'on la prenne pour une folle, elle en avait cure. Pendant un instant, elle avait besoin de faire semblant, de faire comme si sa soeur pouvait l'entendre et lui répondre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit une goutte d'eau sur son front, que Elizabeth se décida à partir._

_- « A bientôt, petite soeur »_

_Par respect, John avait attendu à l'égard que la jeune femme se recueil sur la tombe de sa soeur une dernière fois avant de repartir. Qui sait quand elle retournera sur terre? Elizabeth avait énormément apprécié cette attention._

_- « Merci John. On peut y aller. »_

_Ce dernier la gratifia d'un sourire et lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta. Il n'eut besoin de rien dire, le message était clair : il serra toujours là pour elle. Cette pensée lui donna du baume à son coeur en miette. Je ne suis pas seule... Elizabeth se perdit dans la profondeur des yeux de John qui ne voulaient pas se détacher d'elle, et elle perçut quelque chose qui réchauffa son âme. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, toute la peine, la douleur, la culpabilité qui l'assaillaient depuis ces derniers jours s'envolèrent pour ne laisser place qu'à un seul sentiment – un sentiment amoureux. On peut se perdre par amour... Maintenant, elle saisissait ce dicton. Dans les yeux de John, il lui était si facile d'oublier toute sa souffrance et de ne voir que le bon côté des choses. Que la vie est belle. _

_Elle ne se rendit même pas compte des gouttes d'eau tombant sur son visage, ni du vent soufflant plus fort, Elizabeth ne pouvait se détacher de ces yeux qui, ô merveille, reflétaient la même chose que les siens. La seule chose qui lui importait était la main de John se posant sur sa joue alors qu'il approchait son visage du sien. Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son premier baiser à lui._

_Seuls au monde, enfin, ce fut ce l'impression qu'elle ressentit lorsque leurs lèvres s'unirent. Un baiser furtif mais qui valait bien toutes les promesses à ses yeux. La promesse d'un avenir commun._

_- « Comment puis-je t'aider? » s'enquit-il en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille._

_- « Tu le fais déjà, John »_

_- « Tu as froid? Tu trembles »_

_Elizabeth hocha de la tête._

_- « Viens on rentre » fit-il en abatant un bout de son manteau sur ses épaules tandis que Elizabeth se blottissait contre lui._

_Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort à mesure que la pluie s'intensifiait de sorte qu'ils durent courir jusqu'à la voiture. Peine perdue, ils furent trempés jusqu'au os quand ils l'atteignirent. John prit la couverture sur la banquette arrière et la donna à la jeune femme._

_- « Et toi? »_

_- « Je ne veux pas que tu prennes froid » dit-il en tournant la clef de contact, puis alluma la chauffage._

_Arrivés à l'hôtel, John raccompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre qui refusa d'y entrer. Elle ne voulait pas passer cette soirée seule à ruminer et préférait mille fois plus la passer avec lui, mais ne sachant pas comment le lui demander, elle tournait autour du pot en retardant au maximum le bonne nuit de rigueur. _

_- « Tu veux passer la soirée avec moi, en tout bien tout honneur » demanda t-il soudain de but en blanc. « On pourrait manger devant un film »_

_- « Je ne savais pas comment te le demander » fit-elle penaude._

_- « Moi non plus » répondit-il en arborant une grimace qui la faisait tant craquée. _

_Ils se comportaient comme deux adolescents maladroits ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Cela amusa Elizabeth de voir le grand John Sheppard perdre toute son assurance face à elle, cette assurance qui faisait de lui un grand cavaleur et Don Juan. Finalement, ils se mirent d'accord de se retrouver dans trente minutes dans la chambre de Elizabeth, le temps pour chacun de prendre une douche afin de se réchauffer et d'enfiler de nouveaux vêtements. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous stricto sensu, mais plutôt une soirée entre deux amis, bien que pour Elizabeth cette qualification n'était plus de rigueur entre eux depuis trois jours. Depuis leur premier baiser plus précisément. _

_Une fois prête, elle appela le service de chambre pour qu'on lui fasse monter de quoi se restaurer mais se ravisa. Quoi de mieux qu'une pizza pour une soirée télé? _

_Après avoir épluché le programme télé, tous deux se mirent d'accord sur un film. Pearl Harbor. Le côté sentimental du film avait conquis Elizabeth, alors que pour John, ce fut l'action qui avait conduit son choix. _

_- « J'aurai bien voulu y faire parti » murmura John, inconscient de parler à haute voix._

_- « Tu parles sérieusement là? » s'étonna Elizabeth. « Tu aurais voulu participer à la bataille de Midway, une mission quasi suicidaire? » _

_- « Les pilotes qui ont accepté n'étaient poussé que par leurs patriotisme, leur volonté de rendre la monnaie de leur pièce aux japonnais. Je les comprends d'un certains côté... »_

_Elizabeth s'écarta des bras de John et replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait pas? John lui avait déjà montré à de nombreuses reprises qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier uniquement car son sens du devoir le lui insufflait._

_- « Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas Elizabeth? » demanda John en cherchant son regard._

_- « Rien » lui répondit-il en feignant d'être captivée par le film. « Et puis non ça ne va pas! A t'entendre c'est comme si tu n'attendais qu'une seule chose : mourir en héros. Tu n'as donc pas d'autres inspirations dans la vie? »_

_Elizabeth se reprocha tout de suite de s'être énervée de la sorte, surtout que cela ne la ressemblait pas. _

_- « Elizabeth.. » appela doucement John. « Elizabeth » répéta t-il jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne le regarder. « Je ne veux pas mourir contrairement à ce que tu penses, mais en s'enrôlant dans l'armée on accepte de prendre ce risque au nom de ceux qu'on aime. Et si on nous donne l'ordre de participer à une mission, surtout d'une importance comme celle de Midway, on prend toute de même ce risque car... notre devoir prime sur tout. Je sais pas si je me fais bien comprendre mais les militaires, surtout les pilotes, nous obéissons à une ligne de conduite. »_

_- « Je la connais... Ne jamais abandonner l'un des notre. »_

_- « Voilà. Ce qui inclut les notre et même les civils. Ne pas refuser une mission qui pourrait être capitale. »_

_- « Même si cela implique de faire souffrir les personnes que tu laisses derrière toi » rétorqua t-elle en fixant de nouveau son attention sur l'écran._

_Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher pendant l'espace d'un instant de se comparer à Evelyn, cette infirmière qui, à contre coeur, avait dû laisser partir l'homme – même les deux hommes - qu'elle aimait en sachant qu'elle ne le verrait peut être plus. Et tout cela, au nom du patriotisme. Et après on se demandait pourquoi la diplomatie et l'armée ne faisait pas bon ménage! Elle ne parvenait pas à concevoir comment des hommes pouvaient accepter de prendre un tel risque au nom du devoir. Tout ne se résout pas qu'avec les armes, les mots ont également une force et pas des moindres. _

_- « C'est ce qui rends difficile ce travail »_

_- « Alors comment fais-tu? Je veux dire... comment continues tu à faire ton travail en sachant que tu pourrais causer de la peine à ceux qui tiennent à toi? »_

_- « C'est la magie de voler »_

_La jeune femme arqua des sourcils et lui lançant un regard qui lui demandait de développer sa réponse. John prit la télécommande de la télévision et baissa le volume._

_- « Dans les air, tous les pilotes te le diront, on se sent libre, on oublie tout... Je me sens à ma place là haut un peu... un peu comme un oiseau... » fit-il avant de s'interrompre._

_Elizabeth se contenta de le regarder et attendu que le pilote parle._

_- « C'est peut être ridicule mais quand je vole je me sens si vivant. Et c'est cette sensation qui me pousse à exceller, à faire mon devoir. C'est étrange mais... »_

_- « Tu es libre »_

_- « Oui, je suis libre. »_

_- « John... excuse moi de m'être emportée »_

_John posa un index sur ses lèvres, un geste pour lui dire de se taire. Il comprenait son point de vue, un point de vue d'ailleurs partagé par beaucoup de gens._

_- « La perte de ta soeur t'a fais réagir, je comprends surtout qu'on commence..»_

_- « Tu peux le dire : on commence une relation et oui j'ai peur de te perdre. »_

_- « Mais je te fais la promesse de ne jamais rien faire d'inconsidéré car je tiens trop à toi. »_

_Emue par ces paroles, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Une larme de tristesse et de bonheur. John exerça une légère pression sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour qu'elle vienne se coller à lui. Elizabeth ne se fit pas prier, au contraire, elle savoura les bras du militaire autour d'elle et d'entendre son coeur battre à l'unisson avec le sien. Leurs coeurs battaient au même rythme et pour la même raison. _

_John chercha ses lèvres et lorsqu'il les trouva, il les captura délicatement, et comme à chaque fois, un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale._

_- « Tu es si belle » souffla t-il contre ses lèvres _

_- « John fais moi voler »_

_- « Quoi? » _

_Elizabeth enroula son bras autour de la nuque de John et réitéra sa demande._

_- « Fais moi voler pour oublier, fais moi voler pour me rendre heureuse car je suis sûre d'une chose c'est que je t'aime. »_

_John comprit l'insinuation de la jeune femme mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il refusa les avances qu'une femme lui faisait, car justement, elle n'était pas une parmi tant d'autres; celle-ci était particulière à ses yeux et à son coeur. _

_- « Je suis sûre de ce que je veux, et je suis certaine qu'il en est de même pour toi ... » fit-elle en capturant ses lèvres avec ferveur. _

_Leurs baiser s'intensifia à mesure que leurs corps répondaient à la passion qui les consumait de l'intérieur. Leurs mains se firent plus audacieuses, leurs souffles plus rauques. Ils délaissèrent rapidement le divan, tout comme leurs vêtements superflus, afin de se laisser libre court à l'amour trop longtemps refoulé dans une chorégraphie impeccable qui dura longtemps. Très longtemps jusqu'à ce que la passion en eux ne se consume pour laisser place à un sentiment de béatitude total._

- « Elizabeth? Elizabeth, tu es avec moi? »

Elle rêvait éveillée dans la salle de bain avec, d'un côté son fils qui la regardait étrangement et .. son père qui la sondait de la même manière. Elle cligna des yeux pour se reprendre, pour effacer les dernières images qui s'étaient imposées d'elles même dans son esprit pour se concentrer sur le problème du moment.

- « Fais couler un fond d'eau, pas trop chaud ni »

- « Je ne tiens pas à l'ébouillanter! »

- « Je m'en doute, voilà pourquoi je te dis de vérifier la température avec ton coude. »

Johnatan commençait à s'agiter dans ses bras, comme toujours, il appréhendait le moment du bain. Afin de le calmer, la jeune mère le berça doucement dans ses bras, et lorsqu'il se calma un tantinet, elle le plongea dans la baignoire. Après quoi, elle laissa le relais à John, se plaçant légèrement en retrait pour leurs laisser un peu d'intimité, mais resta dans la salle de bain au cas où.

- « Il ne va pas se noyer, ne t'en fais pas. » grommela John, exaspéré malgré lui.

Elizabeth préféra ne pas relever cette pique. De toute évidence John cherchait la petite bête, le moindre détail étant sujet à s'élever en un problème. Cela lui passera... espérons le du moins.

N'ayant aucune réponse de la jeune femme, John ne chercha pas à surenchérir, mais préféra s'occuper de son fils. D'abord hésitant, il mouillait que légèrement le petit garçon sur le dos, le ventre, mais contrairement à son père, Johnatan ne se gêna pas et l'éclaboussa.

- « En voilà des manières! » s'offusqua faussement John avant de lui rendre l'appareil sous les rires de son fils.

Elizabeth assistait au loin à cette scène, un sourire aux lèvres sans même s'en apercevoir. Finalement et si Johnatan était celui qui leur permettra de faire revenir l'ancien John.. Et si l'amour d'un père était la clef pour la renaissance de l'homme qui avait su capturer son coeur... Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, elle envisageait la possibilité qu'il puisse revenir... si ce n'est que lorsque John leva son regard sur elle, Elizabeth en eut des frissons dans le dos. Peut être pas enfin de compte...

_OoO_

Affalé plus qu'assis à la table du mess, il buvait son énième café non pas pour rester éveillé, n'ayant aucun travaux urgent l'obligeant à rester debout toute la nuit, mais car l'appel de caféine était plus fort que tout. D'ailleurs, la quantité phénoménale qu'il ingurgitait chaque jour ne l'empêchait en rien de dormir comme un bébé, seule sa tension répondait à cette sur-dose d'excitant.

- « Vous n'avez pas changé, toujours autant accroc » fit une voix derrière lui.

Rodney leva sa tasse pour savoir si John parlait de son penchant pour le café puis rétorqua sans réfléchir :

- « Par contre vous, ce ne sont pas les changements qui manquent et je ne parle pas de cette touffe de poils que vous appelez une barbe! »

John s'assit en face du scientifique, sourd aux piques du canadien qui auraient amené auparavant une contre attaque et donc une dispute où chacun aurait essayé de marquer des points. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, rien.

- «A commencer par ça! Depuis quand vous restez stoïque avec moi! » tonna Rodney dont la passivité de John l'agaçait.

John le regarda, le visage neutre – seul un très léger froncement de sourcils – et verrouilla son regard dans celui de Rodney, tout simplement, toujours muet.

- « Vous ne dites rien.. »

- « Je viens de donner le bain à Jonhatan »

Rodney resta interdit. Quelle logique pouvait bien trouvé John pour lui répondre une telle chose? En y réfléchissant bien, il y en avait aucune.

- « Et? »

- « Et je pense m'être bien débrouiller. »

- « Elizabeth était dans le coins, rassurez moi »

- « Oui, elle était là » grinça t-il comme s'il regrettait qu'elle soit restée avec lui.

- « Me voilà rassuré. »

John se pencha sur la table et parla d'une voix si calme, si posée, transparente de toute émotions que Rodney sentit ses cheveux s'hérissaient sur son crâne.

- « Pourquoi? Vous m'en croyiez tous incapable? Alors pourquoi m'avoir obligé à rester ici si on me voit comme un monstre incapable de s'occuper de son propre fils. »

- « Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça » murmura Rodney pour sa défense, se disant qu'il fallait mieux caresser John dans le bon sens du poil plutôt que de lui chercher des poux en espérant qu'il agisse comme avant.

Sauf que le temps où il avait connu John était fini; ses réactions passées n'étaient plus celles d'aujourd'hui et il lui faudra apprendre à faire avec.

- « Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous êtes novice en tant que parent alors que Elizabeth... elle joue ce rôle depuis plusieurs mois. »

- « Mais moi je ne demande qu'à apprendre »

- « Ola du calme. Vous êtes revenu depuis deux jours seulement. On ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, soyez patient, Elizabeth vous aidera. »

Rodney le soutenait de tout coeur dans sa démarche mais à vouloir aller trop vite, ne commettra t-il pas des erreurs? Car bien que John soit son ami et le père de Johnatan, Rodney pensait aussi ce petit garçon pour qui tous ces changements ne seront pas sans conséquences. Peur de la réaction de John, Rodney s'abstint de lui faire la remarque directement.

- « J'aurai par contre une question, Sheppard » dit Rodney, préférant changer de sujet et surtout car cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur retour à la base. « Cette Marissa... elle semblait très proche de vous. »

- « Et ? Je vous arrête tout de suite, cette femme est seulement une amie. »

Le mot amie sonnait terriblement faux dans la bouche de John, mais après avoir sondé son ami du regard, Rodney conclut qu'il disait la vérité. Marissa était bel et bien une amie au sens platonique du terme. Etonnant. Déconcertant.

- « J'ai bien du mal à vous croire. » souffla Rodney, abasourdi ne sachant pas quoi penser que l'évidence, de ce qui aurait crevé les yeux à tous, ne soit pas la réalité.

Un rictus amère se dessina sur le visage sombre de John alors que ses épaules se levèrent comme pour vouloir dire : _est-ce si étonnant s'agissant de moi ? _

- « Il n'y a d'ailleurs eu personne si vous voulez tout savoir. »

- « Mais comment est-ce possible?! » s'étrangla Rodney, les mots ayant dépassé ses pensées.

Comment est ce possible? Une question purement théorique surtout lorsqu'on connaissait suffisamment John Sheppard pour qui la sexualité était un besoin aussi vital que celui de respirer. Comment un homme tel que lui avait pu se transformer en un saint? La réponse se résumait en peu de mots. Elizabeth. Trahison. Coeur en miette. Mort.

- « Vous ne savez pas par quoi je suis passé, Rodney »

- « Si j'ai une petite idée mais vous ne savez pas non plus par quoi nous sommes passé... par quoi est passé Elizabeth » souffla Rodney, inconscient du sens caché de ses paroles.

- « Comment ça? »

- « Rien »

- « Si vous me cachez quelque chose, alors dite moi! »

Tel qu'un lion en cage attendant sa pitance, John patienta que le canadien lui réponde, en silence, avec une patience infinie, sûr qu'il finirait par craquer, sûr que son regard inquisiteur produirait l'effet voulu sur cet homme n'ayant jamais su garder sa langue.

- « Vous avez gagné! » capitula Rodney en levant les mains au ciel, priant que ces révélations n'amènent pas sa condamnation à mort pour les avoir divulgué. « Prenons du café... on risque d'en avoir pour la nuit »

Il était trop tard pour reculer. Sa tête lui pesa lourdement à mesure qu'un flot de souvenirs s'insinua devant ses yeux. Rodney porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, la chaleur de liquide lui brûla la gorge, mais il ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte. John le sondait toujours du regard, son impatience perceptible.

- « Vous avez pas intérêt de m'interrompre sinon vous ne saurez rien du tout! » croassa t-il. « Après que Ronon vous ai vu tomber dans la rivière... »

- « Rodney! » reprocha John dont la simple évocation de cet homme lui donnait des hauts de coeur.

- « Je vous ai dis quoi?! Taisez vous non d'un chien! »

John se racla la gorge, conscient qu'il lui faudrait garder pour lui tous ses commentaires au risque que le canadien ne mette ses menaces à exécution.

- « Bien... donc je disais » fit Rodney avant de faire une pause.


	15. Chapter 15

_Je suis d'accord, affreuse coupure mais pour me faire pardonner une longue suite (enfin comme d'hab' lol)_

* * *

- « Vous avez pas intérêt de m'interrompre sinon vous ne saurez rien du tout! » croassa t-il. « Après que Ronon vous ai vu tomber dans la rivière... »

- « Rodney! » reprocha John dont la simple évocation de cet homme lui donnait des hauts de coeur.

- « Je vous ai dis quoi?! Taisez vous non d'un chien! »

John se racla la gorge, conscient qu'il lui faudrait garder pour lui tous ses commentaires au risque que le canadien ne mette ses menaces à exécution.

- « Bien... donc je disais » fit Rodney avant de faire une pause.

L'évocation de ces souvenirs étaient douloureux, tant bien même que de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, la douleur était encore bien présente dans son esprit.

- « On est revenu sur Atlantis pour aller chercher des renforts et... quand on a dû l'annoncer à Elizabeth... »

La jeune femme se démarquait par un immense professionnalisme, chacune de ses émotions étant parfaitement dissimulées, camouflées de sorte qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être une femme frigide au coeur de pierre. Sauf que lorsque Rodney, paniqué, avait dû lui relater les derniers événements, la femme avait pris le pas sur la dirigeante. L'angoisse, l'affolement avaient gagné Elizabeth qui, pour la première fois, ne sut quelle décision prendre jusqu'à ce que Teyla la guide. Toute l'équipe était donc repartie avec un jumper sur la planète, pour la scanner. Aucune trace. Plus de géniis et encore moins de John. Durant trois jours, ils cherchèrent de fond en comble à mesure que l'espoir de retrouver John se transformait en une résignation. Celle de sa mort.

Lieutenant colonel John Sheppard mort au combat – voici le message qui fut transmis au sgc, aux services de l'armée de l'air des Etats Unis ainsi qu'à sa famille.

Pas besoin de mots, d'aveux, ils l'avaient tous devinés et compris en voyant la réaction de Elizabeth : celle d'une femme ayant perdu son amant, sa moitié. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais dit expressément, il était manifeste que John n'était pas seulement un collègue, un ami, mais plus que cela. Il était celui qui transportait et qui menait Elizabeth dans l'exaltation et la magie de l'amour. Or tout était devenu irrémédiable et sans lendemain, il ne restait qu'une cicatrice, jamais refermée complètement, cette impression d'inachevée et de définitif à la fois que seul le temps apaiserait un jour. Peut être...

- « ... sauf que vous oublier lui était impossible surtout lorsqu'elle apprit sa grossesse... »

Comment aurait-elle pu faire son deuil de John alors que tout le ramener à lui? Deux semaines à peine après sa disparition, elle apprenait qu'elle attendait un enfant. Quelle ironie du sort.

Un bonheur et en même temps une malédiction. Un bonheur car cet enfant l'avait en quelque sorte ramenait dans le monde des vivants, car tous étaient d'accord sur ce fait, elle serait morte de chagrin; mais cette grossesse était aussi une malédiction dans le sens où cela la privait du droit de vivre sans lui – ce petit être ne cesserait de lui rappeler John. Sans parler de la difficulté d'élever un enfant seule, une immense responsabilité dont Elizabeth doutait être capable.

- « ...tout ce stress n'était ni bon pour elle ni pour le bébé. »

Rodney s'arrêta de parler et baissa la tête, pour une fois, il réfléchissait quoi et comment le dire. Une façon de ménager John? D'éviter de le rendre coupable? Pourtant, en se faisant passer pour mort, n'était-il pas responsable des problèmes qu'eurent Elizabeth? Oui. Mais Rodney ne tenait pas à accabler son ami qui mesurait également que dans tout ce désastre, la jeune femme n'était pas blanche comme neige, elle aussi avait commis sa marge d'erreur. D'ailleurs, la tromperie de Elizabeth était à l'origine, et même, la cause de la disparition de John... Sauf que ce genre de comportement ne ressemblait vraiment pas à la jeune femme... surtout en sachant ô combien elle l'aimait.. Pourquoi avoir été voir ailleurs et surtout avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas? John aurait-il pu la pousser d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette trahison?

- « Rodney? » appela John désireux de savoir la suite.

- « Euh... oui....j'étais perdu dans mes pensées... »

- « Continuez »

- « Elle a failli faire plusieurs fois une fausse couche » dit Rodney en retenant son souffle.

Elizabeth avait véhiculé son stress au bébé et à deux mois de grossesse, elle fut prise de crampes et de saignement. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle ne le perde mais après du repos forcé, les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre.. jusqu'à la fois d'après.

- « Je revenais de la Terre... » informa Rodney, prenant soin de ne pas préciser que ce voyage était destiné à rencontrer la famille de John. « .. Elizabeth était à l'infirmerie après une violente crise. Le verdict était sans appel, si elle voulait mener sa grossesse jusqu'à son terme, elle devait cesser de travailler.. »

Ce qui impliquait de partir sur Terre durant quelques mois, le temps de s'éloigner de toute source de tension ou de stress. Et c'est à contre coeur que la jeune femme dut quitter Atlantis pour mener le reste de sa grossesse, seule. Elle n'avait personne sur qui compter, personne pour l'écouter. Elle était seule et vulnérable. Peut être encore plus vulnérable que si elle était restée sur la cité. Voilà pourquoi elle avait rendu visite à la famille de John, afin de rencontrer des inconnus qui auront, malgré tout, un visage familier pour lui redonner la force ainsi que l'énergie d'endosser son rôle de mère célibataire.

- « Un mois avant le terme, Elizabeth nous revenait. Son fils devait être un Atlande selon elle.. »

Rodney se remémora alors la naissance de Johnatan qui, en dépit du décès de son père, aurait dû apportait un souffle nouveau à la jeune femme, à eux tous d'ailleurs. Un peu de joie. La naissance d'un enfant symbolise la vie mais pas la mort. Sauf que tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu...A ce souvenir, le canadien sentit son plexus se coincé d'une pique fulgurante. Il aurait aimé effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire, mais hélas c'était impossible.

- « L'accouchement.. ne s'est pas passé comme il aurait dû »

Une phrase à double sens, aussi bien car John aurait dû être présent pour la soutenir, lui tenir la main en lui soufflant des mots qui auraient exaspéré plus que rassuré Elizabeth, mais également car cette dernière fut à deux doigts de faire de son fils un orphelin.

- « Vous pouvez répéter! » s'égosilla John à mi chemin entre la colère et la surprise.

Sa première réelle réaction depuis son retour, une réaction qui ne glaça pas Rodney car, cette fois-ci, elle ressemblait vraiment à John et non à son faux jumeaux.

- « Je ne pourrai pas vous dire les termes médicaux exacts mais ce que je sais c'est que... le placenta s'est rompu entraînant une hémorragie pour Elizabeth » répondit Rodney cachant une légère joie de revoir ce visage familier.

- « Elle a failli mourir... » murmura John alors que ses yeux verts brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

Celle du remord? De l'inquiétude? De la peur? Certainement une combinaison des trois, à vrai dire.

Rodney acquiesça de la tête, fautif, comme s'il fut responsable de l'état critique de son amie.

- « On a passé de longues heures à attendre pendant que Carson l'opérait... en priant pour qu'elle vive. »

Les derniers mots de Rodney eurent l'effet qu'on lui les arrachait de force.

- « C'est passé de prêt, mais elle a survécu comme vous pouvez le voir » ajouta t-il, une légère touche d'amertume dans la voix en repensant à la manière qu'il lui parlait depuis son retour.

John regardait son ami, le visage grave, attentif.

- « Je sais à quoi vous penser... votre fils aurait pu être orphelin. Qui se serait occupé de lui? Sans père, sans mère. »

- « Elle ne m'a rien dit. »

- « Et quand aurait-elle eu le temps? Avant de repartir sur cette planète alors que vous l'évitiez comme la peste, ou après, lorsque vous donniez le bain à Jo. Oh tiens John j'ai oublié de te dire : quand j'ai accouché de Jo, j'ai failli mourir. Peut être qu'elle s'est dit qu'il fallait attendre un peu, y aller en douceur, et surtout éviter que vous reportiez sur Jo une quelconque faute. Et ne me dite pas que vous ne l'auriez pas fait car vos réactions de maintenant sont si imprévisibles qu'on peut s'attendre à tout »

Lorsque Rodney eut fini de parler, il prit une profonde inspiration, pour reprendre son souffle, mais aussi car d'un certain côté, il se sentait soulagé que son ami sache la vérité.

- « Merci » fit John d'un ton neutre avant de se lever et de partir sans demander son reste.

Le canadien ravala sa frustration et l'observa attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, se demandant si c'était une dérobade délibérée, ou si c'était juste le nouveau John, impassible et imperturbable.

_OoO_

Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis que Rodney avait parlé à John. D'apparences, le fait que Elizabeth ait failli mourir en donnant naissance à leur fils le laissait de marbre, mais ayant appris à dissimuler ses sentiments, Rodney ne saurait dire réellement quel était son état d'esprit. Moins agressif, il restait pourtant distant et sur ses gardes. Ironie du sort ou pas, ce comportement rappelait étrangement celui de Ronon à son arrivée sur Atlantis. Ce qui, en un sens, était plutôt bon signe, rien n'était perdu, le même processus de socialisation se produirait sur lui. Ou peut être pas.

Elizabeth ignorait les confessions du canadien sur sa grossesse à problème. A quoi bon lui en faire part au risque que John pense qu'il s'agisse pour elle d'un moyen de se faire plaindre et de passer pour la victime dans cette histoire. Cette façon de penser était certainement cynique, pathétique, mais comment savoir ce qui passait dans sa tête! C'est d'ailleurs ce constat qui l'effrayait, elle ne le connaissait plus, les réactions, les réflexions du père de son enfant étaient celles d'un autre homme. Et dire qu'ils avaient été si proches dans le passé, et maintenant.... Ils n'étaient plus que des étrangers. Des étrangers pas vraiment, disons plutôt des connaissances. Ils se toléraient.

Elle avait bien remarqué les efforts de John depuis une semaine, se mordant la joue pour ne pas faire une remarque, soufflant d'exaspération plutôt que de finir une phrase. John essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire la moindre remarque désobligeante. Mais pourquoi? Pour le bien de Johnatan? Cette pensée réchauffait son coeur de mère, un enfant a besoin de tout sauf de l'électricité entre ses deux parents, mais dans le même temps, elle se méfiait de l'eau qui dort. A quoi devait-elle s'attendre lorsque sa colère, sa rancoeur, seront trop dures à contenir? Elle ne craignait pas de la violence de sa part, bien que le souvenir de cette nuit où elle lui annonça sa traîtrise lui rappelait que John avait été à deux doigts de la frapper, mais elle redoutait plutôt des mots. Le nouveau John savait expertement se servir des faiblesses de l'autre comme une arme, un couteau aiguisée sur une peau nue.

Ses nouvelles compétences de père n'étaient pas à remettre en cause, il apprenait à s'occuper de son fils, avec une patience infinie, attentif aux conseils qu'elle lui prodiguait. Pour le moment c'était un parcours sans faute. Alors pourquoi portait-elle ce regard inquiet sur lui lorsque Johnatan était dans ses bras? Peut être car justement ses craintes n'étaient pas tant infondées que cela. John n'était pas le père qu'elle avait toujours imaginé, une chose dans son comportement la refroidissait. Quoi? Elle ne savait pas quoi exactement, peut être car son regard était dépourvu de cette petite étincelle de joie de vivre et d'optimisme qui le caractérisait auparavant. Certes, il montrait des élans d'affection pour son fils, mais pas ceux auxquels elle pensait.

Il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle avait tant rêvé, imaginé, regretté pour son fils.

Elle faisait un amalgame entre le passé et le présent, Elizabeth en avait conscience mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Alors même si elle l'aiderait dans son rôle de père, rien ne pourrait la soulager de cette crainte. Une mère ferait tout pour protéger son enfant... même s'il s'agit de le protéger de son père. Une partie en elle tentait de la raisonner, de lui dire que ce n'était que de la parano, que John ne ferait rien de mal à son fils... Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader. C'était totalement impensable s'agissant de l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie voilà deux ans de cela, mais désormais, elle n'en serait pas si sûre. Cette crainte s'imposait d'elle même, s'insinuant clandestinement dans son esprit quand père et fils étaient réunis. Alors si pour le moment elle réussissait à garder secret cette peur, combien de temps y arriverait-elle? Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de priver John de son fils, il avait les même droit qu'elle.

Sa réflexion l'amena tout naturellement vers Ronon. Ce dernier jouait les fantômes, c'est à peine s'ils s'étaient échangés quelques mots en une semaine. Elizabeth savait pourquoi son ami instaurait une distance entre eux. Ne pas être une gêne dans la ré-insertion de John dans sa vie d'avant. Une réaction humble mais qui agaçait légèrement la jeune femme qui avait besoin plus que tout de son ami.

Le seul homme de sa vie qui ne la quitterait jamais.

Et surtout en ce tournant de sa vie, un moment capital, Elizabeth ressentait un manque, une nécessité de se confier à Ronon qui avait toujours su trouver des mots rassurants et la conseiller. Elle devait rétablir le contact avec lui.

C'est donc avec cette idée en tête qu'elle se mit à sa recherche, le trouvant sans grande surprise dans le gymnase, ce lieu, témoin de leurs erreurs. Mais elle avait passé ce cap depuis fort longtemps, le fait de se rendre dans cette pièce n'éveillait plus le moindre souvenir de cette fameuse nuit.

- « Bonjour » fit elle comme si de rien n'était.

Le runner s'immobilisa et se retourna, le visage sans surprise, comme s'il s'attendait à sa venue.

- « Elizabeth »

- « Je suis contente que tu te souviennes encore de moi » dit-elle, un sarcasme involontaire colorant ses mots.

- « Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. » fit-il, sachant pourtant la rebuffade de son amie justifiée.

Bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse, Elizabeth lui demanda sans préambule :

- « Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis une semaine? »

Face au silence de son ami, la jeune femme prit place sur le banc afin de lui montrer qu'elle avait tout son temps.

- « Tu sais que c'était la seule à faire. John ne supporte pas d'être dans la même pièce que moi et... »

- « Donc tu baisses les bras. Tu ne t'es pas dit que tôt ou tard, vous deux, vous devriez vous parler, mettre les choses au clair une fois pour toute, même si... »

- « Même si quoi? »

_Même si cela devait arriver aux poings_, songea t-elle. Une triste réalité mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, cette issue était préférable que celle de l'ignorance, de la fuite. Ces deux là devront se parler, quit à ce qu'ils se hurlent dessus, qu'ils s'accablent de reproches et qu'ils se frappent. Au moins ils pourraient évacuer toute leurs colères, celle de John pour avoir été trompé, et celle de Ronon pour qui la fuite de son ami était une erreur indigne de l'homme qu'il avait connu.

- « As tu au moins essayé de lui parler? »

- « Non, c'est encore trop tôt. »

- « Ce n'est pas en laissant passer du temps que les choses s'amélioreront. »

Ronon opina de la tête. Il ne pourrait pas toujours repousser l'inévitable, il le savait, mais à dire vrai, le runner redoutait sa réaction. Face aux accusations de John, un homme pour qui, il avait été prêt à tout donner y compris sa vie, il avait peur de ne pouvoir garder son calme. Elizabeth était – mise à part Jennifer et encore leur relation n'était pas comparable – la femme qui comptait plus que tout pour lui. Alors si John commençait à casser du sucre sur son dos, il se savait incapable d'entendre ses injures sans protester. Ce n'est pas lui qui avait été là pour la ramasser à la petite cuillère, quand son moral avait si bas qu'elle avait frôlé la dépression. Non, lui vivait sa vie sur une autre planète, ignorant tout le mal que sa pseudo mort avait causé.

- « Et puis tu n'as pas pensé que j'avais besoin de toi » ajouta t-elle en baissant la tête.

La poitrine de Ronon s'oppressa. Savoir son amie en détresse et ne pas être là l'avait rendu malade, mais s'éloigner d'elle était nécessaire afin que John reprenne sa place, celle qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir. Avec du recul, et surtout face au désarroi de la jeune femme, il se dit que ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée.

- « J'ai toujours garder un oeil sur toi.... » confessa t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés mais sans oser croiser son regard qu'il savait posé sur lui.

- « Je te remercie pour cette attention honorable, Ronon, mais j'ai peur qu'en agissant de la sorte cela est au contraire l'effet inverse. John peut penser que si tu t'éloignes de moi c'est car on entretient tous les deux encore une relation.

- « Tu le penses sérieusement?! »

- « Malheureusement, oui »

_Malheureusement, oui_. Ces deux mots ne signifiaient pas grand chose, mais tout le reste – son ton, ses yeux, son attitude – transmettait toutes les réponses dont Ronon avait besoin.

- « Il a tant changé.. » conclut-il, attendant à ce qu'elle poursuive sur une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Elizabeth dut lire cette interrogation dans les yeux noisettes du runner puisqu'elle anticipa sa question.

- « Tu te demande comment il se débrouille avec Jo? »

- « Oui, et je me demande aussi comment il se comporte avec toi. »

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, faisant un rapide bilan de cette dernière semaine.

- « Avec moi.. on va dire que c'est _statu quo_. Il semble toutefois moins agressif même si je vois bien qu'il se retient de me faire quelques remarques cinglantes. Disons qu'on ne s'échange que les mots strictement nécessaires notamment quand il a une question sur Jo. »

- « Tu lui a parlé de ta grossesse? »

- « Non » fit-elle catégoriquement. « Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on le mette au courant »

- « Et pour Jo? »

- « Et bien... il écoute ce que je le lui dis. C'est dingue faut voir le regard qu'il porte sur son fils et puis quand il me regarde, ses yeux se remplissent immédiatement de colère et je crois qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte c'est devenu naturel chez lui. »

- « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout »

Elizabeth souffla de reddition. Décidément, elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

- « Tu as raison. » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur son ventre comme pour ponctuer ses angoisses qui lui venait du plus profond d'elle. « J'ai... j'ai cette angoisse en moi de le voir s'occuper de mon fils, alors que c'est ridicule je sais qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal mais.. »

- « Je comprends » fit-il, omettant bien volontiers le fait que lui aussi avait ressenti cette peur. « Mais en y pensant bien, cette peur ne serait-elle pas dû au fait que John soit devenu un autre homme, il n'est plus celui que tu as connu, celui que tu imaginais comme père. »

- « Je le pense aussi. Voilà pourquoi je ne dis rien et j'essaye de lui accorder du temps avec Jo. J'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse en plus ce reproche après l'avoir quasi supplié de rester pour s'occuper de lui. »

- « Il est avec lui en ce moment? »

- « Oui.. mais j'ai demandé à Teyla de rester avec eux » avoua t-elle à demi mots.

Ronon se pencha en avant, prenant appui ses ses genoux alors que son regard se perdait sur le mur en face de lui.

- « As tu remarqué que tu dis plus souvent _mon fils_ que le _notre_ ? »

Médusée, Elizabeth lui jeta un coup d'oeil douloureux comme pour lui demander si tel était bien le cas.

- « Ce qui est compréhensible, Elizabeth » le rassura Ronon en voyant l'accablement de son amie, mais incapable de prononcer les mots qui la rassureraient.

Tout comme John, les mots n'étaient pas son fort. Voilà un point commun entre eux, celui-ci, et un autre qu'il aurait préféré ne pas partager...

- « Je... je crois que je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de devoir partager Jo avec lui. C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression de parler d'un objet mais jusqu'à là... »

- « C'est toi et toi seule qui avait le dernier mot concernant son éducation alors que maintenant tu vas devoir prendre en compte son avis. »

- « Voilà »

Bien que leur situation soit assez atypique, elle ressemblait fort à celle de parents séparés devant partager l'autorité parentale de leur enfants avec tous les problèmes qui se greffent. Comment concilier deux avis totalement divergents? Comment se mettre d'accord alors que les deux parents sont en plus ou moins mauvais terme?


	16. Chapter 16

_J'aime beaucoup le chapitre à venir voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le couper au risque de faire perdre l'effet que je voulais lui donner_

* * *

En les voyant si proches, si complices, John resta plusieurs minutes avec Johanatan endormi dans ses bras à les regarder, incapable de penser, incapable de dévier son regard d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas les entendre, mais parfois, les gestes, les regards, en disent bien plus longs. Rien ne traduisait un sentiment d'amour entre Elizabeth et Ronon, rien mise à part une profonde complicité qui, finalement, rendait John bien plus jaloux car il savait que plus jamais il ne partagerait un tel lien avec qui que ce soit. Plus jamais. Marqué à vie au fer rouge, une plaie à vif qui ne cicatriserait jamais. John vivrait avec cette plaie au coeur non refermée, une blessure qu'il ne souhaitait peut être voir guérir... Car cicatriser c'est oublier.

A l'instar de la colère qui le consumait depuis deux ans, un tout nouveau sentiment naissait en lui. Celui de la jalousie. La jalousie de n'avoir pas eu le droit de mener une vie normale, d'avoir – comme tout le monde – une vie de famille. On lui avait refusé ce droit au bonheur. Ce droit de vivre sa vie tout simplement.

Son fils avait le droit d'avoir deux parents qui, en plus de l'amour, partageraient une complicité telle que celle qu'entretenaient Elizabeth et Ronon. Alors que désormais, lui et elle, ne se connaissaient plus. Comment élever un enfant ensemble? Comment contribuer à son bien être et faire en sorte qu'il devienne une personne épanouie?

Il sut que cette nuit-là serait une nuit blanche de plus. Il aurait besoin de beaucoup de temps pour parvenir à remettre un semblant d'ordre dans cette situation. Y trouver une solution, et encore, il ignorait vraiment s'il y en avait une et si seulement, il avait envie qu'il y en ait une.

Ni Elizabeth, ni Ronon ne s'aperçurent de la présence de John à l'entrée du gymnase, et encore moins des larmes qui scintillèrent ses yeux fermés. Le lieutenant Colonel Sheppard pleurait pour la première fois depuis deux ans... Impuissant devant la force et l'inéluctable désastre de sa vie, il pleurait... Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas trompée, ou, si seulement il n'avait rien su...

Comment remonter le temps, comment faire marche arrière ?

Il tourna les talons et d'un pas pesant regagna ses quartiers avec dans ses bras tout ce qui lui restait d'important dans sa vie. Son fils. S'occuper de Johnatan, se concentrer sur lui l'aiderait peut être à passer le cap de cette foutue nuit, à ne pas ressasser encore et encore les mêmes questions qui, jusqu'à là, n'avaient aucune réponses. Sur le trajet, il rencontra plusieurs militaires qui le saluèrent respectueusement, pas dupe, John avaient remarqué leurs regards inquisiteurs. Quand redeviendra t-il leur chef ?

Officiellement, rien ne l'empêchait de reprendre ses fonctions au sein de la cité, rien, sauf que le sgc avait imposé à ce qu'il s'entretienne avec Heigtmeyer pour voir s'il était apte psychologiquement à reprendre du service. Histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne pète pas un cable et qu'il ne tire sur le premier venu! Officieusement, c'était une autre affaire. A commencer par Lorne, John ne voulait pas prendre sa place alors que le militaire avait mérité sa promotion. Et puis... avait-il encore l'étoffe pour un tel poste? Sur le plan physique, le problème ne se posait pas, même sur une autre planète, il avait gardé sa discipline en pratiquant régulièrement du sport. Sauf que voilà, rester inactif toute la journée sur la cité commençait sérieusement à lui peser, il n'y avait rien à faire excepté s'occuper de Johnatan, une occupation à plein temps, mais il aspirait plus, il voulait plus. Alors, et si finalement reprendre les missions pouvaient lui rapporter une certaine sérénité et paix intérieure....

Et sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ses pas le guidèrent tout naturellement vers le hangar à jumpers. Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis si longtemps... Rien avait changé. Tous les jumpers - de grands pots de yaourts comme Mckay les décrivaient - étaient alignés n'attendant qu'à être pilotés. Poussé par Dieu seul sait quelle pulsion, John monta dans le premier vaisseau et s'assit sur le siège du pilote. C'est à ce moment là que Johnatan ouvrit les yeux. Une vraie marmotte. John avait remarqué que lorsque son fils dormait, il fallait presque une tornade pour le réveiller, songea t-il amusé.

- « Et si on allait faire une petite ballade, Jo? »

Le petit garçon leva ses grands verts sur son père, lui donnant son accord pour cette initialisation au pilotage.

- « Alors c'est parti! » dit-il en appuyant sur différents boutons tout en gardant une main fermement sur Johnatan.

Différentes lumières s'allumèrent dans l'habitacle sous l'oeil émerveillé du petit garçon dont le sourire s'élargissait de seconde en seconde.

- « Attend c'est pas gagné, ça fait deux ans que j'ai pas piloté... mais c'est comme le vélo ça s'oublie pas! »

En guise de réponse, son fils opina de la tête comme s'il était d'accord avec lui ce qui fit sourire John qui ne pouvait décidément plus se lasser de voir son fils s'émerveiller pour un rien... Alors que pour lui c'était disons chose commune.

Une certaine angoisse naquit en lui alors qu'il posait une main sur le manche. C'est ridicule pensa t-il, pourquoi aurait-il perdu la main? Il tira le manche vers lui et le jumper quitta le sol d'un mètre dans un doux ronronnement aux oreilles de John. Les portes du hangar s'ouvrirent, laissant passer la lumière du clair de lune et après une profonde inspiration, il fit décoller le jumper sans la moindre hésitation.

Le vaisseau s'éloigna rapidement de la cité et s'éleva dans les airs, dans les nuages, avec au loin la lune: une lumière pour guider les pilotes perdus comme les phares pour les marins....

En dépit de ses angoisses, John n'avait pas perdu la main, ses instincts de pilote s'étaient immédiatement réveillés au moment où il avait pénétré dans le jumper. Ses instincts et ce sentiment de liberté que seul le vol pouvait lui procurer.... enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une femme lui fasse ressentir cette même sensation d'abandon.

C'est comme si le jumper et lui ne faisaient qu'une seule et même entité, que chacun répondait aux attentes de l'autre.

Ne pas penser. Ne pas réfléchir. Se perdre dans les airs comme on le ferait en amour.

John en oublia toute notion de temps pour s'abandonner au plaisir de voler de nouveau. Il en oubliait toutefois pas son fils qui, les yeux grands ouverts, admirait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, ne perdant pas une miette.

- « Et si on montait un peu plus haut »

Aussitôt, le jumper prit de l'altitude et se plaça en orbite autour de la planète. Johnatan se dandina dans les bras de son père, excité par ce qu'il voyait. John ne se décida à rentrer que lorsque son fils s'endormit de nouveau dans ses bras, bercé par le vol.

Lorsqu'il posa le jumper, il vit au travers la vitre avant Elizabeth qui l'attendait de pieds ferme, les bras croisés. Alors qu'il devrait se sentir coupable d'être parti sans la prévenir alors qu'il était sensé être avec Teyla; John ne s'en formalisa pas, estimant qu'il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre dans la mesure où Johnatan était son fils à lui aussi. Dès lors, si l'envie lui prenait de faire un tour avec lui, il n'avait pas à lui demander la permission.

- « On est arrivé bonhomme » souffla t-il à l'oreille de son fils qui enfouit son visage dans le creux de son bras tandis que ses doigts se refermaient sur un bout de sa chemise.

Prêt à subir les foudres de la jeune femme, John sortit du jumper alors que Elizabeth se jetait sur lui pour prendre Johnatan de ses bras.

- « Mais enfin tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête?! » aboya t-elle, ses yeux lui jetant des éclairs.

- « Ce qu'il s'est passé? » dit-il sans surenchérir, au contraire, sa voix était d'un calme olympien montrant qu'il pensait vraiment n'avoir rien à se reprocher.

- « John tu es totalement inconscient ma parole! Tu n'as pas touché à une commande depuis près de deux ans et tu pars comme ça avec Jo, sans même m'avertir qui plus est... »

- « Il me fallait ta permission? » demanda t-il d'un air hautin avant d'ajouter, dédaigneux. « Merci, je vois que j'ai toute ta confiance dans mes compétences de pilote. Tu penses sérieusement que j'aurai pu faire courir un risque à Jo? »

- « La question n'est pas là... » dit-elle, fatiguée de ces éternelles désaccords entre eux; fatiguée de devoir se battre contre lui.

Ressentait l'animosité entre ses deux parents, Johnatan se mit à sangloter dans les bras de sa mère et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

- « Et tu vas encore me dire que c'est à cause de moi qu'il pleure? Qui sait qui hausse la voix?!C'est encore moi le parent indigne?! » dit-il avant de faire une pause tandis que ses yeux se portaient sur le sol du hangar, semblant regretter ses mots.

Un léger changement qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Elizabeth. C'était la première fois depuis son retour que John paressait se rendre compte de la force de ses mots et ô combien il pouvait se montrer blessant.

- « Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fais ça, pourquoi je suis parti piloter sur un coup de tête. »

Il secoua la tête et souffla comme blasé, puis sans mot, il partit.

- « Pour te sentir libre... » chuchota t-elle.

_OoO_

- « Entre vous et nous, je ne pensais vraiment pas vous voir passer le pas de ma porte un jour »

- « Pourquoi parce que je suis si instable que ça? » demanda John en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil que lui montrait Kate comme s'il était clouté de pointes.

- « Disons qu'avant, même les menaces d'aller en cours martiales n'avaient pas l'effet voulu. »

- « Il y a un début à tout »

- « Surtout que cet entretien est obligatoire si vous voulez reprendre les missions. Et la question est : le voulez-vous? »

John n'aurait pu donner un oui franc, car lui même ne le savait pas. C'était encore le brouillard dans son esprit. La réponse différait comme le temps, parfois oui, et parfois non. Ayant assez de tourner en rond toute la journée en se demandant que faire de sa triste existence, reprendre les missions serait une occupation comme une autre - bien que l'entrain ne soit plus là. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer lors d'une montée d'adrénaline? On ne peut pas renier ses instinct, cet instinct d'aventurier...

- « En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment... »

- « Vous voulez faire un essai, ce n'est qu'en votre honneur. »

- « Docteur? Elizabeth... vous a t-elle parlé d'un sujet particulier la concernant elle et moi? »

- « Ecoutez John, je ne peux pas vous parler de mes entretiens avec elle, mais je suis au courant de tout. »

- « Bien »

- « Cela vous gêne t-il? »

- « Comment ça? »

- « Et bien que plusieurs personnes soient au courant de cette _histoire_? Oui, je sais pour elle et Ronon. »

John secoua la tête, trouvant absurde et sans intérêt cette question. Sauf que pour Kate, la réponse à cette question pourrait expliquer en partie son comportement.

- « Etre trompé par la femme que vous aimiez a t-il porté un coup à votre masculinité? » l'interrogea t-elle, mais en voyant l'air atterré de John, Kate crut bon de préciser. « Faut savoir que chez les hommes, et en particulier chez eux plus que chez les femmes, il y a cet instinct inné de rivalité. Entre vous, vous vous livrez une sorte de combat perpétuel, à savoir qui aura la plus grosse voiture, qui aura le plus de touches... Et être trompé par votre compagne a dû irriter votre ego. Pourquoi a t-elle été voir ailleurs? Qu'a Ronon de plus que moi? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, John. C'est triste à dire mais ce qu'on a généralement tendance à dire sur le comportement sexuel des femmes et des hommes est vrai. Les femmes ont besoin d'être amoureuses pour ressentir le désir, alors que chez les hommes, le sentiment amoureux vient après. Ce n'est que la partie émergé de l'iceberg mais en voyant Elizabeth se jeter dans les bras de Ronon alors même qu'elle vous aimez, vous, et non lui, votre fierté en a pris un coup. Et le fait que certaines personnes puisse être au courant est pour vous comme un échec, une honte. »

- « Alors, si je vous écoute, ma réaction n'est seulement dû à mon ego blessé. Mes sentiments n'ont rien à voir là dedans, il s'agit simplement de comparer une performances sexuelle?! »

- « Pas que ça, disons que cela y contribue.»

Kate chercha ses mots, les pesant au mieux afin que John puisse comprendre la situation qui, selon lui, se résumait en un mot alors qu'en fait c'était beaucoup plus complexe.

- « Vos sentiments amoureux pour elle ont interagis sur votre réaction. Si vous n'aviez pas été amoureux, alors oui c'est sûr, vous ne seriez pas encore blessé, pas alors que deux ans viennent de s'écouler. »

- « Blessé... je trouve le mot encore faible »

- « Vous avez été blessé par une personne en qui vous aviez toute confiance, celle qui, selon vous, aurait été la dernière personne de ce monde à vous faire souffrir. »

Il n'était pas forcément nécessaire de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, surtout que John devait avoir conscience de cette situation, néanmoins, le seul moyen pour lui d'aller de l'avant était de l'accepter et d'y faire face.

- « ... mais vous vous êtes trompé. Vous avez réalisé que Elizabeth n'était pas parfaite. »

- « Je n'ai jamais pensé ça! » la contredit-il.

- « Pourtant, malgré votre assurance je me souviens parfaitement de vous avoir perçu comme quelqu'un ayant peu d'estime pour soi. Vous aviez conscience de vos défauts et d'ailleurs... vous vous êtes certainement demandé ce que Elizabeth pouvez vous trouver ou même ce qu'elle faisait avec vous. Je me trompe? »

- « Peut être... » maugréa t-il en s'apprêtant à se lever.

- « John, s'il vous plaît.... restez. »

Il savait pourtant que Kate le forcerait à évoquer ce passé qu'il s'évertuait d'oublier, de parler des raisons de sa fuite... Bordel qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici? John ne désirait qu'une seule chose : prendre ses jambes à son cou et ne plus parler de tout ça. Ne plus parler de ce pire moment de sa vie... Pourtant, alors même que cet entretien était déterminant pour la reprise des missions, John se rassit, prêt à poursuivre cet entretien, mais uniquement car une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que la jeune femme pourrait l'aider. L'aider à quoi? A reprendre une vie normale? Si seulement, elle en avait le pouvoir...

- « Je ne veux que vous aider, colonel. »

- « Je sais, c'est votre job. »

Pas uniquement...

- « Le mot que j'ai utilisé : blessé ... » poursuivit Kate, soulagée qu'il reste. « Je suis d'accord, c'est un euphémisme en comparaison de ce que vous aviez éprouvé. »

- « Et que j'éprouve toujours. »

- « La seule manière d'évacuer sa peine est de la transformer en colère... ce qui un processus logique et même préférable. Ecoutez... la colère fait partie de notre palettes d'émotions primaires au même titre que la joie ou la peur. En apprenant ce que Elizabeth vous a fait, votre première réaction a été la douleur, puis la colère : un moyen pour vous de réagir à cette trahison, de vous défendre. La colère est donc indispensable à l'équilibre de chacun... sauf quand elle vous submerge, qu'elle se tapie en vous à jamais... John, le moment est venu de la libérer. »

Kate avait eu vent de l'épisode du mess durant lequel John avait enfin libéré – pendant un très bref moment - sa colère trop longtemps refoulée. Une libération, mais pas suffisante.

- « Cette colère est en vous depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'elle fait partie de vous et j'ose même me dire, de votre personnalité. Le temps a généralement le bénéfice de faire le ménage et d'estomper toute cette colère non exprimée. Mais certaines blessures ne veulent pas cicatriser, c'est ce qu'on appel un cycle émotionnel bloqué. »

- « Epargnez votre jargon »

- « John » appela Kate sans se laisser départir de son calme. « Ces blocages entraînent des troubles émotionnels, et pour votre cas... il s'agirait de rétroflexion... vous retournez contre vous l'énergie bloquée : vous refusez de vivre votre vie. Avez vous rencontré quelqu'un durant ces deux dernières années? Avez vous souri au moins une fois? Vous êtes vous lié d'amitié avec quelqu'un d'autre? Je pense que non... »

Elle avait fait mouche..

- « Etes vous toujours autant en colère contre Elizabeth? »

- « Non » répondit du tac au tac

- « Non?! »

- « Euh.. non, enfin oui... » fit John, totalement perdu, ne comprenant pas lui même sa réponse.

- « Qu'est ce que vous éprouvez lorsque vous regardez votre fils? »

- « Je vois un petit garçon que je ne connais pas, un petit garçon qui doit apprendre à m'aimer... encore si c'est possible. »

- « Pourquoi vous aimerez t-il pas? » s'étonna Kate.

- « Car je n'étais pas là pour lui.. pas là pour sa mère »

- « Mais vous êtes parti à cause d'elle? »

- « Je n'ai pas voulu revenir, oui. »

- « John.. parlez moi du moment où vous avez repris conscience sur cette planète. Quelles furent vos premières pensées. »

- « Pourquoi vous parlez de ça? » demanda t-il avant de capituler.

_OoO_

_John se réveilla, la lumière du soleil traversant les vitres et venant s'échouer sur son côté droit du visage. Il cligna des paupières avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux ; recherchant paresseusement quelque chose à laquelle il pourrait donner forme ; la concentration était lente, s'orienter dans un cadre peu familier lui prit du temps._ _Lorsqu'il bougea son bras, la douleur traversa de bout en bout son abdomen et il suffoqua légèrement. Une voix perça, son cerveau décodant finalement les sons incohérents._

_- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Tarys, et voici ma fille Marissa nous t'avons trouvé à moitié mort sur le bord du rivage._

_- « Où.. où je suis ? » demanda John faiblement._

_- « Aratam, nous vous avons ramené chez nous afin de pouvoir vous soigner. »_

_Il essaya de bouger, de s'asseoir pour avoir une meilleure vision sur la personne qui parlait._

_- « Non, ne bougez surtout pas! » enjoignit une voix féminine tandis que des mains le retenaient fermement. « Vous avez mal? »_

_Les traits de son visage prirent forme dans la pâle lumière et il se détendit en retombant sur les oreillers du lit. _

_- « Oui, c'est diffus...» murmura-t-il doucement, forçant avec précaution l'air dans ses poumons. Il se racla la gorge et essaya à nouveau, un peu plus fort. « C'est... »_

_- « Chut, ne parlez pas » ordonna la jeune femme en posant deux doigts sur sa bouche. « Essayez juste de lever la tête un peu pour boire. Ce n'est pas très bon mais ça calmera la douleur » _

_John accepta le remède avec reconnaissance, même si le petit effort de redresser sa tête pour boire semblait limiter les réserves d'énergie déjà réduites qu'il avait. Il s'effondra sur l'oreiller._

_- « Depuis quand je suis inconscient? »_

_- « Trois jours, fiston. Tu nous a fait une sacré peur, ta blessure n'était pas belle à voir » répondit-il sans plus de détails. « Que t'es t-il arrivé? »_

_- « Je sais plus.. » mentit-il alors que son esprit plongeait dans un océan de souvenirs._

_La confession de Ronon. L'attaque des génii. Cette douleur fulgurante. Puis le néant. _

_- « Comment t'appelles- tu? »_

_- « ... Tha...Thalan »_

_Pourquoi mentir? John avait répondu instinctivement, comme si tout son corps répondait à ce nom depuis toujours. La vérité n'était pas tant éloignée que ça dans la mesure où une entité du nom de Thalan avait pris possession de lui durant une longue journée, l'obligeant à commettre des actes qui pesaient depuis sur sa conscience alors même qu'il ne maîtrisait pas son propre corps. Il avait été à deux doigts de tuer Elizabeth, elle même possédée par une entité du nom de Phoebus. _

_Pourquoi?_

_Car Thalan faisait parti de lui à jamais même si c'était un autre homme, une autre personne ayant d'autres attentes, d'autres aspirations. Sauf que John se sentait comme mort à l'intérieur; finalement Thalan et lui se ressemblaient maintenant. Ils avaient tous deux la même colère dirigée contre une même femme... Sa blessure était bien plus profonde que le trou dans son abdomen, les dégâts atteignaient son essence profonde._

_John Sheppard, tel que tout le monde l'avait connu n'existait plus, de ses cendres, un autre homme était né... Thalan._

_- « Bienvenu parmi nous, Thalan. Quand tu seras rétabli, tu pourras retourner vers les tiens » fit Tarys, un sourire bienfaiteur sur le visage._

_- « Je n'ai plus de chez moi » murmura John en fermant les yeux, la fatigue ayant raison de lui. _

_Tel qu'un nouveau né, il s'endormit sans peine d'un sommeil sans rêves._

_OoO_

- « Il est tout de même... étonnant...d'avoir choisi le nom de la personne ayant tenter de tuer Elizabeth. »

- « Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai aucune pulsion de meurtre » corrigea John mi sarcastique et mi sérieux.

- « Je n'ai pas de doutes là dessus. »

Ne pas user de son patronyme était en soi assez révélateur. Comme si le fait de devenir un autre homme pourrait l'aider à oublier cette douleur dans son coeur. Cependant, la naissance - ou renaissance pour son cas - est tout aussi douloureuse que la mort.

- « Avez vous réellement ressenti l'impression de devenir un autre homme? »

- « Mais j'ai changé, je ne suis plus le même. »

- « Oui, un événement de votre vie vous a marqué à jamais, mais il ne fait que s'ajouter qu'à un autre, car intrinsèquement, vous êtes toujours le même, bien qu'on puisse en douter. John, si vous n'aviez pas un fils : serez vous reparti sur Ataram? »

Bonne question! John ne s'était pas posé la question car il n'y avait pas lieu d'être.. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, oui, il serait certainement reparti.

- « Votre fils est donc le lien qui vous rattache à votre vie d'avant? Pourtant, quand vous le regardez.. vous ne ressentez aucun mépris? Il ne vous rappelle pas la trahison de Elizabeth? »

- « Non, je ne vois qu'un enfant que j'aime de plus en plus chaque jour.. »

- « Peu importe qui est sa mère? »

- « Comment ça? »

- « Vous n'étiez pas sûr d'être toujours autant en colère contre elle, mais ce pourrait-il que cette colère soit partagée, que vous le soyez également contre vous même? »

La question sibylline de Kate était expertement - selon John - ciblée sur la grossesse à difficultés de Elizabeth.

- « Je suis au courant pour les problèmes qu'elle a eu durant sa grossesse » dit-il d'un ton solennel comme s'ils parlaient d'un secret d'état.

- « Y aurait-il que ça? » hasarda Kate. « John... ne le prenez pas mal, mais à vote avis, pourquoi Elizabeth s'est-elle jetée dans les bras de Ronon? »

Depuis deux ans, John s'était encore et encore posé la question mais sans jamais trouver une réponse qui le satisfasse, voire même une réponse tout court. Un mystère non résolu.

- « Pensez vous que si on aime vraiment une personne alors il est impossible de la tromper? »

- « Oui » répondit-il sans préambule, une réponse qui allait de soi.

- « Donc si je suis votre cheminement _a contrario_, Elizabeth ne vous aimait pas vraiment? »

Il posa ses yeux soucieux sur la jeune femme en attente d'une réponse, puis les referma tandis que des _je t'aime_ prononcés par Elizabeth lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle avait l'air si sincère... Et même, nul besoin de mots, les yeux ne peuvent pas trahir, ils sont le reflet de notre âme, le miroir de nos sentiments.

- « John? »

Son nom le pénétra mais il ne voulut tout d'abord pas le reconnaître. Pour l'instant son esprit n'avait que deux états: la douleur ou l'inconscience. Il préférait de loin l'inconscience, mais la voix était insistante. Il ouvrit les yeux, essaya de parler mais il échoua. Finalement après une autre tentative, il parvint à parler doucement, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure rauque, alors qu'il se concentrait sur le décor comme si les murs gris ardoise pouvaient l'aider.

- « Oui, elle m'aimait »

- « Vous avez t-elle donné une raison pour tenter de justifier ou d'expliquer son acte »

- « Elle n'a pas essayé de se justifier. »

- « Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour qu'elle puisse douter de votre relation?... De vous ou même d'elle? »

- « On s'était disputé mais quoi de plus normal dans un couple » fit John sur la défensive qui n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation.

Encore un peu et Kate lui dirait que tout était de sa faute.

Une dispute commune à tout couple... bon pas forcément basique puisque l'objet même de leur désaccord était dû au fait que John avait formellement désobéi à un ordre de la jeune femme au cours d'une mission inter-planétaire. Leur dispute avait rapidement pris une tournure plus personnelle, une pente plus glissante de sorte que chacun avait laissé exprimer ses frustrations.

- « Quelles frustrations? »

- « J'en avais plus que marre que Elizabeth se borne à garder notre relation secrète et elle... elle pensait que je me servais de notre histoire pour m'octroyer des passes droits. »

- « Vous vous êtes blessé mutuellement? »

- « Vous savez quand on s'emporte... nos paroles dépassent souvent nos pensées pourtant elle n'avait pas le droit... » aboya t-il avant de se taire.

_OoO_

_- « Alors pourquoi?! » tempêta t-elle. « Pourquoi n'en as tu fais qu'à ta tête? Sortir avec moi ne te donne pas un droit. Je suis et je reste ta supérieure! »_

_- « Non mais je rêve, tu penses sérieusement ce que tu dis » lui rétorqua t-il en renchérissant sur le même ton hargneux._

_- « C'est l'impression que j'ai parfois, oui » mentit-elle afin qu'il comprenne sa position délicate au vu des autres. Elle n'avait pas à tout lui passer._

_- « Donc tu penses que je couche avec toi afin d'obtenir des avantages? Une sorte de promotion canapé ?» _

_OoO_

- « John? » appela Kate qui avait remarqué le changement d'expressions sur le visage de John.

Perdu dans une bride de son passé qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, son faciès dévoilait ce que ses souvenirs lui montraient.

- « John, vous êtes toujours avec moi »

- « Euh... oui docteur »

- « Cette dispute n'était pas banale. Vous vous êtes blessé... »

- « Selon elle...je n'étais qu'une sorte de gigolo, je me tapais la dirigeante pour avoir des droits et pour pouvoir me vanter de l'avoir eu. »

- « L'a t-elle dit expressément? »

- « Pas vraiment... »

La colère a souvent pour conséquence de faire entendre, de faire comprendre des choses qui sont fausses. On s'emporte, on détourne une parole... et le mal est fait. L'autre comprend de travers et les choses s'enveniment.

- « Et vous, que lui avez vous dit? »

OoO

_- « Il suffit que je claque des doigts pour mettre une fille dans mon lit, pourtant, c'est toi que j'ai choisi » en mimant le geste à la parole._

_- « Tu... tu m'as choisi » dit-elle, la voix tremblante._

_- « Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire »_

_- « Non, justement, explique moi! A t'entendre, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire objet! »_

_- « Un vulgaire objet! Tu te fous de moi, qui c'est qui ne veut pas se montrer avec moi? Ca pourrait mettre un coup à ton autorité en sachant que tu te tapes le chef militaire. Je suis juste bon pour te procurer un orgasme! D'ailleurs, il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup d'efforts pour que tu écartes les cuisses! Un petit compliment et hop l'affaire était dans le sac!_

_OoO_

- « Merde.... » lâcha t-il, un éclair de lucidité lui traversant l'esprit.

Comment avait-il oublier ça? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris plutôt?

John paniqua, se criant à lui-même de dire quelque chose, de faire quelque chose pour s'empêcher de croire qu'il avait effectivement cracher ces atrocités.

- « Non, je n'ai pas pu dire ça! »

Et il se répéta cette phrase, encore et encore mais il ne parvint pas à s'en convaincre. Il avait dit ces mots. Textuellement. Lui, et non un autre.

- « John, qu'avez vous dit? » demanda Kate, affolée par ce brusque accès de rage.

Il avait refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, de se pencher sur cette partie de son passé car persuadé n'avoir rien à se reprocher .

_Ce retour à la lucidité_ ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde, brouillant la logique qu'il avait depuis deux ans et qui maintenant prenait un tout autre sens. Son expression ne changea pas malgré tout. Il était devenu trop expert à garder ses sentiments cachés, à monter au monde uniquement ce qu'il voulait qu'il voit, pour laisser aller ses émotions de telle façon à changer totalement l'expression de son visage. Seule la colère était perceptible alors qu'un panache d'autre émotions s'insufflait en lui.

Une catin. Une femme qui s'offre au premier venu sans se soucier de sa dignité. Il ne l'avait pas dit expressément mais elle avait eu raison de le croire, raison de ne pas comprendre autre chose, raison de se sentir blessée. Raison de... Stop. Il ne poursuivit pas sa réflexion sur ce terrain miné.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher ni le prévoir, John se leva et s'empara du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et le jeta contre la baie vitrée de son bureau, l'éclatant en mile morceaux. Puis il partit... comme si de rien n'était.


	17. Chapter 17

_Un autre chapitre que j'aime beaucoup même si avec du recul je me dis que j'aurai pu aller plus loin... _

* * *

Ne dit-on pas que lorsqu'on a envie de briser un miroir, ce n'est pas le miroir qu'il faut changer mais soit même?

Depuis de nombreuses minutes, John s'observait dans le miroir de la salle de bain de ses quartiers, analysant, décryptant chaque recoins de son visage comme si c'était celui d'un autre homme. Un autre homme et non lui.

Le reflet que lui montrait le miroir ne lui plaisait pas, il lui donnait même l'envie de vomir, voire même de se terrer dans un trou pour ne plus y ressortir. Finalement, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il sentit de la bile montait dans sa gorge, prit d'un soubresaut, il se rua en direction sur la cuvette pour se libérer du poids qui pesait sur son estomac depuis cette entrevue avec Heightmeyer.

Il se sentait mieux... enfin physiquement, dans sa tête c'était toujours le chaos. Tout se bousculait, le passé, le présent, tout se confondait pour ne faire plus qu'un mélange de pensées totalement désordonnées et contradictoires. John avait l'impression que deux êtres occupaient son propre corps, deux personnes radicalement opposées livrant un combat sans merci. Y aurait-il au moins un gagnant...

D'un pas chancelant, il marcha jusqu'au lavabo, fit couler l'eau pour s'en passer sur le visage et se rincer la bouche. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur un objet en particulier, un rasoir que Rodney avait posé dans la salle de bain avec l'idée qu'il s'en serve.

OoO

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apprendre que John avait été de son propre chef s'entretenir avec Kate, lui qui avait toujours eu une sainte horreur que quelqu'un essaye de faire le ménage dans sa tête. Elizabeth osait espérer, croire, que tout n'était pas perdu, que l'ancien John n'était pas complètement mort. Elle voulait tellement y croire mais aussitôt; elle réfrénait ses ardeurs en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, rien ne pourrait effacer de la mémoire de John cette douloureuse partie de sa vie.

Mais c'était un bon début, surtout lorsque Kate lui parla de son souhait de partir en mission pour un essai, sans parler de l'épisode du Jumper. Sur le coup, elle avait été assez en colère contre lui d'être parti sans la prévenir, prenant Johnatan avec lui alors qu'il n'avait pas touché à une commande depuis deux ans. Certes, le pilotage c'est un peu comme le vélo, mais le manque de pratique peut se faire ressentir. Cependant, ce côté impulsif, insouciant, étaient disons sa marque de fabrique, un défaut comme une qualité, qui l'avaient toutefois séduite à bien des égards dans le passé. Elle aurait dû s'y faire depuis le temps.

Ce qui l'avait toutefois grandement étonnée, voire même inquiétée, était que John demande à repartir avec sga1. Pourquoi vouloir partir avec Ronon alors qu'il ne pouvait même plus le voir en peinture? Pour prévenir tout débordement et effusion de sang, aussi bien de la part de John que de Ronon, la jeune femme avait tout d'abord refusée, préférant qu'il parte avec l'équipe du colonel Lorne. D'un autre avis, Kate avait plutôt suggéré le contraire, estimant que _ce rapprochement forcé_ entre les deux hommes pourraient leurs être bénéfique, surtout pour John. La puce à l'oreille, Elizabeth avait tenté de lui soutirer des informations sur cette entrevue, persuadée qu'il s'était dit des choses importantes qui pourraient avoir de grandes répercutions. Secret professionnel, lui avait-elle répondu.

- « Je garderai un oeil sur eux, Madame. » rassura Laura dans son bureau, déjà prête pour partir.

- « Merci. Cette mission est a priori anodine, le malt n'a décelé aucune civilisation mais on ne sait pas ce que vous allez trouver plus loin. »

Derrière la baie vitrée, Elizabeth regardait sga1 devant la porte des étoiles, attendant que le major Cadman vienne les rejoindre. John paressait détendu d'apparence, il se tenait debout dans une pose qu'elle lui avait vu adopter des tas de fois auparavant, les jambes légèrement décalées, l'une devant par rapport à l'autre, le bras tenant son arme fermement contre lui. Il fixait la porte des étoiles avec la même concentration, celle du guerrier avant de passer à l'attaque...

- « Ne vous en fait pas, le seul qui risque de me poser un problème, c'est Mckay » fit Laura pour détendre la dirigeante sur les nerfs.

_Espérons que les rancoeurs de chacun ne mettent pas en danger toute l'équipe_, pensa Elizabeth en regardant tour à tour John et Ronon qui s'ignoraient pour le moment.

- « Je veux un contact par radio toute les heures, Major »

- « Entendu » répondu la jeune militaire, se retenant de faire remarquer que ce n'était pas forcément très utile. « Allez bonhomme, soit sage, je te promets de prendre soin de ton papa » ajouta t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de Johnatan qui se tenait debout dans son parc, aux aguets, ressentant de l'agitation autour de lui.

Laura salua une dernière fois Elizabeth puis rejoignit son équipe en salle d'embarcation, non pas sans une certaine appréhension. Partir avec cette figure mythique, cet homme dont le nom continuait encore à résonner dans les couloirs deux ans après sa soit disant mort, l'impressionnait. Ainsi, il lui sera particulièrement difficile de commander son équipe avec John en sa présence, elle le savait.

OoO

Encore une planète avec une forêt dense, encore une. Rodney pesta après s'être une nouvelle fois empêtré le pied dans un tronc d'arbre, mais ses plaintes passèrent inaperçues par tous, jugeant que du moment qu'il continuait à geindre et à se plaindre, alors il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- « Je pourrais me fracasser le crâne en tombant que personne ne viendrait m'aider, merci! » harangua le scientifique en se relevant.

- « Dans ce cas là, oui on viendrait » rétorqua Laura sans même se retourner.

- « Au moins, on aurait le silence » surenchérit John, un demi sourire au coin.

- « Et vous trouvez ça drôle! »

Le regard que John lui lança en réponse, un regard à la fois espiègle et malicieux, déstabilisa le scientifique; déclenchant sa mémoire réactive, il s'échappa du présent. Voir John de nouveau habillé de son uniforme militaire, rasé de prêt, l'avait transporté avant toute cette tragédie, du temps où il était encore leur chef militaire... et accessoirement l'amant de Elizabeth.

- « Pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça, Mckay?

- « Euh.. je me disais.. je suis ravi de constater que vous savez encore comment vous servir d'un rasoir »

- « Moi au moins je ne me coupe pas »

Rodney bafouilla quelques mots inaudibles et se toucha le pansement collé sur son cou.

Teyla était restée jusqu'à là en retrait, observant la scène avec cette agréable sensation de déjà vu. Depuis son retour, elle avait pu constater un changement chez son ami, progressivement, consciemment ou non, John s'ouvrait de nouveau sur le monde.

- « Pourquoi avoir rasé ta barbe, John » demanda Teyla en arrivant à sa hauteur. « Non pas que ça ne t'allais pas mais je me pose la question. »

- « Je l'ai fais sur un coup de tête »

- « Vraiment sur un coup de tête? » l'interrogea t-elle, septique.

- « Oui, vraiment » lui répondit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune objections tandis qu'il observait l'homme marchant devant lui. Ronon.

Le runner lui tournait le dos, tout comme lui, il faisait en sorte de ne pas se regarder ni de se parler. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal, songea John, déjà qu'il ne savait pas quel démon s'était emparé de lui pour avoir demandé à repartir avec sga1. Il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Elizabeth et de rejoindre l'équipe de Lorne... Sauf que Sga1 était son équipe, il avait choisi chacun de ses membres non pas en fonction de leurs personnes mais en considération de leurs qualités. Et bien qu'à présent ça lui arrachait les tripes de le dire, Ronon était un guerrier émérite... Quoi qu'il décide par la suite, qu'il le veuille ou non, John devra apprendre à composer avec lui.

_Merde, je n'aurai pas pensé une telle chose il y a dix jours!_

Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, la puissance de la trahison le frappait de nouveau comme un train express. Sauf que cette fois-ci des petites voix le harcelaient du fond de son esprit que John avait supprimées, ignorées depuis deux ans. A un certain niveau, il avait toujours su, et pourtant il avait été tellement plus facile de détester Ronon et Elizabeth plutôt que de tenter de les comprendre, de les l'excuser. Il avait tellement voulu se sentir comme une victime de tout ce désastre, la seule personne à plaindre; oui, il avait eu besoin de le croire parce que son mental avait toujours refusé de s'accuser en partie.

Quelque part, profondément enfoui sous ces deux années de survie et sous ses couches de bravade se trouvait un enfant perdu et seul, aspirant à pouvoir revenir sur ces mots fatals ayant contribué largement à sa pénitence. Si seulement c'était possible...

Après une heure de marche, ils trouvèrent ce qui s'apparentait à un petit temple ancien d'où émanait une grande source d'énergie ce qui suffit pour exciter Rodney plus que de raison. Pendant que le scientifique bricolait ses moniteurs pour comprendre la fonctionnalité de cet appareil ancien se trouvant à l'entrée du temple, les autres s'autorisèrent une pause.

- « Colonel, ne devrions nous pas demander au docteur Weir de venir pour qu'elle traduise les inscriptions? » demanda Laura assise sur une pierre à côté de Teyla.

- « C'est à vous de décider »

- « Euh... alors laissons un peu de temps à Mckay »

- « Ne vous mouillez pas surtout » marmonna Ronon.

- « Pardon? »

- « J'ai rien dis »

- « Non sans blague, j'ai pourtant cru entendre votre voix de traître! »

Discrètement, Teyla attrapa le bras de Laura pour qu'elle la suive, comprenant que le moment des règlements de compte était venu.

- « Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée » souffla Laura

- « Si au contraire, je suis même étonnée qu'ils aient attendu tout ce temps. »

John se leva d'un bond, ne s'apercevant aucunement de l'éloignement des deux femmes.

- « Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire? »

- « Vous voulez reprendre les missions, bien, mais s'agissant d'assumer vos responsabilités, c'est une autre histoire! »

Un léger éclatement de voix s'échappa de la gorge de John, un rire moqueur et contrôlé - il riait jaune. Qu'on ne vienne surtout pas lui dire qu'il n'assumait pas ses responsabilités sinon que faisait-il avec Johnatan?

- « C'est une plaisanterie. »

- « Laissez tomber » cracha Ronon appuyé contre un arbre, croisant les bras contre son torse.

Une douce brise souffla, pendant un instant, cela sembla être le seul mouvement dans la clairière. Il y avait une immobilité peu naturelle entre les deux silhouettes qui se tenaient debout, se fixant l'un l'autre de façon hypnotique, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose, mais aucune ne savait quoi. Finalement, ce fut un oiseau prenant son envol qui brisa cet instant, les branches des arbres autour de lui menant une danse rapide et folle tandis qu'il s'envolait.

- « Je n'ai jamais fui mes responsabilités! » aboya John.

- « Et Elizabeth dans tout ça?! Tu es parti en la laissant.. en les laissant »

- « La femme que j'aime me trompe avec mon meilleur ami et je dois fermer les yeux.. oui c'est vrai j'ai eu tord de me sentir blessé »

- « Ne mélange pas tout. Ce que je t'accuse c'est ta lâcheté, de t'être fait passé pour mort. C'était bien plus facile, au moins tu n'avais pas à reparler de ça avec elle. » répliqua Ronon d'un ton calme mais néanmoins ferme et autoritaire. Il n'en démordrait pas.

- « Pour parler de quoi... pour qu'elle me dise à quel point elle était désolée »

John fit un pas en avant et ajouta :

- « ..même si je l'avais blessé, même si je ne pensais pas un piètre mot, elle n'avait pas à se jeter dans tes bras. »

Il fallu quelques secondes à Ronon pour comprendre à quoi John faisait allusion. Cette fameuse dispute... celle qui avait conduit Elizabeth dans ce gymnase. Jamais, il n'avait eu vent des paroles que les deux amants s'étaient échangés ce soir là, et il ne l'avait non plus jamais demandé à Elizabeth, jugeant que ça ne le regardait pas. Mais à en croire John, les mots avaient dépassé sa pensé, il l'avait blessé inutilement, gratuitement. Quel beau résultat! Si seulement John n'était pas si impulsif...

- « Tu ne savais pas pour nous, pourtant tu connaissais mon attirance pour elle... pourquoi ne pas l'avoir repoussée? »

- « Et toi? Aurais-tu repoussé une telle femme? Evidement que non »

La réponse de John ne se fit attendre, il envoya son poing sur la figure de Ronon qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

- « Tu n'aimes pas entendre la vérité, John. Mais voilà, Elizabeth a commis une faute et de toute évidence tu es en parti responsable » dit le runner en se relevant, sa main essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue. « Que lui as tu dis de si monstrueux? Si seulement tu avais réfléchi avant de parler.. imagine quelle serait ta vie de maintenant. »

Alors que John abattait de nouveau sa droite sur Ronon, celui-ci, plus rapide, assena un coup dans la mâchoire de John qui tomba lourdement pas terre.

- « Tu parles oui! » cria John en se massant la mâchoire. « Tu aurais fini par la mettre dans ton lit de toute manière, tu la voulais » dit-il en lui faisait une béquille.

Le genoux de Ronon se plia et il s'effondra au sol.

- « Quand tu t'y mets, t'es vraiment un con Sheppard! » grogna Ronon, toujours au sol.

OoO

Bien qu'elle n'entendait rien de leur conversation, juste des éclats de voix, Laura se dit qu'il serait peut être judicieux d'intervenir surtout lorsque les deux hommes en vinrent aux poings.

- « Euh... Teyla, on devrait peut réagir »

- « Attendons encore un peu » la contredit l'athosienne qui devait se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir.

- « Que quoi? Qu'ils sortent leurs armes?! » rétorqua t-elle, sarcastique. « J'avais promis à Elizabeth d'avoir un oeil sur eux...d'un certain sens c'est ce que je fais. »

OoO

- « Tu n'en penses pas un mot. Je n'avais pas de vues sur Elizabeth, et ça, tu le sais parfaitement. »

John sentit une nouvelle fois son estomac se tordre par l'émotion, bien sûr qu'il le savait, jamais il ne l'avait cru, même durant ces deux ans passées loin d'eux.

- « C'est moi même qui lançait des insinuations... si seulement tu m'avais dis pour vous deux. »

- « Et maintenant, tu vas dire que c'est de ma faute si vous avez batifolé... que tu te serais _retenu_ en la sachant casé avec moi! »

Alors que John s'apprêtait de nouveau à faire goûter sa droite au runner, ce dernier esquiva le coup, mais pris pas l'élan, le militaire tomba la tête la première, se fracassant le nez.

- « Tu vas te calmer oui! Tu penses sérieusement que, intentionnellement, j'aurai pu te faire souffrir...Toi, que je considère comme un frère d'arme. »

Cette confession lui coûta énormément, mais à défaut de savoir quoi faire, de savoir comment l'atteindre, de savoir comment l'aider, Ronon avait mis de côté sa retenue pour dire les choses telles qu'il les pensait.

Le nez en sang, John le sonda du regard pour chercher une faille, de quoi s'accrocher pour ne pas croire ce que le pégasien venait de lui avouer.

En cet instant toute la force semblait l'avoir quitté, les bras le long de son corps, John pouvait voir les larmes couler sur le visage de cet homme d'apparences indestructible, inébranlable face aux épreuves. Le regard plein de regret, la douleur profonde qui crispait les traits de son visage, le runner avait l'air si incroyablement, si insupportablement vulnérable.

- « Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de regretter ... je t'ai vu après tomber dans la rivière. » murmura Ronon, la gorge serrée. « .. ne crois pas que je te rends responsable de notre erreur, Elizabeth et moi en avons parfaitement conscience que tout est de notre faute. D'ailleurs en deux ans, pas un seul jour n'est passé sans qu'on y pense : tout nous ramenait vers toi comme ce petit garçon... cet enfant qui ne connaîtra jamais son père à cause de nous »

- « Mais je suis revenu »

Etait-ce un regret, une joie? John ne savait pas trop. C'était si facile de vivre quand seule la colère peuplait son esprit, quand il n'avait qu'à les détester tout en se lamentant sur son existence. Désormais, beaucoup trop de questions naissaient en lui, des questions dont il ne voulait pas les réponses.

Qui était le principal fautif de toute cette tragédie? Car pour John Sheppard, jusqu'à là, il n'y avait pas deux poids de mesure, c'était blanc ou noir. Le gris n'existait pas.

- « Et je suis supposé faire quoi maintenant? » demanda John plus pour lui même.

- « T'occuper de ton fils »

- « Comment je pourrai être un bon père dans l'état actuel des choses? »

Comment être un bon père alors que tout ce qui émanait de lui n'était que colère, rancoeurs, amertume contre Elizabeth et Ronon... mais aussi contre lui même.

OoO

- « On dirait que les choses se calment »

- « Tant mieux » fit Teyla, soulagée de voir les deux hommes parler sans éclat de voix.

- « Et je vais comment expliquer à Elizabeth leurs visites à l'infirmerie, non parce qu'avec un qui a le pif en sang et l'autre la lèvre fendue en deux, l'excuse de la chute ou d'une mauvaise rencontre avec un arbre ne va pas passer. »

- « On avisera... mais Elizabeth se montrera compréhensive, ne vous en faite pas. »

Rodney s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes et porta son attention sur ce qu'elles observaient.

- « Dite vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé là? »

- « Ils ont juste mis certaines choses au claire » expliqua Laura, l'air de dire qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme.

- « Avec les poings! En voilà une manière de communication très constructive. »

OoO

- « Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire »

- « Et après tu oses dire que je ne mouille pas » lança John, la colère reprenant le dessus.

- « Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire, je ne me le permettrai pas mais... »

- « Tu t'es pourtant permis de franchir le stade de la petite culotte avec Elizabeth! »

- « Sheppard... » souffla Ronon, désespéré que John ne veuille rien entendre.

John s'essuya furtivement le sang qui coulait toujours de son nez meurtri et douloureux. Son esprit se façonna sur cette douleur, se concentra uniquement sur ça.

- « Je te demande pas l'impossible: on ne peut pas pardonner l'impardonnable. Je te demande pas de comprendre non plus... Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'essayer d'aller de l'avant, pour le bien de tous. »

- « C'est ce que j'essaye, crois moi. Depuis que je suis là, je ne fais que ça. » rétorqua John en repensant à son entretien avec Kate, un entretien assez traumatisant.

S'il avait su, c'est même certain qu'il n'y aurait pas été.

- « A mon retour... tout ce que je voulais c'est vous faire souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert. »

- « Et maintenant? »

Oh que oui il voulait les faire souffrir, souffrir autant qu'ils l'avaient fait souffrir, et maintenant John ne voulait plus leur infliger la souffrance qu'ils méritaient. En réalité, le fait de savoir s'il l'aurait fait ou non était sans importance, car finalement ça n'aurait servi à rien. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent... Non, ça n'aurait vraiment servi à rien, car au final eux aussi – d'un certain sens - avaient souffert de leurs côtés.

- « Je veux reprendre le cours de ma vie que j'ai mis entre parenthèse depuis deux ans. »

- « Sage décision »

- « J'ai des choses à régler de mon côté...mais par contre je sais au moins une chose, c'est que rien ne sera plus pareil. »

Ronon hocha de la tête, comprenant de quoi il parlait. L'amitié qui les unissait, n'existait et n'existera plus. Ils se toléreraient, fin de l'histoire. A présent, une question retenait son esprit pour une confirmation ou une négation.

- « Est ce que Elizabeth peut compter sur toi, je veux dire ... peux- tu essayer de faire des efforts avec elle? »

- « Jo n'a pas besoin de parents qui se déchirent et encore moins d'avoir deux pères. »

- « Je.. je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te remplacer. Johnatan n'a qu'un seul père. »

- « Evite de lui faire croire ça »

- « Ce n'est pas moi qu'il appelle papa, mais toi, John. J'étais présent dans la vie de ton fils non pas pour jouer ton rôle de père mais pour aider Elizabeth, mais à présent que tu es là... je peux m'effacer »

- « Peux? Non, tu dois t'effacer »

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un dernier regard, une sorte d'accord tacite par lequel chacun s'engageait à faire des efforts de son côté.


	18. Chapter 18

_À partir de là, on entame la deuxième partie de la fic qui sera nettement moins longue que la première lol_

* * *

Comme c'était à prévoir, le retour de sga1 avec deux membres aux tableaux amochés ne passa pas inaperçu; la rumeur que Ronon et John s'étaient battus se colporta donc rapidement dans la cité. Passage obligé à l'infirmerie, Elizabeth les envoya directement, se disant que les explications devront attendre un peu.

Tandis que Jennifer soignait le nez de John qui était bien fracturé, Rodney patientait à côté du médecin, un sourire espiègle.

- « Vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous fais sourire comme un idiot, Mckay? »

- « Il y a pas à dire, ce pansement sur votre nez gonflé comme une patate vous va à ravir. Très sex! »

Peu enclin à se faire charier par le scientifique, la réponse de John fut un coup de pied dans le genou de Rodney qui sur-joua comme d'habitude.

- « Dis donc Sheppard il va falloir apprendre à canaliser vos pulsions de violence » pesta t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. « Keller, vous pourriez me faire passer une radio, je suis sûr qu'il m'a cassé le genou cet idiot. »

Amusée par Rodney, un éternel hypocondriaque, Jennifer acquiesça de la tête et, discrètement, elle palpa son genoux.

- « Pas la peine, vous aurez juste une belle ecchymose » déclara Keller en adressant à John un clin d'oeil complice. « Par contre vous, John, quand les anti douleurs ne feront plus effets si la douleur est vraiment insupportable, revenez me voir. »

- « Non ça ne sera pas la peine, j'ai connu pire » répondit-il en regardant au coin Ronon, assis un peu plus loin dans la pièce, tenant une poche de glace au coin de sa bouche.

Même Rodney capta l'insinuation de John, si c'est dire! Pour calmer le jeu, le scientifique déclara d'une voix forte, sur un ton ironique à souhait :

- « En tout cas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour raconter à Elizabeth ce qu'il s'est passé, vous allez vous débrouiller tous seuls »

- « C'est moi qui vais lui parler » annonça John, se mettant debout et quittant l'infirmerie d'un pas décidé.

Il devait lui parler d'une chose importante, d'une décision qu'il venait de prendre et qui, espérait-il, pourrait l'aider à aller de l'avant...

- « Suis je le seul à m'inquiéter là? »

Ronon haussa des épaules; lui aussi perplexe.

OoO

Elle n'avait aucune raisons de s'inquiéter, le regard qui Ronon lui avait adressé au moment de l'arrivée de l'équipe avait tout de rassurant. C'est du moins ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre. Elle avait tellement attendu que ces deux là mettent enfin les choses à plat, et maintenant que c'était chose faite... elle redoutait l'issue de cette confrontation. Peut être qu'elle avait trop espéré... Elizabeth n'était pas non plus une idéaliste, ne pensant nullement que ces deux redeviennent amis comme dans le passé, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'est qu'il n'y ait plus d'animosité entre eux, encore que le terme soit assez faible.

- « Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Jo » demanda t-elle, les deux bras posés sur le parc.

Johnatan regarda sa mère, septique, et se gratta la tête comme s'il réfléchissait à la question.

- « Tu ne sais pas non plus, mon coeur » dit-elle en lui caressant l'ovale du visage avec l'index.

- « Pa' »

- « Oui c'est à lui que je pense »

- « Pa' » répéta Johnatan en tendant le doigt devant lui.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils puis se retourna. John se tenait debout au seuil de la porte, les bras croisés, appuyé contre l'encadrement.

- « Depuis combien de temps étais-tu là? »

- « Assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas bien de demander à notre fils de faire le boulot à ta place. C'est qui la dirigeante? »

- « Insinuerais tu que je l'exploite? » rétorqua t-elle sur le même ton de taquinerie.

- « En gros, oui »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme, dieu qu'il était bon de retrouver cette complicité d'antan avec lui, même si en son for intérieur, elle savait que rien ne sera plus pareil. C'est tout ce qu'elle espérait, qu'elle et John puisse se parler de manière courtoise sans hausser la voix.

- « Alors bonhomme, on a été sage pendant mon absence » fit John, s'approchant du parc.

- « On pourrait dire ça oui... »

Johnatan hocha de la tête, voulant dire par là qu'il ne savait absolument pas de quoi sa mère parlait.

- « C'est tout toi ça » murmura Elizabeth.

- « De quoi? »

- « Cette tête, pour amadouer les gens... cet enfant te ressemble de plus en plus chaque jour... »

- « Je ne l'ai pas fais tout seul non plus. J'ai ... j'ai remarqué qu'il se triturait les doigts comme toi »

- « Oui je sais pas trop, disons qu'il aime toucher à tout... comme ma radio hein petit chenapan! » dit elle, feignant le gronder alors que ses doigts couraient sur le ventre de son fils qui se mit à rire aux éclats.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il a fait? »

- « Je ne sais pas trop comment elle est arrivée entre ses mains, tout ce que je sais c'est que... »

Elizabeth tendit la main jusqu'à sa poubelle et lui montra la dite radio cassée en deux et mordillée à certains endroits.

- « En effet » fit John.

Après deux tentatives, Johnatan réussit à se mettre debout, désirant un peu d'attention, il tendit les bras pour que l'un de ses parents le prenne dans les bras. Tandis que Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répondre à la demande de son fils, John, plus rapide, le cueillit dans les bras.

- « Non, non Jo ne touche pas le nez de papa » grommela John en repoussant doucement la main de son fils.

- « Il ne t'a pas loupé »

- « Vas y! »

- « De quoi? »

- « Ba, fais moi ta leçon de moral comme quoi tout ne se règle pas avec les poings »

Elizabeth soupira, en effet, en temps ordinaire, elle l'aurait sermonnée sur ce point, diplomate de profession, ce serait presque indigne d'elle de ne pas le faire, mais elle n'en fit rien.

- « Je ne te dirai rien. »

Surpris, John fixa ses yeux sur la jeune femme afin de savoir s'il avait bien entendu.

- « Ne sois pas surpris, John, vu vos caractères ça devait finir de la sorte. »

- « C'est vrai, chacun se défoule comme il peut, certains se montrent violents, d'autres se font passer pour morts... et d'autres se jettent dans les bras du premier venu. »

- « John »

- « Non c'est vrai quoi... Même si je t'ai fait mal, pourquoi lui, pourquoi se servir du sexe pour oublier? »

Sa voix était presque une supplique, en rien haineux. Il voulait savoir, comprendre comment tout avait dérapé entre eux alors qu'ils avaient tout pour être heureux.

- « Je n'ai jamais été me réfugier dans les bras d'une autre moi! Et dire que c'est toi qui avait peur que je te trompe... »

- « John... »

- « C'est bon j'arrête, pas devant Jo » fit-il en prenant soin d'articuler chaque mot comme s'il récitait une leçon.

- « Je n'allais pas dire ça.. Je ne peux pas de donner une réponse que j'ignore. Rien ne sera plus pareil entre nous, mais crois tu que tu pourras me pardonner un jour... et que nous redevenions au moins des amis? »

- « Non. »

Résignée, Elizabeth baissa la tête tandis que John lui tournait le dos. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner une chose qu'il savait être en partie responsable, du moins, temps qu'il ne se pardonnera pas d'avoir prononcé ces paroles....sauf qu'il ignorait si un jour il en serait capable. Voilà pourquoi il avait prit cette décision...

- « Je pars. » annonça t-il sans préambule.

- « Quoi? Tu repars sur Aratam? »

- « Non, sur terre. »

- « Mais pourquoi.. Désolée, je ne comprends pas, je pensais que... »

- « Je reviendrai... c'est juste une affaire de quelques temps. »

John n'avait nullement l'envie de se séparer de son fils, cet enfant qui l'aidait, malgré lui, à redevenir l'homme qu'il était. Et même s'il ne le voulait pas, Kate avait raison sur un point, la colère qui véhiculait en lui depuis deux ans le bouffait littéralement, il ne pouvait pas continuait ainsi. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un père, pas les qualités substantielles pour prétendre à ce titre. Sans se comparer totalement, il prenait le chemin de son père...

En ne pas voulant mettre de côté sa fierté, en ne voulant pas revenir sur des paroles qui avaient conduit John à rompre tout lien avec lui; son père s'était éloigné de son fils, tellement éloigné, que ce dernier n'était plus qu'une photo de famille sur un vieux meuble de la salle à manger. Aucun n'avait jamais voulu faire le premier pas. Erreur regrettable, la vie est si courte...

Dès lors, en affrontant ses anciennes blessures, il pourrait combattre celles de maintenant... Nathan Sheppard avait regretté cette situation, à charge pour John de lui dire aussi à quel point il s'en voulait, et bien que son père soit six pieds sous terre, ça pourrait soulager sa conscience, l'aider à aborder sa vie future. Une vie au tracé si incertain.

- « Pourquoi? » demanda Elizabeth d'une voix brisée.

John ne lui répondit pas, mais elle lut dans son regard tant de détermination qu'elle ne put lui donner que son aval bien que son consentement ne soit pas requis.

- « Quand? »

- « Demain. » lui répondit-il en berçant son fils qui commençait à s'endormir.

- « Longtemps? »

John haussa des épaules, ignorant lui même combien prendra ce périple, la seule chose sûre, c'est qu'à son retour, il devra savoir ce qu'il comptait faire de sa vie. Rester sur Atlantis? Refaire sa vie sur terre? Voire même repartir sur Aratam? Tout dépendra des réponses qu'il aura, à savoir s'il pouvait devenir le père de Johnatan. Il ne suffit pas de le vouloir, encore faut-il qu'il le puisse?

- « Je peux garder Jo avec moi cette nuit? »

Sa bouche se formait pour prononcer un non, mais finalement, Elizabeth acquiesça de la tête.

OoO

John n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, non pas à cause de son fils, celui-ci dormait sur ses deux oreilles, le changement d'environnement ne perturbant en rien son sommeil. En fait, il n'avait pu décrocher son regard de Johnatan endormi contre lui en se demandant s'il prenait la bonne décision. C'est dingue comme en l'espace d'une dizaine jours il s'était attaché à lui. Il l'aimait, oui, il n'avait pas peur de se l'avouer, il aimait son fils. Il aimait voir sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, ses petits doigts serraient son index, et quand il essayait de prononcer le mot _papa_, alors là, c'était un chamboulement en lui. Que du bonheur!

Il essayait d'imaginer Johnatan plus âgé, se demandant quel homme il serait, quel homme bien il deviendrait... John souhaiterait tant pouvoir inculquer des valeurs à son fils, des valeurs autres que la vengeance et la rancune, mais pour le moment, il ne connaissait que ça.

Oui, finalement, il prenait la bonne décision, aussi bien pour lui que pour son fils.

John redoutait de partir, car sur un plan émotionnel, il ne savait pas s'il pourra gérer son passé, voire même s'il en était capable. Il avait tiré un trait sur sa famille, enfin, ne l'avait-il pas fait également avec Atlantis? Qu'on le veuille ou non, le passé vous rattrape toujours, il était temps pour lui de l'affronter, d'exorciser tous ces vieux démons tapis au fonds de lui.

Les premiers rayons du soleil pointèrent au loin, donnant le signal à John, il était temps de se lever. John se donnait l'impression de partir comme un voleur, mais dans un soucis de discrétion, il voulait partir avant que la cité ne s'éveille. Il devait ramener Johnatan dans la chambre de Elizabeth, en espérant qu'il ne se réveille pas en se sentant ballotté. Le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux lorsque John le colla contre lui, mais brièvement, il les referma aussitôt et mit un pouce dans sa bouche tandis que son père lui chuchotait quelques mots tout en lui caressant les cheveux aussi mal coiffés que les siens.

Arrivé devant la porte des quartiers de la jeune femme, John hésita un instant avant d'y pénétrer. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais se souvenant de son architecture pour avoir partagé la chambre pendant plusieurs mois avec elle, John n'eut aucun mal à se diriger même si plusieurs objets jonchaient le sol ici et là. D'un pas de loup, il s'approcha du lit de Elizabeth afin d'y poser Johnatan auprès d'elle mais il s'arrêta net lorsque son regard se posa sur la jeune femme endormie. Couchée sur le ventre, le drap ne couvrant que le bas de ses jambes, elle portait ce que John pensa être un de ses anciens tee shirt noirs, lui arrivant juste en dessous du galbe des fesses. Le souffle coupé, il se permit de l'observer quelques instant alors que son esprit s'échappait du présent....

OoO

_« Fais moi voler pour oublier, fais moi voler pour me rendre heureuse car je suis sûre d'une chose c'est que je t'aime »_

_Une lumière se projetait dans la chambre tranquillement, filtrée par les rideaux clos, illuminant et ombrageant alternativement le tas d'habits chiffonnés sur le sol. Des vêtements de femme, ainsi que ceux d'un homme, de qualités différentes, gisant là où ils étaient tombés ou avaient été jetés. John bâilla et s'étira à mesure que son esprit reprenait contact avec la réalité. Non, il ne rêvait pas, Elizabeth était bel et bien endormie contre lui, une main posée sur son torse. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage à mesure que les derniers événement se déroulèrent devant les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si paisible, ses traits étaient détendus, toutes traces de deuil sur son visage, envolées. Il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le dos nu de la jeune femme, se réfrénant de pousser davantage ses caresses au risque de la réveiller. _

_John aurait voulu ralentir les choses, ne rien précipiter, après trois ans à se chercher n'avaient-ils pas tout leur temps? Leur relation aurait dû évoluer doucement, qu'ils apprennent à se connaître réellement avant de franchir le cap afin que Elizabeth sache que pour lui, c'était du sérieux, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple opportunité de la mettre dans son lit. Qu'il l'aimait..._

_Ces trois petits mots : je t'aime, John n'avait pas pu les prononcer au contraire d'elle. C'est dingue d'être si coincé sur un plan émotionnel, mais ces mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir la frontière de ses lèvres alors qu'ils retentissaient dans sa tête si forts que son crâne menaçait d'exploser. Laisser parler son coeur, dire vraiment ce qu'il contient avait toujours été une épreuve de force pour lui, si ce n'est une marque de faiblesse. De tout temps, John préférait fuir plutôt que de prendre le risque d'aimer, car quand on aime, on choisit de se sentir vulnérable. Et John refusait de se montrer vulnérable. _

_Toutefois l'amour ne se commande pas, il vient vous voler le coeur sans vous demander votre avis..._

_Sauf que là, il avait envie de prendre le risque de souffrir, une voix dans sa tête lui disait que ça en valait le coup._

_- « Je t'aime Elizabeth Weir. » murmura t-il._

_Elizabeth grogna et se colla plus contre lui. L'avait-elle entendu? Non, elle dormait toujours. Faire sa déclaration alors qu'elle dormait était lâche, mais il n'était capable que de ça pour le moment. Parfois, les gestes, les regards, valent plus que les mots, ils sont plus significatifs... Il tenterait de lui faire comprendre à sa manière qu'il l'aimait. _

OoO

Un cri le fit sortir de ses pensées dans lesquelles il s'était enfermé_. _Elizabeth le regarda avec des yeux ronds, se tenant la couverture contre elle.

- « John...? « peina t-elle à articuler. « Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là? »

Réveiller par les cris de sa mère, Johnatan pleurnicha, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait et surtout peu habitué à entendre sa mère crier. Il fallut à John plusieurs secondes pour formuler une phrase, ayant des difficultés à sortir ce souvenir de sa tête. Un souvenir qu'il aurait finalement préféré oublier...

En voyant le manque de réaction de John, la jeune femme sortit du lit et prit son fils dans les bras.

- « Je répète ma question, John, que fais tu dans ma chambre à 6 heures du matin, apparemment ce n'est pas Jo qui te posait un problème. »

Plongée en plein sommeil, elle avait senti une présence dans sa chambre et n'étant plus habituée à la partager avec quelqu'un, mise à part avec son fils, elle avait été effrayée en voyant une silhouette qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu aux premiers abords.

- « Je.. je venais te déposer Jo ».

- « Jo? Pourquoi si tôt? » lui demanda t-elle en lui berçant le petit garçon avant de comprendre les raisons de sa venue. « Tu ne comptais pas partir incognito... si bien sûr que si... mais pourquoi? »

John se permit de laisser vagabonder ses yeux sur les jambes à découverts tout en réalisant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu porter un de ses vêtements auparavant.

Trop occupée à attendre une explication qui ne tardait à venir, Elizabeth ne remarqua pas le regard baladeur de son ancien amant sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive dans ses yeux une étincelle... une étincelle de désir? Oui, c'était bien ça, elle ne se trompait pas pour l'avoir vu tant de fois dans le passé lorsque John avait encore envie d'elle, du temps où il n'y avait aucun dégoût. Mais pourquoi ce changement? Pourquoi maintenant? Flattée et en même temps gênée, ses joues rougirent et malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, John le remarqua.

- « John... »

- « Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner »

Et voilà, un pas en avant et deux en arrières! Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Elizabeth avait perçu chez John une brèche, une faille.. mais ça n'avait pas duré, il s'était de nouveau braqué comme si c'était un automatisme désormais. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer de vouloir se protéger, de refuser d'ôter cette carapace.

- « Je... je ne voulais pas attirer la curiosité en partant en pleine journée » ajouta t-il, se rendant certainement compte de la dureté de son ton. Une première.

Alors que Elizabeth s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, John tourna des talons et sortit de ses quartiers, ne lui laissant pas le temps de la réplique.

- « Pa'? » appela Johnatan en tendant la main vers la porte ne voulant absolument pas que son père s'en aille.

Une fois dans le couloir, John s'appuya le dos et la tête contre le mur, incapable de penser rationnellement sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer au juste? Rien. John se répéta ça dans la tête, pour se rassurer et surtout pour se persuader qu'il s'était trompé. Ce n'était que purement hormonal, une simple réaction chimique au vu de ce corps si parfait. Rien de plus.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapitre contenant quelques révélation avant... une autre grosse révélation prévue pour la prochaine fois ^^_

_bonne lecture à tous!!_

_

* * *

_

_« Chevron 1 enclenché »_.

Un sac dans la main, John regardait la porte des étoiles, une certaine pointe d'appréhension dans la poitrine. Il sentait le regard de Elizabeth dans son dos depuis la salle de contrôle, mais il ne retourna pas une seule fois.

_« Chevron 2 enclenché. »_

John n'avait parlé à personne de son départ précipité, Rodney, Teyla et encore moins Ronon, personne. On penserait certainement qu'il fuyait, encore, sauf que dans ce cas c'était le contraire, il prenait le taureau par les cornes. N'ayant pas parlé à son frère depuis tant d'années, il ne savait pas comment son aîné réagirait en le voyant, surtout qu'il était sensé être mort. Dave réclamera certainement des explications, ce qui serait légitime, mais comment expliquer cette résurrection. Serait-il au moins heureux de le savoir en vie? Lui en voudrait-il d'être parti? Et question encore plus fondamentale, comment avait réagit son père en apprenant son décès? Une réflexion assez malsaine, mais apprendre que son père ait pu éprouver de la peine lui apporterait un certain apaisement et la réponse à une question que John se posait depuis son enfance : son père l'aimait-il vraiment? Bien que Rodney lui ait relaté quelques brides de ses conversations avec son père, de la peine qu'il avait ressenti, de ses regrets aussi; l'apprendre de la bouche de son frère porterait plus de poids même s'il n'y avait aucune raison de douter des paroles du canadien.

_« Chevron 3 enclenché »_

Bien qu'il n'ait pas un rapport entre sa situation de maintenant et celle qui perdurait dans sa famille depuis des décennies, John sentait pourtant au fond de lui que tout était lié. S'il voulait aller de l'avant, il devait mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie.

_« Chevron 4 enclenché »_

Une main se posa sur son épaule, John se retourna et vit Rodney, un sac à la main, le regardant comme sa présence était normale.

- « Mckay? »

- « Quoi? »

- « Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous êtes en train de faire? »

- « J'aime bien ton frère, je sais c'est une chose étrange vu que c'est un Sheppard, mais j'ai envie de le revoir. »

John allait répliquer mais le canadien le devança en faisant de grands signe de la main comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux ou excité.

- « Peut être est ce dû au fait que ce n'est pas un militaire et que vous soyez radicalement opposés. » ajouta t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

_« Chevron 5 enclenché »_

- « Est ce que mon frère te supporte au moins? » lui demanda John, espiègle.

- « Qui ne m'aime pas franchement?! » rétorqua Rodney comme si allait de soit.

- « Tu veux que je commence par lister les personnes de ton équipe »

- « Allons, eux travaillent sous mes ordres, c'est normal de vouloir se faire respecter! »

_« Chevron 6 enclenché »_

- « Enfin, que tu le veuilles ou non, je viens avec toi Sheppard. »

John acquiesça de la tête, de toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de l'empêcher de l'accompagner. Que Rodney soit avec lui l'aiderait, et par un regard au coin, il lui remercia d'être toujours présent, d'être un ami tout simplement.

_« Chevron 7 enclenché »_

- « Au fait, depuis quand tu te faufiles en pleine nuit dans les quartiers des femmes toi? Attends ne réponds pas, je ne veux même pas savoir. »

- « En quel honneur tu me poses cette question? » lui demanda John l'air de dire qu'il ne comprenait pas l'insinuation de Rodney.

_« Chevron 8 enclenché »_

- « J'étais dans les parages quand je t'ai vu rentrer dans les quartiers de Elizabeth ce matin très tôt. Oui, c'est une manière comme une autre pour la récupérer » fit-il en s'avançant vers la porte.

- « Mckay! » aboya John.

La seule appellation de son nom signifiait que Rodney avait intérêt à se taire au risque que John ne le fasse pour lui d'une manière qui ne serait ni douce ni civilisée.

OoO

Prévoyant, Nathan Sheppard avait fait construire un cavo familiale au début de son mariage, assez grand pour accueillir sa femme, ses enfants, et éventuellement leurs conjointes respectives. Il y a environ un an le patriarche avait rejoint sa femme, morte vingt ans plutôt. John n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis tant d'années qu'il n'aurait su dire de quand datait sa dernière visite. Rodney l'avait bien entendu accompagné, prenant sur lui pour pas faire remarquer à quel point ce genre de lieu lui donnait froid dans le dos - mais qui aimait les cimetière mises à part les suicidaires!

Rodney ne l'accompagna pas dans le cavo, estimant qu'il n'avait pas sa place, que John avait besoin de se recueillir seul auprès de son père. Pour avoir une conversation de père en fils, si on put dire. C'est ainsi, qu'il prit son mal en patience, les mains dans les poches, attendant que John soulage sa conscience et son coeur. En décidant de l'accompagner sur terre, il avait accepté de le soutenir et de l'accompagner pour toutes les démarches qu'il entreprendrait. Et la prochaine ne sera pas une mince à faire. Vraiment pas.

John avait décidé d'aller rendre visite à son frère en fin de journée, et bien que le canadien appréciait l'aîné des Sheppard – d'ailleurs tout comme le dernier, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais explicitement - Rodney redoutait les retrouvailles entre les deux frères. En fait, il ne savait même pas duquel il fallait le plus se méfier. Car même s'ils étaient fondamentalement, radicalement, opposés; John et Dave Sheppard étaient un peu comme le ying et le yang, opposés mais complémentaires. Le jour et la nuit. Ils se détestaient et en même temps, ils s'aimaient. John ne l'avait jamais avouer, mais la complicité avec son frère lui manquait, d'ailleurs peut être recherchait-il ça avec lui? Cette pensée fit sourire le canadien, après tout, l'amitié qui l'unissait au militaire était assez atypique, ils n'avaient ni les mêmes centres d'intérêts, et encore moins le même caractère. Allez comprendre pourquoi ils s'appréciaient autant? Parfois, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre...

Ce qui était vrai dans un sens l'était tout autant dans l'autre, Dave lui avait fait comprendre à demi mots que son frère lui manquait, qu'il regrettait que le despotisme et l'arbitraire de son père aient influencé John à fuir. En vérité, il avait toujours admiré son cadet, sa force de tenir tête à leur père et d'être parti pour mener la vie qui lui convenait, non celle planifiée par leur paternel depuis la petite enfance.

Rodney ne connaissait que les grandes lignes de leurs problèmes de famille, que la partie visible de l'iceberg, mais pour une fois, rabattant de côté sa curiosité maladive, il n'avait pas voulu chercher plus loin. Une chose étant sûre, le passé de John expliquait bien des choses... Le scientifique n'irait pas jusqu'à excuser la fuite de John, ça il avait encore du mal à l'accepter, d'ailleurs il doutait pouvoir lui pardonner un jour. Se faire passer pour mort étaient aux antipodes de l'homme que John se prétendait être, une attitude digne de lui, mais pas du militaire.

John sortit du cavo, les mains dans les poches comme si de rien n'était, mais ses yeux rougis et son teint cadavérique trahissaient néanmoins son état d'esprit perturbé.

- « John? » appela Rodney.

- « Je vais bien » répondit- John, anticipant la question.

- « Oh mais bien sûr, ça se voit que tu pètes la forme! Ne fais pas semblant que les petits oiseaux chantent alors que tu donnes l'impression que tu vas t'évanouir! »

- « Je ne suis pas toi, Rodney! » le contredit John sans ménagement en s'asseyant sur le premier banc venu, ses jambes manquant de fléchir d'un instant à l'autre.

John sentait le regard de Rodney pesait sur lui, attendant qu'il se décide à parler. Bordel qu'avaient-ils à vouloir qu'il parle de ce qu'il ressentait! Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas s'épancher sur sa vie, alors qu'on vienne pas lui demander du jour au lendemain de devenir un moulin à parole. Ce n'était pas lui. Il avait toujours agit de la sorte, gardant pour lui ses blessures dans l'espoir de les oublier et qu'un jour elles disparaissent. C'était peut être ça le hic, de croire que les problèmes se régleront comme par magie.

- « Ça t'as au moins fait du bien? »

- « Parler à une plaque de marbre n'a rien de thérapeutique »

- « Oui, je me doute bien mais... comment te sens tu? »

- « Mon frère t'as parlé de nos différends? »

- « Non. »

- « Et tu n'as pas cherché à savoir? » s'étonna John. « Je crois rêver! »

- « Oh ça va! Je sais me tenir des fois. » s'offusqua Rodney.

John sourit, malgré lui, se promettant que lorsqu'il sera prêt alors il lui racontera toute l'histoire sur sa famille sans omettre le moindre détail. Il lui devait bien ça.

- « Le sgc, mon frère, tout le monde sait que je suis vivant pourtant ma plaque est toujours là. »

- « Ta plaque? »

- « Funéraire »

- « Ok je vois... » grommela Rodney, comprenant aisément que son ami puisse être si troublé.

Voir son nom marqué de la sorte l'avait confronté à sa propre mortalité. Et si finalement c'était un mal pour un bien, qu'il réalise enfin ô combien ses proches avaient soufferts en le croyant décédé.

- « Ça ne fait que deux semaines, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps. »

- « Sûrement »

- « Comme le cercueil était vide, on y a placé des objets t'ayant appartenu. » précisa Rodney, conscient qu'il ne faisait qu'enfoncer le clou.

- « Ça fait bizarre... oh moins j'ai la chance de voir ma tombe avant de mourir, personne ne peut en dire pareil » fit John sur un ton léger.

- « Tu n'as pas à faire semblant John, à ta place je serai paniqué et c'est normal. »

- « Tu paniques pour tout »

- « Oui mais là il y aurait une bonne raison. »

De la panique? Peut être.. John ne saurait exactement décrire l'état d'esprit qui fut le sien lorsque son regard se posa sur la plaque funéraire marqué de son nom: _John Sheppard, a son, a brother and a lover. _Faire face à sa mortalité de la sorte l'avait secoué, ça c'est une chose certaine.

- « Comment... comment s'est passé mon enterrement? » demanda John, poussé par une curiosité malsaine.

- « T'en as d'autres à me poser comme ça! C'est d'un joyeux! »

- « Rodney, s'il te plaît. »

Rodney capitula, une part de lui pouvant comprendre que John veuille savoir.

- « Tout le monde était présent, l'armée pour commencer... On t'as fait un très bel hommage, très patriotique, un peu faux cul je dirais, à les écouter c'est comme si tu n'as jamais commis la moindre insubordination »

- « Rodney! »

- « Oui, pardon je m'égare. Il y avait ton père, ton frère... et puis nous. »

Le canadien ferma les yeux, les images de cette triste et lugubre journée lui revinrent devant les yeux dans le moindre détails comme si ça s'était passé hier. La même douleur lui tordant les entrailles... l'impression d'avoir été amputé d'un membre...

- « Désolé Rodney de te faire revivre cette journée » fit John en voyant le visage de son ami se crisper. « Mais... »

- « Mais quoi? Tu t'imaginais peut être qu'on a fait la fête après ta mort?! On est enfin débarrassé de lui! Et bien non, on ne perdait pas seulement un militaire hors paire mais bien plus... Comment peux tu croire le contraire? »

- « Je.. non..enfin » bafouilla John.

- « Tu avais besoin de l'entendre à vive voix »

- « Je sais, c'est tordu. » avoua John, penaud.

- « Complètement tordu oui! Mais.. ça fait quoi... »

- « De mourir? Je sais pas je suis pas encore mort Rodney » répliqua John, sarcastique avant de redevenir sérieux. « Ça fait quoi de devenir quelqu'un d'autre? D'oublier celui qu'on était? »

Une scène passé se rejoua dans la tête... Et dire que personne ne peut se vanter - heureusement ou malheureusement - de pouvoir se souvenir de sa naissance, John, lui, pouvait prétendre le contraire. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait appelé : sa renaissance.

- « Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de la signification de mon tatouage, Rodney? »

- « Euh non... mais là tout de suite je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce qu'on était en train de parler. »

- « Laisse tomber » s'exaspéra John, se levant du banc mais le scientifique le retint par le bras.

- « Raconte moi »

John se rassit et inspira profondément avant de commencer sa litanie.

- « Le peuple Aratam ne recherche pas l'ascension, d'ailleurs ils ne savent même pas qui sont les anciens. Ils ont leurs croyances, une sorte de mixte de nos religions qui m'a énormément fasciné, étrange pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'est pas croyant. Pendant que j'étais alité, Marissa me parlait beaucoup de leurs cultures, de leurs rites. Quoi pourquoi tu rigoles? »

- « Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi elle jouait les infirmières avec toi?! On croit rêver, c'est pas possible! »

Devant l'air niais de John, Rodney leva les yeux au ciel, outré par l'aveuglement de son ami qui, d'ordinaire, était beaucoup plus subtil sur ce genre de choses.

- « Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que cette fille en pince pour toi! Tu le fais exprès ma parole? »

- « Non, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, peu importe. »

- « Oui. Donc? » demanda Rodney qui n'en revenait pas. On ne peut pas changer autant.

- « Il y a une histoire qu'elle m'a raconté qui m'a touché.. touché personnellement. » fit John, alors que les paroles de la jeune femme lui revenaient en mémoire.

OoO

_John se remettait peu à peu de sa blessure, la cicatrisation prendrait du temps, mais il était tiré d'affaire, aucun signe d'infection. Bien sûr, il devait rester au lit et dépendait des autres, ce qui l'agaçait. Voilà pourquoi il appréciait par dessus tout les visites de Marissa qui venait le soigner, lui amener à manger mais aussi l'aider à ne pas broyer du noir. Elle lui parlait de son peuple, de leurs histoires, et lui, l'écoutait, savourant ces moments qui égayaient sa journée et le sortaient de sa solitude. La jeune femme avait bien évidement tentait de le faire parler de lui, de sa vie d'avant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Thalan prétendait n'avoir plus de chez lui. Muet comme une carpe, il répondait à une question par une autre. Finalement, Marissa s'en était faite une raison, respectant le voeux de silence de cet inconnu._

_- « Je suis désolée de venir aussi tard ce matin mais on prépare le Solus » fit Marissa en posant une assiette sur la table._

_- « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas réglé comme une montre suisse pour manger »_

_- « Une montre suisse? »_

_- « Une expression de chez moi » répondit Thalan, s'asseyant prudemment, la douleur étant encore assez aigu. « C'est quoi le solus? »_

_- « C'est une cérémonie par laquelle on remercie Solus, le dieu du soleil pour ses rayons bienfaiteur et son action fécondante, pour cela on sacrifie un aigle royal, une offrande qui nous protège aussi de Heras. »_

_- « Heras? »_

_- « Oui, ce qui veut dire le « porteur de lumière », il a été précipité dans les flammes de l'enfer par Solus; bien qu'il incarne le feu, Heras est porteur de mort et de malheur pour notre peuple. Tu veux que je te parle du Phénix? » demanda Marissa, puis voyant Thalan attentif, elle poursuivit. « Solus est apparu il y a fort longtemps à une personne de mon peuple. Ce pauvre homme était mourant, piqué par un serpent. Solus a aidé cet homme. »_

_- « Comment? »_

_- « En demandant à un phénix de le jeter dans les flammes. »_

_- « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'aide qu'il demandait... » _

_- « Si. Tout comme le soleil, le feu, en se consumant purifie et permet la régénération. Le phénix est un oiseau fabuleux, doué de longévité et caractérisé par son pouvoir de renaître après s'être consumé sous l'effet de sa propre chaleur. Il symbolise ainsi les cycles de mort et de résurrection. Cet homme que le phénix a jeté dans les flammes s'est relevé de ses cendres, vivant et a vécu une longue vie heureuse. Le phénix est une création de Solus, une création cependant imparfaite puisqu'il ne peut pas se reproduire. C'est donc pour ça que lorsqu'il sent sa fin proche, le phénix construit un nid de branches, y met le feu et se laisse consumer dans les flammes. De ces cendres naît alors un autre phénix. » _

_OoO _

- « C'est une histoire assez... abracadabrante. Ne me dis pas que tu y crois un stricte mot?! »

- « Pas un seul, je te rassure, mais disons... que c'est le mythe qui m'a interpellé »

- « L'oiseau qui re-naît de ses cendres. » conclut Rodney. « Je comprends que tu puisses t'identifier à cette légende mais pourquoi vouloir se faire tatouer un oiseau sur l'épaule? »

- « C'était ma façon à moi de couper de manière définitive tous liens qui me restaient avec ma vie d'avant, un moyen de concrétiser ma renaissance... et de me rappeler surtout pourquoi je l'ai voulue. »

Rodney hocha de la tête, essayant, malgré lui, de comprendre les motivations de John, de se mettre à sa place; mais il avait beau faire tous les efforts possibles et inimaginables, il n'y arrivait pas.

- « N'essaye pas de te mettre à ma place »

- « Après tout, c'est ton problème si tu tiens à être marqué comme du bétail pour le restant de tes jours. »

- « Il est de monnaie courante que les gens se fassent des tatouages en rapport avec un événement marquant de leur vie, je n'y ai pas échappé. »

Cette idée germait dans sa tête depuis pas mal de temps, c'est ainsi qu'une fois rétabli entièrement, John avait fait part à Marissa de son voeux de se faire ce tatouage, sans toutefois lui expliciter les raisons. N'étant pas dupe, surtout car c'était elle qui lui avait raconté cette légende, la jeune femme avait tout organisé pour que l'on marque l'épaule de John de ce mystique oiseau de feux.

- « Et maintenant? Le regrettes tu? Non parce que je te rappel que de _ta vie antérieure_ est né un peu garçon, un petit garçon qui sollicite son père, maintenant, et pas dans une prochaine vie! »

- « Je le sais tout ça Rodney. »

John se sentit soudainement fatigué, toutes ces confessions malmenaient son moral, et ce n'était que le début...

- « Rodney, je rentre à l'hôtel pour me reposer un peu, je te dépose? »

- « Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul broyer du noir, on va boire un verre! »

- « Rodney... »

- « Pas de discussion, tu en as bien besoin surtout avant de revoir ton frère. »

- « D'un verre oui, mais pas d'un mal de crâne carabiné! »


	20. Chapter 20

_Grosse révélation en fin de chapitre qui risque fort de chambouler notre beau brun^^_

* * *

En quittant le cimetière, les deux hommes étaient repassés brièvement à l'hôtel, juste le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer. L'hôtel mettait à la disposition de ses clients un bar, c'est donc tout naturellement que Rodney proposa au militaire de s'y rendre avant de partir chez le frère de ce dernier. L'alcool ne permettait pas de régler les problèmes, loin de là, mais ce qui était pourtant vrai, c'est qu'il aidait parfois à affronter des situations délicates. Dès leurs arrivées au bar, John avait adopté un profil bas en allant s'asseoir directement au comptoir, et d'une façon magistrale aux yeux de Rodney, il faisait comme si tout allait bien, comme si la journée passée n'avait pas été éprouvante. John aurait pu duper n'importe qui, mais pas Rodney, non, il voyait clairement en son jeu. John agissait comme toujours : quand une situation le dépassait il faisait l'autruche. Son verre de whisky sec, il le sirotait, l'air insouciant et tout à fait relâché. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que ni Rodney ni John n'avaient échangé le moindre mot, une femme s'approcha d'eux, apparemment très intéressée par le beau brun. Rodney soupira et pesta intérieurement, s'attendant à ce que le pilote joue une fois encore de son charme, mais étrangement il n'en fit rien. John rembarra la jolie blonde, poliment, mais fermement.

- « Elle n'était pas à ton goût? » ironisa Rodney une fois le choc passé.

- « Si elle t'intéresse je peux lui demander son numéro »

- « Merci mais non merci, j'aime Kate et je suis fidèle »

Rodney se mordit la langue d'avoir parlé trop vite.

- « Encore heureux tiens! » rétorqua John, cachant sa confusion du mieux qu'il put. « C'est du sérieux entre vous, on dirait? »

- « Kate et moi? »

- « Non toi et Radek, bien sûr que je faisais allusion à toi et Kate. »

- « Oui je pense que c'est sérieux, je ne suis pas encore prêt à fonder une famille comme Ronon et Jennifer, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je le serai un jour.. mais c'est vrai que je commence à réfléchir sur du long terme. »

- « Ronon et Jennifer? »

Bon sang, il devrait vraiment apprendre à se taire! C'est pas possible c'est vraiment pathologique chez lui!

- « Oui? »

- « Ils pensent avoir un enfant? »

- « D'après ce que j'ai entendu, en effet. »

- « Et tu tiens tes sources d'où? »

- « Euh... de Ronon lui même. »

John sourcilla légèrement, mais cela suffit à Rodney pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Le runner avait tout pour lui, une femme qui l'aimait, fidèle de surcroît, et peut être d'ici peu une famille. Tout ce que John n'avait pas en définitif.

Le militaire appela le barman, lui demandant de lui servir un autre verre.

- « Ok donc c'est moi qui conduit » fit Rodney alors qu'on déposait un autre verre devant John qui le but d'une traite.

- « Comme tu veux, de toute façon tu ne risques rien en n'ayant bu qu'un verre de grenadine » rétorqua John en se levant de son tabouret.

Il sortit quelques billets de son portefeuille puis par un signe de tête, il indiqua à Rodney de le suivre. Le scientifique se leva à son tour, songeant, amusé, que pour la première fois de sa vie, John Sheppard sera à l'heure. Ils avaient encore le temps, et bien qu'à cette heure ci il y ait encore quelques bouchons, ils arriveraient bien en avance chez son frère. Son frère qui devait autant redouter cette entrevue que John. D'après ce que Landry lui avait rapporté lors de leur retour sur terre, profitant que John ne soit pas présent, Dave Sheppard avait été choqué d'apprendre son frère vivant. Ayant fait son deuil, il avait eu du mal à accepter, à concevoir, que son cadet puisse resurgir du monde des morts après tout ce temps. Comment l'armée avait pu croire à la mort de son frère? Et surtout, pourquoi John n'avait pas donner signe de vie avant? On l'avait baratiné, expliquant que John avait été retenu par un groupe de rebelles qui avait tout fait pour le faire passer pour mort. Une explication qui l'avait a prima bord satisfait, mais étant un Sheppard, Dave ne s'était qu'à moitié laissé convaincre, attendant d'avoir l'intéressé en face pour lui requérir des explications. C'est John qui s'était chargé de contacter son frère pour lui faire part de son souhait de le voir, mais étant au travail, c'est sa femme qui avait répondu, convenant pour son mari d'un jour et d'une heure. Soulagé de ne l'avoir pas eu directement, John redoutait toutefois encore plus les retrouvailles avec lui, ne sachant nullement comment il sera reçu.

OoO

Rodney garra la voiture de location dans la grande allée bordant la demeure du frère de John. Il coupa le contact et défit sa ceinture mais ne sortit pas de la voiture, attendant que John soit prêt.

- « John? » appela le scientifique.

L'appel de son nom réveilla John qui défit à son tour sa ceinture. Voilà le moment était arrivé.

Les deux hommes marchèrent et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de sonner, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'années se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- « Bonsoir John »

- « Bonsoir Megan »

Megan avança d'un pas et prit John dans ses bras, le serrant fermement. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, John put remarquer qu'au bord de ses yeux, perlaient quelques larmes. Des larmes de joie.

- « C'est si bon de te revoir, John. » murmura t-elle encore émue avant de remarquer qu'il n'était pas venu seul. « Rodney? Comment allez vous? »

- « Bien, merci Megan. »

La jeune femme s'effaça pour les inviter à rentrer, prenant par la suite leurs vestes.

- « Dave est au téléphone, on va l'attendre dans le salon si vous le voulez bien »

John acquiesça de la tête. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant à savoir ce qui avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs, les meubles et leurs emplacements, les photos de famille... John eut soudain la sensation de prendre dix ans lorsqu'une photo en particulier attira son attention, celle de son neveu.

- « C'est Alexander? » demanda John.

- « Oui, c'est lui. »

- « Quel âge a t-il maintenant? 14 ans? »

- « 15. Le temps passe si vite. »

En effet. Alexander ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu... et maintenant c'était un adolescent.

- « Où est-il? »

- « Il est dans un pensionna, je sais à quoi tu penses, John. Alex s'y plait énormément. »

- « Tant mieux pour lui. » maugréa John en prenant place sur le canapé en cuir noir.

Ce qui était vrai pour son neveu ne l'était pas pour lui. John avait détesté le pensionna, estimant que ce n'était qu'un moyen pour son père de se débarrasser de lui. Alors quoi de plus étonnant que son frère fasse la même chose avec son propre fils, il ne faisait que suivre les pas de son père qui avait toujours argué que le pensionna forgeait le caractère.

- « Bonsoir, John » fit une voix masculine derrière lui.

Le militaire fit volte face. Son frère, stoïque, le fixait intensément de ses yeux verts.

- « Dave » répondit-il sur le même ton froid.

John se leva et alla à la rencontre de son frère, lui tendant la main que Dave accepta. Un silence s'installa entre eux, un silence pesant où chacun ne savait pas quoi dire. Devaient-ils parler de banalités ou aborder le vif du sujet? Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire, à mettre au clair après tout ce temps. Finalement, ce fut l'aîné qui prit l'initiative, lui demandant banalement :

- « Comment vas-tu? »

- « Pour quelqu'un supposé être mort, plutôt pas mal. » répondit John sur un ton ironique afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Le visage de Dave se ferma, n'appréciant que très modérément la tentative d'humour de son frère.

- « Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, tu prends toujours tout à la légère »

- « Tu te trompes, j'ai changé, Dave. »

- « Et si on allait discuter dans mon bureau » proposa Dava en enfournant ses mains dans les poches. « Rodney, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir. » ajouta t-il avant de tourner les talons. « John tu te souviens du chemin? »

Une fois que les deux hommes eurent quitté la pièce, Rodney s'effondra sur le canapé pour reprendre sa respiration. Entre ces deux là la tension était si palpable que le canadien avait – sans s'en rendre compte – retenu sa respiration.

- « Tout va bien Rodney, vous êtes tout pale. Vous voulez un café? » proposa la femme de Dave.

- « Ça ne sera pas de refus, merci! »

- « Ne vous êtes pas, je connais mon mari tout se passera bien »

- « Je ne parierai pas trop dessus » chuchota le canadien.

- « Vous avez dit? »

- « Non rien. Si on allait le prendre ce café. »

OoO

- « Tu veux un cognac? » proposa Dave en montrant une carafe en cristal contenant le liquide ambré hors de prix.

- « Laisse moi deviner, c'est au moins un douze ans d'âge » fit John, connaissant parfaitement les goûts de son frère qui étaient, en définitif, les mêmes que ceux de leur père.

- « Non, il a vingt ans celui-ci » lui répondit Dave, un sourire au coin, avec le même sarcasme que son frère. « La boisson des rois, tu te souviens? »

John accepta le verre et but une gorgée qui lui brûla la trachée mais la douleur s'évapora presque aussitôt.

- « Je me souviens parfaitement: les plus grands méritent de boire ce que Louis XIV lui même buvait!! » fit John en rapportant mot pour mot ce que Nathan leur disait depuis l'enfance. « Mais papa se croyait le soleil, tout ne tournait pas autour de sa petite personne! »

- « Même mort, tu lui en veux toujours! »

John n'essaya même pas d'infirmer ou de confirmer ses dires, à quoi bon! La vérité était qu'il ne savait pas lui même ce qu'il ressentait envers son père. Bien sûr il s'était recueilli devant sa tombe pendant plus d'une heure, c'était tout de même son père, mais pas un seul mot n'avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Parfois la souffrance est trop grande pour que l'on puisse pardonner, la mort n'y changeant rien. Le lien du sang ne justifie, n'excuse pas tout.

- « Si tu savais à quel point il a souffert en apprenant ta mort.. »

- « Je le sais, on me l'a dit. »

- « Ah et on t'as vraiment tout dit? »

- « C'est lui qui m'a chassé de sa vie, c'est lui qui m'a dit de partir pour ne plus revenir... alors je l'ai écouté pour une fois. Je n'avais que 18 ans bordel ! » fit John, aigri.

- « A t'entendre on a l'impression qu'il t'a renié. »

- « C'est exactement ça. Je n'étais pas comme toi. Je n'écoutai pas ses ordres. Je voulais juste mener ma vie comme je l'entendais ce que les gens font en général non? »

Dave soupira, qu'il le veuille ou non, son frère ressemblait beaucoup plus à leur père qu'il ne le pensait. Borné, fier, incapable de reconnaître ses torts.

- « Et toi tu m'en voulais pourquoi au juste? Uniquement car ça me plaisait de suivre les pas de papa. Je pourrai aussi t'en vouloir de m'avoir chassé de ta vie. Tu te rends compte qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis dix ans! »

- « Tu sais pourquoi »

- « Ah oui, car tu ne voulais pas croiser sa route c'est un comportement d'adulte responsable ça! »

John en avait assez entendu, penser que ce voyage sur terre pourrait l'aider était vraiment stupide. A quoi bon remuer la merde!

- « Tu n'aimes pas entendre ce que je te dis alors tu t'en vas! C'est toi tout craché. Tu fuis comme tu l'as toujours fait. »

- « C'est faux! » aboya John en lançant son verre contre le mur.

- « J'essayais de te ressembler, mais quoi que je fasse je n'arrivais pas à ta cheville. C'est toi que papa préférait, je ne divague pas. A ton avis pourquoi voulait-il que tu lui succèdes? Il offrait son empire à toi, moi je n'étais que le second choix. »

- « Qu'est ce que tu racontes Dave » fit John sur un ton plus calme. « Je n'étais pas son préféré »

- « Oh que si... et tu sais pourquoi, car tu ressembles énormément à maman »

John resta cloué sur place, fixant son frère sans vraiment le voir.

- « Finalement tu ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que ça. Vous êtes pareil tous les deux, aussi borné! Il était en colère, il n'en pensait pas un fichtre mot, mais non toi, tu as tout pris au pied de la lettre. Regarde le résultat des courses. Vous vous êtes pourri la vie pendant presque vingt ans... »

La tête lui tournait, les paroles de son frère faisaient échos dans sa tête, lui rappelant étrangement une autre situation. Finalement, le dicton par lequel on dit que les enfants reproduisent les erreurs de leurs parents n'est pas dénué de sens, c'est exactement ce que John avait fait avec Elizabeth.

- « Imagine ce qu'il a ressenti, met toi à sa place ne serait ce qu'une seconde, le jour où un officier de l'armée est venu sonné à son porte pour lui annoncer ton décès. C'était la fin du monde... En plus, il n'a même pas pu te revoir une dernière fois vu que ton cercueil était vide. »

Dave s'arrêta de parler pour laisser le temps à John d'assimiler tout ça.

- « Il a survécu tant bien que mal... grace à ta femme qui attendait ton enfant. »

John sourcilla en entendant le mot _femme_, ne sachant pas s'il devait l'interpréter au sens stricte ou par analogie.

- « Ta mort l'a anéanti mais il a tenu bon jusqu'à ce que ton fils naisse, une fois qu'il l'a vu, il est parti te rejoindre. »

- « Je sais qu'il était malade du coeur... »

- « C'est la version officielle du moins. »

- « Quoi? »

- « Tu ne comprends pas. Il s'est suicidé, John. »


	21. Chapter 21

_Je suis contente si la rencontre avec dave ne t'as pas déçue, une deuxième est prévue mais ce sera pour le chapitre prochain_

* * *

- « Je peux vous poser une question, Rodney »

- « Euh... si je peux y répondre... »

- « Je n'ai pas osé demander à John mais... comment va mon neveu? »

Comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de Johnatan, un sourire niais se dessina sur son visage. Il aimait cet enfant; bien qu'il ne soit pas le sien, qu'il n'ait même aucun lien de parenté avec lui, Rodney considérait le petit Jo comme son neveu. Lui qui n'aimait pas les enfants, qui doutait même d'en vouloir un jour, s'était amouraché de cette petite tête brune casse- coup.

- « Il va très bien je vous rassure. Il commence à marcher et à parler : le début du calvaire pour sa mère quoi! »

- « Et autre question... »

- « Je vois où vous voulez en venir... Comment John s'en occupe t-il? »

- « Oui. »

Rodney but une gorgée de café, un moyen de gagner du temps pour réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait répondre. La famille de John n'était pas sensé savoir que celui-ci était mort en ignorant la grossesse de Elizabeth.

- « Il devait être fou de joie de pouvoir enfin connaître son enfant. »

- « John s'occupe très bien de Jo. » répondit Rodney.

Après tout, sur ce point il ne mentait pas, c'était la vérité. Une fois l'étonnement et la surprise passée, le militaire avait pris son rôle de père au sérieux, apprenant à connaître son fils, à s'occuper de lui. Que de chemin parcouru en l'espace de deux semaines.

- « Il a du temps à rattraper »

- « J'ai une photo, si vous voulez voir la guimauve » proposa Rodney en tirant son portefeuille de son pantalon, sortant une photo du petit garçon qui ne datait que d'un mois. « Surtout, promettez moi de ne pas répéter à John que j'en ai une. »

- « Pourquoi? »

- « S'il vous plait. »

Rodney pouvait déjà entendre les railleries de John.

OoO

- « Un suicide? » s'étrangla John. « Il... il se serait suicidé? » répéta t-il soudainement pale comme la mort. « Non, tu te trompes... »

- « On ne t'as donc pas tout dit... »

- « Comment? »

Une question à double sens : comment s'était-il suicidé? comment avait-il pu arriver à une telle extrémité?

- « Je n'ai pas voulu que la cause de sa mort soit connue publiquement alors j'ai joué de mes relations... » avoua Dave sans grande fierté. « On est très peu à savoir que papa a préféré avaler un tube de barbiturique plutôt que de vivre avec la douleur de t'avoir perdu, cette sensation d'échec de ne pas avoir été un bon père... »

- « Il a avalé un tube de barbiturique? »

- « Etrange, normalement ce sont les femmes qui mettent fin à leur jour de la sorte, les hommes préfèrent les armes à feux » fit Dave, sarcastique.

Se savoir responsable de la mort de son père, une nouvelle qui finit d'abattre John. Bien qu'il n'ait pas collé directement le tube dans sa main, c'était tout comme... Il faut vraiment avoir mal pour décider d'en finir, il faut vraiment que la vie n'ait plus de sens pour que l'appel de la mort se fasse aussi pressent. Son père avait un autre fils, un petit fils, qui avaient encore besoin de lui... malgré tout, il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de tenir bon pour eux...

- « Penses tu encore que papa ne t'aimait pas?! »

Dave soupira puis s'éloigna vers la fenêtre de son bureau. Il avait conscience de la dureté de ses mots, d'avoir blessé John, mais comment lui faire comprendre autrement que tout ce dont en quoi il croyait depuis des années était faux? Que leur père l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement que le seul moyen pour retrouver son fils fut de se ôter la vie. La vie n'est-elle pas, enfin de compte, qu'une pénitence dans l'attente de la douce délivrance de la mort?

- « Il est de toute façon trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit, tout ce qu'on peut faire, pour papa, c'est de devenir une famille. »

- « Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on sache comment s'y prendre. »

- « Apprenons, rattrapons le temps passé et surtout... » Dave s'arrêta de parler.

Tout comme son frère, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'évoquer de sujets plus profonds, Dave avait bien du mal à parler. Un trait de famille commun qui les rapprochait alors même qu'ils soient tous les deux si différents.

- « Surtout que quoi? »

- « Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie.. Sincèrement. »

Des mots tous simples mais qui firent chaud au coeur de John qui les interpréta à leurs justes valeurs. Mais connaissant son frère, et vu la tête qu'il abordait, il était évident qu'une, voire plusieurs questions, lui brûlaient les lèvres.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, John? Pourquoi tout le monde a cru à ton décès. Il n'y avait pas de corps... sans corps je ne comprends pas comment on peut du jour au lendemain balancer à la famille une telle nouvelle! Comment l'armée a pu penser que tu étais mort?!»

- « Dave, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te répondre... »

- « Comme toujours: secret défense oblige! Tu n'as donc aucune autre réponse à la bouche ma parole! »

- « Aucune qui puissent te satisfaire, je regrette. »

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, finalement, ce fut Dave qui, une fois de plus, lâcha prise.

- « Comme d'habitude je m'incline, tu as gagné... Laisse moi juste te poser une autre question »

- « Je t'écoute » fit John, grimaçant, sûr de ne pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

- « Que comptes tu faire à présent? »

- « Comment ça? »

- « Veux tu encore servir sous le drapeau alors que c'est à cause de ton job que tu as été séparé des tiens durant deux ans? »

- « Je ne te mentirai pas en te disant que je ne sais pas pour le moment. »

Ce qui était la stricte vérité, John ignorait encore s'il reprendrait su service sur Atlantis, voire même dans l'armée.

- « Et ton fils, ta femme dans tout ça? Je sais que Elizabeth travaille avec toi, étant plus au courant que moi de ton travail je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit d'accord à ce que tu reprennes du service là où tu as disparu pendant deux ans. »

Il n'avait pas mal interprété les paroles de son frère, au yeux de sa famille, Elizabeth était sa femme. John aurait pu le contredire, rétablir la vérité, mais il n'en fit rien se disant que ce mensonge était une bonne chose au final. Il était plus facile pour eux de penser à l'époque que John était marié, heureux en ménage, plutôt que de le savoir anéanti par la trahison de sa compagne.

- « Je t'arrête tout de suite, Dave : cela ne te regarde pas! Si tu connaissais Elizabeth comme moi, tu saurais qu'elle est suffisamment professionnelle pour faire abstraction de sa vie privé dans le travail. »

- « Désolé... j'ai dépassé les bornes »

- « C'est le cas. Je ferai mieux d'y aller »

- « John excuse moi, ne crois pas que je sois mécontentent de te savoir vivant... mais cette annonce m'a fait un tel choc que c'est la tristesse, la colère, que j'ai ressenti il y a deux ans qui ont pris le pas sur ma joie. »

John hocha de la tête, signe qu'il comprenait que cette situation ne soit pas facile à gérer.

- « Combien de temps restes-tu? »

- « Je ne sais pas encore... »

- « Elizabeth et ton fils sont-ils en ville, j'aimerai beaucoup les revoir »

- « Non... non ils ne sont pas ici. »

La réaction de John interpella Dave qui devina que son frère lui cachait quelque chose – mais quoi?

- « Tout va bien, John? »

- « Je dois y aller Dave, on se recontact? »

Alors que John tournait déjà la poignée de la porte, son frère l'appela, pressentent que c'était à lui de faire le second pas au risque de ne pas le revoir avant des lustres, voire même jamais.

- « Dînons ensemble demain soir, John. Maintenant qu'on a mis les choses à plat, j'aimerai qu'on passe une soirée entre frangins comme avant. »

John le fixa, hésitant sur sa réponse. Pourquoi l'idée de pouvoir passer une soirée ordinaire avec son frère l'inquiétait tant? Sûrement car ils n'avaient pas connu ça depuis si longtemps que sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler d'avoir passé une soirée sans qu'une dispute n'éclate entre eux, sans que les reproches fusent de part en part.

- « Ok ça me va. »

- « Tu pourras me donner des nouvelles de mon neveu.. enfin...le peu que tu sais de lui »

- « A demain Dave » dit John d'un sourire compatissant, puis il tourna des talons.

OoO

La faible lumière du soleil de ce début de matinée brillait à travers la fenêtre, éclairant le visage d'un homme brun qui, les yeux grands ouverts, fixait le plafond. John bailla et jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa montre posée sur la table de chevet : 7 heures. Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres, pensant qu'autrefois, il aurait fallu toute une armée pour le sortir de Morphée. Autrefois. Dans une autre vie.

Il tendit une main pour rapprocher plus près de lui la femme encore endormie, pour sentir la moiteur de sa peau nue. Un contact pour réchauffer son coeur froid plus que son corps. Il ne se souvenait plus du prénom de la jeune femme blonde blottie contre lui - ne lui avait-elle jamais dit ou l'avait-il tout simplement occulté de sa mémoire? Ce n'est pas son prénom qui l'avait conduit à accepter les avances de cette femme hier soir au bar, ce n'est pas non plus ce corps de rêve à allumer un brasier dans ses reins qui l'avait poussé à ne pas la repousser une deuxièmes fois, ni son abstinence de deux ans. En fait, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il l'avait influencé à se conduire comme le mâle type dont le cerveau se situait en dessous de la ceinture; une attitude qui fut la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette en couple avec Elizabeth... Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'une fois de retour de chez son frère, John s'était senti mal comme jamais, entrevoyant pour la première fois quel fut le calvaire de son entourage, comprenant que la mort de son père relevait de sa faute à lui et à lui seul.

Son regard vacilla tandis que le visage de son père se présentait devant ses yeux. Le regard noir, le sommant de partir de la maison familiale. John avait alors 18 ans, depuis, il ne l'avait jamais revu et ne le reverrait plus jamais même s'il le désirait. C'était fini. Son père était désormais dans un cercueil, reposant à jamais. Une larme s'échappa, roulant sur sa joue, silencieuse, tandis que John prenait conscience de l'étrangeté de la chose, reconnaissant la sensation comme un cauchemar à moitié remémoré et devenu réalité, et pas de la façon dont il aurait voulu. Il devait faire le deuil de son père comme il l'avait fait 20 ans de ça avec sa mère.

En dépit du corps chaud de cette femme blottit contre lui, John frissonna. Il se débattit pour sortir du lit, les draps s'accrochant à son corps comme des mains désespérées. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, comme si une douche brûlante pourrait effacer de sa mémoire la journée d'hier ainsi que toutes ses conséquences.

Lorsque le destin décide de s'acharner contre vous il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de l'accepter et de s'y plier. Quand les événements s'enchaînent à vitesse grand V, procurant le tournis comme si vous étiez dans un grand huit, il est parfois difficile de comprendre ce qu'il vous arrive. C'est l'impression que John avait eu ces derniers temps : celle de recevoir coups sur coups. Bien sûr, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que son _retour des morts_ se fasse dans la douceur et la simplicité, mais il était loin de s'imaginer que ce sera aussi dur.

Les deux mains posées sur le carrelage de la douche, sa tête penchée en avant, John laissait couler l'eau sur le haut de son crâne, sa nuque, ses épaules... Il porta sa main sur son épaule, sur son tatouage, prolongement de lui même et qui symbolisait ce qu'il pensait être devenu, mais qui désormais, ne rimait plus à grand chose. Sauf à une erreur d'appréciation manifeste. Une erreur d'avoir laissé sa colère rythmait sa vie ces deux dernières années. Et maintenant?

John entendit une porte claquer, soulagé que sa compagne de nuit décide de son propre chef de partir sans les sempiternelles formalités d'usage qu'imposent ce genre d'escapade nocturne. Ce n'était qu'un coup pour la nuit, tous deux le savaient. Il se décida enfin à éteindre l'eau, s'enveloppant d'une serviette autour de la taille, il sortit de la cabine de douche et passa une main sur le miroir embué par la vapeur.

- « John? »

Il fronça des sourcils, croyant avoir mal reconnu cette voix qui était bien trop grave pour être celle d'une femme.

- « John? »

Non, il ne rêvait pas. Mckay.

- « Rodney? Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais dans ma chambre » le somma t-il hargneusement.

- « Bonjour à toi aussi. » répondit le canadien confortablement assis sur le bord du lit à présent inoccupé.

John ne bougea pas, son regard s'accrochant lourdement au scientifique, attendant que ce dernier réponde à sa question.

- « Tu pourrais enfiler quelque chose s'il te plaît » fit Rodney, grimaçant quelque peu.

Sans un mot, John traversa la pièce, prit dans un sac des vêtements sans réfléchir et fila dans la salle de bain où il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé.

- « A la base j'étais venu te voir pour savoir si tu voulais prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi en bas et... j'ai eu la surprise de voir une femme m'ouvrir. Dis moi, ce n'était pas celle que tu as déjà refoulé hier soir avant qu'on parte chez ton frère?! »

Bien que sa phrase était formulée comme une question, elle ne suggérait aucune réponse, aucun commentaire. Le ton employé était celui du reproche, celui de l'incompréhension.

Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser John seul au bar, sauf que Rodney pensait que son ami ne risquait rien; rien mise à part une bonne gueule de bois.

- « Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Rodney? »

- « Tu comptais rattraper tes deux ans d'abstinence avec la première pouf venue, c'est une attitude très mature ça. Non, que dis-je? C'est tout toi ça! Le grand John Sheppard est de retour, sauf que ce n'est pas lui que je voulais retrouver, pas cet homme qui ne sait pas garder sa braguette fermée plus d'une minute! »

- « C'est mon problème si j'ai envi de me conduire sexuellement comme un ado, Rodney. » rétorqua John le plus calmement, bien que intérieurement il était à deux doigts d'exploser.

- « Ton problème! Je crois rêver. Tu n'as plus ce droit depuis que tu es père, John. Quelle image veux tu donner à Jo plus tard? Souhaites tu réellement qu'il prenne exemple sur toi? »

John resta interdit, ne sachant pas comment interpréter les paroles de Rodney, il partit au quart de tour.

- « Insinuerais-tu que je fais un mauvais père! Que Jo serait mieux élevé si je n'étais pas revenu! » cracha John en s'approchant dangereusement de Rodney, les poings serrés.

Le canadien soupira, agacé qu'une fois encore, le militaire s'emporte inutilement tout ça car il voyait du mal partout.

- « Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en tant que père, tu te dois à une certaine tenue. A ton avis, que va t-il penser de toi s'il te voit chaque matin avec une femme différente? Oh bien sûr il sera fier de toi, il sera fier non pas de tes exploits militaires mais du nombre de femmes qui sera passé sur toi. »

Voyant que ses paroles faisaient leur chemin chez John, Rodney ajouta :

- « Sans parler de Elizabeth... »

A l'entente de ce nom, John leva les yeux, l'air de dire qu'il ne voyait pas le rapport. Rodney fronça des sourcils, estomaqué par ce regard qui était également celui de Johnatan quand il n'appréciait pas qu'on lui dise non, un regard d'incompréhension.

- « Je ne suis pas sûr que tes exploits de cette nuit lui fasse très plaisir, surtout si tu comptes revenir avec elle. »

Un rire jaune s'échappa de la gorge de John, un rire incontrôlable qui fit trembler le canadien, ne comprenant pas ce revirement d'attitude.

- « Tu es sérieux là? » demanda t-il, sarcastique. « Tu vis vraiment dans ton petit monde, toi. Tu penses franchement qu'on puisse se remettre ensemble après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

- « Euh... oui » marmonna le scientifique pour qui ça allait de soi.

Une évidence. Rodney ne les imaginait plus l'un sans l'autre.

- « Apparemment c'est pas ton cas » ajouta Rodney, contraignant sa voix à rester calme, détendue. Sans prétention, et pas accusatrice.

- « Rodney » soupira John d'une voix fatiguée et lasse.

Ça voulait tout dire et en même temps pas grand chose. Ce _Rodney_ signifiait que John voulait couper court à la conversation, mais pas que ça. John aurait pu répondre non, un simple mot qui aurait suffit pour anéantir les espoirs de son ami, mais en ne disant pas ce _non_, il le confortait dans l'idée comme quoi tout n'était pas fini. Il y avait encore de l'espoir, encore faut-il qu'il s'avoue ce qui pour Rodney était une évidence. Le temps oeuvra dans ce sens...

- « Allez viens, on va le prendre ce peti déj' »


	22. Chapter 22

_On approche de la fin, je dirai encore 3 ou 4 suites, il serait peut être temps lol_

_un pas en avant et deux en arrière lol _

* * *

Il avait espéré qu'elle soit là pour leurs retours, comme toujours, prête à accueillir toute personne traversant la porte des étoiles. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas là, au grand étonnement de John qui ne cessa de scruter la salle de contrôle, espérant d'un instant à l'autre que Elizabeth descende les escaliers pour les rejoindre en salle d'embarcation.

- « Il y a un problème John? » demanda Teyla qui était par contre présente, connaissant l'heure où ils étaient supposés rentrer.

- « Où est Elizabeth? »

- « Elle est à l'infirmerie avec Jo... »

Teyla n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que déjà, John se ruait dans les dédales de la cité, délaissant ses sacs en plein milieu de la salle, le coeur serré car il s'imaginait déjà le pire concernant son fils.

- « ... pour un rappel de vaccins »

La jeune femme croisa le regard de Rodney qui se contenta de hausser des épaules. Il était assez surprenant de voir de l'inquiétude sur le visage de John mais en même temps c'était plutôt bon signe.

- « Et merde! » jura Rodney

- « Quoi? »

- « Il laisse tous ses sacs en plan, c'est donc moi qui vais devoir les débarrasser. Il y a pas écrit bagagiste sur mon front! »

OoO

Assise sur un lit de l'infirmerie avec Johnatan sur ses genoux, Elizabeth cajolait son fils afin de le rassurer avant que Jennifer ne lui fasse son injection.

- « Ça va très bien se passer » rassura Keller en s'asseyant sur un tabouret en face d'eux. « Ce petit garçon est très courageux »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Johnatan hocha de la tête et adressa un large sourire à la doctoresse.

- « Je sais que Jo ne dit rien mais c'est plus fort que moi » confessa Elizabeth.

- « C'est tout à fait normal, Elizabeth »

- « Bon aller, qu'on en finisse »

Jennifer esquissa un sourire en voyant la jeune femme fermer les yeux comme si c'était elle qu'on piquait et non son fils.

- « Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, Elizabeth » déclara Jennifer une fois l'injection pratiquée. « Pour avoir été si sage, je vais vous donner une sucette à la fraise »

- « C'est ça moquez vous, on en reparlera quand vous aurez des enfants »

- « Oh mais je me moque pas » se défendit Jennifer.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'infirmerie, le bruit d'une personne courant plus que marchant. John apparut devant eux, haletant, le regard balayant tour à tour Elizabeth et Johnatan. Son visage se décrispa, lorsqu'après un temps infiniment long, il constata que son fils se portait bien en apparence.

- « John? »

- « On.. on ... on m'a dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie avec Jo... » fit John en essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Tout va bien? »

- « Tout va bien. J'ai juste fait un rappel de vaccin à Jo » répondit Jennifer avant de s'éclipser, comprenant qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seul. »

Remarquant la présence de son père, Johnatan commença à s'agiter sur les genoux de sa mère, ce que John vit, il s'empressa donc de le prendre dans ses bras. Sa petite tête brune lui avait tant manqué.

Elizabeth les observait tandis que sa bouche s'étirait dans un sourire qui n'atteignit pas les yeux de John .

- « C'est dingue comme cet enfant s'est si vite attaché à toi » conclut Elizabeth.

Il aurait pu répondre comme quoi c'était normal vu qu'il était son père, mais il jugeait ce genre de réplique totalement absurde. On ne se prétend pas père uniquement car un lien biologique existe.

- « Je lui ai manqué »

- « Oh que oui... mais tu es de retour » lui répondit-elle bien que son intonation de voix suggère une question.

John s'en aperçut mais ne le souleva pas, reportant son attention sur le petit, il lui demanda comme si ce dernier pouvait lui répondre:

- « Tu as été sage, toi? »

Un large sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage de Johnatan, un sourire qui parut étrangement familier aux yeux de John car abordant le même.

- « Ça veut dire non, alors » pouffa John

- « Tu as tout compris, John »

Elizabeth fit une pause, puis ne tenant plus, elle lui demanda:

- « Comment s'est passé ton séjour? » s'enquit la jeune femme piquée par la curiosité.

Une curiosité égoïste. Elle s'attendait d'un moment à l'autre à ce que le calme relatif dont John affichait en ce moment même s'envole. Elle s'attendait à subir ses foudres pour lui avoir omis une information qui, de toute évidence, avait dû le coucher plus bas que terre.

- « Très instructif, mais ne le prends pas mal... mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant »

Maintenant? Donc peut être plus tard.

- « Comme tu veux » concéda t-elle, essayant difficilement de contrôler sa frustration.

- « Il y a des choses dont on doit parler Elizabeth, mais plus tard, là j'ai juste envie d'être un peu seul avec Jo. »

Oui, c'est exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment : de passer du temps avec Johnatan, car même s'il avait encore beaucoup de questions sans réponses, il savait en son for intérieur, que jamais il ne délaissera son fils. Voilà au moins la seule chose dont il était certain et qui pourrait, il espérait, l'aider à résoudre ses autres problèmes.

- « John? »

Le ton inquiet le sortit de ses pensées. Il leva la tête vers des yeux soucieux, et humecta ses lèvres asséchées.

- « Tu veux bien? »

- « Oh.. oui bien sûr. C'est l'heure de sa sieste donc si tu veux le coucher.. »

- « Merci »

Stupéfaite était le correct adjectif et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que sa bouche, qui était restée ouverte dans un demi bâillement, l'était encore alors que John et son fils avaient disparus de la pièce. Elizabeth la ferma rapidement avec un claquement perceptible de la mâchoire, alors qu'elle tentait de se ressaisir pour réaliser le changement assez significatif qui s'était opéré chez John...

OoO

On dit que le temps est père de vérité. A condition de trouver le courage de la dévoiler à qui de droit. Par manque de temps, d'opportunité, ne sachant pas quels mot employés; John avait trouvé tous ces prétextes rien que pour retarder cette conversation qu'il avait promis à Elizabeth voilà presque deux semaines lors de son retour à la base. Il savait retarder l'inévitable, qu'attendre rendrait encore plus difficile la jetée à l'eau, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'y arrivait pas. Un peu comme si une petite voix se frayait un chemin dans sa tête pour lui dire de se taire, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée au regard de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle. John savait que cette voix n'était que l'échos de sa fierté qui, persistante plus qu'il ne le faudrait, lui empêcher de se repentir. Car demander le pardon reviendrait dans un certain sens à comparer leurs erreurs et donc à minimiser celle de Elizabeth par rapport avec la sienne. Ce qui était faux et en même temps tellement vrai.

Ignorant totalement les tracas de son père, Johnatan jouait non loin de lui sur un petit tapis de sol, emmitouflé comme pour aller au pôle nord. Ayant peur qu'il attrape froid bien que les températures soient assez douces, John avait préféré le vêtir d'un bonnet, de deux pulls et d'un manteau; résultat, le petit garçon peinait à bouger les bras.

- « Finalement, je t'ai peut être trop couvert, Jo » constata John en esquissant un sourire.

Estimant que c'était peut être exagéré, il lui enleva le bonnet, les fins cheveux réagissant à l'électricité statique, ils se levèrent tous au sommet de la tête.

- « Désolé mon fils, on ne peut rien contre les gênes » s'excusa t-il d'un air contrit en tentant de lui aplatir ses cheveux.

N'aimant certainement qu'on lui touche les cheveux, alors même que cette personne soit son père, Johnatan passa une main sur sa tête dans le sens contraire. John ne put que rire fasse à la rebellion de son fils qui n'était définitivement pas tombé loin. Lui aussi avait une sainte horreur qu'on lui touche sa tignasse.

Les portes menant au balcon s'ouvrirent, Elizabeth s'avança vers eux, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- « Vous êtes donc là? »

- « Oui, je me suis dit que ça lui ferait pas mal de prendre un peu l'air. »

- « C'est une bonne idée sauf que... »

- « C'est bientôt l'heure de ma mission, oui je sais. »

Elizabeth les rejoignit sur le tapis de sol, sans un mot puis elle sortit de sa poche un paquet de gâteau.

- « Je ne suis pas venue pour ça, John. Tu es assez grand sans qu'il n'y ait besoin que je te le rappel. » fit-elle en verrouillant son regard sur John avant de le reporter sur son fils qui avait remarqué ce que sa mère avait dans les mains. « Si je te cherchais c'est par ce que je me suis dit qu'il avait certainement un petit creux. »

John fronça des sourcils de contrariété, il aurait dû y penser surtout au vu de la manière dont son fils attaquait voracement les biscuits secs. Le silence s'installa alors que John rangeait précautionneusement ses émotions dans une boîte. Il s'était promis de ne pas faire ça, de ne plus faire ça. Ne pas accabler Elizabeth à torts ou à travers surtout s'il s'agissait de se défouler.

- « Ce n'est pas grave John, tu apprends à être père. »

- « Tu as quelque chose à me dire? »

- « Pourquoi tu penses ça? »

- « Tes yeux parlent pour toi »

Prise en faute, Elizabeth laissa échapper une longue inspiration puis baissa la tête. Il avait raison.

_Il y a des choses dont on doit parler Elizabeth, mais plus tard...._

Il voulait une conversation, mais deux semaines venaient de s'écouler depuis son retour et toujours rien. Attendant des confessions qui ne venaient pas, Elizabeth avait rongé son frein, se raisonnant en se disant qu'il lui fallait du temps, mais sa curiosité devait avoir atteint son niveau maximum pour que John puisse la ressentir, ou bien, car à présent il pensait l'avoir trop fait attendre.

- « Tu veux me parler de ton séjour sur terre? »

Elizabeth ne voulait pas lui extirper des réponses que John n'était pas prêt à fournir, pourtant, elle désirait plus que tout pouvoir enfin expliquer ce changement chez lui. Expliquer comment on peut passer de la haine au repentir. Car c'est bien ce dernier sentiment que John lui inspirait depuis son retour. Un changement radical dont elle n'expliquait pas et qui la rendait perplexe, qui l'inquiétait même.

- « Que t'as dit Rodney? »

- « Euh... juste que tu as vu ton frère avant de passer quelques jours chez la soeur de Rodney. »

- « C'est tout? »

- « Oui, c'est tout »

- « Tu le savais pour mon père? » lui demanda t-il sans aucune provocation dans la voix.

Elizabeth le fixa du regard, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il sache que oui. Un réconfort creux ne servirait à rien, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse dire que John écouterait car rien ne saurait effacer la peine qu'il éprouvait. Elle le savait et lui aussi.

- « Rodney aussi le savait. »

- « John... » tenta de se justifier.

- « N'essaye pas de m'expliquer, je comprends. »

- « Il aurait mieux fallu que tu ne le sache jamais. »

- « Au contraire, j'ai appris des choses sur mon père qui m'ont prouvé qu'une fois encore j'avais tout faux. »

- « Comment ça? »

John ne répondit pas tout de suite, baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son fils, inspirant profondément pour écouler un peu de la tension. Il était exténué, son énergie s'épuisait comme un robinet ouvert, mais Elizabeth méritait une réponse.

- « Mon père n'était pas celui que je croyais, finalement on se ressemblait plus... on fait du mal aux gens qu'on aime avec nos paroles... alors qu'on ne le pense pas. »

John verrouilla son regard sur le sien, mais lorsque la peine scintilla dans les yeux de Elizabeth, il sut qu'il ne serait pas capable de le soutenir s'il continuait à la regarder, alors il se tourna à nouveau, baissant le regard vers son fils.

- « ...il est trop tard à présent pour revenir en arrière, mon père est mort.. »

- « Il t'aimait, John. Je ne le connaissais pas très bien mais crois moi, il t'aimait. »

- « C'est ça le plus dur. »

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le plus naturellement du monde, Elizabeth posa sa main sur celle de John pour l'inciter à parler. A cet instant précis, son plus grand desiderata était de pouvoir atténuer la souffrance qui se lisait bien trop sur son visage.

- « C'est plus fort que moi, c'est aux personnes que j'aime le plus que je dis les choses les plus affames. »

John aurait espéré qu'elle comprenne son insinuation, ça aurait été tellement plus facile, mais à croire que non, rien ne l'était. Il lui faudrait reparler de cette nuit qui avait tout changé dans leurs vies.

- « Et avec ton frère? Comment ça s'est passé? »

- « Il sait tout. Je lui ai tout dis. »

- « Tout? »

- « Tout: ma mort simulée, pourquoi je l'ai fais, ma paternité que j'ignorais. Je lui ai tout dis et non ne t'inquiètes pas Dave ne te déteste pas si c'est ça que tu te demande! » aboya t-il

Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus partir au quart de tour, surtout si Johnatan était présent. Son fils n'avait pas besoin de ça.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... » se confondit John en excuse.

- « Je sais. »

John cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Elizabeth se montre si complaisante. La femme qu'il avait connu ne se serait jamais laisser parler de cette manière, par personne. Pour éviter les conflits, elle était prête à se taire, au détriment de sa propre personnalité. Un changement opposé avec le sien, puisque le concernant, un rien suffisait à attiser sa colère.

- « Non vraiment, je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça. »

- « John, ça va! » affirma t-elle. « Dis moi plutôt comment tu as géré ça? Rodney était avec toi »

Bonne question. Lui même ignorait comment il avait géré cette nouvelle, et même s'il le pourrait un jour.

- « Rodney était avec moi, oui.... mais parfois il est plus facile de trouver du réconfort avec une inconnue qu'avec un ami. »

- « Une inconnue? »

- « Une fille que j'ai rencontré au bar. »

- « Et qui a fini dans ton lit » demanda Elizabeth sur un ton neutre, non accusateur.

- « Oui »

John allait de surprise en surprise, alors qu'il s'attendait à de la jalousie – mal placée – la réaction de Elizabeth fut toute autre. En fait, ce qui choqua le plus John fut son absence de réaction, un peu comme elle s'en fichait ou que ça ne la concernait pas.

- « John, ce que tu fais tes nuits te regarde, mais maintenant tu as un fils » dit-elle doucement en caressant Johnatan sur la tête. « Veux tu lui donner l'image d'un homme à femme? Qu'il prenne exemple sur toi? »

- « Insinuerais-tu que je puisse être un mauvais exemple pour lui?! » s'énerva John plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elizabeth le fixa du regard, se demandant quoi dire pour qu'il mesure et comprenne ses inquiétudes de mère.

- « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. »

- « Alors quoi? Quelle mauvaise image je pourrai lui donner? »

- « John...en tant que père, tu te dois une certaine conduite »

- « Arrête! Tu t'enfonces là! » pesta John en se levant d'un bon. « Je te laisse Jo, je dois me préparer pour la mission. »

Alors qu'il passait sa main devant le cristal de contrôle, Elizabeth l'appela d'une voix douce.

- « Fais attention, s'il te plaît » le recommanda t-elle, ayant une affreuse sensation de déjà vu.

- « Promis. »

Une fois la porte refermée, John se permit une seconde pour se reprendre, il se pinça le nez juste entre les deux yeux et laissa échapper un petit soupir. Un soupir de frustration. Pourquoi lui avoir balancé son aventure au nez, alors qu'en fait, il devait lui parler d'un autre sujet? _Tu m'as brisé le coeur, je brise le tien.... _c'est du moins ce qu'il aurait souhaité inconsciemment, mais apparemment, Elizabeth se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il faisait de ses nuits. Une conclusion qui lui faisait atrocement mal car à présent il savait que la jeune femme ne l'aimait plus. Elle n'avait agit que comme une mère, point barre. Et alors? Qu'elle l'aime encore ou non ne devrait pas l'atteindre autant, sauf que John ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait éprouvé si finalement, Elizabeth s'était éconduite comme une femme jalouse... comme une femme trahie par l'homme qu'elle aime.


	23. Chapter 23

_On approche de la fin, je pense encore à 2 suites tout dépend comment je coupe, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage d'ailleurs j'ai bien failli changé la fin de l'histoire lol_

* * *

Elizabeth se félicitait d'avoir pensé et réagi en tant que mère et non comme une femme apprenant une trahison d'un homme qui ne lui appartenait plus. N'étant plus rien l'un pour l'autre, ils ne se devaient plus la fidélité qu'elle même n'avait pas su respecter du temps où ils étaient ensembles. C'est cette idée qui lui faudrait accepter mais qui pour le moment refusait de se frayer un chemin dans sa petite tête. Oui, elle se sentait trahie, blessée par John... et si elle poursuivait sa réflexion, elle irait même jusqu'à affirmer que la douleur qui lui bloquait le thorax depuis était similaire à celle qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant son décès. La douleur d'avoir perdu sa moitié... C'était ridicule, Elizabeth le savait, mais cette douleur était bien là, elle ne pouvait ni la nier ni la cacher. Ronon l'avait remarqué lors de son retour de mission et lui avait d'ailleurs demandé ce qui n'allait pas, mais pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Elizabeth n'avait pas pu se montrer honnête avec lui. Car elle même ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Aurait-elle été autant blessée si cette inconnue avait une femme qu'elle connaissait, comme Teyla par exemple, sa meilleure amie?

- « Rod! » s'exclama Johnatan du haut de sa chaise haute, levant les bras en l'air pour que le canadien le prenne dans ses bras.

- « Oui et bien essuies toi d'abords les mains, Jo » grimaça le scientifique en posant son plateau sur la table. « Elizabeth? »

L'expression de Elizabeth était un masque : un sourire forcé, sauf que les yeux ne mentent pas, et ils ne purent dupés Rodney qui connaissait trop bien son amie pour savoir quand le moral n'allait pas fort.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait? »

- « De qui tu parles? »

- « Oh pas avec moi! Une seule personne de notre entourage peut te mettre dans un tel état. »

Une seule personne, un seul homme était capable d'éveiller en elle tantôt de l'amour, de l'exaspération, de la colère, du désir; le tout en si peu de temps et voire même de manière concomitante.

- « Alors dis moi, qu'est ce que Sheppard t'as fait ou t'as dit? »

- « Rodney » souffla t-elle

- « Vous vous êtes encore engueulé? »

- « Non... enfin oui ça a fini comme ça.. »

- « Il n'a donc rien compris ou quoi? » pesta Rodney.

N'était-il pas sensé avoir une conversation d'adulte, une conversation qui consistait à reparler de cette fameuse soirée précédent l'erreur de Elizabeth? Mais bon, Sheppard étant Sheppard, il ne serait nullement étonnant qu'il ait encore parlé sans réfléchir. Décidément, le dicton : tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, n'est pas connu de lui!

- « Compris quoi? Tu parles de quoi au juste, Rodney. »

- « Euh... rien. Tu le connais... il s'emporte souvent »

- « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.»

- « Vous avez parlé de son séjour sur terre? »

Sa première réaction fut de rembarrer gentiment Rodney en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en discuter avec lui, mais elle n'en fit rien.

- « Comment était cette fille? » demanda Elizabeth poussée par une curieuse malsaine.

La bouche de Rodney s'ouvrit de stupéfaction. Alors là, il ne s'y attendait pas à celle là!

- « Tu parles de.... »

- « Oui, de cette fille rencontrée au bar et qui a fini dans son lit. Comment était-elle? »

- « Tout ton opposé. Blonde au par-choc rembourré pas très naturel et je pense, avec pas grand chose dans la tête. »

- « L'intelligence importe peu dans ce cas là. »

- « Euh... oui c'est vrai. » acquiesça Rodney en grimaçant. « Mais pourquoi veux tu le savoir? »

- « Juste comme ça. »

Rodney fronça des sourcils, refusant de croire une excuse qui n'était en réalité pas une.

- « Juste comme ça? »

Sa tentative de sarcasme, si elle était intentionnelle, échoua. Misérablement.

Elizabeth ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Pas avec une autre excuse. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, ça en avait plus.

- « Je me fiche bien avec qui John passe ses nuits, mais je ne veux pas que mon fils voit les femmes défiler dans la chambre de son père. Que va t-il penser? Que c'est normal et qu'il doit lui aussi être un tombeur pour mériter le respect et l'admiration des autres?! »

- « Euh... désolé de briser tes illusions mais ça marche comme ça chez les hommes...sauf que je n'ai pas beaucoup briller sur ce point. »

Outrée, Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Rodney leva son index avant de poursuivre.

- « Mais c'est ce que j'ai moi même dit à John le lendemain. »

- « T'écouteras t-il pour autant? Je pense que non. »

- « C'est quoi le fond du problème Elizabeth? Qu'il donne un mauvais exemple à votre fils... ou bien que cette femme n'ait pas été toi? »

Le véritable problème se reflétait dans ses yeux et devait probablement être devenu trop évident sur son visage pour que Rodney devienne si clairvoyant. En tout cas plus clairvoyant qu'elle car Elizabeth venait juste de réaliser ô combien elle aurait voulu être à sa place. Pourquoi? Car deux ans à ne prétendre n'être qu'une mère commençait à lui peser et que la femme endormie en elle ne demandait qu'à se réveiller? N'étant qu'une femme, elle avait certes des besoins mais, question qui découle de la première, pourrait-elle les satisfaire avec le premier venu ou seulement avec John? La réponse était évidente et ne faisait que confirmer les indices précédents qui allaient malheureusement tous dans le même sens : elle l'aimait encore. Ce n'était pas seulement de l'affection, du respect et encore moins de la pitié. Ce qui venait de se réveiller au plus profond de son être et qu'elle croyait mort, était l'encense même de la vie : l'amour. Un sentiment magique, si exaltant et pourtant si dangereux.

Elle répondit oui, trop lasse pour mentir et de se mentir à elle même. Trop lasse de faire semblant.

Surpris de cette semi confession qu'il ne pensait pas obtenir, Rodney resta interdit, regrettant finalement que le principal concerné ne soit pas le premier au courant. Sauf que si Elizabeth continuait à faire comme elle avait toujours fait, ces deux là n'étaient pas prêts de revenir ensemble. Néanmoins, Rodney se promit ne pas interférer dans leur histoire en répétant à John ce qu'il savait à présent sûr au risque que ce dernier s'éloigne pour de bon. Finalement, il comprenait mieux l'état de nerfs de John durant la mission. Il n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires une seule seconde. L'indifférence apparente de Elizabeth sur la révélation de son aventure l'avait agacé, énervé car au final, il aurait voulu l'atteindre en plein coeur. Une sorte de rendu monnaie, mais manque de pot, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Quel crétin! A quoi devait-on s'attendre de lui maintenant?

OoO

La salle était dans une quasi pénombre alors qu'en cette heure tardive, le gymnase était théoriquement inoccupé. L'unique occupant des lieux frappait le sac de sable, à mains nues, méthodiquement, régulièrement, rapidement. Une rage plus que de la colère se dégageait de l'homme devant elle. Le tee-shirt noir trempé de sueur collait le dos large et musclé. Malgré son état de fatigue apparente, la violence des coups ne décroissait pas. Elle se faufila dans la salle de sports attendant que sa présence soit détectée.

- « Tu veux quelque chose Teyla? »

Il avait presque craché les mots, sans cesser de frapper le sac. John se déplaça légèrement pour avoir la jeune femme dans son champ de vision. Elle se tenait debout, à quelques mètres de lui. Le corps bien droit, les traits figés en un masque de compassion qui agaça pour une fois John. Il ne voulait voir personne et encore moins parler de la raisons de sa colère qui était devenue trop évidente aux yeux de ses amis. Sans un mot, John se déplaça jusqu'au banc, s'empara d'une paire de bâtons qu'il tendit à Teyla en signe de défit.

- « Comme au bon vieux temps » fit-il.

La provocation était dans sa voix. Teyla inclina de la tête puis accepta les bâtons qu'il lui tendait toujours. En dépit de la fatigue de la mission, la jeune femme accepta de relever le défit, déjà car John avait de toute évidence besoin d'évacuer toute cette énergie négative, mais aussi car elle se demandait quel combattant il était devenu.

Sans un mot, ils se mirent en position, les bâtons levés. Ils ne prirent aucun temps d'adaptation ni d'observation, le combat commença immédiatement dur, violent, sans merci. La jeune femme compensait en vivacité ce qu'il avait de force pure. Les coups pleuvaient sans que l'un ni l'autre ne prononce le moindre mot, de toute façon ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'affrontaient, mais Teyla avait remarqué les efforts significatifs de John en deux ans. Plus agile, plus rapide, plus fort, il était devenu son égal dans ce combat dont l'issue était à présent incertaine. Chacun bénéficiait ainsi des talents de l'autre pour gagner sauf qu'aujourd'hui, John avait une arme en plus, la rage, un moteur suffisant pour remporter le combat.

Seuls des sons brefs, étouffés, parfois plus aigus s'échappaient de leurs bouches serrées quand un coup atteignait son but. Teyla ne ménageait pas ses attaques qui avaient bien du mal à atteindre John qui les parait comme un expert; et lorsque de manière inespérée, un un bâton le frappait, la souffrance dans sa chair lui procurait un soulagement intense mais éphémère. La souffrance physique l'aidait à oublier celle de l'âme.

Quand coup plia Teyla en deux, John sonna la fin du combat en lâchant ses bâtons au sol. Sans plus attendre, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'attira auprès de lui tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle contre son torse. Il posa son front sur l'épaule frêle de la jeune femme, respirant lentement et profondément, cherchant à maîtriser la rage qui bouillait toujours en lui. Leur souffles s'apaisèrent, leur respiration, de chaotique, redevinrent lentes et régulières. Doucement John fit remonter ses mains le long de son dos et l'étreignit davantage. Puis dans un geste à la fois doux et violent, il saisit sa tête à deux mains, emprisonnant ses tempes. Par je-ne-sais quelle pulsion, dans un élan totalement spontané et complètement fou, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Sans même vérifier dans son regard que Teyla lui donnait sa permission. La question ne se posait pas. C'était au dessus ou au deçà même de la moral, du bon sens. Juste une pulsion imprévisible. Irrésistible. Un instinct qui lui criait de le faire comme celui de boire quand on meurt de soif. Comme le cri que pousse un nouveau né à la naissance.

Surprise, Teyla accueillit ces lèvres sur les siennes, accepta cette langue forcer le barrage de sa bouche pour venir s'unir avec la sienne. Trop surprise ou trop choquée, elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente deux mains se faufiler sous son haut de cuir, c'est alors qu'elle le repoussa sans douceur.

- « John? »

Ses yeux noirs, pupille et iris se confondant, non pas de colère mais d'incompréhension lui demandaient des explications sur le champ.

- « John? »

John aurait voulu parler s'il n'avait pas été si choqué. Non, ça nécessitait un terme plus fort que celui-là, frappée d'effroi s'en rapprochait plus. Teyla savait qu'elle devrait être celle qui ferait le premier mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire se résumait à un regard d'incompréhension.

- « Je... je suis désolé Teyla » finit-il enfin par articuler, les yeux fixant le sol.

Ses jambes répondant de nouveau présent, Teyla s'avança vers John et lui prit le poignet pour qu'elle l'accompagne jusqu'au banc.

- « Parle moi John. »

John essayait de façonner son esprit sur la voix de Teyla, étonné qu'elle ne l'ait pas giflé mais qu'au contraire, elle se montre si prévenante. Il avait tenté de soulever une idée sur quelque chose qu'elle croirait mais par expérience, il savait que l'histoire '_j'en avais envie'_ n'avait aucun avenir. Teyla en demanderait plus; beaucoup plus.

Un seul regard à la mâchoire hermétiquement fermée de John lui indiquait que ses attentes seraient probablement accueillies par une réponse minimale, sinon hostile de sa part, mais elle savait aussi que comme son ami n'était pas de nature à s'ouvrir facilement aux autres, il fallait quelque fois le forcer.

- « John? »

Le ton tranchant de l'athosienne le ramena à la réalité, elle lui avait posé une question, et il devinait qu'elle voulait vraiment une réponse.

- « Je ne suis pas en pleine mutation si ça que tu te demandes.... » fit-il, pensant que sa tentative d'humour lui faciliterait la tâche. « ... bien sûr que tu le sais. »

Teyla ne dit rien, hochant de la tête, jugeant cette tentative d'humour assez maladroite.

- « Je ne te mens pas en te disant que moi même je ne sais pas expliquer pourquoi... pourquoi je t'ai embrasser... »

- « Mais tu avais besoin de canaliser ta colère? »

La colère était justement l'émotion qu'il n'avait jamais su gérer, alors que paradoxalement, c'était avec elle qu'il se sentait le mieux, un peu comme si elle avait toujours fait partie intégrante de lui. Sa plus fidèle amie, son alliée, mais comme l'alcool pour un alcoolique, elle n'amènerait que son auto-destruction. Sa mort à petit feu. Inéluctablement et fatalement.

- « Je pensais que tu avais su gérer ça depuis ton retour. Qu'est ce qui a changé? Ou plutôt, à cause de qui? »

- « Teyla...qu'est ce que le contraire de l'amour? » demanda t-il abruptement.

- « Euh... je dirai l'indifférence. »

- « D'accord. » dit-il d'une voix calme.

Teyla devait certainement penser qu'il parlait de lui, mais il ne fit rien pour corriger le tir. Il se leva du banc, signant alors la fin de leur brève conversation. Il rencontra son regard. Un semi sourire étira ses lèvres. Un sourire de résignation. L'aveu lui coûta, John n'était pas habitué à autoriser ses émotions à faire surface comme ça. Il lui accordait seulement un regard furtif et délibéré sur un côté de sa personnalité qu'il montrait rarement auparavant et encore moins aujourd'hui.


	24. Chapter 24

_Avant dernier chapitre de cette fic..._

* * *

Alors que la prise de conscience de leur sentiments respectifs auraient dû les rapprocher, au contraire, John et Elizabeth avaient mis un point d'honneur à établir une certaine distance. Ils ne se voyaient et ne se parlaient que pour leur fils, l'unique lien qui les unissait encore, selon eux. Bien sûr, ils restaient courtois et respectueux, mais au delà de ça, rien. N'importe quel observateur averti aurait affirmé que ces deux là étaient en froid, que les non dits et les faux fuyants avaient pris le pas sur leur relation qui, pour le moment, restait indéterminée. Ni amants, ni amis, ni collègues. En réalité c'était un mélange de ces trois titres avec seulement les inconvénients.

Cette situation, bien qu'en apparence claire pour les protagonistes, leur pesait.

John se demandait de plus en plus quelle était sa place ici. En dépit de la reprise de ses missions, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé cette soif de découverte lorsqu'il traversait la porte des étoiles. Ce sentiment grisant et exaltant de découvrir une nouvelle planète et civilisation n'était plus le moteur de ses départs en mission. C'était devenu une routine; une simple routine comme le fait de se lever le matin et de se coucher le soir. Même le pilotage d'un jumper ne parvenait pas à lui faire quitter ce masque austère que John refusait désormais de ôter en dehors de la présence de son fils. Que faire? Deux solutions s'offraient à lui, deux solutions malheureusement inconciliables. De deux choses l'une, soit il restait sur Atlantis pour son fils, prenant sur lui pour ne pas envenimer une situation déjà assez bancale. Soit, il partait pour de nouveau pouvoir respirer sans avoir la sensation que quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui opprime la poitrine, mais cela signifiait également abandonner son fils. Ce que John n'était pas prêt à faire, car même si ce bonhomme ne faisait partie de sa vie que depuis deux mois, Johnatan était de sa chair, de son sang. On abandonne jamais l'un des notre... et encore moins son propre fils.

Quant à Elizabeth, son esprit était tout aussi peuplé de questions, mais d'un autre genre. Elle et John s'étaient rapprochés durant un temps, revenant presque comme des amis, rectification, devenant presque des amis. La jeune femme avait apprécié ce répit, savourant d'être en sa présence sans qu'elle ne se pose la question : quand va t-on s'engueuler? C'était un peu comme apprendre à connaître cet homme qui avait – comme elle – changé à bien des égards en deux ans. Apprendre à anticiper ses réactions, savoir à quoi il pense... Mais ce répit n'était que temporaire. Depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de son séjour sur terre, rien n'allait plus. Disputes à répétition, froid entre eux étaient devenus leur lot du quotidien. Le pire, c'est que Elizabeth ne saurait expliquer ce changement, ni pourquoi il était intervenu. Cependant, elle n'était pas non plus toute blanche, elle aussi avait ses torts, mâchant moins ses mots, se retenant nettement moins au point que ses paroles dépassaient souvent sa pensée. Pourquoi? Une manière à elle de le punir?

Du passé nous tirons nos erreurs, des enseignements afin que pour l'avenir, nous ne les reproduisions pas. L'erreur est humaine, elle est salutaire car même si elle déstabilise, au moins, elle permet d'avancer. Dès lors, si un sentiment de déjà vu s'empare de vous, cette impression d'avoir déjà vécu une situation, cela devrait vous mettre la puce à l'oreille. Car qu'en serait-il si ces sentiments étaient des avertissements du passé ou des indices sur votre avenir?

Comme maintenant...

Rodney avait lancé un dernier regard à John avant que ce dernier ne suive Elizabeth dans son bureau. Un regard de pitié comme si son ami se rendait à sa propre exécution, ce qui était dans un sens vrai au vu de la colère que la jeune femme avait bien du mal à contenir. Si elle tenait à faire un dé-briefing seule avec John avant d'en faire un autre avec toute l'équipe c'était certainement pour lui remonter les bretelles.

- « Tu penses sérieusement que ça va mal se passer? » demanda Teyla.

Depuis la salle d'embarcation, Rodney les suivait du regard, et lorsque Elizabeth ferma la porte de son bureau; le canadien hocha la tête en signe d'agrément puis répondit sur un ton mi hargneux mi sarcastique .

- « Non sérieusement, tu penses que ça pourrait être autrement entre eux? C'est vrai quoi! Sheppard était obligé de jouer les héros encore une fois »

Teyla ne dit rien, résolue au fait qu'on ne peut pas changer un homme pour qui le devoir passe avant tout, y compris avant sa propre vie.

- « Il a un fils mais non!!! On dirait vraiment qu'il veut que Jo se retrouve sans père! » pesta Rodney.

- « Laissons les, allons plutôt voir comment se porte Ronon. »

- « Un gaillard comme lui va survivre, ce n'est qu'une flèche dans les fesses. Je suis déjà passé par là »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, se sermonnant pour ne rien dire, surtout ne rien dire.

Non loin de là, dans le bureau de Elizabeth, la tension électrique se propageait dans l'air, comme un orage sur le point d'éclater. La question étant : quelle en sera son ampleur et ses conséquences ? Car ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait prendre la responsabilité de commencer à parler.

Pour John, il n'y avait rien à dire, il n'avait fait que son devoir bien que l'ordre direct était de ne pas fournir des armes à une peuplade en guerre, et ce, même si cette dernière subissait l'oppression d'une autre tribut et qu'ils n'avaient pas recherché le conflit. John avait bien sûr essayer la technique de Elizabeth: négocier la paix; mais n'étant pas doué avec les mots, et surtout car l'ennemi se contre-fichait complètement de ce qu'il pouvait raconter, il avait bien vite abandonner la méthode douce pour la sienne. Fournir des armes n'était certes pas très sensé, surtout qu'en faisant ça les deux tributs seraient parties pour une guerre sans fin, beaucoup de personnes auraient perdu encore la vie, si ce n'est que la crainte peut parfois être la pire des armes. Entrevoyant les nouvelles forces de l'autre camp, une négociation avait été proposée afin que chaque peuple se partage le territoire. Une fin heureuse, bien que la manière d'y arrivait ne soit pas très orthodoxe. Peu importe. La fin justifie parfois les moyens.

- « John? »

Il sourit d'une manière énigmatique et arqua un sourcil donnant ainsi l'impression de ne pas savoir ce que Elizabeth attendait de lui.

Elizabeth ignorait si elle devait se formaliser de son attitude, ou au contraire, lui faire ravaler ce petit sourire par une réplique cinglante comme il était de coutume entre eux depuis quelques temps.

- « Tu n'aurais pas des explications à me donner?! » le somma t-elle, debout, les deux mains posées sur son bureau, espérant que cette posture l'intime.

Lorsque le changement dans le comportement de John arriva, ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait actionné un interrupteur. Le militaire passa d'un comportement désinvolte à une colère semblable à une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Il décroisa ses jambes et pencha son buste en avant.

- « C'est toujours aussi facile pour toi. Tu es là sagement installée derrière ton bureau ignorant ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain. »

- « Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il se passe en dehors de ce bureau. Le problème n'est pas là! Le problème est que tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire le mot ordre, pour un militaire ça craint surtout pour un officier... parfois tu n'as vraiment pas l'étoffe de ... »

- « De quoi? »

Elizabeth soupira d'agacement.

- « Fini ta phrase! Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un militaire?... d'un père.... »

- « Ne mélange pas tout veux-tu. »

- « Tu sais que j'ai bien agis. »

Elizabeth soutint le regard du militaire pendant quelques instants, reconnaissant le fait qu'il ait raison. Satisfait, John se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand une voix ferme l'enjoignit de rester.

- « Soit. Le résultat est là. Ces deux peuples ont négocié et ratifié un protocole de paix. Mais tu n'avais pas à contre-carrer ma décision. Vous avez failli vous faire tuer... Ronon a reçu une flèche et... »

- « Oh je vois! » s'exclama John théâtrale. « En réalité tu te faisais du mouron pour ton amant. » ajouta t-il, sa voix n'étant qu'un venin glacial.

- « Mon amant » fit-elle, ce commentaire provoquant un choc électrique en elle, littéralement abasourdie par cette pique habilement bien visée. « Tu me racontes quoi là?! »

John ne lui répondit pas, certainement car il savait qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne; car il savait aussi que ses paroles étaient encore une fois une démonstration magistrale de son impulsivité. Une impulsivité qui n'était plus à prouver ni à démontrer.

- « Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai ce genre de problème d'autorité. » dit-elle, puis elle s'arrêta brièvement, son regard s'intensifiant, chaque intonation soigneusement choisie. « Tu es sensé montré l'exemple à tes hommes...à Jo. Comment veux tu qu'il nous obéisse plus tard? »

- « Nous? »

- « Oui, nous. On est ses parents, les décisions se prennent à deux. »

- « C'est vrai... »

Sa voix était devenue plus tendre avant de reprendre un ton incisif.

- « ... mais ne me dis pas que tu tiendras compte de mon point de vue! »

- « Non mais j'y crois pas. John, il n'a même pas deux ans on a encore le temps de voir venir. Alors au lieu de tourner autour du pot, dis moi plutôt le fond du problème. »

- « Le problème est que tes décisions sont toujours sans appel. Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai pas demandé la permission de fournir des armes à ce peuple. »

- « C'est faux, et tu le sais très bien »

Lui seul avait ce don de pouvoir la faire changer d'avis, c'était vrai dans le passé et encore aujourd'hui. Ayant conscience de son talent de persuasion sur elle, John en avait toujours usé et abusé, sachant expertisement comment la rallier à sa cause.

- « Dis moi pourquoi tu t'es éloigné de moi? »

Pendant un court moment, elle vit la peine, qu'elle-même ressentait, se refléter dans les yeux de John, son visage s'adoucissant pour laisser transparaître l'émotion, puis disparaître aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Il serra les dents et le masque s'installa à nouveau. Elle le surveilla encore quelques instants, le changement avait été si éphémère qu'elle aurait presque pu l'imaginer.

- « As tu réellement oublié ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans » rétorqua t-il, sachant toutefois sa réponse hors de propos.

Touché en plein coeur, Elizabeth ne trouva rien à redire. Elle ne lui répéta pas une nouvelle fois à quel point elle était désolée ni ô combien elle regrettait. A quoi bon. Sa trahison ne cesserait de lui revenir en pleine figure comme un retour de manivelle. N'importe quand. Sans raison. Juste histoire qu'elle n'oublie pas ce qui fut sa plus grosse erreur de sa vie, comme si elle en avait pas suffisamment conscience comme cela.

- « Tu ne retrouves rien à redire. »

- « Non, effectivement. Je t'ai déjà dis que je regretterai toute ma vie cette nuit là, tu le sais, pourquoi te le dire encore une fois? Pour te conforter dans la colère que tu éprouves contre moi?! »

- « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi! » pesta t-il, frappant durement d'un poing sur la table.

- « Pas contre moi? » demanda t-elle incrédule.

L'incompréhension sur le visage de Elizabeth déclencha des souvenirs et, piégé à mi-chemin entre le passé et le présent, deux mots inattendus franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres.

- « Quoi? »

- « Pardonne moi. » répéta t-il.

Il respira profondément, s'imposant un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas. Il lui faudrait bien ça pour fournir les explications que Elizabeth attendait désormais de lui. John secoua légèrement la tête et déglutit. Il pouvait sentir les larmes commencer à couler de ses yeux, il les ravala.

- « Je... » commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante, une grande partie de lui voulait tout dévoiler. « Pardonne moi ce que je t'ai dis ce soir là. »

- « Ce que tu m'as dis? » demanda t-elle, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- « Tu ne te souviens donc pas... »

Une constatation plus qu'une question.

Cette fois-ci, Elizabeth ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer, luttant pour comprendre ce qui lui échappait. Il devait y avoir une explication, une quelconque raison pour laquelle John se sente dans une certaine mesure autant coupable qu'elle... Alors que son esprit tentait de se remémorer la scène, John la devança.

- « Je t'ai fais passé pour une traînée... »

Il avait l'impression d'être au bord d'une falaise alors qu'elle s'effondrait sous ses pieds, mais il refoula vite cette sensation.

- « .. pour une femme qui n'a aucune dignité et qui s'offre au premier venu... et en quelque sorte je t'avais fais l'honneur de te choisir.. »

- « Une femme comme celle avec qui tu as couché sur terre »

John accepta la pique, il la méritait amplement.

- « Tu n'as fais que me prendre au mot. »

- « En couchant avec Ronon »

Il lui fallait reformuler ce que John lui disait pour que sa pensée enregistre ça, pour remettre les pièces ensemble comme un puzzle géant. Trahie par John, son inconscient n'avait que reproduit l'image qu'il avait véhiculé d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais repensé à cette dispute, aux mots violents que chacun s'était lancés à la figure, car pour elle c'était clair, la faute reposait sur elle et sur son incapacité à repousser Ronon.

- « Et tu sais quoi? Le pire... c'est que je n'ai réalisé la portée de mes paroles qu'il y a peu de temps. »

- « Quand? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Sauf que sa capacité à se concentrer était diminuée par le choc émotionnel, par la culpabilité et par la colère; la frustration et le chagrin; par les regrets et par l'épuisement. Mais aussi par la myriade de réponses qu'elle désirait, et dont elle avait besoin pour surmonter le châtiment émotionnel qui s'acharnait sur elle.

- « Quand j'ai parlé avec Kate. »

- « Mais ça remonte à plus d'un mois! »

- « Je n'arrivais pas gérer ça et encore moins à en parler avec toi... »

John venait de parler d'un ton neutre, son visage déchiré par la souffrance en dépit de cette incarnation en apparence calme et tranquille.

- « Il est de toute façon trop tard » souffla Elizabeth en lui tournant le dos, ne voulant pas que John s'aperçoive des larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux. « Peu importe ce que tu m'as dit, que tu m'as blessé... je n'avais pas à faire ce que j'ai fais surtout... surtout que je portais déjà ton enfant »

- « Comme j'aimerai revenir en arrière... remonter le temps jusqu'à cette nuit là »

- « C'est malheureusement impossible. »

Ils se regardèrent totalement ouverts l'un à l'autre, sans masque, sans chercher à cacher leurs émotions. Sans crainte ni fierté. Chacun pouvait lire dans les prunelles de l'autre, ces regrets ineffables, ces regrets que même les mots n'avaient pas su exprimer aussi clairement et sincèrement que leurs yeux en ce moment même. Les regrets d'avoir gâché leurs vies, de n'avoir pas saisi le bonheur qui se présentait à cette époque derrière leur porte. Qui sait s'il reviendra ou même s'ils auront l'opportunité de pouvoir le re-saisir?

- « Il est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit » ajouta Elizabeth, se tordant les doigts de crispation.

- « Vraiment » acquiesça John d'un ton peu sûr.

- « Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit trop tard » chuchota t-elle.

La prière inattendue, ou les mots presque étrangers qui forçaient sa bouche, la décida. Elizabeth avança d'un pas vers John, et d'un élan totalement spontanée, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou. Elle abandonna les armes pour pleurer comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré depuis le jour où elle avait appris sa mort. C'était un chagrin qui mesurait l'ampleur de la perte, le vide que John avait laissé depuis qu'il était parti. Un vide qui n'avait fait que croître depuis qu'il était revenu. Paradoxalement, sa présence l'avait détruite, la torturant chaque jour car, consciente de son erreur, elle rêvait éveillée de la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir, de la vie qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Mais qui hélas, n'était qu'une image, une chimère créée par son âme sombre et salie d'être humain imparfait.

Pour John cette étreinte...c'était comme un autre coup de poing dans l'estomac qui enflammait à nouveau de vieilles douleurs. Pourtant, le barrage céda, des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la serrant si fort qu'elle aurait dû protester, mais elle n'en fit rien.

- « Moi non plus, je ne le veux pas... » murmura t-il, sa bouche contre son oreille.

Elizabeth n'eut pas besoin de plus de précisions. Elle se dégagea légèrement et fit remonter ses mains sur les joues râpeuses de John dont le regard jade prenait une lueur tout à fait étrange. Un regard qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis fort longtemps et qui lui donna la force nécessaire pour faire ce dont elle n'espérait pas refaire un jour. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de John qui semblait n'attendre que ça. Juste un baiser furtif, chaste si les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient n'étaient pas de l'amour aussi pur que l'éclat d'un diamant ciselé.

Le processus nécessaire pour faire fonctionner sa voix semblait dépasser John, alors, à défaut de pouvoir parler et dire des choses qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas su formuler; il lui sourit. Un sourire franc, en rien le sourire charmeur qu'il abordait avant à tout va, mais un sourire de repos. De rédemption.

John soupira alors que ses yeux dérivèrent sur une mèche rebelle de la jeune femme, et tout naturellement, il enroula un doigt autour avant de la remettre en place derrière son oreille. Elizabeth sourit aussi, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait eu ce genre de geste affectueux à son égard. Automatiquement, ses yeux se fermèrent, savourant le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Une douce caresse qui lui procura la chair de poule depuis le creux de ses reins jusqu'aux extrémités, une sensation qui ne fit que se décupler, surtout lorsqu'il lui caressa la joue.... à la manière d'un amant. Avant de, lui aussi, capturer les lèvres si tentatrices que lui offraient Elizabeth.

Ils étaient conscients de tout, conscients d'être collés l'un contre de l'autre s'embrassant avec une ferveur qui tranchaient avec la colère qui se dégageaient d'eux il y a peu; conscient des picotements qui ondulaient le long de leurs peaux, de la douleur, tranchante et irritante qui irradiait dans leurs poitrine, une douleur néanmoins salutaire puisqu'elle provenait de leurs coeurs battant la chamade. Signe qu'ils étaient en vie, bien en vie et qu'il fallait donc bénir cette seconde chance inespérée. Ils étaient cependant aussi conscients de cette voix dans leurs têtes qui murmurait à torts ou à raison de ne pas oublier, de ne surtout pas oublier leurs erreurs du passé afin de mieux appréhender un avenir qui ne dépendait que d'eux. Car l'insouciance, l'oubli, l'abandon, tout ce qu'un couple doit normalement ressentir lors de leur premier baiser; John comme Elizabeth en étaient privés.

- « Où est ce que ça va nous mener... » fini par demander Elizabeth sans oser le toiser du regard.

- « Je ne sais pas. » lui répondit John.

Ils savaient que rien n'était gagner par avance, alors même que l'amour entre eux n'était pas mort; alors même qu'il n'y avait plus de colère, de regrets ou de non dits. Il ne suffisait pas de dire '_je t'aime'_, pour que d'un claquement de doigt tout redevienne comme avant. Le passé ne s'oublie pas, il est formateur et donneur de leçon, certes, mais il hante le présent malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde. Il n'était plus question de pardon entre eux, ni de savoir à qui imputer la faute. Le plus dur restait d'aller de l'avant avec tout ce bagage. Ce bagage lourd et la crainte que finalement leur couple ne puisse pas renaître une seconde fois. Ils avaient changés, évolués dans un un contexte différent qui implique donc que cette nouvelle histoire ne sera en rien comparable avec celle qu'ils avaient eu auparavant. Tout était différent.

- « Je... Le temps nous le dira »

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre le '_je t'aime'_ qu'elle lisait en ce moment même dans les yeux de John, mais son hésitation étant partagée, ou du moins contagieuse, elle préféra ne pas le dire. Encore trop tôt. Elle le savait, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Ça et le fait se sentir si libre, une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait plus.

- « Et on a besoin de temps pour nous reconstruire » fit remarquer John.

Ils ignoraient encore comment et si ce processus aboutirait, mais tout va à point à qui sait attendre. Ils prendraient leur temps, apprenant à se connaître, à s'accepter, à s'adapter aux changements.

C'est donc dans un sourire, un regard complice que John et Elizabeth conclurent cet accord, incertain sur leur avenir mais qui finalement, ne serait pas aussi noir qu'ils le pensaient il y a quelques temps.

Derrière la baie vitrée du bureau de Elizabeth, tous les techniciens faisaient semblants de travailler- comment ne pas être interloqués par les cris s'échappant non loin d'eux? Alors même si Chuck aurait dû entrer prévenir Elizabeth pour l'informer d'un contact important et urgent avec la terre, il préféra mentir en la prétendant occupée lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il se passait dans son bureau. Oui, elle était occupée en un sens. Occupée à renouer avec son passé. Le sgc pourra bien attendre un peu.


	25. Chapter 25

_Dernier chapitre!!!_

_merci Alexiel974 pour ta fidélité dans la lecture et dans tes remarques! Une longue fic (160 pages tout de même ) lol mais ça fait plaisir de se savoir lu!!_

_bonnes fêtes à tout le monde!!_

* * *

Conscient de l'agitation qui était en train de se passer, ou bien, juste par soucis de contradiction, Johnatan prenait un malin plaisir à ressortir tout ce que son père s'évertuait à ranger soigneusement dans son sac. Rien n'y échappait. Les chaussettes roulaient en boules étaient l'objet de prédilection du petit garçon qui les lançait à son père une fois qu'il avait le dos tourné. Les chemises, pantalon, ou autre vêtements étaient quant à eux tout simplement dépliés.

- « Jo! » tempêta le militaire en recevant une fois de plus une chaussette sur la tête. « Mais tu es intenable ma parole! »

Alors que le ton sévère de son père aurait dû l'alerter, au contraire, le petit garçon ria aux éclat, tapotant dans ses mains.

John soupira, oubliant vite fait bien fait l'idée qui venait de traverser son esprit. Non, lui faire avaler un somnifère n'était pas la solution.

- « Allez bonhomme, grimpe là et ne bouge plus! » ordonna t-il en posant son fils sur le lit.

N'ayant rien à porter de main, Johnatan commença à gesticuler sur le lit, son père le remarquant, il lui donna une balle en mousse histoire de lui occuper les mains.

- « Entrez! » fit John en entendant la sonnerie de la porte des ses quartiers.

Les mains dans les poches, Rodney pénétra dans la pièce et s'immobilisa devant John toujours occupé à faire ses bagages.

- « Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Rodney? »

- « Non.. je venais simplement voir si tu avais besoin d'aide »

- « Oh arrête, tu veux essayer de me faire changer d'avis »

- « Et c'est possible? » demanda Rodney, naïvement.

Rodney lut dans le regard que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer. Sa décision, ou plutôt, leur décision était prise.

- « Rien ne vous fera changer d'avis alors »

John soupira, puis délaissa ses vêtements pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il appréciait que son ami tente le tout pour le tout pour les faire rester, c'était égoïste, mais comment ne pas l'être dans le cas présent?

- « Il n'y avait pas d'autre moy... » demanda Rodney juste avant de recevoir une balle en mousse sur la tête. « Hey! Je t'en prie Jo, envois moi des projectiles je ne te dirai rien! » aboya le canadien en se touchant le haut du crâne comme si la balle était faite de pierre.

- « Mon fils a parlé pour moi. Tu remarqueras à quel point il est déjà adroit » plaisanta John en envoyant un clin d'oeil à Johnatan.

- « Je remarque surtout à quel point il est toi! Je te souhaite bien du plaisir plus tard. »

- « Voilà pourquoi tu l'apprécies autant! »

- « C'est vrai que j'adore qu'on me fasse tourner chèvre, les Sheppard, grand ou petit sont très doués pour ça! »

- « C'est ce qui fait notre charme! »

- « Comme on dit, un visage d'ange mais une âme de démon! »

John ne répliqua rien, préférant imiter son fils, il s'empara d'une paire de chaussette pliée en boule qu'il envoya en pleine figure de Rodney.

- « C'est bien ce que je disais! Bon ça suffit maintenant! »

Au lieu de s'excuser, John éclata de rire. Bon sang ce que ces chamailleries avec Rodney vont lui manquer! Comme on dit : qui aime bien, châtie bien; un dicton qui résumait plutôt bien leur amitié hors norme, mais dans le même temps, paradoxalement, c'est ce qui la rendait si précieuse aux yeux de John.

- « Sérieusement...Elizabeth et toi êtes sûrs que c'est la seule solution. Vous êtes vraiment obligé de partir? »

Ils n'avaient pas pris la décision de quitter Atlantis de gaieté de coeur, ni sur un coup de tête. En fait, c'était la seule solution qui s'était présentée à eux. Comme une évidence. S'ils souhaitaient aller de l'avant, faire table du passé sans pour autant l'oublier, Elizabeth et lui devaient ré-apprendre à se faire confiance mutuellement, ce qui était impossible ici. Bien que Atlantis fut le témoin de la naissance de leur amour, de leur histoire et qu'elle avait même assisté à la naissance de leur enfant, la cité avait dans le même temps largement contribué à détruire leur relation. Trop de souvenirs les rattachaient ici, ils devaient en construire d'autres, ailleurs.

- « On a besoin de se retrouver dans un lieu... neutre... mais ce n'est que provisoire. »

- « Oui, je sais tu me l'as dis »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence, chacun le savait, ce provisoire risquait de s'éterniser, mais au lieu de dire clairement ce que l'un pensait et ce que l'autre redoutait, ils préféraient faire semblant. Faire semblant que le départ n'était pas définitif, que ce n'était que des vacances, de longues vacances.

- « Et tu devrais être content. C'est Carter qui va prendre la direction provisoire. »

- « Oui c'est vrai... je suis content de revoir Sam »

- « Tout se passera bien et pour moi ça ne change pas grand chose, tu t'es bien passé de moi pendant deux ans alors que je sois là ou pas.... »

- « T'es vraiment un crétin quand tu t'y mets! »

- « Ok, c'est du mauvais goût. »

- « Absolument! »

Un soupçon de gêne s'installa entre les deux hommes. Le moment était venu, ils le savaient. S'ils voulaient se dire les choses du fond du coeur en privé, ils devaient le faire maintenant et non plus tard en salle d'embarcation. Rodney leva enfin les yeux sur John, et ému, il lui dit :

- « Prends soin de toi, de Elizabeth et.... de la guimauve »

- « Mon fils n'est pas de la bouffe mais... je te le promets. Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Rodney. »

Oubliant leur côté homme macho qui ne montre jamais ses sentiments, ils se prirent dans les bras, une accolade au départ hésitante, puis ils s'enlacèrent franchement comme le ferait deux frères. N'aimant pas être mis à l'écart, réclamant lui aussi de l'attention, Johnatan se manifesta en criant tout fort:

- « Papa! Rodney! »

- « J'y crois pas! Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se décide à ne plus écorcher mon prénom » grinça Rodney.

- « Qui n'est que ton deuxième prénom en fait le vrai étant... »

- « Mer! » cria Johnatan en tapant dans les mains.

- « John?! »

- « Pour une fois je n'y suis pour rien » se défendit John en levant les mains.

- « Mais bien sûr.... »

Un raclement de gorge mit fin à ce joug verbal. Ronon se tenait debout à l'embrasure de la porte, se demandant certainement s'il devait rester ou partir. Le regard de Rodney passa de John à Ronon puis revint à nouveau vers John

- « Euh... John si tu me le permets je vais prendre Jo avec moi histoire... histoire de profiter encore un peu de lui. » bafouilla Rodney en prenant le petit dans les bras.

Ce n'était qu'une technique pour les laisser discuter tranquillement, personne ne fut dupe mais personne ne le releva non plus.

- « Je viens de parler à Elizabeth » fit Ronon sans préambule.

John hocha de la tête, la jalousie s'insinuant comme un venin en lui en dépit de ses efforts pour la chasser. Une réaction pitoyable mais qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement contrôler.

- « Je lui ai fais mes adieux. »

- « Ce n'était pas nécessaire... »

- « Tu le sais comme moi qu'il n'y aura pas de retour. Ce n'est qu'un allé simple »

Ronon attendit jusqu'à ce que John lui donne au moins un signe d'assentiment, ce qu'il fit par en clignement des yeux.

- « Je suis heureux pour vous »

La déclaration du Runner émut John plus qu'il ne le laissa transparaître. C'est comme s'il avait besoin d'entendre ces mots, de ressentir la franchise de cet homme pour, non pas pour lui pardonner, mais pour accepter le processus qui conduirait peut être à cette fin un jour.

- « Tu n'as pas essayé de dissuader Elizabeth? »

- « De ne pas renouer avec toi? De ne pas partir? Au contraire, je la soutiens... même si la conséquence est que je perd une grande amie. »

John hocha la tête. Il prit une inspiration aussi profonde qu'il le put, se préparant à dire une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dite avant et même, qu'il n'avait jamais pensé jusqu'à son introspection récente.

- « Merci d'avoir pris soin d'eux durant ces deux ans... c'est à mon tour de le faire. »

- « Je l'espère » fit Ronon avant de tourner des talons.

Ce serait un trop gros défit à la logique de chercher pourquoi John ne disait rien, se contentant de le regarder partir, le visage impassible comme si le fait qu'il ne reverrait probablement plus le runner ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Au moment de passer la porte, Ronon se retourna une seconde, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- « Je sais, moi aussi j'aurai aimé que ça se passe autrement. »

Comment avait-il deviné ses pensées...?

_OoO_

_Au début des temps, un temps où l'homme ne foulait pas encore notre terre, il y eut dans l'enfer de la nuit un éclair. Un éclair qui déchira le ciel et enflamma un arbre. De ces cendres naquit l'oiseau de feu, qui déjà formé, leva fièrement son bec et déploya ses ailes. Et comme une comète enflammée, il fila à travers les ténèbres pour un vol, une éternité._

_Ne pouvant se reproduire et sentant sa fin proche, le phénix construisait un nid de branches, y mettait le feu et se laissait consumer dans les flammes. De ces cendres naissait un autre phénix. _

_Il naquit de ses cendres, et renaissait de ses cendres. Tel qu'un phénix, il reviendra... _

_Pendant deux ans, John est passé pour mort aux yeux de tous, une mortalité physique qui n'était qu'un leurre, bien que moralement parlant, c'était le cas. Comment se reconstruire après une souffrance morale? Comment renaître de l'intérieur alors que la petite étincelle en nous semble éteinte à jamais? Comment surpasser cette sensation de vide? Comment accepter la vie alors que l'appel de la mort est la seule voix, comme le chant des sirènes, que l'on veut bien écouter?_

_Cette renaissance s'est faite graduellement tandis que le voile de l'ignorance se déchirait, tandis que John s'échappait du piège que sont les illusions et son ego. Il a ouvert les yeux, rétrospectivement, douloureusement, de sorte qu'aujourd'hui il est en paix avec lui même et avec les autres. Une paix intérieure qui s'est accompagnée du réveil, ou du moins, de la renaissance de son amour pour celle qui – ironie du sort ou de la vie - l'avait tuée voici deux ans._

_OoO_

Comme c'était à prévoir, John et Elizabeth ne sont jamais retournés sur Atlantis. Bien sûr la cité leur manquait de temps à autre, nostalgiques, ils se remémoraient les bons moments passés là-bas, mais pour rien au monde ils n'échangeraient le bonheur de maintenant. Atlantis fut sans nul doute la meilleure expérience de leur vie, mais ce n'était qu'une parenthèse dans leur vie. A présent, ils avaient d'autres préoccupations, d'autres centres d'intérêts qui étaient certes primaires et moins importants que le projet de la porte des étoiles, mais cela leur convenait.

Comme aujourd'hui...

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, une impression grisante, si excitante alors même qu'il était pris de palpitation, que sa vue se troublait ou que des gouttes de stress perlaient sur son front. Qui dit que John Sheppard aurait pu appréhender le jour de son mariage? Etonnant connaissant cet homme pour qui toute une armée face à lui ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid! Que redoutait-il au juste? Qu'elle lui dise non? Certainement pas. En fait, John ne savait pas trop pourquoi il stressait autant, c'était probablement une réaction typique de futur marié.

Il passa une main tremblante pour vérifier que les alliances soient bien à leur place, mais ne trouva rien.

- « Merde... »

Il passa alors en revue son poche ainsi que celles de son pantalon. Toujours rien.

- « Là je dois paniquer... »

- « Quoi? » demanda son témoin

- « Les alliances.. »

- « Regarde en face de toi, John »

A un mètre de lui, au milieu de l'autel, un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans, portant un magnifique costume, essayait de défaire sa cravate qui, de toute évidence, le gênait énormément.

- « Johnatan, laisse ta cravate » ordonna son père, soufflant de soulagement en se souvenant alors que son fils avait pour mission de garder les alliances jusqu'au prononcé des voeux.

- « Ça me serre le cou » répondit le petit garçon.

- « S'il te plaît, il y en a plus pour longtemps. »

John s'avança d'un pas et passa une main sur la tête de son fils qui était pour l'occasion impeccablement bien coiffé grace à une tonne de gel exception faite d'une mèche qui pointait derrière le crâne.

- « Euh... Rodney t'as pas du gel. » demanda le futur marié.

- « Oh attends que je regarde, bien sûr que j'ai ça sur moi ainsi qu'un peigne! Non mais franchement tu penses sérieusement que j'ai ça sur moi, regarde mes cheveux »

- « Ok... bon désolé de cet héritage mon fils »

- « Tu as l'air nerveux, respire John on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir. Le pire qui puisse arriver c'est qu'elle ne veuille plus t'épouser ce que je pourrai comprendre... »

Une frappa sur l'arrière du crâne de Rodney fut la réponse de John, ce dernier n'appréciant pas vraiment ce genre d'humour. Surtout maintenant. Il ne fallait pas le titiller.

- « Ce que j'allais aussi dire avant que tu me frappes, ce qui, dois je te rappeler, peut provoquer à long terme un traumatisme.. »

- « Ce qui explique bien des chose. »

- « Bon tu me laisses parler oui! Donc je disais... oui, Elizabeth ne risque pas de se sauver surtout après tout ce que vous avez enduré. Trahison, décès »

- « Rodney! » aboya John peu enclin à ce qu'on lui rappel ces mauvais moments.

- « Vous avez deux enfants, alors l'affaire est dans le sac »

Le regard de John se posa sur son fils puis sur Teyla au premier rang qui tenait dans ses bras un bébé de deux mois tranquillement endormi. Leur deuxième fils : Jason. Le bonheur était quasiment complet, il ne restait plus qu'à officialiser son amour avec leur mère. Une officialisation qui aurait dû intervenir il y a des années, mais ni lui ni Elizabeth en avaient ressenti la nécessité. Le déclic arriva à la naissance de Jason puisque même si la joie avait été au rendez vous, John avait ressenti un pincement au coeur en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas assisté aux premières heures de Johnatan. Sa demande en mariage n'était pas un moyen de se racheter, mais disons qu'il souhaitait offrir à Elizabeth une preuve concrète de son amour en acceptant de lui confier pour la vie son coeur et sa confiance.

- « Arrête de rêver, John! » lui souffla Rodney en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes.

La musique de la marche nuptiale retentit dans l'église. John n'avait les yeux que pour Elizabeth lorsque, d'un pas volontairement lent, elle remontait le chemin jusqu'à l'autel avec à son bras Ronon. N'ayant plus de parent en vie, la jeune femme avait demandé tout naturellement à son ami de l'accompagner, redoutant toutefois la réaction de John qui, étrangement, ne fut pas celle qu'elle redoutait. Arrivés au pieds de l'autel, le runner embrassa Elizabeth sur la joue et échangea un regard complice avec John.

- « Mes biens chers frères nous sommes ici réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de cette femme et de cet homme... » commença le prêtre tandis que Elizabeth et John se dévoraient littéralement des yeux d'un amour infini.

FIN


End file.
